We Pretend it's Alright
by Diamondgirl3
Summary: Anakin is arrested for the murder of Chancellor Palpatine after refusing to join the dark side. Without any living witnesses, convincing the galaxy of his story won't be an easy task. Nearing her due date, Padme struggles to prove Anakin's innocence and help end the war quickly. As relationships are tested and loyalties become uncertain, the looming trial threatens everything.
1. My Fault

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **My Fault**_

 _ **Words- 5,998**_

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Padme."

Padme started when she heard the quiet voice behind her. She had been so absorbed in the news on the holo, she hadn't noticed anyone come in. But she recognized his voice immediately and a simile broke over her face. It had been over a week since she has heard that voice. The young senator promptly stood up and turned to see the tired, tear stained face of Anakin Skywalker staring past her at the wall through lifeless eyes.

What had happened? Padme stood in shock for a few second, taking in Anakin's numb expression. His eyes were what was frightened her. His normally blue eyes were speckled with yellow and they started in nothingness, gazed over and glassy. Something about this was familiar, she had once before seen him like this. Then it hit her.

During their trip to Tattooine three years ago, Padme had sat up hours waiting for Anakin to return the night he went after his mother. Sitting at the kitchen table in the home of the Lars family, she had stared at the table all evening, trying to fight off the feeling that she would never see Anakin again. All night she waited.

Sometime in the early morning, she had heard a noise from outside and quickly went out to investigate. He had walked past her, his mother's body in his arms, with the same dead look in his eyes, almost as if he wasn't seeing what was happening around him.

She had later talked to him in a workroom. After telling her what he had done in a monotone, he had gone into the same trance and wouldn't respond, seeming to not notice her attempts her draw him out of it. Unable to break the trance, she had just simply placed her hand on his and sat in silence next to him for a while. Eventually, he snapped out of it and broke down, crying in her embrace. Never before had she felt anyone so vulnerable and broken and it had affected her in a way she didn't know was possible.

Seeing that look in his eyes again meant something of that caliber must have happened again

"Anakin?" Padme asked cautiously, taking a step closer him, examining his face carefully. "Ani, can you hear me?"

Anakin made no response and continued to stare past her. She took another step closer, her long, light-pink nightgown trailing behind her. A few steps closer and he finally seemed to realize she was there.

"It's my fault, Padme." Anakin murmured, still in some kind of a daze. He was looking past her again and didn't seem completely aware of where he was or what he was doing. "It's my fault, I fell for it."

Padme was now standing in front of him and cupped his face with her small, supple hands, guiding his face down to look at hers. Anakin looked down at her, but didn't seem to really see her. "I shouldn't have gone back." He whispered, terror in his wispy voice as his body started to tremble.

"What happened to you Anakin?" She murmured more to herself than him, caressing his blank face. Anakin did not show any confirmation that he could hear or feel anything but continued to stare at her with that same look of horror and fear.

"I messed up Padme. I-I-I... I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let him..." Anakin trailed off, an anguished expression replacing the horrified one, and his eyes still scared. His body trembled violently now, his hands especially. Padme grabbed them and tried to hold them still in her own, but he pushed her away roughly, and she staggered back, shocked at what had happened.

Anakin began pacing back and forth, a cruel look on his face and his eyes seeming to grow more yellow once more. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" He roared, wringing his hands and his pace quickened. "I wasn't supposed to do this!" He continued yelling to himself as Padme watched him become more and more hysterical. "I was trying to save you!" He screamed, rounding on her and staring down at her. "He lied to me, they all lied to me!" Anakin continued to shake for a minute, his face growing more and more infuriated. Suddenly, the anger died from his face and he collapsed to his knees, head in his hands as tears streamed down his face.

Padme moved towards Anakin cautiously. When he made no response, she knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head atop his. They sat like this for a while, Padme holding Anakin as he cried, all the stress of the night pouring out of him.

Finally the tears stop, and Padme retracted her arms as Anakin raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot, but once again their normal sparkling blue. His expression was still one of pain, but he seemed much more stable than before.

"What happened to you, Anakin?" Padme murmured, her face still only inches from his.

Anakin closed his eyes as images from the last hour flooded back to him. He slowly stood up and gently pulled Padme up as well, carful of her very pregnant stomach. He turned away, clenching his eyes shut as he ran a rough hand through his tangled hair.

Had it all really happened? He felt as if he was dreaming… he must be. There was no way what had happened in the Chancellor's office was real. It must have been an illusion, a result of his lack of sleep. But it was all so clear and he knew it had happened. The events began to reply in his head slowly and painfully. Mace Windu falling out the window, Palpatine's shrieks of "You need me to save her! She will die and it will be your fault! YOUR FAULT!"

The memories were too fresh, too painful. He was still struggling to comprehend and come to terms with it himself, how could he explain it to someone else right now?

Padme stared at the back of Anakin's tall form perplexed, not even knowing what to say. What could she say? She had no clue where he had been, or what had happened, but it was clearly something traumatic. But when Anakin started to shuffle slowly towards the door, and she called out, "Anakin Skywalker, don't you dare take another step."

Her words rang clearly across the room and Anakin halted in his steps, her words resonating in his ears. What was he thinking, walking away? He should know by now that's not how their relationship worked. Communication is key. That was the message Padme had drilled this into his head over and over again.

He made a choice. He would not run away from his problems right now, as much as he wanted to. He would not shut himself away as he had before. Padme deserved better than that, he deserved better than that. They were past that. Together, they would get through this and come out stronger he knew, but first he had to turn around.

Padme couldn't honestly say she had any clue what was going through her husband's head, but she certainly hoped it involved talking to her, for communication is key and without communication there cannot be improvement. After a minute, Anakin turned around and walked back over to her, his tired gaze finding hers

"We are going to get through this, okay?" Padme murmured, placing her hands on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes wet, but clear now. He still wanted to disappear, to never have to relive or try to explain the past hour of his life to anyone, not even Padme. But after all he had put her through, she deserved explanations more than anyone, painful as it would be for him.

The Jedi held out his hand out to Padme, who wrapped her arm around his torso, keeping his body close hers.

"Shall we go to kitchen?" Padme suggested softly and Anakin nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her lead them out of the sitting room, a slight aura of anticipation surrounding them. Padme knew something major must have happened to cause this break down. A part of her wondered if this had something to do with their relationship. Could the Jedi of found out about them, or about the pregnancy. Had they expelled him from the order?

"Anakin," She started hesitantly as they walked, glancing back at his downcast face. He didn't reply, but continued to stare at the ground, long hair covering his face from her view. She decided to wait until they had entered the kitchen and had sat down in the breakfast nook.

"Ani," Padme tried again, squeezing his hand gently."What happened to you Ani?" She brushed his dirty blond hair behind his ear, off his face and gently guided him to sit upright. She left her other hand on his and took in his expression. "What's your fault?"

"Everything." Anakin needed to shut himself off, it was all surfacing again. Too many feelings and recollections washing over him. The bodies lying on the floor when he entered, their blood pooling on the cold stone. The sight of Mace Windu falling through the window was on repeat in his mind, and that feeling… that overpowering feeling of power and loss of self that terrified him. He needed it to stop. But instead he would have to control it, for communication was key, and now it was time to communicate, like a normal being did.

"I think you're going to have to elaborate honey." Padme said softly, giving him a little squeeze.

He still did not respond, staring down at the ground. Padme added, "I want to help you Anakin, but I don't know how if you don't talk to me. Help me understand so I can help you."

"I know, I just don't know how to start." He murmured, finally looking up at the woman next to him. "So much has happened and I feel responsible."

Padme didn't know what else to say and could do nothing but hold tightly to her husband. She had no idea where Anakin had been for the past few hours or what had happened to him. He wasn't acting at all like himself and she didn't know how to break through to him.

"I hurt people Padme. Everyone around me gets hurt. It's my fault. Ahsoka, my mother, you. Whenever I'm involved, everything always seems to go wrong." Anakin clenched his eyes shut for a minute before pulling away from her. "Everything is my fault." Tears pricked his eyes again as he stood up and walked over to the small window above the sink, staring out towards the brightly light senate building, flashing lights surrounding the top floor where he knew the bodies of one Sith lord and three Jedi masters were being discovered. Sighing he closed his eyes and shut the curtains with a flick of his wrist. He turned back to face Padme, shame in the eyes that meet hers, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm scared that I'm not in control, and of what could happen if that's true."

Padme stared in shock at him, confusion, frustration, and fear all bubbling up inside her. "What happened Anakin?" She asked again.

When no reply came, her patience wore thin. She stood up and stormed over to the silent man, making made fierce eye contact. After a few seconds of staring intensely into each other's eyes, Anakin broke down and fell to his knees again, all the pent up fear, remorse, and self hatred overcoming him.

"It's all my fault." He uttered, tears streaming out of his clenched shut eyes. "I fell for it, I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He promised to save you, but I was the one who was going to hurt you, I can see it now! I was blinded by fear and anger at the Order and I hurt you, and now they are dead because I can't control my emotions, and I just can't DO IT ANYMORE!" His voice had gotten progressively louder as he spoke and was yelling by the time he finished. It was all just too much to bear.

Padme was frozen in place, standing over the crumpled form of the young Jedi. This wasn't about their relationship but what he said scared her more. Shaking herself slightly, she knelt down beside him and cupped his face with her hands, tears pooling up against them. "Anakin, what do you mean? What did you fall for? Who's dead?"

"The Chancellor and Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and maybe Mace Windu."

She stared at him in shock at the news she had just heard. What the hell was Anakin going on about? "You need to explain what has happened. I need to know, okay?" She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and slowly stood up. She helped him stand up as well and they walked back over to the table in silence. After Anakin had sat down in the booth, Padme walked over to the sink, deciding to make a pot of caf, knowing this was going to be a long night.

They waited in silence for the pot to brew, and once it was complete, Padme filled two mugs, taking hers black and adding milk and sugar to Anakin's, the way he liked it. She walked back over to the nook and handed the Jedi his, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." He murmured, staring into the mug. "I'm going to try and explain everything." He added, taking a sip, letting out a deep sigh. Padme wrapped her arm around his, holding his hand and waiting for him to begin speaking.

Padme could see he was relaxing and felt it best not to push too hard, as he was obviously very emotionally unstable at the moment. But that didn't stop the burning curiosity inside her, and she was eager to hear his story.

"Well, I, erm, I guess I should start at the beginning, yes?" He looked to her for approval, and when she nodded and he continued, his voice hoarse. "Right, well for a few months, ever since you told me you were pregnant, I've been having these nightmares, like the ones I used to have about my mother before she died. It's always the same too. You're giving birth, but something is wrong and you… you don't make it. Until tonight I've been convinced that you are going to die in childbirth. "

Padme sat up, and turned to look at him, shock in her eyes. "You had more after that first dream? I thought we agreed you would tell me?"

Anakin looked down at the table, ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to scare you."

Padme gave him a sad smile and ran her hand through his long hair. "Don't hesitate to tell me if this happens again? We can't hide stuff like this from each other, okay?"

"I promise." Anakin squeezed her hand gently, looking into her hazel eyes and giving a slight smile in return. "After I started having these dreams, Palpatine and I grew closer and he started to tell me of an old Sith story of one who could stop death. I became obsessed with the idea, and researched day and night, but there was nothing about it in the Jedi archives. "

"That's why you've been missing a lot lately." Padme realized, thinking sadly of all the time together they had missed because of this.

Anakin hung his head. "I'm sorry I've been so absent. I was so sure I had to find a way to save you until tonight."

"What changed tonight?"

"I went to the chancellor's office, and he revealed to me that he was the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, the Jedi have been searching for. He told me I would become his apprentice. He knew about us too, and my dreams. He told me only he knew how save you, and he would teach me how if I was his apprentice. But I refused, and I left to tell the council about him. I didn't want to turn to dark side, I couldn't."

He looked up to see Padme staring at him with worried eyes.

"Oh Ani." She whispered, and she squeezed his hand.

Anakin continued, needing to finish before it became too much again.

"Four masters went after him, including Master Windu. I wanted to go too, but Windu told me to stay behind. I tried to wait, but after twenty minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I flew up to the Chancellor's chambers and I arrived to find Master's Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin all dead, and Palpatine backed into a corner against a large window by Master Windu. " His voice was full of pain, but he didn't stop.

"They both demanded that I help them. Windu told me Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive, but I needed him and I told him that. Palpatine told me to think of you and that I needed him to save you, or that you would die painful death, full of suffering that I caused. I didn't know what to do." Now he looked up and a smile was playing on his tear stained face.

"But then I thought of you, and what you would do if turned to the Dark side. It would hurt you so much, and I couldn't hurt you like that. I realize now that maybe that's what the dreams were warning me of. "

"I told Windu I was with him, but in the moment he looked at me, away from Sidious, Sidious hit him with force lightning and he fell through the shattered window." Anakin closed his eyes for a minute, feeling a pang of guilt and sorrow as he saw Windu falling again. Gathering himself, he continued.

"Sidious flew at me and we dueled for a while. We were pretty evenly matched, but the whole time he was screaming about how I was killing you by not joining him and how I was destroying the balance of the force. Finally, I don't really know what happened, but I yelled 'enough', and he was thrown back against the concrete wall, and... and," He hesitated, not know quite what to say.

"I'm not really sure, but I think he died on impact. There was a lot of blood his neck was bent in the wrong direction..." Anakin shrugged, again purposely not looking at Padme. He really didn't want to know what she must think of him by now.

"The force reacted to me and threw him. I felt something inside of me and it was overwhelming. It was a feeling I've never felt before. I left after that, I couldn't stand to be in there one more second. I don't know what happened to Windu..." He broke off again, not sure what to say anymore and Padme squeezed his hand comfortingly

"I just… I've just never gone that dark before. I was so close to turning to the dark side, I could feel it Padme, I was so close. That feeling I had when I connected with the force, I don't know if that was my anger at Sidious or something else." He couldn't bear to meet her gaze, he was ashamed and scared of what he had almost become. Of what he had been capable of becoming.

"What if I'm not able to beat it next time?" Anakin whispered, "What if I hurt you, or the baby?" He looked down worriedly at her large stomach, some part of him wondering what would become of this child now.

Padme didn't respond, but took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Little kicks thumped against Anakin's large hand. Emotion flooded through him. What if he hurt this precious little life?

"I trust you Anakin." She said firmly, her other hand directing his face back to hers, staring into his watery eyes. "I trust you with my life. You are my life. " They both smiled, remembering a time when Anakin had said something very similar to her a few years ago. " I trust you with our children's lives too, more than I do anyone else." Anakin's worries dissipated somewhat and he nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, and looked at her stomach again. It was quite big he mused, even for seven and half months. But hey, what did he know? He was a Jedi, not a doctor. It's not like he was around many pregnant people after all. Then something dawned on him.

"Did you say children?" Anakin asked curiously, looking confusedly at Padme, whose smile widened, and she giggled.

"I was waiting to tell you till I saw you in person." She started, giggling at Anakin's raised eyebrow.

"We are going to have to think of two names now." She hinted, wondering if he would figure it out, but he still stared at her, no clue what was going on. "For someone who acts so smart, you sure are stupid Anakin." She snorted, rolling her eyes, a smile still on her lips.

"I am honestly so confused." Anakin admitted, smiling puzzled at his giggling wife.

"Twins, Anakin." Padme said flat out. "We are going to have twins."

Anakin's mouth fell open, and he stared wide eyed, looking back and forth between Padme and her pregnant belly, Padme laughing at his reaction.

"Are you joking?" He said hoarsely, placing his other hand on her stomach, and gazing at in wonder.

"I'm serious Ani." She giggled, placing her hands over his, and meeting his gaze. "We are having twins!"

Anakin's smile widened, and for the first time in a long time, he felt pure joy surging through him, the circumstances of their lives temporarily forgotten. None of it mattered in this moment.

"I love you so much Padme." He breathed, caressing her face. "I don't think I could survive without you."

"Me neither Ani." Padme beamed, leaning in and passionately kissing her husband.

Separating a few seconds later, Anakin stood up, and despite Padme's insistence that she was too heavy, easily scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style into the living room, sitting down with her on his lap and resuming the kiss. They became lost in each other, happy to be in each other's company, uninterrupted. No one brought up the matter at hand, as it meant that they would have to return to the real world, and who knew what trials and tribulations that would entail. The soon-to-be-parents needed a little time to breathe before that.

The front door is suddenly thrown open, and Senator Bail Organa walked in talking loudly. "Padme! I've been trying to reach you an hour! You weren't answering your- oh." He broke off as he noticed the couple on the couch, and all three froze, staring at each other in shock.

Anakin was the first to move, gently lifting Padme off his lap, and onto the couch, before standing up, and helping Padme to her feet as well.

"Hi Bail." Padme said awkwardly. "And sorry about my comm, it's been off…" She trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Oh, of course." He nodded to Anakin. "Master Skywalker."

Anakin grimaced at the use of the title "master". That was something he would never agree with, nor earn. "Senator. And I'm a Jedi Knight actually."

Bail nodded again, trying to conceal his curiosity. "My mistake."

Anakin forced a smile, "It's fine." He turned to Padme, taking her hands in his and saying, "I must leave. I have some… things to take care of."

Padme nodded sadly and tears pricked her eyes. She didn't know when she would next see him and that thought scared her.

"Hey now," Anakin pulled her into an embrace, wiping away her tears, and whispering in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise my angel." Padme squeezed him tight, and then let go, nodding.

Seeing the doubt, Anakin cupped her face, and raised her gaze to his. "I mean it Padme, you will see me tomorrow. I swear it. Okay?" He assured her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, the two completely forgetting about the very confused and uncomfortable senator a few feet away.

"Okay." She agreed, before leaning in for a brief kiss. Breaking it, Anakin walked out the still open door, nodding to Bail, who was staring at him in complete astonishment.

Padme stood staring at the closed door, worry in her eyes.

"Padme?" Bail finally spoke, confusion in his deep voice.

She shook herself out of the trance, telling herself that Anakin would be fine; he's a Jedi, not a helpless kid. "Sorry Bail, a lot's happened tonight. Please come sit down." She sat back down, Bail joining her. An uncomfortable air settled amongst them, neither quite knowing what to say.

Breaking the silence Padme asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about Bail?"

"Oh yes of course." Bail shook his head slightly, reminding himself of the reason he was so frantic to get in touch with the former queen in the first place. "I don't know if you've heard or not, but the Chancellor has been murdered in his office, as well as three Jedi Masters."

Padme nodded. "Yes I have heard." But said nothing more. She didn't know what had been discovered yet, and didn't want to say anything that might incriminate Anakin.

"Do you know anything else about it? No one knows what happened, but another Jedi master was also found on the street, and is in critical condition. The authorities think he was thrown through the window, but they have no clue how he could have survived that." Bail took a breath before continuing.

"Anyway, they think the Jedi and the Chancellor were having a meeting, when another broke in and murdered them all."

Padme kept all her emotions in check, and played the part of the confused Senator, asking "What proof of that do they have?"

Bail shrugged, not seeming to know much. "They have security footage of the Jedi entering, and later another hooded figure entering, then ten minutes later leaving. There are no security cameras inside the chambers so they don't know what happened. They are currently trying to figure out who the cloaked figure is, which they should soon, and then a galaxy wide manhunt is to commence to find this murderer- ". Bail continued talking, but Padme didn't register what he said. She sat back in shock, a newfound wave of fear washing over her. _Anakin._

"Mas Amedda will be taking over as he is the Vice-Chancellor, but after a two month mourning/campaigning period, there will be an election for a new Chancellor, that I am running for. I trust I will have your support?" He prompted, giving her a questioning look when she didn't respond. "Padme?"

She suppressed her worried thoughts yet again and gave Bail an apologetic smile. "Yes of course I will support you. Sorry I've been a little distracted, it's been a long night."

Bail nodded, and started mentally debating whether or not to ask his friend about a certain Jedi that she seemed to have grown close too.

Seeing the expression on his face, and not wanting to leave the issue to the imagination of her guest, Padme acknowledged the question she knew Bail wanted to ask.

"I'm guessing you're curious about Anakin, right?"

"Very." Bail blurted out, and then looking a little embarrassed, composed himself and replied, "If you wish to enlighten me, I would appreciate it."

Padme rolled her eyes at her fellow senator's formalness, but went ahead anyway and "enlightened" him.

"Well I can't tell you much, because of what might happen. Just don't worry about it too much, and if you didn't mention it anyone, I would appreciate that a lot." Padme looked pointedly at him, and he nodded. "But I really can't tell you more Bail, sorry." She added quickly, seeing the questions starting to form on his lips. "I understand." He promised, and a silence fell over the two.

After a few seconds, Bail couldn't contain himself, and asked, "May I ask you one thing Padme?"

Padme debating for a few seconds, staring around the room and wondering what he wanted to ask. Finally she nodded, answering, "You can ask but I can't promise I will answer."

The older Senator nodded and then hesitated, not sure she would answer, or if the question was too personal.

"Is Skywalker the father of your child?" He inquired, watching her face carefully.

Padme sighed and closed her eyes. Of course he wanted to know that. Ever since she had revealed to him that she was pregnant a few months ago, unable to hide it from him as she saw him too often, all he asked was about her pregnancy.

"I can't answer that Bail."

But he had already concluded that the Jedi was indeed the father. Based on her reaction, and what he had seen tonight, he had inferred that this wasn't a recent development, he was quite positive his colleague was pregnant with some little Jedi babies.

"If you say so." Bail replied nonchalantly, looking out the windowed-wall, towards the Senate building, which was light up and surrounded by flashing lights. "I wonder when they will figure out who the hooded-murderer is." He mused, taking in the distant activity outside the massive building. "Who knows? I can't say I'm too sad about the chancellor, but don't quote me on that." Bail offered a smile and Padme returned it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, Padme following suit, as he started to walk towards the front door.

'Well, thank you Bail for letting me know, and please tell me if there are any developments." Padme forced a smile and nodded to her fellow senator as he replied that he would of course and left.

Closing the door after him, Padme turned, and collapsed against it, slumping to the ground, and trying to keep back the tears welling up in her eyes. If they arrested Anakin, she didn't know what she would do. There was no evidence to prove his story, and who would believe him? The only person who could maybe confirm his story was most likely in intensive care, and who knew when or if he would be able to testify. Padme took a deep breath to try and calm herself and struggled back onto her feet by pulling herself up using the door handle. Her stomach made it impossible to do anything..

She made her way to kitchen, and washed the two mugs. Hers was blue and had the words "Night after night, It'll be alright" painted on it, and Anakin's was purple with the phrase "Seventh Best Commander" on it. He had received the hand-painted mug from Ahsoka, his former padawan, for his birthday two years ago, and in return, he had painted her one that said "Fourteenth Best Padawan" last year, shortly before she left the Jedi Order. Padme knew how much the mug meant to Anakin, especially since he hadn't heard from his former padawan in the past year. She knew he still blamed himself for Ahsoka leaving, and how much her absence still hurt him.

Padme's mug Anakin had made the same time he made Ahsoka's, and she cherished it. Whenever she read it, she would hear it in his voice. Truthfully when he had given it to her, she had been surprised he had thought of something so poetic. Later, he revealed to her that it was actually a lyric from a song her had heard and it had made him think of her. Padme had then of course made him sing the song for her and it was now one of their favorites. She usually hated Anakin's music taste, but for once he had made a good call.

She set the mugs on the drying rack, and left the kitchen, turning off the lights as she did. She walked through every room in the house, turning off the lights in each and closing the blinds. After finishing, the pregnant woman decided that a soothing bath was just what she needed and proceeded to turn on the water and light lavender scented candles around the tub. She sat on the rim, waiting for it to fill and pouring in lavender bath soap. When the tub was filled to the brim with bubbly hot water, she took off her nightgown and slowly submerged her achy body. Laying her head back on the rim, a folded towel under her neck, she closed her eyes.

Here, she could dream. She dreamt of a world where she wasn't constantly worried about Anakin. Where he would be here with her, instead of being far away fighting wars and having the weight of the world on his shoulders. She dreamt of them out in the world as a family, not having to hide anymore. But this wasn't the world they lived in.

Padme opened her eyes. What were they going to do when the babies came? They had loosely talked about it, but never actually addressed the problem, neither of them knowing what they were going to do. They had just over two months till they would be born and no idea of what was going to happen after.

She soaked for an hour, got out of the tub and dried off. After preparing for bed, she went to her room. Turning on some quiet, soothing music, she got in bed and tried to get comfortable, putting a pillow under her aching lower back. For an hour she lay, willing sleep to come to her, but it wouldn't.

Alone with her thoughts she tried to work out a best case scenario of what could happen when the babies was born. It involved Anakin staying over weekends and visiting twice a week. But she knew that wasn't realistic, and honestly she just hoped Anakin could manage to visit once every other week. But with all the missions he was sent out on as one of the top commanders, it wasn't a guarantee.

She tried to avoid thinking about was what would happen if the authorities found out Anakin was the hooded man from the security footage. She couldn't afford to think that way, but after a while, she was unable to suppress it and thoughts came flooding up. If Anakin was arrested, she had no idea how to prove his innocence. They would lose a trial, then what? Anakin would be convicted of the murders of the chancellor, and three or four Jedi masters. She couldn't imagine a way he wouldn't be executed. And where would that leave her? Alone with two babies and her other half gone? She shook her self, willing the thoughts to go away and for her mind to let her sleep.

 ** _We Pretend It's Alright_**

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hi everyone!**_

 _ **This is my second Star Wars story, and I darker approach to the "Happy ever after" approach to the end of the prequels. I have been working on this for a long time, and as I am posting longer chapters, I won't be posting as frequently, but I will try to post once a month.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3**_


	2. Masters

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Masters**_

 _ **Words- 4,667**_

 _ **We Pretend it's**_ Alright

Anakin disregarded the gawking Senator Organa, brushing past him out the door. He walked down the long narrow hallway, hearing the quiet slam of Padme's apartment door. The hall possessed five other doors, spread out along the walls. At the end of the barely illuminated hall was a window that stretched from floor to ceiling. Anakin stopped in front of the window and gazed numbly out of it.

The city is alive tonight. Sirens screeching, lights flashing all around. His eyes were again drawn to the Senate building. The main event, illuminated for all to see. Staring out over the vast city, it felt so distant, so long ago. Had all of this really have happened only a few short hours ago? It seemed as if years had passed since he had seen Mace Windu fall out the window. Could he of survived that fall? Unlikely, but Windu was a Jedi master. Maybe he had a trick or two hidden up his long billowing sleeve. Or, had the sudden attack and electrocution left him too incapacitated to do anything? It was likely the latter, but Anakin forced himself not to focus on it anymore on it. He needed to get through the next few hours, and focusing on what-ifs was not going to be helpful.

He turned away from the window. There were things that needed to get done now. Who knew how long he would be a free man? Though honestly, had he ever been…

Anakin turned to the emergency exit on the wall to the left of the window and opened it. Stepping outside onto a small platform that light up open his touch, the cold night air stung his weary body and he repressed a shudder, trying to ignore the icy coldness filling his lungs. But the night air started to wake him up, return his senses. It felt as though the force was flowing through him with every breath of wind that chilled him to his very core.

Activating the platform with two short stomps, Anakin moved swiftly down the side of the building atop it. The frigid winds whipped Anakin's long hair around, his heavy black robes flowing around him. The platform slowed as it approached the darkened street below and he leapt off ten feet above the ground. With the absence of his weight, the platform dimmed and fled back up the side of the building.

Drawing his large hood up over his face, the Jedi quickly blended into the hustle and bustle of the city streets, walking briskly down alleys and roads until Padme's apartment complex was no longer in sight. He was headed to the Factory district down on level 302, one of the most dangerous and dilapidated levels in the city. Anakin knew it well from the years of studying maps and exploring different prominent planets such as Coruscant to know his way around. Well he had often resented Obi Wan for making him learn the different landscapes, he know appreciated it.

Anakin walked briskly to a lift and stepped inside, punching his desired level. With his eyes still downcast and hood covering his face, the lift shot downwards. Whether it had been discovered that he had been involved in what had happened in the Chancellor's chambers, he did not know. For now it was better to stay out of busy areas regardless. With the imminent threat of arrest, Anakin was in a rush to take care of a few things before his time might be up. Actions to protect himself and his family were the most thing important right now.

His family.

Anakin pondered the phrase. It was no longer an idea, something he had maybe thought of laying awake at night. It was a reality now. A family of his own; a concept that had been inconceivable to his younger self. Back when he was nothing but a young slave, which seemed to like a lifetime ago now. The first nine years of his life had been spent as that slave, treated like an animal, out casted, and looked down upon by most. All he had ever wanted was to be free, to have a real life for himself, no more masters or someone to control him.

The solution had come in the form of the Jedi. Suddenly he was freed from servitude and off to become a Jedi, a guardian of the peace. Another form of bondage he now realized. But back then he had never been happier. He was free and going to become a Jedi, a new life full of equality and opportunities. But from the minute he had arrived at the temple, he was told he didn't meet the criteria. It shattered his newfound hope and created a boy that vowed to never fear anything and to become stronger and more powerful than any other Jedi, desperate to prove them wrong. But he still craved their acceptance, to feel he truly belonged here, that he did have what it takes to be a Jedi master.

Master.

There it was again. All he had ever wanted was to be free, a slave to no one. But being a Jedi was another kind of bondage. He was accepted to act a certain way, follow the code, and be obedient to his masters. But he had never been fully accepted. He had never fit in with his peers. Some looked down on him for starting his training so long after they had or otherwise feared his raw strength and unpredictability.

The only Jedi he had ever been remotely close to besides Obi-wan and Ahsoka was Master Plo Koon. He had often looked to him for advice and Plo Koon had been the one who convinced the council that Anakin was ready for a padawan and should train Ahsoka. Plo Koon had been the one to bring Ahsoka to the temple when she was an infant, and Anakin knew he thought of her as a daughter of sorts. After Ahsoka had left, Anakin often found himself talking or meditating with Plo Koon. It was comforting to be with someone who was going through what he was, and he knew Plo Koon felt the same. Anakin wondered what he would say about this situation. Surely the Jedi Master would believe him… wouldn't he? Anakin hoped so. He needed people on his side, and right now it seemed Padme was all he had.

There were a lot less streetlights down on level 302, a clear sign of the disparity of wealth in this between the levels. Anakin had to focus a lot more on his surroundings, this level was full of criminals and he wanted to fly under the radar tonight. The Coruscant Police might already be looking for him and there was no way he was going to let them take him without a fight. Anakin had no plans to be arrested tonight.

Turning down a side road away from the center of the district, Anakin approached a communication station. It was old and only half worked, but it would do the job. After accessing the system, Anakin activated a frequency offering a bounty for any information about the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. It was a bit of a long shot, but similar things had worked in the past for him on a smaller scale. Next, he sent out an ancient Jedi frequency only he and Ahsoka had used occasionally when they were in a tough situation with no other means of communication. He was doubtful she would intercept it or respond, but he had to try. He really needed her here, even if only to help and support Padme.

Pulling his hood farther down his face, he was about to shut down the system when a thought came to him. Quickly he searched for his own name in the arrest warrants and other bounties and couldn't help but feel a small bit of relief that there wasn't anything under his name relating to the murders, just the usual Jedi bounties. There was a bid for anyone with information about the "Coruscant assassination" as they were calling it, but nothing specifically about him. It seemed their only lead at the moment was that he was a tall cloaked figure. He shut off the station and swiftly walked away, starting his trek up and out of the district. Little did he know currently a droid that had registered his face while Anakin had been walking out of the senate building had also just read that frequency and was already on his way to the Police building.

Anakin needed to get a message to Obi Wan, to talk to him before he found out about this mess from another source. He needed to explain his side of the story and to tell his former mentor everything, even about him and Padme, though he knew Obi Wan already suspected him of being involved with Padme. A few times his formal master had not so nonchalantly mentioned the importance of following the Jedi code, and avoiding the formation of romantic attachments. But Obi Wan would stand by him, wouldn't he? Anakin dismissed the doubt immediately. Of course he would. Obi Wan was like his brother, he would support him. But before any of this could happen, he needed to find out where Obi Wan was. Last he had heard, Obi Wan was headed off on another lead about General Grievous, but he could be back by now.

It took Anakin a little under an hour to make his way back out of the heart of the 302nd level and back up to level 8. He intended to catch a train back to a station near the Jedi temple, as that would be another hour of walking versus a ten minute ride. The station loomed in front of him, illuminated by the artificial lights that hung around the station. But something was wrong. No trains where coming or going and people stood all around, shouting complaints as police tried to disperse them. Anakin drew his cloak tighter around himself and shrunk back away from the brightly light platform.

"All public transportation on Coruscant is temporary closed while a city wide search for Anakin Skywalker is conducted. We apologies for the inconvenience. Anyone with information of Skywalker's whereabouts please contact the Coruscant Police immediately."

The recording blared out of speakers all over the station and a large picture of him on a huge screen where the ticket information usually was displayed glared down at everyone. He supposed they must have picked this photo because of the disgruntled expression he wore. The photo made him look downright evil and he supposed that played right into their hand. Turning the public against him before they even heard his side of the story.

Guess he would be walking to the temple then.

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

Padme finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, her exhaustion overcoming her worry. Only after about four hours of sleep she was awaken by Threepio, who was shouting for her while running through the apartment towards the bed room.

"Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme! You most certainly have to see this!"

Hearing the droid's calls, Padme sighed and slowly pushed herself up and out of bed. Grabbing her blue robe from the armchair next to her bed, she had just wrapped it around her large form as the protocol droid entered the room.

"What's going on Threepio?" Padme asked tiredly as she tied the warm robe above her protruding stomach.

"It's Master Ani! He's on the Holo News! They are saying-"

But Padme heard no one as she pushed past Threepio, running as fast as her body would allow towards sitting room where the Holo projector that had been left on last night was still playing the Coruscant News.

As she drew closer, she started to hear the reporters' voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Threepio followed behind her, tittering worriedly. Padme finally reached the room and stood frozen in the doorway. The Holoprojector was on 2D mode and on the wall was projected a clip of members of the military police escorting Anakin into the Senate building, a stony look on his face. In the background Padme could the reporter saying, "The cloaked-murderer has been confirmed to Jedi Knight and Clone Wars General Anakin Skywalker, The "Hero with No Fear". He was taken into Custody an hour ago after a city-wide hunt that lasted five hours. This footage was taken an hour ago at the justice department as Skywalker was brought in. Skywalker evaded capture for about two hours after the planet wide lockdown of all transportation but was eventually found on a Jedi docking bay. After being pursued by police for an additional two hours, the accused murderer of Chancellor Palpatine and four Jedi Masters was arrested." The screen flashed back to the reporters after the Senate building doors shut behind the precession.

"How is the happening?" Padme murmured, zoning out as the news began to go into detail of the crimes he was accused of and the death of the Chancellor.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she hastened to answer, wondering who would be here so early?

Padme opened the door a crack to see Obi-Wan Kenobi on her door step, looking quite troubled.

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Senator Amidala! Senator Amidala! Care to give a statement on the arrest of the General and Jedi, Anakin Skywalker?"

Padme disregarded the reporters as she was lead through the crowd in front of the Senate building by a pair of guards designated to crowd control. Her arms subconsciously moved in front of her stomach. Large crowds and pregnancy were two things Padme did not like to mix. It brought out all kinds of stresses she did not need, especially right not. There was enough to worry about without this.

Padme had crossed a large black robe over her over her deep purple gown, mostly hiding her belly and perfect for playing the part of a senator grieving for her former mentor and leader of the Republic. Thankfully she could get away with wearing whatever she needed to disguise her pregnancy as a senator and due to the cooler weather and most were none the wiser. Every now and then she would notice someone squinting curiously at her, but no one had dared to question her except for Bail. She had done her best to avoid going out in public as much as possible for the past three months, only attending meetings in person when absolutely necessary. But now, being seven and a half months pregnant with twins, she couldn't really conceal it all that well. She had really avoided being out of either her office or apartment for the last month especially, but even with baggy outfits, it was still noticeable. There would surely be talk after today, but hopefully there was enough other news to keep the tabloids occupied.

"This way Senator Amidala." The guard in front of lead her up the monotonous gray steps to the immense stone doors of building, the other guard following behind them with Artoo. The first guard typed out a code on a small panel next to the door and took a step back, waiting. It was quite unusual for the Senate building to be so closed off to the public, but in the wake of the assignation of the Chancellor of the Republic, it was understandable that the building holding the accused murder and all members of government was on lock down.

"State your name and purpose." The brusque voice boomed out of a speaker on the panel, its tone harsh and gruff. The guard shot Padme a quick, suspicious look, before turning back to the panel and holding down a small blur button, proceeding to answer, "Sir we have Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo here claiming she is Prisoner 95746's lawyer and demanding to see him at once." She noticed his tone of distain and contempt as he uttered Anakin's prisoner number and she found herself thinking, was Obi-Wan right? Would no one believe Anakin was innocent? The public wanted vengeance for their beloved dead leader. Would it matter to them if the accused was guilty or not?

"Let her through." The voice replied. The monstrous stone doors of the building swung open, allowing them access.

"Madam Senator, this way please." The guard led her through the open doors, which quickly shut behind them, blocking out all noises of the crowd behind her. It was eerily silent in the vast entrance hall. There were Clones everywhere, lining all walls and doors. They stood like statues, stiff and mute.

They had walked now more than ten feet into the building before they were stopped by a rather tall man, flanked by two guards. The tall man leading the group was dressed in a uniform similar to those of the guards, except for a badge of his right shoulder, signifying his higher rank.

"Madam Senator, you will now be escorted to a private room to undergo security screenings before you proceed down to the sublevels. Please follow me."

Padme did not respond, but nodded. They would be more inclined to let her through if she complied. She followed him down a side hall and into a large windowless room. The tall man showed her into the room, half her clone escort following her in well the others guarded the door outside. The room contained basic security screening droids, machinery, and little more.

"I need to confer with security of the sublevels." He said to her, before turning to the clones and ordering, "Basic procedure." With that he left the room, the door closing sharply behind him.

After quite a few rounds of screenings, answering a few basic questions, and a whole lot of waiting, Padme was finally cleared to go downstairs. Ignoring the rising feeling of foreboding, Padme followed the four clone troopers that were escorting her to the sublevels of the building, where she knew criminals waiting for or in trial were contained. She herself had never been down past the second sublevel, as if was not usually her place to interfere with criminal cases. That's not to say she hadn't acted as a lawyer a handful of times, most notable for Ahsoka a year ago when she was accused of bombing the Jedi temple, but even then most meetings were held on the first sublevel.

"Which level is Skywalker held on?" She asked casually, trying to seem as if she was just making friendly conversation.

"I am not at liberty to say Ma'am." The clone to the right of her replied, as they reached an elevator. Padme repressed the slight twinge of annoyance and watched as the clone that had just spoken stepped forward, retrieved a small card from his utility belt, and held it up to a sensor next to the elevator doors. The sensor flashed green and with a _ding_ the elevator doors slid open.

"This way please."

The four clones and Padme all squeezed into the cramped elevator, two in front of her and two behind. The head clone punched something into a key pad and the doors shut, the elevator moving swiftly downward. There was no screen displaying the floors as there normally would be and an ominous feeling seemed have gotten in the lift with them. They stood in silence and Padme tried to once again found herself subconsciously wrapping her arms around her enlarged stomach, pressing her lips tightly together as she stifled a grimace at the sudden kicking of one of the twins. Even though the kicking wasn't especially pleasant, it was somewhat comforting just to know that her babies were alive and kicking and right now she could use all the comfort she could get.

After a minute or so, they stopped and the metal door slowly reopened. Outside stood four more clones, two criminal guards, and a rather stout bald man wearing formal robes and holding an air of self-importance around him. The two clones in front of her stepped aside and Padme exited the elevator, the doors behind her then clinking shut and the sound of the lift moving back upward could be heard.

"Senator Amidala, I must admit I received quite a surprise when I was informed you were on your way down to the high-security prisoner level today." The stout man spoke with a tone of superiority and had an artificial smile of his wide face. Padme instantly disliked him.

"Allow me to introduce myself." His smile widened and she caught a glimpse of obscenely white teeth behind his thin lips. "I am Pronlin Olingen, Senior-Undersecretary to the esteemed warden of this facility, and Chief Warden of this level."

His smile hardened when she did not reply. She had no interest in this man, the only man here she wished to speak to was Anakin and this was simply a ploy to try to gather information on him.

"Please, walk with me Madam Senator." He held out him arm and waved other hand to dismiss the six clones and the two guards.

"If you don't mind Warden, I would prefer two clones to stay with us." Padme asserted icily, not moving an inch towards Olingen. This was a classic power play and Padme was not about to let her guard down, figuratively or literally.

The Senior-Undersecretary's smile tightened, his thin lips turning white, and his pinched nostrils flaring. But nevertheless, he signaled two of the clones to say. "Will this suffice?" He asked, a hint of mocking in his tone, but Padme smiled graciously and started walking, brushing past him and the two clones following her.

"Perfect, my deepest thanks Senior-Undersecretary." She called behind her, as a spluttering Olingen hurried to catch up with her, elbowing his way past the Clones.

"Madam Senator, I understand that out have proclaimed yourself prisoner 95746's lawyer, but-"

"I have not proclaimed anything." Padme interrupted, trying to keep her voice even. "Mr. Skywalker has been my client legally for quite a while and this case changes nothing." This was technically true, as two years ago Anakin had "borrowed" a landspeeder while chasing a bounty hunter and had been tried for stealing a vehicle. In the end he had only had to pay for damages, but he had still needed a lawyer and Padme had begrudgingly agreed. She was thankful now for if she wasn't already technically his lawyer, there was no way she would have been able to see him today and possibly not for weeks.

"Well Senator, if you follow me, I can take you to a room where you be permitted to meet with your client for a limited amount of time, as he is under the highest level of security due to him being a terrorist and mass murder."

Padme did not respond, though anger was bubbling up inside her red hot. But she knew that was the reaction he wanted out of her, and she refused to oblige to his wishes. He was just looking for an excuse to "have to escort her out", and there was no way she was going to let happen.

Padme walked in stony silence as Olingen continued to speak, and not a word of it registered in Padme's head. They walked down many long and twisting hallways, and eventually stopped in front of a large gray door with no window.

Olingen unlocked the door with a quick scan of a card and he ushered Padme inside. The room contained a small table and two metal chairs that looked very uncomfortable.

"Please wait here and we shall bring prisoner 95746 shortly." He smirked at her again and stepped back out of the room. "Have a splendid day Madam Senator." He said before slamming the door shut.

Padme took her gaze off the closed door and immediately looked around, scanning the room for any security recorders. There were none. In fact, the only thing in the room besides the table and chairs was a small clock on above the door. Supposing she might as well sit down, Padme gingerly sat down on one of the rickety chairs, thankful to be off her swollen feet.

She sat in silence as the minutes trickled by. One hour, then one more. What was this game they were playing? If Anakin was in interrogation, she had a right to be there as his lawyer and if he wasn't, where was he? That thought was honestly more worrying. She had to keep in mind that was being held for the assassination of the Chancellor if the Grand Republic and that the rest of the world did not know the true story of what had happened. Knowing what she did, she forgot that the rest of the world didn't see the late chancellor as the evil creature he was. He was their adored leader and had died a hero in public eye.

Where did that leave Anakin?

He is a well known war hero and Jedi knight, but that paled in comparison to Palpatine's popularity. Would anyone honestly believe that the chancellor had been an evil sith lord who had waged a war against himself to throw the galaxy into turmoil in order to eventually gain total control of it all? Even thinking about it now it was hard to believe, and she was significantly more informed than the average citizen. Did most people even know what a Sith was? Unlikely, most were very uniformed about the Jedi. A sharp jab pulled the Senator out of her thoughts and she looked down at her stomach, a sad smile on her face.

"You are a pair of little fighters, aren't you?" She murmured, placing her hand over her abdomen, and feeling the light kicks tiny feet. "I forget you're really in there sometimes." Would her children grow up without a father? Tears pricked her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She would not cry right now.

Padme glanced up at the clock. Four hours she had sat there. She knew they were trying to wait her out, but what they didn't know was that she had waited years for Anakin. Four hours was nothing.

The door opened, and a man in rags was shoved inside, to the floor.

"Ten minutes." A guard barked, before slamming the door shut. Padme quickly got to her feet, and knelled down besides Anakin, who was starting to stand up.

"Hey Angel." Anakin smiled, grimacing in pain as he got to his feet, before drawn into a tight hug by Padme, though as he was in handcuffs, and he was unable to fully return it. "Told you I'd see you today, didn't I?"

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Back again with another chapter up. Any thoughts? The chapter was originally around 8,000 words long, but I moved Padme and Anakin's meeting to next chapter, along with a lighter flashback, as this story is getting pretty dense and I honestly just needed to write something in here a little lighter. Plus one of my favorites characters, if not my favorite, shows up sort of, so yay! But you'll just have to keep reading to find out, mwahahaha!**_

 _ **Also, I am aware that these first two chapters, and the next one, deal a lot with set up, but don't worry. After this setup, the plot will really get going and will drive the chapters more than just the thoughts of the characters.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, and please review so I can see how you all are liking it, or if there is anything that didn't make sense(I don't always write this story in order, so I might of overlooked something here or there accidentally).**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	3. The Feeling is Mutual

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **The Feeling is Mutual**_

 _ **Words- 6,360**_

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Hey Angel." Anakin smiled, grimacing in pain as he got to his feet, before drawn into a tight hug by Padme, though as he was in handcuffs, and he was unable to fully return it. "Told you I'd see you today, didn't I?" He chuckled at Padme's amused expression.

"Anakin if I wasn't so happy to see you right now…" But then she smiled back, honestly just so relieved to see him okay. Well, mostly ok. He was sporting a fresh black eye, and the corner of his mouth was bruised and discolored.

"Who did this to you Anakin?" She asked, touching his injures gently.

"It's nothing Padme," Anakin shook the words off, giving her reassuring smile, "Just a little roughing up from the interrogators, since I wouldn't speak to them."

"You haven't spoken to them yet?" She reiterated, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Not a word." He confirmed, still smiling and taking the hand on his face in his, and both walked over to the cold metal table, Anakin pulling the chairs next to each other so they could sit side by side.

"That's good. As your lawyer, I'm telling you that you not say anything to anyone in till I have the team of lawyers worked out, and you have one of us with you. I'm meeting with several tonight, and we will start your case tonight." Padme explained, thinking over in her head who she was set with to meet later, and that she should probably head straight from here to her office after this.

"Padme, just please don't overdo it." Anakin started, you are very pregnant, and with twins too. Please don't take on most of this yourself, and please take care of yourself Angel. You and the twins are number one for me."

Padme rolled her eyes, but beamed. "I'll be fine Anakin, it's you I'm worried about." Her smile then turned to a grimace as the babies started kicking again.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked immediately, looking concernedly at her.

"It just the babies kicking." She smiled, placing his hand on her stomach so he could feel as well. "See? They must be excited to be with their daddy." She jested, looking down at her pregnant belly as well

A wide smile broke out over his face, and he staring mesmerized at her abdomen.

"I'm still amazed that there are two little people in there." He confessed, and Padme giggled at his expression, the reality of their situation lost to them for just a moment.

Anakin leaned in and kissed Padme lightly, before laying a kiss on her stomach as well.

"Padme I need you to promise me something." His eyes looked intently into hers, and he grasped both of her hands in his. "I need you to promise that if I don't make it out of this-"

"Anakin stop."

"If I don't make it out of this I need to know that you are going to move on, that you will do whatever you need to be happy-"

"Anakin."

"And I want you do whatever must be done to protect our kids and yourself, distance yourself from me-"

"Anakin-"

"Just please promise. Promise you will step away from me if need be, please. You and the twins are more important." There was a look of utmost sincerity and need in his eyes, and Padme found herself unable to speak. What could she say? She honestly couldn't think of a future without him in it, and that scared her more than she could say. But if that were to become a reality, could she really handle it? Anakin was her life, her other half… her family. Could she ever really move on?

No, didn't think she would ever completely move on, but she knew that if she had to, she could find happiness once again, for the sake of her children, their children.

"Padme?" He questioned, no idea what she would say, but hoping she would agree. It was a lot to ask, but if the worst did happen, he needed to know she would be able be manage, that she wouldn't limit or hold herself back because of him.

"I can't promise that I would ever really move on-"

"But-"

"Let me finish Anakin." She stopped him softly, and he feel silent immediately, his eyebrows scrunched worriedly.

"I don't think I would really ever move on, but I promise I could be happy again. But I will never hide or disguise you from our family's life, ever. Our children will grow up knowing the great man their father is, even if you aren't there to show them."

Small, sad smiles meet her words and now it was Anakin who found himself unable to reply.

"Alright?" Padme prompted, looking into his slightly clouded eyes.

"Alright."

"Okay, well we should probably go over a few things because I don't think we have that much time left." Padme glanced at the door, before looking back at Anakin. "Now because you are a Jedi, and Jedi were involved in this case, you cannot be tried before being tried by the Jedi counsel as you know. This means you should not say anything to anyone here before then. Do not react to anything no matter what they say. Their goal is get you to say what they want, so don't let them get to you. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Anakin answered at once. He was going to do what Padme told him, as he knew it was his best chance of getting out of this mess.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen with the Council, as I doubt you will be allowed to leave the justice building, but they will also want to start this trial soon, so I would expect it soon. Now during your Jedi trial, I think you should tell them everything."

Anakin looked confusedly at her. "Everything, Padme what exactly does that mean?"

"I think you should tell them everything about that night, the chancellor and everything."

"Oh." He was quiet for a few seconds, before asking, "What about us?"

"What?" she looked confused, then it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean about your relationship?"

"How am I going to explain why I went back to stop the Jedi from killing Sidious without telling them about our relationship?"

"I…" Padme was lost for words. If Anakin told them he would surely be kicked out the order, but could they really expect their family to be a secret forever anyway? "I can't answer that Ani. The decision is yours to make, I support you either way."

A silence fell over the two, and Padme pulled Anakin into her arms once again, and Anakin focused on remembering what her embrace felt like, as he didn't know the next time he would get to see her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Padme in here. I love you." He whispered in her ear, squeezing her even tighter.

"Don't worry Ani, we won't be apart long, I promise." She murmured back, running her hand through his tangled hair. "And the feeling is mutual." She giggled, smiling as Anakin let out a laugh as well, both remembering the first time that phrase had been spoken.

"Snips, since you worked so hard on this last mission to the Outer Rim, and because we were gone for a month and a half, you will have the rest of the week off. Enjoy your two day break, and don't bother me." Anakin finished quickly, before tuning and starting back down the temple stairs, leaving his young Padawan at the top.

"What?" Ahsoka called after Anakin in astonishment, hurrying to catch up to him, and falling in step beside him. "What do you mean by 'Don't bother me'? Where are you going?"

"I am going somewhere you may not accompany me, and my instructions are for you to rest up. We have been on a mission for a month and there are some things I need to take care of now. Surely you have friends to visit or something." He quickened his pace, but so did she. Ahsoka wasn't going to be let herself be shaken so easily. She had only been his Padawan for three or so months, and she was still trying to figure him out. They got along really well, but he was just so secretive about something. Ahsoka had noticed he made private calls quite a lot, and she was quite curious as to who he was talking to. She couldn't help but wonder if that had anything to do where he was going.

"Master I am in no rush to get back to the temple, surely you could use some company." She smiled as he rolled his eyes, but she could see the amusement in his eyes too.

"Alright Snips, you can come with me know, but after this you are going back to the temple, understood?"

"Of course Master, thank you for bestowing this great honor upon my unworthy self." She laughed, a spring now in her step.

"Unworthy indeed." Anakin agreed, smirking at his padawan.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ahsoka asked nonchalantly, "So master, where are we going?"

"Don't call me master so much."

"Why?"

"I'm not a master, I don't own you."

"But technically you are my Jedi master, teaching me through your wisdom and experiences-"

"Well then technically I can tell you to call me master less often."

Ahsoka snorted. "Well anyway, you still didn't answer my question." She pointed out.

"We are going to the senate building, which you would have realized if you hadn't been so talkative."

"How would I of known that?" She retorted incredulity.

"Because we're here."

Ahsoka looked in front of her, actually taking in her surroundings, and did indeed notice he giant senate building about a hundred feet away.

"A Jedi is always watching Snips, always observing silently." Anakin stressed the last word, laughing at his padawan's unamused expression. "Now come on."

They walked to the building, and up the stone steps leading to the doors. Once inside, Anakin lead them over to a lift, pressing the button to bring it down to them.

"So, why exactly are we here anyways?" Ahsoka questioned, looking around the vast entrance hall.

"I have a meeting with a senator."

"Which Senator?"

The elevator had arrived, and the metal door slide open. The Jedi stepped inside, and Anakin pushed the button for floor seventeen.

"You ask a lot of questions Snips."

"Well, I wouldn't have to ask so many questions if you weren't so mysterious master." She noticed his face twitch at her use of master again and was intrigued, but didn't press the issue right now.

"I am visiting the Senator of Naboo if you must know."

"Padme Amidala?"

Anakin looked curiously at her. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen her seen her on the news before I guess." Ahsoka shrugged, "Why are you meeting with her."

"Jedi business, none of your concern."

"I'm a Jedi too, so that would make it-"

"Snips you are pushing it." Anakin interrupted, giving her a pointed look that clearly said "stop talking".

The elevator _dinged_ and the door slide open once again, and both stepped out. In front of them was a long network of hallways that would have been very hard to navigate if you did not know your way around Ahsoka observed.

"Follow me." Anakin said, taking a right, and staring into the maze of hallways. He walked quickly, almost excited Ahsoka thought. He certainly knew his way around, and she couldn't help but wonder what he of all people would need to discuss with The Senator of Naboo.

After a few minutes they reached the end of a hallway with a single white door going off the left side of it. It was a corner office, and next to the white door a window stretched from floor to ceiling.

"Wait for me outside Snips, ok?"

"Alright." She answered, though she was still very interested in what "Jedi business" Anakin had with Senator Amidala. Without another word to her, Anakin typed in a code on a small panel next to the door, swiftly opening the door, and stepping inside, the door closing behind him, leaving Ahsoka alone in the hallway.

Deciding not to worry about the fact that his padawan was right outside, Anakin looked around the large office for Padme, and was surprised to find it completely empty. Frowning, Anakin glanced at the clock, and with a sigh realized Padme must be in session right now. Well, guess he would be waiting then.

The blond Jedi walked over to his wife's desk, and sat down on her cushioned chair behind the large desk. He glanced over the surface, looking for a schedule, and was not surprised to find one on top right hand corner where Padme always kept one. Picking it up and scanning over it, Anakin saw that she was currently in a full senate session, and it would be over a little under an hour, a perfect amount of time to meditate. He closed his eyes, and let his mind empty, his body becoming one with the force.

Outside the office, Ahsoka had plopped herself down on the ground, and now an hour after since her master had entered the Senator's office, she was staring to regret her decision to come along on this trip. She stared out the window, watching speeders and ships zoom past.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?"

Ahsoka jumped, startled by the voice, and turned to see a young, slender, brunette woman looking at her concernedly. She felt like she had seen her somewhere before, but she didn't know where. The woman was dressed in an elaborate gown, and her hair was twisted into a tall updo. "Are you lost?" The woman asked, a friendly smile on her young face. "I know these halls can be hard to navigate."

Ahsoka quickly got to her feet, and replied brightly, "No ma'am, I'm not lost. My name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm a Jedi Padawan. I'm waiting for my master to come out of a meeting with Senator Amidala, though he has been in there for an hour at least."

The woman smiled at her words, and then looked curiously at her. "Ahsoka did you say? Are you Anakin's Padawan by chance?"

Ahsoka was surprised this woman was on a first name basis with her master, and even more that she seemed to know who Ahsoka was as well. "Um, yes ma'am, Anakin Skywalkers is my master, and-" She broke off, and suddenly realized why this woman looked so familiar to her. "Wait a minute, aren't you Senator Amidala?"

Padme chuckled lightly, still smiling at Ahsoka. "I am, and you don't need to call me ma'am, Padme is just fine."

"Alright then." Ahsoka responded, and then something else dawned on her. "Wait, but then if you are out here, who is my master meeting with?"

"Let's find out." Padme beamed, typing in the entrance code, and then opening the door for herself and the young Jedi.

Ahsoka followed Padme inside, mildly confused, to find Anakin sitting at Padme's desk, his eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched, as if he were deep in thought. Padme giggled, and one of Anakin's eyes peaked open. Ahsoka saw the smile that spread over his face when he saw Padme, but then saw it fall when he saw her. Rude!

Anakin swiftly stood up, and walked over to the two women, a looked of forced calm on his face.

"Ahsoka, I believe I asked you to wait outside, seeing as you were so intent on coming with me, I didn't believe it would a challenge for you."

"But-"

"Regardless, you are here now. I take it you have meet Senator Amidala?"

He was looking at Padme all throughout this exchange, unable to look away. He hadn't seen her in two months, as he had gone from mission to mission, the last being a month and a half. She looked just as beautiful as ever with that radiant smile. He also curious as to what exactly had conspired between his wife and Padawan.

"We have met." Padme confirmed, smiling at Anakin, and he could see the laughter in her eyes. "Ahsoka was just telling me how you let her in the hallway an hour ago to have a meeting with me, even though I was clearly not here."

Anakin looked away from her, a little sheepish. "Well I decided to just wait for you." Anakin defended himself. "I saw your schedule and figure it would be better to just wait then to come back at a later time."

"And that plan included letting he rot in that hallway?" Ahsoka added, giving her master a death glare.

"Snips you were the one who wouldn't stop asking questions-"

"Only because you are so secretive!"

"I am not!

"Are too!"

"Alright that's quite enough." Padme cut in, giving each of the Jedi a look that neither dared to challenge, though she was truthfully quite amused. "Ahsoka, Anakin and I do have some, um, _business_ to talk about, so I would appreciate it if you did wait outside for just a little longer, and please take a chair with you to sit on. I can't imagine the ground was all that comfortable. I promise it won't be too long."

Ahsoka smiled at the Senator, and nodded. "Sure thing Padme. Thanks for the chair!" Padme laughed as the Padawan grabbed a chair from the corner, and exited, the door closing behind her.

Padme rounded on Anakin, who was looking at the door with his eyes narrowed.

"So that was Ahsoka?" Padme commented, smiling and walking over to Anakin. She pressed her body against his, and kissed him passionately, her hands in his hair, which she noticed was longer that it used to be.

"Yes it was." Anakin answered when they separated, Padme still in his arms, and he smiled down at her. "And she was being particularly noisy today so I decided to teach her a lesson."

"And that lesson was making her wait outside on the floor for over an hour?" Padme asked, laughing.

"It certainly was." Anakin grinned, kissing her again.

They walked over to a couch, and sat down, Padme in Anakin's lap. They talked for almost an hour, so wrapped up in each other the completely forgot about the annoyed young Togruta waiting outside. In their defense, they hadn't seen in each other a two months, and had only spoken for a few minutes here or there. The life of a Jedi was certainly not designed for relationships, for many reasons.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got here. I've been so busy lately, I'm thinking of hiring an assistant."

"Feel free to take Ahsoka anytime you want."

They both laughed, and Padme pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I've missed you so much Padme." Anakin murmured, his chin resting in her shoulder. "I hate being away from you for so long."

"I missed you too Ani." She agreed, her hand holding his, her eyes closed. "Hopefully the once the war is over you won't always be so far away."

Anakin nodded, squeezing her hand gently. He honestly didn't think he could have gone much longer without seeing Padme, though he knew he would be away for longer soon. Back to back missions didn't leave much time to be with Padme, though it was always his top priority when he was on Coruscant.

Anakin's comm link on his right wrist started buzzing and he groaned. Another mission already? He glanced at I, as did Padme, and saw a message from Obi-Wan.

 _Come back to the temple now, we need to leave._

He looked at her apologetically, as they both stood up. "I'm sorry Padme, I thought we had the rest of the week off. Something big must have come up."

She nodded, her expression full of worry. "Just promise you'll come back, okay? I don't think I could stand to lose you."

"I'll come back, I promise." He hugged her briefly, adding, "I'll always come back."

"Thank you, and I'm holding you too that." She smiled, but he could still see the apprehension in her eyes. "I love you Anakin Skywalker."

He grinned back. "I-"

"Skyguy we got to go!" Ahsoka had burst into the room, one hand holding the chair, and holding up her other wrist, where her comm was. "Obi-Wan needs us now."

Anakin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, earning a quiet laugh from Padme, before turning to face his Padawan. "Thank you Ahsoka I am aware, I was just about to come get you. Come on." He walked over to the door, and then stopped, turning back to Padme.

"Padme I, um, the ah- The feeling is mutual."

Padme laughed, as he turned and walked out, Ahsoka following him confused. Padme could hear Ahsoka ask Anakin what he was talking about, and Anakin promptly telling her to shut up and she laughed again.

Padme and Anakin were still laughing lightly when the door was thrust open. They let go of each other quickly, and two guards approached them, sneering. Each grabbed one of Anakin's arms, and they pulled him up, swiftly removing him from the room. They dragged him down hallways after hallway, down a dark stair case they had come up on the way to the meeting. Anakin was silent through these dimly light hallways, down the shadowed staircases, and back to the level he was held on. For the past four hours before he had meet with Padme, he had been held in an integration room, while he was subjected to many different interrogation techniques, recognizing quite a few of them himself. They wanted him to talk before lawyers stepped, and the Jedi council intervened, as the council had said they would when Anakin was arrested. They had wanted to take him straight away, but the Republic Forces had refused point blank, as they claimed this matter was beyond the Jedi. But Anakin had not said a word to anyone, beyond "I want my lawyer" once to the interrogator. When he had been laughed at and told no lawyer would ever take his case, Anakin had fallen silent, and had uttered another sound.

Now he was once again shoved into the dark heavily guarded cell he had sat in earlier, comprised of nothing but steel walls. His hands were cuffed in front of him, and he carefully sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Here he was finally left alone with only his thoughts, and his thoughts were about Obi-Wan Kenobi and the hours before his capture.

Anakin expected the temple to be crawling with clones by the time he reached it an hour later, but was pleasantly surprised to find every few, and they were only at the front entrance. Moments ago he had tried contacting Obi-Wan sending three short beeps, but not a message, as he didn't want to open up the line just yet. Who knew what company he could be in? Temple had quite a few secret entrances he had discovered over the years, and he swiftly made his way around to the back, and slipped inside through a hole hidden by a large hanger.

The Temple was dimly light, the halls deathly silent. Anakin crept through these halls like a shadow, as his years of training had taught him. The lack of Jedi in the temple was strange. He had encountered no one so far, and while the war had spread the Jedi thin, there was always a Jedi at the temple at any given time. But still, he had expected the temple to be busier than this. Anakin stayed clear of the wing designated for young padawans, the main group inhabiting the building now. He truthfully didn't know how a Jedi would react now if they noticed him walking about. Had word of the search for him reached the temple?

No matter what happened, he would not allow himself to be captured right now, there was too much at stake. What he really needed right now was a plan of action. What should he do now? All transportation in and out of the Coruscant had been halted, but Anakin didn't doubt his abilities to break through a blockade. But where could he go? No matter where he went, someone would always be searching for him there. Back to Tattooine, or some other outer rim planet? Even then, he would be living the life of a hermit, a prisoner, but on his own terms. Could he condemn his family to that life though? Padme and their children shouldn't have to suffer for his actions.

But then again, why should he be forced to hide either? He was innocent, and had arguable saved the republic from Sidious. This was something he should be given a medal for, not a death sentence. If he allowed himself to be arrested, could he rely on the justice system to prove his innocence? What evidence did they have on him, besides the fact that he had been in the room?

Anakin was now in the hall where is room was located, not that he had often stayed there, preferring to spend his time with Padme when he could. Walking towards the door, he pressed his thumb against a pad next to it, and it quietly slides open. The room was dark and empty. Anakin had never been one for many possessions, which had started when he was a slave. He learned never to get too attached to things, as he often didn't get to keep much, and was entitled to nothing. This had only been reinforced by his Jedi training, as a Jedi was selfless, and did not care for material objects. All a Jedi needed was his lightsaber.

After marrying Padme, Anakin had noticed he now kept a few items, but all were at Padme's apartment, where he knew they would be safe. And honestly, where his life was. He had never felt truly at home in the temple, only relaxing during meditation, when he had allowed himself to fully unwind. But he had never found a home with his peers, or real sense of belonging. He always believed he was meant for so much more than them, and perhaps that was his downfall. As a padawan, Anakin always sought to be better, to work harder. And that left very little time or patience for others often. He couldn't be content with being average, or slightly above. He needed to excel in everything, to be the most powerful, to rise above the others. That was his life goals, but was it now? After tonight, when his thirst for greatness had almost lead him so close to becoming the very thing he was said to destroy. The only thing that had truly held him back was the thought of his family, of what that would do to them. They were his anchor, and if he lost them…

But that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it.

The room held a bed and a desk Anakin had brought in here when he had began studying the temple records to find out anything he could about prophetic dreams and stopping death. The only thing on the desk was a large black-bound journal, where he had kept all his notes over the past few months. He didn't want this to be lost or seized, as it had months of valuable research in it.

Anakin ripped twos blank page out of the back of it, and quickly scribbled down a note on one, explaining the journal's contents. He placed the first note, before stuffing it in his robes. He then grabbed the other and sat down, addressing it to Obi-Wan, and explaining everything that had happened, and all that was going on with him and Padme. He could only hope his friend would understand, and if he couldn't… well who's to say if Anakin would even ever see him again?

Anakin finished the letter hurriedly, expecting to be confronted by someone at any moment. He signed the letter, and folded it up, sticking in his robes as well. Just as he started walking towards the door, his com started to buzz, and Anakin looked to see obi-Wan's name on the screen. He quickly opened an audio link, and waited.

"Anakin?"

"Yes Master."

"Where are you Anakin?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes Anakin of course."

"I'm in the temple, where are you?"

"I'm about to land in the North Hanger. Meet me there in five?"

"See you then master."

Anakin closed the link and activated the door again, and after glancing down the still empty halls, he slipped out the room, moving swiftly towards the Northern wing of the temple. All he had to do was give Obi-Wan the letter and book, and he could be on his way back to Padme's. There they would make a decision about what came next and most likely leave in till they would be able to find enough evidence to sufficiently prove his innocence. The one thing Anakin knew was that he would not miss the birth of his children, not for anything.

After five minutes the Jedi was nearly at the North Hanger, and was starting to become concerned with the fact that he still had not seen anyone else well walking from one end of the temple to the other. Why was this place not swimming with troopers? He was even more on guard now, and he needed to get out of here.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin murmured as he reached the door to the hanger. Activating the door, he crept into the darkened hanger, looking around for Obi-Wan, one of the only people he knew he could trust.

"Anakin?" A voice called to him out of the darkness, and he saw a cloaked figure standing near the hanger's large opening.

"Master?" Anakin asked cautiously, inching closer to the figure, but his fingers reaching for his saber.

"Yes Anakin, Come over here."

Anakin recognized his voice, but moved still cautiously till he saw Obi-Wan's face. He relinquished his weapon, and moved swiftly to the ship the older Jedi was standing next to.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan drew him into a quick hug when he came close enough.

"I only just landed, what is going on Anakin? What's this I hear about the chancellor and you?"

"The chancellor was the sith lord Sidious. He murdered three Jedi and might have killed Windu too, I don't know. I killed him in a duel, but the details don't matter right now. Here" Anakin handed the His journal to obi-Wan, along with his letter to him. "I wrote every thin you need to know in the letter, and the book is full of my research."

"Anakin, I-"

"Sorry master but I don't have much time. Just please read the letter." Anakin smiled at his master, wondering when he would next see him. "I must go know, but I will be in contact."

"Anakin-"

"I'm sorry I have to go, they are looking for me everywhere." Anakin made to start walking back towards the door, but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Anakin, I'm afraid I can't let you leave." His voice held certain sadness, but his grip on Anakin's forearm was firm. He had made up his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked confusedly, wrenching his arm from Obi-Wan's grip. "I need to go before they find me!"

"They already have Anakin."

At his words, swarms of clones burst into the hanger, backing Anakin against the hanger's opening. Anakin quickly drew his lightsaber, yelling furiously at Obi-Wan, "What have you done?!"

"I had to Anakin!" His former master yelled back, drawing his own saber as clones filled in around him, and Anakin noticed other Jedi appearing too, their sabers going up as well. "You have to be tried by the republic!"

"How could you betray me?" Anakin called back, trying to figure out his options but completely blinded by this betrayal. How could Obi-Wan set him up like this?!

"Surrender and this will go much more smoothly." Obi-Wan's eyes meet his, and there was pain in both pairs. "Let me help you Anakin. Please."

"If you think this is helping me, you are sorely mistaken." Anakin spat, now backed against the large drop off onto the dark streets far below. He glanced down into the darkness. Could he survive that?

"Don't do it Anakin." The army advanced to Anakin, and stun rays where flew at him from all corners.

Anakin jumped.

Now, sitting in this dank cell, Anakin truly understood how Ahsoka must have felt after her arrest. That sense of betrayal, the sense that he knew would not soon leave him. And because of this, he had never wished more to speak with her as he did then. He wanted to apologize, to tell her how sorry he was, and that he never should of betrayed her the way he did. He should have believed and helped her, instead of leaving it to the corrupt justice system. At the time he thought he was doing what was best for, and in the end he had managed to find the evidence needed to free her in time, but what if he hadn't? Maybe he should of hide her in till he had been able to prove her innocence, guaranteeing her safety.

For the past three years, he was always going, not having nearly enough to time to meditate or relax, and letting his mind empty. Now, in the darkness, it seemed he nothing but time, and he sat cross-legged on the grimy floor. His arms where folded against his chest and now he could feel the force flowing all around him. The force washed over him, calming his mind and he could physically feel his muscles relaxing, the tension inside him dissipating. He ignored his steadily increasing thirst, and instead focused his mind on the moments of the force around him.

He didn't know how long had passed when he resurfaced (a few hours if he had to guess), and he didn't know what had pulled him out of such s deep meditation. It was almost as if the force had nudged him, telling him to be alert. It was then that he heard the footsteps and voices outside of his cell. He remained still, his eyes closed but he was fully aware of what was going on around him now.

He heard the door finally open, and the sound of heavy footsteps stomping over and stopping directly in front of him. He sensed four guards follow the first person inside, and they positioned themselves around Anakin, surrounding him.

"Anakin Skywalkers, or should I say prisoner 95746?"

The voice was arrogant and nasally, a rather unpleasant one to listen too. Anakin could not recall hearing it before, though he had had an unfortunate feeling he might be hearing a lot of in the weeks to come. But he made no response who he now guessed was a man standing in front of him. He would do as he was instructed. He would not speak.

"Oh, is the great Jedi master not going speak to me too?"

Anakin did not move a muscle, focusing on keeping his emotions in check as he had often practiced.

"Well this little mute act is not gonna work for me, 95746."

Anakin could feel hot breath on his face know, and he knew this man's face was about an inch away from his. Still, he did not react.

"Open your damn eyes." The words came out deadly silent, but seemed to vertebrate all around the small room.

Anakin smiled, slowly opening one eye to star into the small beady eyes of the man in front of him. He could see a vein throbbing in the man's long forehead, and his eyes burning with aggravation. Anakin's smile widened and he nodded to the man, before closing his eye once again.

"I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED 95746!" The stout man roared, still level with Anakin, and flecks of spit sprayed across Anakin's grimy face. Despite this, the Jedi's smile grew still lager, and he unfolded his arms. One hand now rested on his knee, and the other moved to his face, wiping off the spit. He then opened his eyes, his face returning to a blank state, and stared intensely at the livid man. Anakin really wished this man would take a step back, as the sight of him this close was truly hurting his eyes.

"I am in charge here, 95746, and you will obey me." The man cautioned, his voice returning to the venomous whisper.

Now Anakin smiled again, raising one eyebrow as if to question the statement. What he not expected the slap that followed this action. The hand hit him hard and fast and the force of it turned his head, but he had not been knocked off balance however. Anakin felt something wet on his check and realized a ring on one of the stubby fingers had left a small knick in his cheek. He half wondered if that's what the ring was for. This man seemed to be very temperamental.

"PRONLIN OLINGEN IS NOT MOCKED, BOY!

But Anakin was not going to let this man win. He turned his head back to face the man, who had finally taken a step back. He smiled yet again, his eyes calm, but on the inside he was fighting the urge to throw this man against the wall behind him. But that certainty would not help his case, and would likely end him up in even more trouble, and honestly he was in enough hot water as it was.

The punch that followed this did knock him off balance.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello everybody, how's it going? There's another chapter done, and from here on out I don't have that much already written out, so updates might not be as frequent. I'm about to have a lot of time off though, so who knows?**_

 _ **So just fyi, in this story**_ _ **a line break means a flashback, and the story title in the middle of the page means a time jump or POV shift**_ _ **. just to let everyone know, so it isn't confusing!**_

 _ **We see a different side of Olingen at the end here, I'm really excited to play of the two different ways he presents himself. And Ahsoka was here (Well kinda) but I can't wait for her to get here for real, but I'm not sure when that will be exactly. Certainly quite a few chapters down the line though.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! It's the best way for me to get feedback, and trust me I need it haha.**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	4. Alliances Formed

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Alliances Formed**_

 _ **Words- 4,770**_

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Thank you for your time, Mister Blannk." Padme said kindly, forcing a smile as she ushered the fourth firm to turn down Anakin's case out the door of her office. After this, there was only one firm she had left to meet with. If they refused the case, it was back to the beginning. What if she searched for days and days and no agreed to work the case with her? Padme shook that thought from her mind. That would not happen, she just had to keep her chin up and her thoughts positive.

It was past nightfall now, and staring out the windowed wall of her office, her gaze found the Jedi temple. She wondered what had been said at the high council meeting this morning. Obi-Wan had mentioned this morning when he stopped by that the council would be meeting at noon, but that was hours ago now. A part of her wished to know what the Jedi thought of all this, but another part of her didn't.

Padme glanced at her watch and saw she had about a half an hour till her next meeting. Just enough time for dinner. Unfortunately she didn't have any food in her office, and as she had not brought threepio with her, she would have to venture to the cafeteria down the hall for a quick bite to eat.

Draping a shawl over her shoulders, the Senator of Naboo exited her office and toddled down the long hallway that her office was at the end of, moving towards the center of this level. She hadn't eaten since the morning with Obi-Wan, and she was positively starving. From the time she had left her apartment this morning, she had been going nonstop, the only questionable down time being the four hours she had wanted for Anakin. But she had been so worked up and overwhelmed during that time, she couldn't honestly call that restful.

Padme finally reached the cafeteria a few minutes later, and was surprised to find it more crowded than it usually was this late at night. Padme often worked late nights, and found herself just making it here for dinner before they closed down for the night, and only seeing a few others there as well.

But tonight the cafeteria was full of people, all talking loudly and very animated. She started to wonder why it was so crowded, and it dawned on her as she stood in the corner, brewing her cyanoberry tea.

While she had had been so focused on protecting and helping Anakin, she had completely forgotten that for everyone else, the only thing that mattered was that the leader of the republic was dead. This could mean so many things for the galaxy, and the senators in this building especially. According to protocol, if the Chancellor died, there would be a one month mourning period before a new chancellor was elected, and the vice chancellor would act as chancellor for that period. No wonder everyone was working late.

"Padme?"

Padme had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the young senator of the Plantora System come up behind her. Padme turned around at the sound her name, and was pleasantly surprised to see Riyo Chuchi standing in front of her, a plate of patot panak in each of the Pantoran's hands.

"Riyo, it is so good to see you." Padme beamed and picking up her tea and stirring it lightly, "I would hug you but I think we both have our hands full."

Both women laughed, and Riyo asked, "I grabbed an extra plate care to join me?"

Padme nodded, and they walked over to a small table in the opposite corner.

"Kind of a crazy past twenty-four hours, huh?" Riyo pondered, taking a bite of her flatbread sandwich, a thoughtful look on her young face.

"You don't even know the half of it." Padme sighed, taking a long sip of her tea and thinking over how much her life had changed in just one day. Before she could stop herself, tears had started forming in her bright brown eyes, and she couldn't hold them back.

"Oh I'm sorry Padme that was so careless of me. You were so close to him, this must be so hard for you." Riyo cried, looking horrified at herself. She pulled her chair around next to Padme's, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder of the slightly older woman as silent tears trickled down Padme's cheeks.

Padme's brow furled in confusion, not quite sure what Riyo was talking about. "What do you mean?" She choked out, turning her head to look questioningly at Riyo.

Now it was Riyo who looked questioning at Padme, asking "The chancellor? He was your mentor, wasn't he? I was under the impression you shared a close relationship."

A small laugh escaped Padme's pink lips, and before she could stop herself she was full out laughing. The circumstances were just too much.

The other senator looked at her in even more confusion, and a bit worries, and Padme stopped quickly, realizing what she was doing and that other people were starting to look around at her, probably all wondering why the pregnant lady as laugh-crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Riyo, It's not anything you did. I just… well recently the chancellor and I haven't been on the best of terms, and I can't honestly say I am too upset about his passing." She explained, wiping the last tears off her cheek. "Today has been quite a hectic day though, I completely agree."

"Oh, my mistake, but I am glad to hear that we are on the same page." Riyo smiled reassuringly, and Padme returned the smile. "I think The Republic is ready for a new leader." Riyo went on, "Someone who will lead us out of this war and into a new era of peace."

"And who do you suppose that new leader might be?" Padme asked curiously, taking a bite of her own meal, and wondering if Riyo was backing Bail Organa as she assumed she would.

"Oh I don't know." Riyo sighed, running a hand through her light pink hair, a tired smile on her face. "From what I have heard, Bail Organa is running as well as Mas Amedda, who has been the Vice Chancellor under both of the previous two Chancellors. You're supporting Senator Organa, I take it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I believe he will be a good change for this republic, but honestly I can't say I have been that focused on it today." Padme confirmed, taking another sip of her tea, and hoping its stimulating effect would kick in soon.

"Hmm, yes I agree he would be a good leader, and I can't say I'm Senator Amedda's biggest fan either." Riyo agreed, and then hesitated, her eyes narrowed in thought, and she seemed almost unsure about whether or she should bring up what she was about to. "I heard a rumor this morning that you are… you're defending Anakin Skywalker. Is that true?" There was something more than curiosity in her voice, and Padme could detect almost a sense of concern.

"I am." Padme verified, looking down at her food. She didn't honestly think she was in enough control emotionally to talk about this in a public place such as this, where anyone could and was listening in.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wish help to help in any way with the case."

Padme couldn't help but look up at her colleague in shock. Was Riyo offering to help her in the trial?

"Are you serious?" Padme asked, needing confirmation of what she just heard.

"Anakin Skywalkers is a good man. I do not believe he killed his fellow Jedi, or murdered the chancellor in cold blood. This will be a huge case, and there is no way you can do it alone, especially in your condition. Joining the defense would be an honor for me." Riyo said sincerely, her voice steady and earnest.

"Riyo I cannot express what a relief this is, but I must make sure that you are a hundred percent sure about this? This case is going to be heavily politicized and there will be a lot of backlash against us. And not to mention that if we lose it could be very damaging for everyone involved." Padme admitted, not wanting the young senator to rush into this without considering all possible outcomes.

Riyo was silent for a few seconds before responding, "I went into politics to make positive change, to stand up for what I believe in. I believe in Anakin Skywalker's innocence, and I will stand up and defend him." Riyo proclaimed, sitting up a little straighter as she spoke and Padme could hear the pride in voice. "And plus," She added, a mischievous grin face, "If you're doing it, why can't I? Can't let you have all the fun now, could I?"

Padme found a smile stretching across her face and she nodded.

"Alright Riyo, I think you will be a great help in this case, and I look forward to working with you once again." She held out her hand and Riyo took it. It was nothing more than a hand shake, but it meant so much more the senator of Naboo. To know that she would not being doing this alone was comforting, and a load off her shoulders.

The two Senators talked about the case, and Padme gave a basic overview off what was going on, but nothing to specific as they still where in a very public place. It wasn't in till five minutes before her meeting that Padme realized the time.

"Oh I' m sorry Riyo I have a meeting with a firm, in…" She broke off, staring at her watch, before looking slowly back at Riyo. "I don't suppose you would want to come, would you? I am searching for a firm to back the case and this is going to be the fifth and last I am set to meet with. All the others have declined, asking it's too risky."

"I would be delighted too. In your office?" Riyo answered at once, standing up, and then helping Padme to her feet.

"Yes, all the way at the end of hall 5d." Padme confirmed, dumping their trash in the bin behind her, and the two set off, ignoring the curious looks of others still in the room.

"The firm is called Gehlert and Gehlert, and I have a good feeling that they will back this case. They are a smaller firm, but they have a history of taking cases such as this one, cases that seemed very clear cut, but turned out to be very complex and in the defendant's favor." Padme explained as they walked back to her corner office. "I would have loved to meet with them first but late tonight oddly enough was a better time for them."

"Oh I've heard of them I believe." Riyo said thoughtfully, her face twisted in concentration as she tried to remember something. "Weren't they the firm behind that brilliant smuggling case a few years back? The Defang one?"

Padme nodded. "That's exactly who I'm talking about. I can only hope they will do as much good for us."

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

An hour later the two female senators were shaking hands with the representatives from Gehlert and Gehlert, smiles on their faces, and agreeing on a meeting time tomorrow morning at the firm's office space.

"Thank you again, and I look forward to our meeting tomorrow." Padme smiled, walking the twi'lek siblings to her office door, and opening it for them.

"As do we, Senator." Jinka replied, and she and her brother Helgo nodded to both senators, before taking their leave.

"Well that went great." Riyo said cheerfully, walking over to where Padme was standing by the door. "But if you don't mind, I think I am going to head out. It's almost eleven, and I still have a few things to grab from my office before returning home."

"Of course, I think I will head out myself soon. I'll see you tomorrow morning at nine." They shared a quick hug goodbye, and Riyo set off back to her office a floor above.

Padme went back to her desk, and gathering up some documents and files and placing them all in a large midnight blue messenger bag. She carefully laid it across her shoulder, and draped a deep red shawl around her torso.

The very tired soon-to-be mother turned off the lights in the office, and left, the door locking again behind her. She walked slowly back through the long halls, and took the lift back to the ground floor. Exiting the lift, she made her way back into the grand entrance hall, discovering it to be noticeable empty, and soon found herself walking down a side hall she know knew lead to the lift down to the detention levels. The elevator at the end of the hidden hall was guarded by four troopers now, Padme approached them, her head held high.

"Ma'am this area is restricted, I'm afraid I must ask you to-"

"I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, and Prisoner 95746's certified Lawyer." Padme interrupted, and the clone fell silent. "I have an urgent matter to speak to my client about, and you will let me through to speak to him."

"I'm sorry Madam Senator, but the Senior Under-Secretary Olingen has left the building, and we were given strict instructions not to let anyone see Prisoner 59746."

"Trooper, what is your name?" Padme asked, a false sweetness in her voice.

"Striker, Ma'am." The clone answered, and Padme could sense the pride in his voice.

"Well Striker, you are doing a very good job here, and I really appreciate you trying to keep my client safe, as he is a hero of the war, and I would really hate to have to contact a commanding officer to gain entry to my client, but if you refuse my legal right to confer with prisoner 95746…" She trailed off, a gleam in her, and she waited for Striker to respond, as he exchanged looks with his fellow clones.

After a minute, he turned back to Padme, and answered, "Ma'am I will escort you to a meet With General Sky- Excuse me, I meant Prisoner 95746- for a period of ten minutes, but that is the best I can do tonight."

Padme had to stop herself from squealing with excitement, and instead nodded, saying, "Thank you very much Striker, I will remember this in the future." She gave him an approving smile. What she had said about protocol was not strictly true, and she did not have any power to find a commanding officer that would let her in, but she had a feeling that Striker knew this, and was helping her regardless. She couldn't help but wonder if this trooper had ever served under Anakin, given that he knew him by general Skywalkers. And she internally vowed that if someone ended up to blame for this, she would not let this come back and ruin this trooper, and he would be rewarded for this favor.

"If you will follow home to a screening room, we will run a check mandatory security check, and then I will escort you downstairs."

She followed Striker and another clone down a side hall and within five minutes was back at the lift. She smiled to herself as she zoomed down into the depths of the historic building, proud of her actions, and very excited to see Anakin and tell him the good news about the lawyer situation.

From the elevator she was escorted down more halls to a small room, which was considerably nicer than the one she had been in many hours earlier. This room was rather well kept and contained a large table, with four chairs sitting around it, all looking a lot more comfortable than the one she had sat in before.

"What is the normal function of a room such as this, who usually visits in a room like this?" She asked as Striker brought her inside.

"This model is one of the lawyer/client rooms, or family rooms Madam Senator." The clone responded, and Padme felt her dislike for Olingen grow. She should have been taken here earlier, not the poor excuse for a room she had rotted in for hours. After she proved Anakin's innocence, her next mission would be ruining the Senior Under-Secretary.

"We are bringing 95746 now Madam, it will only be a moment." A clone told her as she sat down at the table.

"Thank you very much, …?" She broke off, looking questioningly at the clone.

"Pointer is what they call me, Madam Senator." The clone answered, nodding to her, and leaving the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

No more than a minute later, Six clones escorted a very shaky, and for lack of a better term, out of it Anakin inside, setting him down in the chair across from her. They exited, and Padme moved to sit next to Anakin, who had slumped down face-first onto the table

"Anakin what is wrong with you?" She murmured, slightly panicky, guiding his head back upright, and turning it so she could get a good look at his face. It was covered in bruises, and he had a drowsy, faraway look in his blue eyes. "They are not going to get away with this." She murmured as she examined his injuries, especially a rather nasty knick in his check.

"Padme?" Anakin slurred, his eyes trying to focus on her, but failing.

"Yes Ani, it's Padme. I managed to get into speak to you again, but only for a little bit, but that's not important right now. Anakin what happened to you? Who did this?" She demanded, gazing worriedly at him.

"I 'sink they drugged me." He mumbled, and Padme had to hold his head from swaying. "I wouldn't speak and they did somthin' after a while. He said it'll loosen mah tongue for tomorrowah."

"Who said that Anakin?"

A smile split over Anakin's disfigured face and he laughed. "Olingen, I 'ade him soooooo mad." Anakin laughed again, and Padme just watched in astonishment. "Dis 'ill repress mah Jedi magic 'e said."

Padme looked incredulously at Anakin. What had he done that had made Olingen so mad? And Olingen decided drugging Anakin would repress his use of the force? Honestly, when Anakin was out of it, the force seemed to react to him almost subconsciously.

A couple years back, Anakin contacted a disease that had left him completely delirious and very feverish. He had asked the council for leave to go to a medical center for a little while, but had actually ended up going to Padme's for a few days, thinking he would fine. But she ended up having to take him to a center as he continually got worse. But while he had been at her place, the force had reacted excessively to him. Stuff was always floating around him, and she swore she felt something she had never felt before when she was in a close vicinity to him. This had later caused Anakin to say she might be slightly force-sensitive, but Padme had dismissed it, saying that Anakin had merely been so immersed in the force, that the presence of it would have been noticeable to anyone, but Anakin still thought it might be something more than that.

"Anakin, hey buddy, can you look at me baby?"

Anakin looked at her, but she wondered if he could really even saw her. What did they give him?

"Anakin I need you to focus, fight this off, okay? Use the force, temporally clear your mind, I know you can." Padme honestly had no clue if that was something he could do, but she figured it was worth a shot. She felt like she could vaguely remember him fighting off being drugged, at least for a bit.

Anakin nodded, and scrunched his eyes shut, and Padme held her hands tight against his face, closing her eyes, holding him steady as he started to sway.

Anakin allowed the force to seep into his mind, and after a five minutes, he opened his eyes again, and he saw Padme clearly now, her brown eyes studying his face concernedly.

"Are you feeling more, well, present?" She asked, her brow furled.

"Yeah, a bit. I can see and my mind isn't quite as fuzzy." Anakin said, and he smiled. "You came back to see me again."

"Of course I did." She scoffed, giving him a short hug, and a chaste kiss. "You'd of missed me too much." She teased, smiling back. "Plus, I have good news."

"Oh yeah? And what news would that be?"

"Riyo is working with me on your case, as well as a firm called Gehlert and Gehlert. We have our first official meeting tomorrow morning."

"That's great!" Anakin cheered, kissing his wife happily. "That's amazing news!"

"It is." She agreed. "But I wanted to ask you what you think I should disclose to them."

"Everything." He answered immediately, staring intently at her, "Them them whatever you need to."

"Okay Ani, I will."

"Good, and also I forgot to tell you earlier, but I put out a bounty for any information linking Sidious to Palpatine under the name of Jago Hagar." Anakin disclosed, and before adding, "It's the name I always use for bounties." And he gave her the frequency for the bounty as well.

"Okay, I'll make sure to check up on that." Padme said, and yawned, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Padme, you must be exhausted. You should go home and sleep, don't want to overdo it, remember?" Anakin advised, glancing at a clock. "And besides, I think our time is almost up anyways."

"Yes I remember, and I think you are right my love." She smiled tiredly at him, and kissed him one last time, before standing up. "I'll see you soon, I promise. Love you."

"Love you too angel."

There was a short knock on the door, and it swung open, the six clones reentering, and escorting Anakin back out of the room.

"Madam Senator?" Striker asked, as he entered the room along with another clone. "We will escort you back to the main levels now. We took the liberty of calling you a ride home Ma'am."

"Thank you Striker, I appreciate that. You have done me a great service today, and I will not soon forget it."

"My pleasure Ma'am."

She followed the clones back through the dim halls and up the lift to the ground floor. From here a different clone escorted her to a speeder that brought her back to her apartment building.

After thanking the driver, Padme exited the speeder, and walked up the short set stairs leading up the building's entrance. As she walked she pulled off her shoes, sighing with relief as her feet were finally free of those torture devices masquerading as shoes. She was typing in her code to the building front door when a silky voice called out behind her.

"Senator Amidala."

"Yes?" Padme said tiredly as she continued to type in the code.

"Senator, I believe we have quite a lot to talk about."

It was then at Padme realized who that slippery voice belonged to, and she spun around slowly, her gaze falling on none other than Asajj Ventress.

"Ventress." She hissed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable with her shoes in one hand, and her other resting protectively on her stomach. "What do you want?"

Ventress let out a humorless laugh, and she walked forward, her arms held up in surrender.

"Don't worry Senator, I don't make it a habit of harming defenseless pregnant ladies." She sneered, still walking closer to Padme. "I simply wish to _talk_." She stressed the last word, a gleam in her blue-gray eyes. "I have information that might be of some us to you."

Padme was perplexed for a minute, before she remembered what Anakin had just told her."You have Intel on Sidious." Padme inquired curiously, certain Ventress was here for the bounty.

"Aren't you a smart one?" The Dathomirian mocked, and Padme's eyes narrowed. She did not have the patience to deal with Ventress right now, but she needed this information.

Against her better judgment, Padme lead Ventress up to her apartment, ignoring the woman's snide comments all the way up. Once she reached her doorway, she typed in the code, and pressed her thumb against a small pad that only activated past nine o'clock. She walked inside, dumped her coat and bag on the floor right inside, along with her shoes. She walked straight to a rather comfortable chair in the sitting room, and collapsed into it.

"Threepio!" She called, as she started to take her hair down. The golden droid came bustling into the room at once and Padme sent him to fetch a glass of iced Kopi tea, and a cold pack for her feet. Threepio returned in a minute, handing Padme a glass, and draping a cold pack over her feet.

"Thank you Threepio, that will be all for now."

"Oh of course Mistress Padme, happy to be of service to you." The droid bustled off, and Padme turned to look at Ventress, who was still standing in the entrance to the sitting room, looking at Padme in astonishment, and was it possible, respect?  
"Well what do you have to tell me Ventress?" Padme questioned, looking tiredly up at the woman still standing silently in the entrance. "What information can you offer me?"

"I have video recordings of holo-messages of conversations between him and the leader's of the separatist forces I stole." She answered at once, now walking over and sitting gingerly on a chair across from where Padme sat.

"Is that all?" Padme asked, taking a sip of her tea, and looking skeptically at Ventress.

"I am also I'm the process of obtaining more information, which I should have in three days time." She added, begrudgingly.

"While," Padme started, sitting up slightly. "Why don't you give me what you have now, and bring me the rest if you obtain it?"

" _When_ I obtain it." Asajj hissed, her nostrils flared. "And on the matter of payment?"

"A hundred credits should be sufficient."

"You insult me, Madam Senator."

"I haven't even seen the recordings yet, and as for this other information, I will pay for it when I receive it, no sooner. Deal?"

"Deal." Ventress said after a minute, and she pulled a disk out of her pocket. Padme had Threepio fetch the credits, and they made the exchange.

"One more thing Ventress." Padme said, her words stopping the woman as she was made her back towards the door. "I want to know how you knew to come to me with this? I was in no way attached to this bounty."

Ventress turned back to face her, a wicked smile on her thin face.

"I recognized Skywalker's bounty Alias, and as he is rather, unavailable, I thought beyond his _ex_ -padawan, you would be the one to come too. I expect I would be the only to one too know too," She sneered, that gleam back in her eyes, and she started walking back to Padme.

"And why would you assume that?" Padme asked lightly, hiding her confusion, and discomfort at the way Ventress was looking at her. She was staring to regret bringing the Bounty Hunter up here.

"Oh sweetie, well the easy answer would be that you are his lawyer, but truthfully," She was now standing very close to Padme, and had kneeled down next to her, their faces inches apart, but Padme did not pull back, refusing to be intimidated. "I figured his wife would be more than happy to pay up." She laughed coldly as Padme's expression turned to one of shock, the brunette unable to stop herself.

"How-?"

"You wish for information on Sidious, do you not? Well let's just say it was once my _task_ to find out everything about a certain Jedi who fancies himself your husband." Her laugh was humorless mirth, and it spilled out of her thin lips again as she watched Padme's shocked and confused expression. Asajj Ventress stood up, a sneer back on her face. "I'll show myself out." She laughed again quietly, sashaying back to the entrance and through the door.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Super fast update coming at ya! I was inspired, or just had way too much time on my hands with Thanksgiving break, but anyways a new chapter yay. This one's all Padme's point of view, and I will mostly just switch between her and Anakin at first, but later I think we will see from others as well.**_

 _ **Also to clarify, I am going to be using a lot of Characters from the Clone Wars TV series, so it might be a little confusing if you haven't seen it (And if you haven't you really should because it is the best!)**_

 _ **Timing in the Star Wars world and my story is going to be as follows.**_ _ **60 seconds = 1 minute, 60 minutes = 1 hour,**_ _ **24 hours = 1 day,**_ _ **5 days = 1 week,**_ _ **7 weeks = 1 month,**_ _ **35 days = 1 month**_ _ **,**_ _ **368 days = 1 year.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now, but I'm starting to get really excited about where this story is headed, so please review and let me now if you are too! Or if not, what do you think needs to be worked on? Really any comments are helpful, and hearing from you all really inspires me to write more and faster!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	5. A Basis

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **A Basis**_

 _ **Words- 7,778**_

"It's a bit off topic, but have you heard from Ahsoka Tano recently? I know the two of you were friends." Padme inquired as she and Riyo walked into the building where Gehlert and Gehlert's firm was located on the second level of the city, after just meeting out front of the location.

"I have not heard from Ahsoka for eight months, since she went missing." Riyo responded, her voice filled with a sadness Padme recognized. It was the same sadness she used to keep from her voice when talking of Anakin while he was away on missions, when she had no idea whether he was alive or dead.

"I see." Padme said softly, not pursue the matter any farther. It was clear Riyo knew no more about Ahsoka's whereabouts than she did.

Now inside the small two story building, the two Senators approached the front desk where a young Twi'lek sat.

"Padme Amidala and Riyo Chuchi, we have a nine o'clock appointment with Jinka and Helgo Gehlert." Padme told the male twi'lek, who looked up at the sound of her voice.

"One moment please." He replied, and picked up a schedule that lay I front of him. "Ah yes, about the Skywalkers case? Mr. and Ms. Gehlert are ready for you in room two. That's the first room on the left down this hall." He informed them, pointing to a hall to somewhere behind him.

"Thank you." Riyo said, and the two senators set off down the hall.

The room they told to wait in was about the size of Padme's office, with a few windows scattered along the navy blue walls. Inside there were two desks, as well as a sitting area with two sofas and two chairs, all centered around a dark mahogany table.

Padme sat gingerly on one of the sofas, and Riyo sat down next to her, brushing non-existent dust off the front of her pants. She wore a lavender high-necked tunic that spilt just above her waist line and flared out to each side. Tan pants accompanied the tunic, and her light pink hair was in an elaborate braid, and a headpiece finished the look. Padme herself was wearing a navy empire-waistline dress as well as a black lace shawl that covered her shoulders and crossed in the front. Since her pregnancy, shawls had become her new favorite accessory.

Riyo and Padme lightly discussed a recent bill that had just gone through the senate well the waited for the Gehlert siblings to join them. The bill stopped the Banking Clan from reducing the wages of their employees to something that would have been impossible for their workers to live off of. It had been a success for Loyalist party.

"Good morning Senators." A deep voice sounded from the door way, and the women turned to see the two Twi'leks, Jinka and Helgo, entering the room. "Glad to see you made it this morning."

"Of course, and I would like to thank you again for taking on this case with us, Mr. and Ms. Gehlert."

"Jinka and Helgo is more than fine, Madam Senator." Jinka chucked with a wave of her hand. "I expect we shall become quite friendly by the end of this case, as it will be very time consuming."

"Then I must insist you call me Padme as well." Padme countered, as they sibling sat down on the couch in front of them, and laid some documents down on the table, and Helgo prepared paper to take notes on.

"And Riyo is fine by me as well." The Pantoran senator added.

"Well, I do believe we should get stated." Helgo said, pushing a document towards the Padme. "These are our basic contract, insuring our work towards the case, and pricing. Feel free to take them home with you and return them to us sometime in the next couple of days."

"Of course," Padme said, picking up the document and placing it inside the bag she had brought. "I shall want to look over this later."

"I'd been insulted if you didn't." Helgo joked, and jotted something down on his clipboard.

"Well Padme, I do believe you have talked with Mr. Skywalker and can provide us with the information necessary to understanding the events of the night in question?"

"Yes, Anakin and I are close and he came to me directly after what happened in the Late Chancellor's office." Padme said, shifting her sitting position slightly. "I'll give you an overview of what happened, and then provide the support necessary to understanding the situation."

"Perfect, please proceed." Jinka urged her, sitting back in her chair.

"Around five o'clock earlier that day, Anakin was visiting the chancellor, and the chancellor revealed to Anakin that he was indeed a Sith lord, the Sith lord the Jedi have been searching for information on."

"I'm sorry but Sith? What does this mean?" Helgo asked curiously, and Riyo looked confused as well.

"The Sith are the enemies of the Jedi. Well the Jedi follow the Jedi code and are members of the light side of the force, the Sith have no code, and rely on the Dark side of the force." Padme explained, hoping to put it in terms that would make sense to her co-workers, but honestly sometimes she barley understood the Jedi ways herself.

"So they are kind of the Anti-Jedi?" Riyo questioned, her head tilted a little to the side, in thought.

"Yes," Padme clarified.

"So Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord. I believe I remember hearing something about Sith being involved in the other side of the war, but of course no one really understood what that meant. Are you insinuating that Palpatine was involved with the separatists?"

"I wasn't sure in till yesterday, when I, um, _happened upon_ some evidence that at least proves Sidious was working the Separatists, and as we believe Sidious and Palpatine are the same person, it seems that that is the case."

"If this all proves to be true, we may have a galaxy wide conspiracy on our hands." Jinka said, a sense of awe in her words. "Unbelievable." She murmured more to herself then the others, and her brow was furled in thought.

"Anyways, Will you please continue explaining what happened, Padme?" Helgo prompted, getting them to the discussion at hand.

"Of yes of course, where was I? Right, so after The Chancellor's reveal, Anakin went straight to the Jedi Temple to inform the Jed Council of Palpatine's true identity. The first Jedi he happened across was Master Mace Windu. He told Master Windu about Palpatine's identity, And Windu went to the Chancellor's office with a group of four other Jedi Masters, telling Anakin to stay behind."

"But he didn't." Jinka interrupted, looking questioningly at Padme. "Why not just let the Masters handle the situation?"

Padme hesitated, looking down at her protruding stomach and wonder how best to explain why Anakin had felt the need to go back. She didn't want to reveal that they were involved, as that wouldn't look good from a professional stand point.

"I believe there is something you have not yet told us, maybe about his motives or relationship with the chancellor?"

His relationship with Palpatine… Yes, she'd start there.

"Ever since Anakin came to Coruscant to train as a Jedi, the Chancellor always took a special interest in him. By the time I meet Anakin again a little over three years ago, Palpatine had become a sorts of mentor for Anakin, and slowly began to manipulate him."

The other three were listening to Padme with rapt attention, hanging off her every word. The only other sound besides her voice was the scratch of Helgo's pen as he took notes on what she was saying.

"A few months ago, Anakin mentioned to me that he had been having nightmares, which he believed where prophetic visions, of someone he was very close to dying. He became obsessed with finding a way to prevent this person from dying, and he began researching a way to stop people from dying, using the vast Jedi archives. I have his research now, if you ever need it as evidence or whatnot. "She added the last bit, but was hoping that they would not want to see it yet, as she herself had only briefly skimmed through it, and did not know if he had written anything specifically about her in the journal.

"Perhaps at a later time." Jinka said, more focused on the scene Padme was creating than the research at the moment.

Slightly relieved, Padme continued. "From what I've read in his research, Palpatine must have learned about Anakin's nightmare's and starting subtly mentioning a Sith lord who had been able to stop people from dying. I don't know if Palpatine was telling Anakin the truth, but a large portion of the research was dedicated to finding out anything he could about the mysterious sith lord and his death-defying powers."

"Did Anakin ever specifically tell you about Palpatine mentioning this?" Helgo asked curiously, scratching his chin.

"Not that I can clearly recall, but next time I am able to visit him, I will ask him." Padme answered, as she couldn't pinpoint a time he had told her this, but she knew it to be true. "When Palpatine revealed his Sith identity to Anakin, he told Anakin that joining him was the only way Anakin would be able to save the person that he believed was doomed to die."

Riyo let out an understanding "oh" as Padme spoke the last sentence.

"That's why he went back to the Chancellor's office, isn't it?" She asked, knowing the answer. "He believed it was the only way to save the one he loved."

"Yes." Padme suddenly felt as if she couldn't go on. This was bringing up so many feelings she would rather not be feeling, and somewhere deep inside of her was a craving for Anakin. She needed to curl up in his arms for a solid week, all of this forgotten, and no one to keep her away from the one she loved more than anything.

Noticing the sudden look of melancholy on Padme's face, Riyo exchanged looks with the two lawyers, who shrugged, not knowing anymore than she did.

"Padme, are you alright?" Riyo asked gently after a minute of silence, placing a small hand on her co-worker's thin shoulder.

"What? Oh yes of course, I am completely fine. Anyways, as I was saying, that is the reason Anakin returned to the Chancellor's office, for Palpatine had manipulated him into believing that the only way t save this person was through him. About ten minutes after the Jedi had arrived at the Chancellor's office, Anakin arrived to find four of the Jedi masters, Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, all dead, and Mace Windu had Sidious corned on a window ledge. Anakin asked him to spare Sidious, that he needed him, but Windu refused saying he was too dangerous to be kept alive. Sidious screamed at Anakin to think of the person Anakin loved, that any hopes of saving them would die with him." Her voice was hollow as she continued.

"Anakin was very close to choosing Sidious, for that person he believed would die was the most important thing in the word to him. He would do anything for them, anything to save them. But then he thought what a life in the Dark side would do to that person, how the person he would become would be the opposite of what the other loved, how it ripe them apart. He thought what if this was what the dreams were warning him off? That the person would die because of what he would become, not because of his inability to have to power to stop death. He told Wind that he stood with him, but the minute Windu turned his head from Sidious, Sidious used what Anakin called force lightning to throw Master Windu from the window."

"Sidious engaged Anakin in a lightsaber battle, and all the time screaming at him that he was the only way to stop the death Anakin had been obsessed with stopping. That if Anakin did not join him, that person would die and their blood would be on his hands. Finally it got to Anakin, and as he put it "the force reacted to him in a way it never had before". He said Sidious was thrown with great force against the wall, and slumped to the ground bleeding out of the back of his head, his spine broken." Padme's voice was barely more than a whisper by the end of her monologue, and her eyes were full of tears by the end of her speech, and she now quickly blinked them away, refusing to let any of them fall.

"Anyway, after that, Anakin came to find me, in shock. I managed to calm him down after a while and we talked it all out. After a while, he left and he must have headed to the temple as that is where he was discovered." She finished rather lamely, thinking about what had happened after at the Jedi temple that night, or at least what she knew from Obi-Wan.

* * *

"May I come in?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded feeble, and he looked exhausted.

Not really even contemplating what was going on, she opened the door wider, taking a step back and Obi-Wan walked inside the apartment. She took in his appearance as he stood in her doorway. His outer robe was covered in dirt and dust, and his hair was blown askew, instead of the usual combed look.

"Master Kenobi, I wasn't expecting you this morning." Padme said, a false cheeriness in her voice as she stood facing the Jedi Master.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I really need to talk with you about Anakin."

Padme noted the desperate way he said this and knew that this was something that she could not but off. "Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" She said in the same fake voice and she turned away from Obi-Wan, leading him through her apartment and into the now brightly light kitchen.

"Tea?" She asked, leaving him to sit down in the breakfast nook as she moved towards the tea steeper she kept on the window sill.

"That would be most appreciated, Senator Amidala." He thanked, taking note of his dirty outer robe, and removing it before he sat down on the cushioned bench.

"Master Kenobi, how many times must I tell you to call me Padme? And is stim tea good?"

"And how many times have I told you to call me Obi-Wan? And Stim is wonderful, I have a feeling I'll be needing it today."

Padme busied herself with preparing the tea too steep for a few minutes, hand crushing the dried plants, and placing it into the steeper, which she had moved to the island. After starting the timer, she returned to the nook where Obi-Wan sat, squeezing into the spot across from the Jedi master.

"I believe congratulations are order." Obi-Wan offered, gesturing to Padme's stomach. "I must admit I just recently found out. You must be so excited."

"Thanks you, and yes I am. It's going to be a struggle but hopefully by the time they arrive…"

"They?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Yes, We- _I_ am expecting twins." Padme caught herself, but she was she Obi-Wan had noticed.

"Well that certainly is even more of a surprise. Two children… You will certainly have your hands full." He didn't question her slip at the moment. No need to draw attention to it right now.

"Yes I will." Padme agreed, and then dove right in to the topic at hand. "You said you wished to speak of Anakin? Why did you want to talk to me about him?"

"Padme, I have to tell you that before Anakin was captured, he gave me a letter and a journal. I don't think he intended either of you to be on Coruscant by the time I read it, but as you are, I had to talk to you about it. I thought I should give you his journal, as it will better protected here." Obi-Wan started, and he pulled a letter and journal from within his robes, setting them on the table. "And I do have some questions. Perhaps you want to read the letter first?"

Padme nodded, unable to speak, and obi-Wan pushed the letter towards her. She picked it up and began to read.

 _Obi-Wan,_

 _You have probably heard by now what everyone is saying about me, and if you haven't, you are really out of the loop. I don't know what you've heard, so I'm just going to briefly explain it all. First off I will start by saying I did not kill any of the Jedi masters. That was all the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who is actually Chancellor Palpatine. He has manipulated the galaxy into fighting a war against itself, and was planning to come out on top, and rule with absolute power, and he wanted me as his apprentice. He has been manipulating me for a long time, I know now. I almost succumbed to the dark side, I fell so far, and for that I will never forgive myself, Master. The only thing that stopped me from going dark was the very thing that almost lead me there. My love for my family saved me._

 _I'm sure now you are going into shock and thinking "what in the world is Anakin saying?" I'm sorry I hide it from you for so long, but we had to. Well, here goes nothing. Padme Amidala and I are married and she is pregnant. Now I'm sure you've passed out or are cursing me, but let me explain._

 _Padme is the one thing that has kept me sane in the chaos of this war, and the only reason I did not fall to the dark side. Now I say my love is also the reason I almost did because of the reason I went to the chancellor's office last night anyways. For months I have been having dreams of Padme dying in childbirth, and Sidious told me before I turned him into Master Windu that he was the only one who could teach me to save her. That's why I went back to him. But when it came down to it, and I had to choose Windu or Sidious, I came to senses and worked to stop Sidious. I realized that me turning to the dark side would be what killed her, that it was the person I would become and the world I would help to create, not an accident I could prevent if I had the powers that no one possesses._

 _Anyways, I killed Sidious in duel when the force reacted to me in a way it hasn't since Mortis. He was thrown against the wall and his neck snapped on impact. I don't understand what exactly happened, but maybe you do. From here on out, I plan to escape Coruscant with Padme well I find enough evidence to prove my innocence. I hope to see you again one day, my brother._

 _May the force be with you,_

 _Anakin Skywalker_

Tears where dripping down Padme's cheeks by the time she finished reading the letter, and she noticed a cup of tea now in front of her. The timer must have gone off while she was lost in the letter, and Obi-Wan had poured them a mug each.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Padme choked out, wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath before taking a long sip from her mug.

"Of course." Obi-Wan offered her a tissue he had summoned with the force. "Sorry it upset you, this must be a lot for you to handle by yourself."

"Thank you, and I'm doing okay. It just doesn't take a lot to set me off lately, all the hormones." Padme accepted the tissue, and dabbed at her eyes. "So what questions do you have?" She asked, her voice a little stronger.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now-"

"No no, it's fine. Please ask away."

"Well," He hesitated before asking, "Is it all true? The marriage and all?"

"Yes, we married on Naboo after the first Battle of Geonosis. It was a secret ceremony, only Threepio and Artoo were in attendance."

"Well I can't say I didn't suspect something was going on between you too, but I didn't believe it to be more than a fling. Nothing this serious…" He trailed off, looking off in thought.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How was Anakin captured? I was worried he'd be caught, but he promised he'd be back in the morning. I really don't know how they found him so fast."

Obi-Wan's expression changed to one of sadness, and Padme could see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice as he began to speak.

"The Team of Clones working with the police contacted me just before I arrived back in Coruscant. They told me Anakin had murdered four Jedi and the Chancellor. They told me he was on the run, and that he would most likely contact me. The planned to draw him into the temple, making it seem guarded, and then corner him in the north hanger. That's where I came in. I was supposed to tell him to meet me there, and there would be an ambush once he arrived. They assured me they would take him alive, and that no harm would come to him if he surrendered. I agreed, I suspected he had fallen to the dark side, that he was no longer the Anakin I knew." He voice had become monotone, and he stared blankly at the table.

"Sure enough he contacted me an hour later, when I had just landed in the north hanger. He asked if I was alone, and I told him I was. He said he was on his way, that he had something to tell me. I waited and ten minutes later he appeared. He gave me the letter and journal, and then told me he had to go. I told him couldn't let him do that. The ambush team emerged, and I begged Anakin to surrender, as I had began to suspect that he was Anakin, not a twisted version of himself. He refused and he yelled that I had betrayed him. Then he jumped out of the hanger opening and the chase began. He evaded capture for three hours, but eventually was too overwhelmed by our forces, and was stunned."

He looked up, expecting to see the same sense of betrayal in Padme's eyes as had seen in her husband's a few hours ago. But he didn't.

"I understand." Padme murmured after a minute of silence. "You were doing your duty as a Jedi. You didn't know."

"Anakin will never understand." Obi-Wan doubted, but Padme shook her head.

"He'll come around, I'm sure. This sounds like a similar situation to what happened with Ahsoka last year. He'll realize the situation you were in, he'll understand."

She finished her tea, and stood up. "Speaking of Anakin, I need to go down to the Senate building and try to work my way into seeing him."

"Seeing him? I highly doubt they will let anyone in." Obi-Wan said, standing up as well, and putting his robe back on.

"Well, I'm not just anyone." Padme smiled, putting her own coat back on. "I'm his lawyer, and Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. They'll have a hard time stopping me."

Obi-Wan chuckled as they started walking back to the door. "I myself must head back to the temple. The council is going to be appointing new members to its ranks, with the loss of three of our own. Then we will be discussing what is going to happen with Anakin before our service for Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin."

"Will you tell them about us?" Padme asked, as the two stopped in front of the door.

"No, I don't believe it is my place to tell at this time." Obi-Wan gave her a small smile which she returned half-heartedly.

Together, they exited the apartment building, and each set off their separate ways, Padme to see her husband, and Obi-Wan to mourn the loss of the fallen Jedi.

* * *

"So that's the whole story?" Jinka double checked, looking questioningly at Padme, who seemed lost in thought.

"What? Oh yes, that's it." Padme verified, as she pulled out of her memory of Obi-Wan's visit the day before, and focused back on the meeting. "That's what I know from what Anakin and Obi-Wan have individually told me, and from a letter Anakin wrote to Obi-Wan right after it happened."

"The first step to this will be proving that Anakin could not have killed the Jedi masters. We will need an expert in the subject of lightsabers, and to find out the _exact_ times of death of the three Jedi masters. We will also need prints taken off of the lightsaber that Sidious, and to compare it to those of Anakin and of the late Chancellor." Helgo said, writing it down as he spoke.

"I'll stop by the forensic department later today, I have connections there." Riyo offered, shrugging. "Old friend of mine is head of the department, I'm sure he would be more than willing to provide the data."

"Good and I am going to visit the scene of the crime at eleven today. I have an eye for details that others tend to miss." Jinka said, a sly smile on her lips. "They are keeping the crime scene intacted till six tonight, so ill have plenty of time to poke around."

"Right, and Padme," Helgo started, turning his head to the Senator as he addressed her. "I would like to meet Anakin today, and I would appreciate it if you came with me. I believe he will be more likely to talk with you present."

"That's sound great, what time where you thinking?" Padme responded, feeling an excited flutter in her chest at the thought of seeing Anakin again, even if it was with Helgo present.

"Noon good with you?"

"Perfect, but I must warn you, the first time I visited Anakin yesterday, I waited for almost four hours in a visitor's room. But when I went in unofficially late last night, there was no wait. However that most likely had to do with the _Senior Undersecretary_ not being there. He has been… rather difficult." She repressed a scowl as she thought of the fowl man.

"I shall call ahead than, and if that does happen, I shall raise my complaints with someone a little higher up on the food chain." He smiled at her for the first time, and Padme couldn't help but smile back. She was starting to like these siblings quite a lot.

"Excellent, I shall meet you in the Grand hall than?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"That will work just fine." Helgo said, and stood up, quickly followed by the other three. "I think that shall do it for today, shall we meet back here again tomorrow morning, same time?"

"I'll be here." Riyo responded, and Padme nodded as well. They all shook hands, and the two Senators and Jinka exited the office. The three women made small talk as they left the building, Riyo setting off in the opposite direction as the other, headed to the police headquarters, well Padme and Jinka set off towards the Senate building.

"Would you care to grab an early lunch before going to the senate building?" Padme asked, glancing at her watch. "It's an hour to your meeting, unless you had other matters to talk car of at the Senate building first of course."

"Lunch would be lovely." Jinka said happily. "Ever been to Ferrio's?"

"I can't say I have." Padme answered honestly. "You'd be surprised how much of Coruscant I haven't explored. The senate keeps me pretty busy."

"Well for a senator as determined as yourself, I could certainly see that."

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

Anakin had woken to find himself laying on a cot craved into the wall that morning, with no memory of how he had gotten there, and a slight headache. And taking a look around his cell, he came to realize it was a standard max-security cell, not whatever grimy hovel they had thrown him in yesterday. Someone had evidently moved him, and it seemed Olingen had been just as surprised as he was.

"Enjoying the new room, 95746?" Olingen had said when he entered the cell a few hours earlier, his voice filed with a quiet anger. "I was just as surprised as you are to discover that _someone_ ," He growled, and his eyes flashed with anger, "Took it open themselves to move to you here. Too popular amongst some of the clones you are, _General Skywalker_. Wouldn't have thought that would be a problem till now." He muttered the last part more to himself as he paced around the now brightly light room.

After a half an hour of throwing questions and insults at Anakin and receiving nothing more than silence, the foul man had left, stating that he would be back soon enough, and that he break Anakin sooner or later.

Now the rested young man sat cross-legged on the slab of metal that severed as a bed, his eyes closed, but his mind focused on the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Water."

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and saw a clone standing in front of him, holding a gray, plastic cup filed with what he assumed was water based of the clone's statement.

The Jedi nodded to the clone, silently thanking him. With a wave of his hand, the cup zoomed out of the clone's hand and into his own, causing the guard to jump.

"How did he do that?" The clone said, stunned, and the one standing next to him whacked him on the shoulder, well Anakin gulped down the water feverishly. He had always hated being thirsty, that dry taste in his mouth so unpleasant. It reminded him of his years on Tattooine.

"Don't be thick, Pyke. He's a Jedi." Pyke's companion said, and Anakin assumed he was rolling his eyes under his helmet. Anakin lip curled upward, and he inclined his head to the clone, giving a little mock-salute. To his surprise, the second clone removed his helmet, and Pyke followed suit.

"Oh right, of course." Pyke grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Striker."

"Yeah, this Jedi was a general, commanded the 501." Striker told, Pyke, and there was a sense of respect in his voice. "Was one of the best, I heard."

"I'd like to think I still am." Anakin croaked, his raw and scratchy from being silent for so long. There was a hint and annoyance and amusement in his tone, and the two clones looked at him in surprise.

"Thought you weren't speaking?" Striker asked suspiciously. "They told us you were feigning mute or something."

Anakin snorted, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the wall behind him. "Who told you that? _Olingen?_ "

"A superior officer." Pyke answered, shrugging. "Why are talking now?"

"I have been _advised_ not speak to those who are trying to get information out of me. I don't think talking to two soldiers will do me much harm." Anakin noticed them straighten up when he addressed them as soldiers. He has come to recognize that sense of pride from the 501.

"With all due respect, I don't think if you will be returning to the battlefield anytime soon." Striker told him, and Anakin chuckled, looking down at his cuffed hands.

"That you may be right about." Anakin looked back up at clones, a tired smile on his face. "Any chance I'll be getting any food soon time soon? Or more water?"

"Not sure about the food, but from what I've heard, you will be delivered one cup a day." The clone called Pyke informed him, and Anakin nodded, a blank expression on his bruised face.

"Pyke ten looked down at a beeping comm on his wrist, and looked back at Striker."I have a patrol to lead, you good here?"

"Yeah, go on."

Pyke nodded, and marched out of the cell, the three layers of protective doors closing behind him.

"So," Anakin said, leaning back against the wall, his hand behind his head. "What's the outside like?"

"What?" Striker looked at Anakin, a puzzled look on his clean-shaven face.

"You know, the world outside of this little cell? War still raging on? What's everyone saying about me? What's the hot gossip? I'll take anything, a guy can only meditate for so long."

"The war has not ended. I was in battle no more than three days ago." Striker responded, leaning against a wall behind him, and maintaining eye-contact. "The death of the Chancellor has not caused to galaxy to stop, despite what many believe."

"Oh yeah? Then what are doing here? The capital ran out of cell guards?"

"I belong to the 327th Star Corps. Some of us were ordered back to Coruscant in order to guard you. It seems you are a very high-risk prisoner."

Anakin scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. "Soldiers of the 327, some of the best, taken out of battle for guard duty. Ridiculous."

"I quite agree. No disrespect, but this is a waste of our skills."

"Hopefully you'll be returning to the 327 soon. I can't imagine they would keep me here for too long. Too much of a risk." He chuckled again.

"I believe they intend to move you to a max facility after the Jedi trial, but you didn't here that from me." Striker gave him a sly smile that Anakin couldn't help but return. He was starting to like this clone very much.

"I have to admit, I once selfishly positioned one of my best men to guard someone, and I got quite an earful from both him and the person, about how it was a waste of his talents, and I was being foolish. Looking back I understand where they were coming from, but I also knew I wanted my best to be guarding what was important to me, selfishly. So apparently, if they have the best guarding me, I must be pretty important, huh?"

"Sir- uh I mean prisoner 95746- you are being held for killing the leader of the republic, not because of your… importance."

"I know, but still." Anakin laughed quietly to himself. What was he even saying? "Of course I agree that you should be fighting the war and whatnot. Maybe if I promise not to escape they'll let you go back? What do you think?"

"I think that plan might need a little work."

Anakin laughed again, Striker's words reminding him so much of Rex. He suddenly longed to be back with the 501. He longed for the late nights of battle strategizing, of joking around with Rex, of teasing Ahsoka. He missed Ahsoka more than he even express. He missed her banter, her sharp mind, her wit. What he wouldn't give to see her one more time…

The two metal doors slide open, and the ray shield deactivated as five clones entered the now cramped cell.

"We are to escort 95746 to Family room seven." The lead clone informed Striker, who nodded in understanding. He and the clone who had just spoken stepped forward, and pulled Anakin to his feet. The group of six escorted him through many hallways and up a staircase yet again, passing many other guard that seemed to be check points on the way. The finally reached a long hall with about four doors going off of it. One of these days was opened, and Anakin was lead into a small room with a large table in the middle of it. There were four chairs around it, and Anakin was at down in one of them, and his hand cuffs then attached to a shackle point on table in front him, preventing him from moving for the chair as his legs were also cuffed to the chair legs.

"Wait here." A clone told him, and they all left, the door slamming shut behind them.

"As if I have any other choice." Anakin muttered to himself, letting his head roll back and staring bored at harsh florescent lights above him.

For twenty minutes Anakin sat heir, staring at the ceiling and thinking about all the different ways her could attempt to escape the facility. His favorite included trading clothes with a clone, and just sneaking out before anyone realized he wasn't a clone, or that the clone wasn't him. Of course he would do nothing of the sort, for multiple reasons, but it was something to pass the time. About a half an hour after he been put in the room, the door opened and Padme and a twi'lek he didn't know where escorted inside by four clones. Anakin made to stand up, but quickly reminded of his restraints as he was pulled back down into his seat. The twi'lek nodded at the clones, and they left, the door closing behind them

Padme quickly walked over to wear Anakin was, and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. When she straightened up, she motioned to her companion. "Anakin this is Helgo Gehlert, of Gehlert and Gehlert, the firm I told you about last night. We are going to be over your case, ad what will happen from here out. Are you feeling… better? I know last night…" She trailed off, and Anakin quickly reassured her that he was fine now.

"Yeah it wore off by the time I woke up this morning. And Mr. Gehlert," He know turned to address the man he was just introduced to. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you will be of great assistance in this… mess."

"Likewise Mr. Skywalker. I have heard quite a lot about you."

Anakin raised his eyes at Padme, and she rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile.

"All good I'm sure?" Anakin joked as his visitors sat down around the table, Padme to his right and Helgo across from him.

"While, I wouldn't be here then, would I?" Helgo retorted, and they shared a laugh. "Now," Helgo proceeded, opening a file he had brought with him. "Padme has filled us on what happened that night. That the Chancellor was manipulating you to join him because of someone you cared about, yes?"

"That's about what happened." Anakin confirmed, and he shot a questioning look at Padme while Helgo looked down at a document in front of him. She gave a slight shake of her head, and he nodded, understanding that she was confirming that she had not revealed that she was the person in question.

"Now you're case will be no ordinary one, for quite a few reasons. One, you are accused of murdering the leader of the Republic, which is no small crime. Along with the fact that you are a well known war hero and Jedi, we expect this to be the most publicized cases in recent history."

Anakin gulped, nodding his understanding. He really wished this wouldn't be so big, as that would put even more stress and press on Padme, but what had he honestly expected?

"A major aspect of this case will be changing the public opinion. If we can get the public to believe that you are innocent, the rest will be a lot easier. We need the public o relate to you, to sympathize for you. For this reason, I think we should play up the romance angle of the story."

"What!" Both Anakin and Padme had exclaimed at the same time, looking at Helgo in disbelief.

"But what about him being a Jedi?" Padme asked. "It will make him look worse if everyone knows he broke the code."

"No, it only will make the Jedi think less of him. Most people know very little of the Jedi, let alone the Code. But a forbidden romance? The public will eat it up. "

"What if I don't want to put a spotlight on the person?" Anakin asked cautiously, resisting from looking at his wife.

"We wouldn't need to, the idea is enough. It will send the media into a continuous guessing game, and they will be even more wrapped up in that then the details of the case."

"You think people will be more interested in who I love then the crimes I am accused of?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Most will, people are easily distracted. What will be harder will be convincing them of the late chancellors true identity." Helgo added, his thought scrunched in thought, and Anakin couldn't even begin to think of how to convince citizen's of the republic that their leader had been a Sith lord. He was sure barley any of them had even heard of the Sith, let alone would understand what that meant.

"Perhaps once e get the results on the red lightsaber back, it will help." Padme suggested. "Also giving the public a crash course in how the Jedi and Sith differ would be good." Helgo said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Jedi," Anakin jumped in, leaning forward. "Does anyone know what is happening with that? Theoretically, shouldn't I be in there custody now?"

"Yes, but because of the chancellor's involvement, the police are refusing to hand you over. From what I have heard, it seems the Jedi will be coming to the Senate Building for a private trial sometime in the next few days, so be ready for that. We will not be there for obvious reasons, and have no involvement what so ever. Most likely after that, you will be transferred to a high max security while you await trial."

"Great. A place full of criminals who hate me, and protected by guards that hate me as well. Should be a bundle of laughs."

"Try to avoid any fights, as it will reflect poorly on you in trial, regardless of the circumstances. Speaking of that, what happened to your face?"

"What?" Anakin said stupidly, staring blankly at the lawyer.

"Your injuries." Padme prompted, giving him a look.

"Oh right, this is the fine work of Senior Undersectary Pronlin Olingen."

"I see..." Helgo wrote something down on the paper in front of him. "And how often has this happened?"

"Twice that I can think of. And he drugged me last night too. Said he wanted to repress my force abilities or something like that." Anakin added, shrugging. "Didn't really have the effect he wanted."

"Are you planning on bringing up abuse of the suspected in the case?" Padme asked curiously, the thought having crossed her mind last night.

"Anything is possible, and the more the people sympathize with Anakin, the better." He gave a short smile, before standing up, closing the file and holding it under one arm. "You can expect me this time tomorrow, and I would advise you to continue not to speak to anyone who might be involved in the prosecution. In till your Jedi trial, we shall not communicate anything to them. I'll leave you two to discuss."

He nodded to them, and walked to the door, rapping sharply on it.

"Thank you for taking my case. I know how risky this is for your business." Anakin said, and Helgo looked back to him.

"It is a risk we are willing to take. We will win this case Mr. Skywalker, you have my word on that." He nodded again as the door opened. The twi'lek exited, and the door shut again loudly behind him.

"Are you as confident as him?" Anakin asked, half-joking as he looked back to Padme.

"We have a shot." Padme admitted, the corner of her lips curling up. "It's just going to be long battle. I had lunch with Jinka today, the other head lawyer at this firm, and she thinks it won't be hard to prove that you didn't kill the Jedi. What will be hard will be proving that the chancellor was Sidious, and that you killed him in self-defense."

"Was it really self-defense? I mean I was trying to bring him in-"

"He attacked you. You didn't start the fight." She pointed out, and he conceded.

"Are you really worried about the high-max Prison?" Padme asked, and Anakin sighed.

"I'm not scared or nervous that something will happen to me. I just worry that it will stir unnecessary trouble. But don't worry about we, I think I can handle my-self." He added, seeing the concern on her face. "Oh by the way, I was thinking you might not to leave that bounty out for too long, could attract unwanted personnel."

"About the bounty, I actually had a visit from someone last night about it." Padme added, trying to sound causal.

"What? Where? What happened?" Anakin asked at once, sitting up in his chair.

"It was Ventress actually."

"She is way too dangerous Padme-"

"It was fine Anakin." She cut him off, giving him a look that clearly said be quiet. "She gave me some holo recordings of Sidious, and said that she had something bigger coming soon."

"Alright, but it would be better if you meet in a public place, so she can't do anything."

"Anakin I'm not worried about her. She said herself that she doesn't hurt pregnant ladies, and I believe she is more concerned with being paid then exacting some revenge on the Jedi through hurting me."

"Okay…"

"Did you know Sidious had her stalk you for a while?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Back again with the longest chapter yet, and from here, the chapters will be a little more plot driven, as much of the set up has been covered now. Also, some familiar faces will be appearing next chapter, so that's something to look forward to. 10 points to anyone who can guess who!**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	6. The First Verdict

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **The First Verdict**_

 _ **Words- 7,476**_

"Summoned, you have been. In this meeting, your fate as a Jedi, determine we shall, young Skywalker." Master Yoda's words echoed through the large courtroom. The Jedi council sat above Anakin, who was kneeling on a floating platform in the middle of the chamber, magnetic cuffs binding him to the small floor. The Jedi and the Republic had argued for five days over his fate. The Jedi had wished for him to be taken to the temple and tried there, but the Republic had flat out refused to allow Anakin to leave the Senate building, where he would be out of their control and therefore a higher risk of him escaping.

However, a Jedi could not be tried in court for serious charges without being judged by council previously, or without the council's approval. The compromise was the Jedi were allowed a private hearing, but in the Senate Building instead of the Temple's court chambers.

"Much thought, given this have we, young Skywalker. But first listen to your defense, shall we." Anakin looked up at his masters, his face expressionless, and the bruises darkened his face illuminated in the low lighting accustomed with the council's meetings. His recognized Obi Wan under his cloak immediately, and suppressed the slight anger that flared inside of him at the sight of the man who had betrayed him. He took a deep breath, looking down again, away from the council as he gathered his emotions.

"Stand and tell us, Skywalker, what happened the night at the Senate building when three of our own and the Chancellor were murdered." Anakin recognized Master Plo-Koon's voice, though he too was concealed by a cloak.

Anakin got to his feet, keeping his head bowed, and began to speak.

He recounted his meeting with the Chancellor, when Sidious first revealed himself to Anakin, and how after that he had gone to the temple, and had informed the first master he had happened across, which had been Mace Windu. He explained how Windu had then told him to stay behind, and had the gone after Sidious with the three other Jedi masters. He spoke of how he had at first stayed away, as he had been ordered, but eventually went to the senate building.

"Why did you feel the need to go the Senate building?" Master Mundi questioned."Why not let the masters handle the situation?"

Anakin took a deep breath. It was time. He had pondered two things in the past five days of his isolation. One, what was Padme doing right now? And secondly, and more prominent, he debated whether or not to reveal his marriage and impending fatherhood to the Jedi council during his trial. If he didn't, he knew it would come out eventually, just leading to more problems down the road, and it also left a hole in his story. Why he return to the Chancellor's office, if he had no reason to? But if he did, he would surely be expelled from the Jedi order.

"Sidious promised me something." Anakin started slowly, still looking down. He did not notice Obi Wan suddenly lean forward, as he realized what Anakin was about to do. "The chancellor promised to teach me a power that he said I could not learn from the Jedi."

"And what is this power you speak of?" Master Shaak Ti prompted, eyes narrowed in thought.

"The power to stop death. To be able to save someone from dying." Anakin answered, his voice growing softer.

"And why would was this so important to you?" Shaak Ti inquired, curious.

"Because I needed to save someone." Anakin voice was a dull monotonously sound, as the memory of his dreams flashed through his mind once more. He had to believe that he had done the right thing in killing Sidious, that that was what the dreams were warning him of.

But a small piece of didn't believe that. It believed that Padme was still in danger, and that the only way to save her had died with Sidious. If she did die, Anakin didn't know if he could go on without her.

"Trying to save, who were you?" Master Yoda croaked, eyeing him with a knowing look that made Anakin sure that the ancient Jedi already knew.

"I was trying to save someone I loved." Anakin admitted, finally looking up at the council as he spoke, and he saw many eyes narrow at his words.

"Believed you did, die this person would?" Yoda questioned, his eyes possessing that ever present gleam of understanding and wisdom that could be matched by no other.

"I had visions of her death, just like I did before my mother died. After my mother died and I couldn't save her, I decided I would never let that happen again." Anakin fought to keep his voice steady, fighting to stay in control.

"Very conflicted, you are." Yoda observed. "Consume you, your emotions do."

Anakin took a breath to calm himself, hating that the others could sense his emotions so easily. "I'm sorry Masters. I sometimes find it difficult to ignore all my feelings."

"Not ignore, young Skywalker. You must learn to better control your emotions, instead of letting them control you." Master Shaak Ti corrected. "You must not let them influence you, but think with the logic and let the force will guide you."

"I respectfully disagree." Anakin stated, his eyes returning Shaak Ti's stare, and his voice growing more confident. "I believe my emotions are not a hindrance as you suggest, but rather a tool. The force reacts to them, and well I agree that constant unbalanced feeling can be hard to work with, channeling and utilizing emotion has made me stronger, and a better Jedi."

"You say that emotions make you stronger, a better Jedi? Yet you are here because of these so called useful emotions. Because you did not think with logic, because you were consumed by your feelings, you made the choices that lead you to this trial. You, young Skywalker, may have become more powerful, but this does not make you a better Jedi." Her voice was cool, and she continued to stare him down. Anakin did not look away from her gray gaze in till Master Plo spoke.

"This discussion is not the point of Anakin's trial." Plo pointed out, and a few others nodded in agreement.

"If we are to assess Skywalkers status as a Jedi, we must take all factors into account. This view that he has expressed does not reflect the ways of the Jedi." Shaak Ti defended, but then added, "Though I do agree we have spoken enough on the topic for now."

"Thank you." Master Plo turned back to Anakin, and said, "Anakin, did you inform any member of the Jedi order of these… visions?"

"No, I did not wish to share, as in part I feared that it would only draw attention to my connection to this person."

"Why would you worry about that?"

"I doubted the council would approve."

There was a moment's hesitation, before Plo finally asked the question they had been dancing around. "What is your relationship with this person?"

Anakin was silent for a moment, but he knew there was no going back. He had gone too far to turn back now.

"We are romantically involved." Anakin answered, and he as he said this he looked up at the council, unashamed.

His declaration was meet with an eerie silence. Some stared down at him, while others exchanged looks. Master Plo-Koon's head was bowed, and Obi Wan had a bittersweet smile on his lips.

"To what extent is your relationship?" Shaak Ti asked, her voice inquisitive, as she watched Anakin very closely.

"We are rather close, and we married about three years ago in secret." Anakin answered, maintaining eyes contact with the Jedi master. A part of him felt a small weight off his shoulder, a weight that had been there since their relationship began. Hiding his marriage wasn't easy, especially to those closest to him. And he had actually failed at that in many ways. Both Ahsoka and Rex had found out, and now Bail Organa and Obi Wan knew as well… and apparently Ventress?

"You are aware that The Code forbids this kind of attachments, are you not?" Shaak Ti asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I am." Anakin answered coolly.

"And yet you decided to break the code and become form an attachment to this person?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of what happens to Jedi who severely break the code, Skywalker?"

She was treating him as though he were a small child in caught in the wrong. The way so talked down to him was infuriating, but Anakin did not let his frustration show on his face, knowing it would only hinder him. "I am aware of this."

Shaak Ti leaned back, her face now draped in shadow like the rest of the masters. A murmuring too quiet for Anakin to hear was rippling throughout the council. He stood in silence, and his gaze now rested upon Master Plo, wondering what he thought of this. Anakin had thought of confiding in him a few times, but had always shot down the idea at once. It had always been so important that no one know, but now…

He wasn't going to reveal Padme's identity, but how long would it take someone to put it together? She was the only prominent woman in his life outside the order, and as hard as they tried to publicly distance themselves, it wouldn't be that hard for someone to link the two of them together.

"What happened once you arrived at the Chancellor's office?" Obi Wan's words drew the gaze of his fellow masters, and for the first time that night Anakin's as well. "I do believe we had left off there, correct?" Obi Wan stated, looking at his fellow council members pointedly, silently daring one of them to challenge him. There was silence for a moment before Master Plo spoke up.

"Master Kenobi is right." Plo Koon agreed, nodding to Obi Wan and then looking back to Anakin. "Please continue, I do believe we still have a lot to cover today."

Anakin gathered his thoughts, pulling himself out of the momentary flash of something that Obi Wan's words had put him, and focused again on remembering the details of what had happened.

"When I arrived in the Chancellor's office, Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin were lying on the floor dead and Master Windu had Sidious cornered on the window ledge behind his desk. Master Windu had his saber to Sidious's neck, and Sidious started to beg for my help." His voice was once again the dull, lifeless monotone that this story brought him too. He sincerely hoped this was the last time he would have to tell it, but that was wishful thinking.

"Sidious tried to gain my allegiance, telling me to think of my wife, and that without him and the powers of the dark side, she would suffer a long and terrible death, and that it would be my fault. Windu ignored what Sidious was saying, and told me that Sidious was too dangerous to be kept alive, something that later I came to agree with. I just stood there, frozen. I didn't know who I should help."

"At what point did you realize that Sidious was manipulating you?" Master Plo asked, his voice still level.

"Sidious tried to attack Master Windu with force lightning, but Windu was able to defend against it, the lightning then striking Sidious. Sidious then started begging for my help, telling me to think of my wife, that I would be condemning her to die, and Windu ordered me to his side. At that second, I listened to Sidious, I thought of my wife. It was then that I realized just what it would mean to her if I turned dark, and turned against the Jedi and the Republic. It I turned to the dark side, it would of destroyed me, and in extent her as well."

The council was silent as they waited for Anakin to finish, all entranced by the story.

"Masters, I almost never became a Jedi because I was told I had to much fear inside of me. The first time I ever arrived at the Jedi temple, I was turned away. A nine year old salve that had never been off Tattooine before, because of the fear that I felt."

"Skywalker I fail to see how this is relevant that the events in question." Shaak Ti interrupted, leaning forward.

"Let him speak." Master Plo countered, giving Shaak Ti a pointed look. "This is his trial, and he has the right to defend himself the way he chooses."

Shaak Ti leaned back, an impatient look on her thin face.

"Continue." Master Plo said, and Anakin did.

"As I was saying," And here he shot a small look of contempt at Shaak Ti. "My whole life as a Jedi, I have dealt with having stronger emotions then other Jedi, and here was the ultimate test of that. My fear had indeed driven me so close the dark side I will admit. But it was an even more powerful emotion that brought me back. My love won out over my fear. I told Windu I was with him, and started to move towards his side."

"Then how did Master Windu end up on the streets below, if you were helping him?" Shaak Ti asked, and others nodded agreement, curious. "The fight should have been over there. You both together should have been able to overpower the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor wasn't as defenseless as we believed. The window had been shattered before I arrived, and when Master Windu looked at me when I spoke, away from Sidious, as I believe he thought the Chancellor was subdued, Sidious attacked him with force lighting, and threw him from the window."

"So we are to believe that Master Windu was overpowered simply because he looked away?" Shaak Ti asked incredulously, her voice disbelieving.

"Believe what you want. That's what happened." Anakin shot back, a steely demeanor in his eyes and voice. "As someone who has been attacked with force lightning many times, I can confirm that it is almost impossible to resist its effects if you are prepared, let alone unsuspecting as Master Windu was."

The corner of Obi Wan's lips lifted at Anakin's words. It wasn't that what he said was anything to smile about, but the memories of all the missions and battles they had fought together in came flooding back to him when Anakin mentioned the fact that he had been attacked with force lightning so many times. The man certainly did have a knack for getting electrocuted.

"Anyway, after Master Windu was thrown, Sidious attacked me and we began to duel. The whole time he screamed all sorts of things about my wife and her death at me, trying to get me to give into my hate and fear, and therefore back under his control. At one particular comment, something inside me broke loose. It wasn't due to hate or fear, but more to do with the force. It was a supernatural feeling, almost as if I became one with the force, something I hadn't felt since…" Anakin trailed off, and looked down, suppressing his thoughts of Mortis, the force planet that often consumed his thoughts.

"Regardless, something rose up in me, something I can't fully explain as I don't fully understand it myself, but before I realized what i was doing, Sidious was thrown against the wall, and collapsed to the ground, the back of his head shattered and bloody."

"And after this you just… left?" Master Shaak Ti asked, her voice no longer hostile, but softer and more curious.

"Yeah, probably not the best choice, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I was in a state of shock. I could barely walk out of the building, let alone think of how to handle the situation."

"And you went where?" Master Mundi asked curiously.

Anakin paused. What should he say here? If he told them he went to Padme's it would be pretty obvious that she was his wife. But she was his alibi, and he hadn't prepared another answer for this. Plus, it was most likely going to come up in future of the case anyway, wouldn't it?

"I, umm, went to Senator Amidala's apartment, and explained to her all of what happened." He noticed a few Jedi exchange looks, and he didn't like the expression on Shaak Ti's face.

"You went to the home of Senator Amidala?" She asked, though the hostility was still at a minimum.

"Yes." Anakin confirmed, keeping his voice steady.

"And why did you go to Senator Amidala's apartment, why not return to the temple?"

"Well, we are old friends, and-"

The sound of Obi Wan coughing interrupted Anakin, he looked up his old master, wondering why he had interrupted him. The look on his face was one Anakin had received many times. It was a face of exasperation, and he knew Obi Wan was nonverbally telling him to quit the charade. Basically, if Anakin didn't tell them, Obi Wan could not promise that he wouldn't.

"Well, I suppose that isn't entirely the truth." He took a deep breath, mentally psyching himself up for this, not really sure what fresh hell this was going to release. "You see, Senator Amidala and I… we, eh, might be involved"

"Might?" Obi Wan interrupted, giving Anakin the same look as before.

"Ok we are married, she is my wife, and she is the person that I was trying to save." Anakin explained hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with Obi Wan, and instead watching Master Plo's reaction. But he could not read Master Plo's expression, nor any of the other Jedi Master's.

To try and break the awkward silence, Anakin immediately started talking again, attempting to act as if he hadn't said anything shocking. "And after I talked with her-"

"You are married to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo?" Master Aayla Secura questioned, speaking for the first time, and disregarding Anakin attempt to steer the conversation away from this matter.

"Yes, I am." Anakin confirmed. Master Secura had not been on the council before and he guessed she had been appointed along with a few others now that there were four empty seats to fill.

"Isn't Senator Amidala with child?"

This was not going well for Anakin.

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **(The night before)**_

"Sir."

Padme did not turn around at the call, sure it wasn't directed at her. It was such a rare occurrence that anyone would address her in that way, that she didn't even give a second thought to the voice at first.

"Sir- umm, Madam Senator."

This stopped her. Not only did he address her, but she now recognized the voice. Padme lowered her hood and turned around. Standing just in front of her was Rex, Anakin's trusted Captain, and someone she had also come to know quite well.

"Captain Rex, so good to see you." Padme greeted, offering a smile that she usually reserved for happier times. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually." He returned her smile, but it was only half-heartedly. She noticed his glances around the hall, and that he seemed a little on edge. "Would you mind if we talked in your office?"

"Not at all, please follow me." Padme agreed at once, now curious as to what had the clone so tense. She quickly led him back down the hallway she had just walked through. It was past eleven in the evening now, and the halls were light dimly, most others already having left the building. It had been three days since her first meeting at Gehlert and Gehlert, and she hadn't gone home at a reasonable time since, and not to mention getting a good night's sleep. With all the stress, and the size of her stomach at this stage of her pregnancy, she often found it very hard to get comfortable.

Plus she missed having Anakin next to her, which affected her more than she would have expected. It wasn't as though they had regular correspondence with both of their schedules, and it wasn't as often Anakin was able to spend the night. Perhaps it was that she knew exactly where he was, or maybe it was just the hormones, but she found herself increasing missing her favorite Jedi more and more. She hadn't been to visit him for the past two days either, and that certainly didn't help.

She had been extremely busy with the case, and other senate business, as she was the leader of severs committees, and helping Bail with the upcoming election. No to mention the fact that she was seven and a half months pregnant, and wanted nothing more than to be laying on a beach on Naboo, her feet up and Anakin at her side, holding her tight. But right now that fantasy was as far away as Naboo was.

"So Rex, what can I help you with?" Padme asked kindly as she sat down on the purple couch in her office, Rex sitting down on a chair across from her.

"Sir, the 501 is desperate for news about General Skywalker." He started and Padme noticed as he spoke the small scar of the top left hand side of his head. She remembered seeing something similar on another member of the 501, and she made a mental note to ask Anakin about it. "We haven't been able to find anything out besides that he has been arrested for murdering the chancellor and some Jedi. It doesn't seem like General Skywalker to do something like that for no reason. I know the two of you are…" Rex hesitated, and Padme gave him a reassuring nod, telling him it was alright to continue, "Well, close, and I thought you would be the best person to come too."

"Well," Padme started slowly as she placed a hand on her abdomen, "you certainly are right about me and Anakin being _close_ , and I am heading his case." She leaned forward, and he followed suit, staring determinedly at her.

"Rex, you have always been loyal to Anakin, and a good friend whom I trust completely. This may not be the wisest move on my part, as if the wrong people found out what I am going to tell you, it could be very damaging to Anakin's case, but I trust that you will protect this information."

"Of course Sir, I am honored you trust me enough to share this information."

"Yes, and might I remind you that Padme is fine. You are so involved in our lives, I admit it feels strange to hear you call me sir." She teased lightly.

"Sorry Sir- I mean, well, force of habit I suppose." He gave a slight smile and Padme proceeded, as any sense of discomfort ebbed away.

She gave him an overview of what had happened in the Chancellor's office, omitting the details about Anakin's need to save her from dying, and more focusing on the events. It wasn't that she was worried about Rex knowing about her and Anakin's relationship, as she and Anakin where both pretty sure that both Rex and Ahsoka had figured it out. She just didn't mention it as she didn't want to give out to many specifics this soon in the trial. She then explained the legal situation they were in, about the Jedi trial and that Anakin would be soon moved to max facility.

"Max?" Rex asked, "He's certainly not going to have a lot of friends in there."

"I know, I just hope he can stay out of trouble. The last thing he needs right now…" Padme trailed off, staring unfocused out the window, her eyes filled with worry and slightly wet.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Rex reassured her, though he felt a bit out of his element. Comforting upset, heavily pregnant senators was certainly not in his training, but he did his best. "General Skywalker can handle himself. Most will be scared to mess with him, or they'll respect him because they think he's on their side now. Either way, he'll do just fine."

"You're right of course, I just… I think I just need to sleep." She said, giving a watery chuckle, and Rex returned her smile, standing up.

"Of course, I've kept you too late, it's almost midnight." He helped her to her feet. "Sir- um, Senator Amidala, will you allow me to escort you home? You might be a target for people looking to get at General Skywalker, and in your condition and at this hour, it would be wrong for me to let you leave her unguarded."

Padme was rather taken aback by his words. "Oh I'm sure would be fine, but I would certainly appreciate the company." She smiled, and he returned it, and the two made their way out off her office, and down to the main hall, all the while discussing the upcoming trial lightly.

"Proving he didn't kill the Jedi will be relatively simple, the hard part will be convincing people that Palpatine did, and that he was a sith lord, hell-bent on destroying the Republic." Padme explained, as they approached the front doors. "We are going to have to rely on character witnesses for a lot of it."

"Who are you planning on using?"

"Well, a lot will depend on what happens with Anakin's Jedi trial, but certainly Master Kenobi, and a few other Jedi masters hopefully. We are also planning on asking you, and a few other members of the 501. I have a few senators I need to talk too, but I just hope it will be enough. Anakin doesn't have that many people close to him, especially since Ahsoka…" She trailed off, and a silence fell over the both of them.

"Have you heard anything from Commander Tano recently?" Rex asked, trying not to impartial, but Padme could hear the sorrow in his voice. Anakin wasn't the only person hurt by Ahsoka's decision to leave.

"No. Anakin tried the old Jedi frequency they used to use again, right before his arrest, but I've been monitoring it and there has been no response." The senator responded sadly, as she flagged down a taxi that was approaching.

"I heard from a member of the 356st legion she might have been spotted on Garel three months ago, but none of us were ever able to follow up on that. But now the 501 has no general, and are numbers aren't what they once were." Rex sighed, as they both entered the taxi. "I'm not sure what will happen to us. Our legion has been ordered out of combat, and most of us are all waiting around for something to do."

"Do you think they will disband you?" Padme asked worriedly, hoping for their sake that wasn't the case.

"I'm not sure what they'll do, but we are sick of doing nothing, that's for sure." Rex said, a frown on his thin lips. His face was scrunched in thought, and after a moment he asked, slowly, "Sir, would Commander Tano's testimony do a lot for General Skywalker's case?"

"Yes, definitely, and she can speak from the point of view of a Jedi as well." Padme explained, wishing now as the prospect of having no other Jedi testifying seemed more possible that she could find Ahsoka.

"Would you say that finding her could be classified as Senate business, and authorizing a group of my men to leave Coruscant with the mission of finding Commander Tano and bringing her here to testify a possibility?" He asked, a sly smile on his face as the taxi slowed as it approached Padme's apartment complex.

A smile spread over Padme's tired face as well, and she paid the driver, before stepping out of the speeder, followed by Rex. "I certainly believe that something along those lines is possible. Can you bring me tomorrow morning by ten a list of clones that you are bringing, and just a basic pre-mission report that I can sign off on. It will be a private republic mission, and if anyone questions you, you can tell them that it is in Senate ordered mission in preparation for Anakin Skywalker's trail."

"Excellent Sir, thank you. I shall have the report for you tomorrow by ten. Shall I bring it to your office, or…?"

"I will be having a meeting here in the morning, so if you bring it up to my apartment that would be fine.

"Top floor, number sixty-seven?" Rex double-checked, still smiling and all right going through lists of men in his head who he was thinking of recruiting for this mission.

"That's right. I'll see you in the morning then Captain."

"Of course Sir, and thank you again. Are you sure you don't want an escort up to your apartment?"

"Oh no, thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine. And no thanks necessary, it's you who are doing me a great service. Good night and good luck." She said, and he wished her a good night as well, before setting off the bar he knew many of his fellow men would be.

Padme watched him watch away for a moment, before heading into the building, and up the elevator, back to her apartment. The prospect of this mission excited her, but she also knew that there was a very slim chance it would be successful.

As she got into bed twenty minutes later, she debated whether or not she would tell Anakin about the mission when she saw him tomorrow. Eventually she decided against it, as she didn't want to risk him getting his hopes up, and being once again crushed by the weight of Ahsoka's disappearance. It would be too much to burden him with right now, as he had enough other things the worry about.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(Resume Trial)**_

An instant chatter broke out amongst the council at Master Secura's words. Anakin could not make out what anyone was saying, but he didn't need to know what they were saying. If they hadn't made their decision before, they certainly had now.

"You and Senator Amidala are expecting a child?" Master Mundi asked, the shock evident in his voice.

"Twins actually." Anakin muttered, thinking he might as well put it all out there now. No use in trying to hide anything at this point. A small smile formed on his lips as he spoke, despite the circumstance.

"Were you planning on telling the council of your impending fatherhood?" Master Ti asked incredulously, exchanging a look with the master next to her.

"We hadn't really decided what to do yet." Anakin said halfheartedly, before adding with contempt in his voice, "But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? You know now, and you will make your decision based off the information I have shared. Do you have any other questions masters?"

"All, that will be, young Skywalker." Master Yoda said calmly, with that all knowing tone that always present in his voice. "To make our decision, enough we have. Review your case, the council will. Return tonight, we shall. Judge you then, we will." Master Yoda declared, before bowing his head, his eyes closed and appearing to be deep in thought.

Following his statement, four guards entered the room, and Anakin's platform zoomed back towards the entrance, where he was bound, and taken out of the room rather roughly.

"Individually on this matter, think. At the temple in five hours, confer we will. At day's end return here to young Skywalker, we will." With that statement, the Jedi masters all collectively stood and exited the chamber, some grouping to discuss with each other. Obi-Wan soon found himself walking next to master Plo-Koon. The two masters were not particularly close, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin often sought guidance from Plo-Koon.

"Did you know?" Plo-Koon asked Obi-wan after a few moments of silence had passed between them.

"I found out a few days ago." Obi-Wan admitted, keeping his gaze forward. "But I didn't honestly expect him to disclose it all here." Obi-Wan trailed off. "What do you suppose the council will decide?"

"Well, personally I do not wish for young Anakin to be expelled from the Jedi Order, but it cannot be denied that he did break the code to quite an extent."

"Jedi have had relationships before." Obi Wan pointed out half heartedly.

"Yes, but not to the emotional depth that Skywalker has taken his too, nor did they sire children." Plo Koon added, and Obi Wan had to agree with him.

"That you are right about. I just can't help but think that by expelling him from the order will be something we will later come to regret." Obi Wan said, as they walked down the front steps of the Senate building, which was not a pleasant feat. Groups of citizens still lined the bottom of the steps, along with numerous reporters, making passing through here very unpleasant.

"Are you going to try to persuade the council in favor of Anakin staying in the order?" Plo asked after another few moments of walking silently.

"I wish I knew. Anakin is like a brother to me, and I truly believe that he is a good Jedi, and good person. But I cannot ignore that he did break the code he was sworn to uphold. Nor can I promise that he wouldn't do it again. I know Anakin, and he will choose his family over the Jedi." Obi Wan admitted, feeling the weight that now always seemed to be on his shoulders. "I wish that I could say differently, but that's the truth."

"But we also cannot forget that he killed Sidious. Had he not, the havoc Sidious would of wreaked could have destroyed the galaxy. "Plo pointed out.

Obi Wan nodded, but did not reply. He certainly did not wish for Anakin to be expelled from the order, but honestly did not see an alternative outcome. Not only would this possibly push Anakin closer to the dark side, but it would drive more a wedge between them. Not to mention that it be very unlikely that Anakin would receive any help from the Jedi in his upcoming trial if he were expelled, something that he could definitely benefit from, especially because his case was so intertwined with Jedi and Sith affairs.

The group of Jedi Masters slowly separated as the group made their way back to the temple. Members went off in their own directions, with their own destinations in mind, in till Obi Wan found himself walking alone with Shaak Ti

"What do you think of Skywalker's testimony?" She asked, her voice neutral and her head facing forward as they walked.

"I believe him, for a few reasons, but I can understand those who would doubt points of his explanation. Do you doubt what he says?" Obi Wan inquired, keeping his voice light and conversational.

"I do not believe he is lying to us, but the circumstances of Master Windu's fall seem questionable to me." Shaak Ti turned her head, and her bright grey eyes watching for Obi Wan's reaction to her next words. "Skywalker will be expelled from the order, Master Kenobi. He has broken the code, and dabbled too much with the dark side. He is too much of a risk to have in the Jedi order."

"I do not doubt that the council will expel him. He has strayed too far from the path of a Jedi to ignore. However, he is extremely powerful, you cannot deny that. The force reacts to him in a way I have never seen before, and he is right in saying that in his case, his emotions do make him stronger. But I cannot deny that it risk that comes with that. But can you answer this?" Obi Wan turned to meet her gaze. "What risk are we taking by cutting him loose from the order?"

Shaak Ti frowned, looking away from her peer's blue gaze and instead up the Temple they were now approaching. She did not answer his question, and Obi Wan made no further comments as he moved away from her, heading up the front steps of the temple, intent on heading to his quarters to meditate.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"The council has made its decision." Master Secura's voice echoed throughout the Chamber as Anakin stared up at her expressionless, waiting for her to say the words he knew where coming. "Anakin Skywalker, as of today you have been expelled from the Jedi Order for breaking the code that you swore to uphold."

Anakin bowed his head. He didn't know what to feel, what to say, what to do. All the thoughts that had been circling around in his mind before he had received his verdict were gone. He was left with a strange sense of emptiness, something he couldn't quite describe.

"However," Anakin looked up, but there was no glimmer of hope in his eyes. "The Jedi council has decided to support you in your upcoming trial. We will be contacting your lawyers, and explaining to them that although you are no longer a Jedi, you still will receive our aid, as this case is heavily intertwined with Jedi affairs. "

That would be a relief to Padme, even if it did little for Anakin. Having the Jedi's support would be huge in this trial, and if they hadn't had it…

"But as of this point, you are longer under the protection of the Jedi Order." She added, and Anakin nodded.

"I understand." He said quietly, still looking down at the ground. The anger he had expected to come hadn't. He was not mad at the council. He had made his choice, and so had they. A sense of loss filled him suddenly, and felt overwhelmed. What was he going to do know? His whole life had been dedicated to the Jedi order. He was a general, a leader. What about the 501? What would they do without him now that Ahsoka was gone as well?

"Do you have anything else to say?" Shaak Ti asked, and Anakin looked up at the council.

"I am sorry to have failed as a Jedi in your eyes. I never meant to betray the order, but I made my choice, and you have made yours. But," And his voice grew in confidence as he spoke. "I do not regret the choices I made regarding my family. Perhaps this is an opportunity to create a new life for myself and my family, and I thank you for giving me this chance." Anakin honestly did not know where that had come from, but it did reflect how he felt. This was the end of one chapter of his life, but the beginning of a new life with his family, if he lived through the next few months that was just beginning.

"May the force be with you Anakin." Obi Wan found himself saying, and he sincerely meant it as he looked down at his old padawan and friend with grief, hoping this would not be the last time they say each other.

"May the force be with you Master." And the ex-Jedi gave his former master a small smile, though he still did not know how to feel about what Obi Wan had done.

The platform Anakin stood began moving towards the entrance of the room as a large group of clones entered the room. He held eye contact with Obi Wan in till he reached the main floor, and his cuffs were detached from the platform. After making sure that the cuffs on his hands and feet were secure, the clones surrounded him and they began to move, leaving the chamber, and starting down a dark hall they had not come through. As the continued to walk Anakin realized they were not going back to the lower levels where he had been kept before.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked casually, and he stumbled a bit as a trooper pushed him forward, as he was evidently walking to slow.

"Be quiet 95746."

Anakin did not recognize the clone's voice, and he rolled his eyes. It wouldn't kill them to give him any information, but he supposed Olingen had ordered them not to tell him anything. They walked in silence for another few minutes, walking through back halls that looked like they not seen the light of day for many years. Anakin briefly wondered what time it was, but refrained from asking, knowing it would be pointless.

He had been hoping that Padme would have been able to see him today, but as of yet she had not. If she did not come today, it would have been three days since she had last seen him. He had meet with a Helgo Gehlert the past few days, expect for today, but it wasn't the same as being with Padme for obvious reasons. Right now he really needed to talk to someone. This was all a lot to take in, and he didn't quite know how to handle himself.

Anakin was taken out of his thoughts as he walked into the trooper in front of him, and bounced back, rubbing the bruise on his shoulder.

"Watch where you are going 95746." But Anakin knew that voice, and he could hear the humor in Striker's words.

"My apologies." Anakin smirked, as he rolled his shoulders back, trying to relive the soreness. "I'll be more aware of where I am going next time."

"That's enough out of you." A different clone said, and Anakin fell silent as he looked around. They had entered a gray room, with little in it besides some benches and spare parts. The large door in front of them was what interested Anakin. He could hear voices coming from the other side of it, and what sounded like a ship. But Anakin didn't have to wonder for long as the door opened upwards, and the group moved through it, the clone behind him nudging him forward one again.

They walked into a large hanger, and Anakin found himself surrounded by clones on all sides, and saw to his horror that waiting at the entrance of the shuttle he had heard was Olingen, as if this day couldn't get any worse. Four of the six clones that had escorted him peeled away from the group, and he was left with two leading him towards Olingen, and they each grabbed one of his arms as he had started to slow down, not wanted to be any closer to Olingen then he had too.

"95746, how nice of you to join us." He sneered, and Anakin had a strong urge to throw him out the hanger door.

Anakin did not reply. He still had not spoken to Olingen, and he doubted he would ever give him the satisfaction of hearing him speak.

"Still not talking, are you? Well, will see how you feel after a couple months in max. I just hope you'll be physically able to talk next time I see you." She said with a menacing smile that Anakin did not return.

He was pushed forward again onto the shuttle and the anger that had finally come to him was overpowering. He could see the ramp onto the shuttle begin to shake, and he tried to calm himself and regain control of force abilities. The last thing he needed was any trouble if they suspected he was trying to escape, or hurt anyone.

Anakin refused to look at Olingen as he was escorted past him and onto the shuttle, all ready full of ten armed Clones. Once on board, Anakin was pressed down into a seat and locked in. The last thing he saw before the door of the shuttle closed was Olingen's sinister smile, and striker nodding to him behind the Senior Undersectary's back.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hi everyone! Here we go a new chapter and… the Jedi Trial! I do my best to write characters, but I do have my own take on different characters. So let me know what you liked, what you think could use some work, or whatever else! Please review though! It really helps to get other people's opinions and I could really use 'em.**_

 _ **Also, quick question, what character would you like to see in this story?**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and had a good holiday!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	7. I Just Can't Walk Away

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **I Just Can't Walk Away**_

 _ **Words- 7,023**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Padme felt horrible. She had not been able to see Anakin yesterday as she had intended, and she refused to let another day go past without meeting with him. Helgo didn't usually meet with him until around noon now, so that gave her a three hour window if she wanted to see him alone, as she did.

It was for this reason that Padme could be found strolling hurriedly up the Senate steps, intent on seeing Anakin before her first meeting at ten thirty. As usual, she pushed her way through the ever present group of reporters outside of the building, trying to ignore all questions. She was doing a rather good job of in till one particular question stopped her.

"What did you say?" She asked the reporter that had caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Senator Amidala, what do you make of the allegations that you are pregnant with Senator Bail Organa's baby?" The weedy woman called out to her, and everyone else fell silent as they waited for her response.

"That is utter nonsense. Senator Organa and I colleagues and friends, nothing more." She responded rigidly, trying not to show her annoyance and regretting stopping at all.

"Then who is the father of your child?" The reporter asked smugly, as if she believed Padme would reveal it to her.

Padme, having had enough of this nonsense, turned away from the reporters and walked even faster up the remainder of the steps, ignoring the shouts of questions behind her. When she approached the front doors, she produced her id badge she was now required to show when entering the building to the guards at the front doors. After they checked her badge, the doors opened, and she swiftly entered the hall.

Padme immediately headed towards a desk in front of a hallway she knew lead down to where prisoners were held.

"Hi, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I need a meeting with my client, General Skywalker, immediately."

"I'm sorry ma'am. That will not be possible right now." The clone behind the desk answered, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Excuse me?" Padme asked, giving the clone a confused look. "I have a legal right to visit my client right now, and I intend to do so." She gave him a contemptuous look, before starting to walk around the desk. Immediately four clones, including the one behind the desk, moved in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have orders to inform anyone asking for prisoner 95746 that he is not able to attend any meetings here." The clone explained, but Padme was not having any of it.

"I demand to speak to who ever gave you these orders right now." She ordered, and the clone nodded, walking back to the desk and calling someone. The other clones still stood in front of her, but they seemed a little apprehensive about the possibility of having to physically stop a pregnant woman from getting past them.

"Ma'am, would you like to come sit down well we wait for-"

"No, I would not like to go sit down somewhere." Padme interrupted the long-haired clone, anger pulsing thought her. "I would like to see me client."

"I know Ma'am, and we are working on that, but well we wait, perhaps you would be more comfortable-"

"I am fine here." She asserted, her lips pressed tightly together in anger.

They stood there for five minutes, as the clone at the desk called and talked to different people.

"Where is my client?!" Padme yelled, extremely frustrated. A few people looked around at her yell, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The combination of the mounting stress she was under, sleep deprivation, and her hormones seemed mixed with her anger and fear for Anakin, and it was overwhelming. She was overwhelmed.

"Ma'am, you are obviously quite distressed, if you would just follow me-." The man in the grey suit asked, a condescending smile on his face, as he held out an arm to her.

"No! I will not follow you. I want an explanation right now. I have been waiting fifteen minutes for one and-"

"Senator Amidala, what seems to be the problem?" The nasally voice of Pronlin Olingen filled the hall, and Padme turned to see him walking out the hall in front of her that lead to the elevator to the lower levels.

"I demand to know why I have been denied access to my client." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. Olingen's smile grew and he laughed.

"You haven't heard?" He asked incredulously, a malicious smile on his face. "This must be so embarrassing, I was sure someone would have notified you-"

"What happened to my client?" She demanded, tired of the show he was putting on and at her wits end.

"Prisoner 95746 was transferred to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center last night." Olingen said with a twisted smile. "I have not gotten an update on his status, but I would fully expect to find him the medical bay when you arrive." He sneered, and with that he turned and walked back down the hall that would lead him the detention levels of the building, ignoring Padme's yells for him to come back.

"Come back here!" She shrieked as two guards restrained her. "You have no authority! You have no right!"

But he was gone. Padme continued screaming, and she was drawing quite a bit of attention. But she did not stop. She was beyond her senses, overwhelmed by her fear and anger she couldn't stop. She needed answers, some justification.

She needed Anakin.

"Senator Amidala." She whirled around at the new voice, her eyes wet and her voice hoarse.

"What!" She cried and she could barely keep her tears from falling as she looked upon the concerned face of Master Aayla Secura. "I deserve answers! I… I-"

Her lip started to tremble and she stumbled. The guards released her looking relived, but still wary as she started to get choked up. Aayla quickly wrapped an arm around her and moved swiftly, leading the crying pregnant woman away from the crowd that had gathered in the entrance hall.

"It's alright." Aayla murmured as Padme sobbed into her shoulder. They were out of the hall now and alone in the hallway leading to the elevator up towards where Padme's office was.

"Why don't we go up to your office? Which floor is it on?" She asked gently as they walked slowly towards the elevator.

"F-floor seventeen." Padme choked out, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure. But the tears wouldn't stop coming. "Ha-hall 5d." She added as they entered the elevator. Aayla pushed the button, and they zoomed upwards, the twi'lek still supporting the senator. They didn't speak but Padme continued to quietly cry and Aayla squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. When the elevator opened, Aayla lead Padme down the 5d hallway.

"I-It's all the way a-at the end." Padme said quietly, tears still falling. She felt ashamed of herself. This way no way for a senator to act and this was not how she should be conducting herself in her place of work, let alone in front of a Jedi. They walked to end of the long hall, and Aayla waited as Padme typed in the entrance code. The door slide open, and the two women walked inside. Padme quickly bustled over to her desk, dropping her bag on her chair, and then moving over to her tea maker in the corner.

"Tea?" She asked, her voice very high as she frantically whipped eyes.

"Sure." Aayla said softly as she sat down on the couch in the front of the room. Padme finally managed to stop crying by the time the tea was done, but her eyes were still red and puffy as she handed the Jedi a cup of tea and sipped her own as she sat down on the chair across from her.

"I just wanted to say, um, thank you for removing me from that situation." Padme said, her voice hoarse and still a little higher than usual. "I don't know what came over me."

"You were concerned for your husband, I understand."

Padme choked on her tea.

"Excuse me?" She spluttered, staring wide-eyed at the woman across from her who looked confused at Padme's reaction.

"Skywalker?" Aayla prompted, her brow furled in confusion.

"How do you know about that?" Padme asked slowly and her head pounded.

"The Jedi trial yesterday? I'm sorry, I assumed you knew…"

"It seems there is a lot I don't know." Padme mumbled exasperatedly. "Wait. Anakin's Jedi trial was yesterday?"

"Yes. The first part too place around late morning, and we returned last night to deliver the verdict.

"And the verdict was?" She asked worriedly, fearing the worst.

"Skywalker has been expelled from the Jedi order." Aayla confirmed her fears, and Padme sighed, a hand rising to her forehead and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I can't say I didn't expect this." Padme admitted with a frown as she took another sip of her teeth. "I can't imagine what he must be going through right now." Padme murmured more to herself than the Jedi across from her. "Is that the reason you came to the Senate building this morning, to inform me of this development? Or do you have other business here that I am keeping you from?"

"My only business in coming here today was to meet with you, Senator Amidala." Aayla replied. "The council wished me to inform you of our decision, and also to tell you that although Skywalker has been expelled from the Order, we still intend to help with this case as it is Jedi business."

Her words were a weight off Padme's shoulders. She had been worried that if Anakin was expelled the Jedi would want nothing more to do with the case, but it seemed she had had less faith in them than she should have.

"I cannot tell you how good it is to hear that. The Council's assistance in this will really help to speed things along, and hopefully provide the testimonies and explanations we need."

"Yes, well the Jedi is willing to provide anything you may need. All you need do is ask." Aayla said with a kind smile. "Beyond that, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." Padme smiled, but it did not quite reach her eye, which were still red.

"Are you sure you want to be working this case?" Aayla cut right to the chase, and Padme looked at her confused.

"Why would I not?"

"You seem to be quite emotionally involved, let alone your pregnancy and the amount of stress you seem to be under..." She trailed off, giving the woman across from her a concerned look.

"I know it seems like a lot," Padme started, and it seemed almost as if she were trying to convince herself of what she was saying as she spoke. "But I have to. I can't stand aside and let someone else protect him, that's my job. It's our job to protect each other, and he's protected me plenty before. It's my turn now, and I just can't walk away."

"But what about the risk you are taking? Would Anakin want-"

"You don't know what it's like. You don't understand the kind of relationship we have. I have to save him, I have to get him back, and I can't leave someone else to do that. Our love is something I can't leave up to chance. We come first for each other, always. As a Jedi, I don't know if that's something you can understand." Padme was on her feet know, a fierce pride in her voice as she spoke. But after a minute of her staring the /Jedi down, she sat back down, sighing and covering her face with her hands as tears started again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken that way to you." She apologized after a minute, having regained control of herself again. She looked up at Aayla, tears still in her eyes, and was surprised to see her sadness mirrored in the twi'lek's face. Aayla gave Padme a sad smile, and grief was in both women's eyes.

"I do understand." Aayla murmured after a while. "I too once had someone I loved. Someone who made me smile and who felt the same way about me that I felt about him." Her voice was bittersweet and Padme was transfixed by her words, not having expected the Jedi to say anything like this.

"But we knew the situation we were in, and we didn't let our feelings come first. Our duty came always came first and it did right up to the end. That is the difference between my relationship and yours: you will both always put each other ahead of your responsibilities. Right now you are spending most of your time on his case instead of other work you would usually be doing a Senator. Skywalker let be himself be controlled by his fear that was brought on because of his love for you, and spent all his time trying to find ways to save you when he should have been solely focused on his part in ending the war. This is why Skywalker was expelled. Not simply because he had a relationship, something that Jedi have had before. It was because he formed an attachment that was more important to him than his duty." Silence followed this monologue, both women looking at each other with a sense of mutual respect.

"I know what's it's like to put duty first." Padme said, many different emotions passing over her. "I tried for a long time to do that. But I came to a point where I couldn't anymore. My love meant more to me than my civic duty. We have different mentalities, but I understand where the Jedi are coming from. Maybe that means Anakin shouldn't be a Jedi or maybe it means the Jedi are wrong. I do not know the answer to that, but I do know that I cannot stop working on Anakin's case. To me, he is my duty, and I intend to see this case through." With that both women stood up.

"I understand, and I respect your decision." Aayla conceded. She still had that faraway look in her eyes, and Padme felt a flash of grief for her. "Please come down to the temple or notify us if you need anything."

"Thank you, I will."

Padme walked her to door where the Jedi bid her farewell. As Aayla started to walk away, Padme found herself saying, "I'm sorry for your loss, Master Jedi."

The Jedi stopped, and turned around to face the Senator.

"Thank you child." Master Aayla Secura said with a sad smile, "I hope for your sake that your story will have a happier ending than mine. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Look what we have here boys. New guy, yeah? Bit scrawny this one. How you doing, huh?"

Anakin did not respond. The group of inmates circled around him where he was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. He did not acknowledge their presence, but took a sip of water, and prepared calmly to eat whatever slop he had been served by the lunch crew. He hadn't eaten anything besides a bar for a week, though he was numb to his hunger at this point, it didn't stop his longing to consume everything he could.

"Hey hotshot, I'm talking to you." The dark green Frenk grabbed Anakin's chin, and forcible turned his head to meet his own diamond-shaped one. His reptilian skin was cold on Anakin's chin, and Anakin stared broadly at the Frenk, trying to get his frustration under check.

"And?" He asked, wrenching his face from the criminal's firm grip and lifted his spoon. He hadn't eaten in three days, and he'd be dammed if he was going to let this band of scum ruin his lunch.

"Such a rude one." The Frenk tutted and his crew laughed. "Well have to teach you some manners, no?" And with one swoop of his long arm, he knocked Anakin's tray off the table as he had been about to fill up his spoon. The tray was flung to the ground, its contents spilling all over the gray surface.

Anakin took a deep breath. On one hand, it would not do him any good to get in a fight right now, but on the other hand, that had been his lunch.

"You should not have been that." Anakin said quietly, and they all laughed at his words, clearly not seeing him as a threat.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" The Frenk sneered, exchanging looks with his group as they continued to laugh.

"You'll find," Anakin said slowly, turning his head so he was speaking face to face to the man next to him, "I'm not someone you want to mess with." Anakin smiled as they burst into laughter yet again.

"I'm not scared of no man." The Frenk hissed, moving closer to Anakin in till they were face to face. He had not laughed at Anakin's words, and the others quickly quieted, following their leader's lead.

"Then you are a fool."

The Frenk launched himself at Anakin and they crashed to the dirty floor as shouts went up all around them. For every punch Anakin received, he sent one right back, and it soon became clear that though Anakin had better reflexes and strength, due to his fatigue the two criminals where pretty evenly matched.

Now both on their feet, the Frenk ran at him again and Anakin suppressed the urge to force shove him away. Whether he liked it or not, he needed respect if he was going to survive in this place, and relying on the force would seem a cheap trick to the other inmates. Resignedly Anakin sidestepped the attack and quickly grabbed the prisoner, body slamming him the ground but receiving a swift kick to the face as he did.

It was at this point that the guards intervened, finally breaking through the ring of prisoners, and subduing both Anakin and his attacker. Both prisonser where slammed down to the guard, their hands cuffed behind their backs. Their faces were only a foot apart, and they stared at each other.

"I'm Kaalon." The reptilian man said, a smile on his face that Anakin had come to known from many other bounty hunters he had met before. That type of arrogance that only pirates and bounty hunters seemed to posses.

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin muttered back, as he tried to ignore the rush of fatigue that washed over him yet again. He wasn't surprised by the frenk's change of attitude. He'd known they were testing him, but didn't really want to get wrapped up in the prison relationships.

Both men were pulled to their feet, and the commanding clone ordered them to be taken to the medical bay, as both had numerous cuts and were bleeding. They were lead away from the cafeteria, and Anakin's stomach growled as he caught a glimpse of his lunch splattered on the ground in the corner of his eye.

"Maybe next time wait in till after lunch to pick a fight." He grumbled at Kaalon, who laughed at his words.

"Be quiet." One of the clones ordered as they reached an elevator. After swiping a keycard, the elevator opened and they were escorted inside.

The elevator was quite cramped with ten clones and the two prisoners and the ride down was an uncomfortable one. Anakin took note of the floors, and saw that the medical bay was on the seventh level. The lunch area he had just been on was the sixteenth level. He knew the general scheme of the circular building, that is was much taller than it was wide to discourage escapes and that the floors were not very spacious. Being a former Jedi did have some perks.

The elevator stopped and the door slide upwards. The clones holding Anakin and Kaalin pushed the prisoners forward and they were taken down a hall to the left. Looming ahead of them was a sign that read Medical Bay. When they reached the doors, they slide open and a different group of clones took them forward into the room and all but two clones left, the others returning to their posts.

" 'Ey Fixer, got another two coming in." The clone leading the group called as they walked into the bay.

"Fight?" A clone in a medical uniform asked from a desk to the group's left, who was evidently Fixer. The clone had long hair pulled back into a bun at the top of his head and a long scar going vertically across the right side of his face. Anakin had a vague feeling that he had come across this clone before, but could figure out how or when it might have happened. Frankly, he was mostly just focusing on standing upright right now.

"Yeah, just a little roughening up, but command ordered us to bring 'em here." The clone who had been holding Anakin's arm the whole way down answered.

"I'll take it from here thank you." Fixer said distractedly, entering something into his data system. After he finished, he looked up at the group and something Anakin didn't quite catch flashed across the clone's face as he saw Anakin.

"Escort this one to bed three and tell Cling to patch him up. Take him back up when Cling is done." He ordered, gesturing to Kaalon. At once clone was taken down a hall and vanished from sight. "This one," Fixer started, walking over to the remainder of the ground, and looking Anakin up and down. "Take him to ward three."

The clone's holding Anakin exchanged looks and one shrugged. They started walking to the right then, clearly not going to question Fixer who was clearly in charge of this bay. Aside from the two clones at Anakin's sides, one walked in front and one behind and they passed many more stationed around the bay.

"What's ward three?" Anakin asked conversationally as they walked, not expecting an answer.

"Level three intensity." The clone to the right answered to Anakin's surprise.

"How many wards are there?" Anakin asked again, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Five and that's enough out of you." The clone responded again and Anakin remained silent, wondering why he was going to the level three intensity ward. He wasn't anymore injured then Kaalon.

They went down a step of stairs and passed a few other doors. Finally they stopped in front of another set of doors and after gaining clearance, were allowed to enter.

"Skywalker?" A clone with a buzz cut asked from the front desk as they entered.

"Yeah, Fixer sent us." The clone to the left of Anakin said, and the clone behind the desk nodded.

"Yes, I just spoke with him. Put Skywalker in room nine and guard him till Fixer comes." He said absently mindedly, clearly working on something at the desk.

They began to walk again and Anakin found himself stumbling as he moved, another wave of fatigue washing over him at the sudden movement.

"Whoa there." The clone to his left said, and he and his partner steadied the prisoner between them. "Are you going to make it there?" The clone asked, and Anakin nodded.

"Just tripped or something, I'm fine. Thank you." He mumbled, his head pounding and his vision a little fuzzy.

"Alright then, let's move." And they began again, but this time a little slower. After a short walk, they reached a windowed room, and like every hospital room Anakin had ever seen, it was almost completely white. Two clones were posted at the glass doors, and they nodded to the group as they approached.

"Skywalker?" One asked, and the clone to the left nodded. "In here."

The doors slide open and Anakin was taken inside, barley managing not to fall over. He was taken to the white bed in the center of the room, and was directed into it. As soon as he lay down in the angled bed his feet and hands were cuffed to it.

"Wait here." A clone said and Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How would he possibly go anywhere?

Anakin lay on the bed that was tilted up at a forty-five degree angle and waited. What he was waiting for he did not know, but he certainly hoped he would get to eat something soon. He was so tired he realized as he lay there. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten more than a few hours sleep. But right now he was so comfortable, well, as comfortable as a prisoner cuffed to a bed could be. Before he realized what he was doing, his eyes were closed and he drifted into sleep almost instantly.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I'll let you know once I get there." Padme said into her comm. "I'm heading there now. Talk to you soon." With that she disconnected the link, and stood up. Slipping her shoes back on her swollen feet, grabbing her bag, and pulling on her coat, Padme was ready to go visit her husband in jail. Although she was extremely worried about him, she couldn't help but be a little excited. She hadn't seen him in three days, and they had much to discuss. After locking her office behind her, Padme set off down the hall, walking swiftly.

About forty minutes later she stepped out of her taxi and approached the rather ominous looking building known as the Republic Judiciary Detention Center. Located on the west side of Coruscant, it took about thirty minutes to get there from the senate building, and checking her comm she saw it was a little past eleven. As she approached the front doors, she was met by a group of clone troopers.

"Hello, Senator Amidala. I called about an hour ago. I'm here to see my client Anakin Skywalker."

"We've been informed of this, please follow me." One of the clones said, and led her to the front doors, the rest returning to their positions. Four clones were posted at the door and they called inside for the doors to be opened. After a minute the doors slide upwards and the clone walked Padme inside. There were greeted right away by woman in white uniform.

"Hello, I am Johanna Kageren, head in charge of lawyer-prisoner communication." She greeted, a large smile plastered on her wide face. She had a very positive aura about her, and Padme supposed you probably needed one to work in a place like this.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and head of Anakin Skywalker's legal team. "She introduced herself, returning the woman's smile.

"Yes, yes, I've heard so much about you. If you would please follow me?"

Padme moved beside the woman and they started walking down a hall, two clones trailing them.

"So just to catch you up, your client arrived here very late last night, but was not was admitted here for a few hours, as we were not prepared for his arrival here. Around three this morning, he was taken into the facility and subjected to numerous screenings and a few interrogations while we reviewed his files. He was placed into a cell around seven this morning, and remained there in till I believe about ten, when he was taken to the first lunch session. He should be in the yard now, but let me just check." They had gone up a floor, and where now at a desk where a young woman sat, busy with something.

"Siana, will you please tell me the whereabouts of prisoner 95746?" She asked before adding to Padme, "And you will need to go through this weapons decorator every time you visit." She motioned to an arch way next to her. "Don't don't worry, the waves are completely harmless." She smiled, guessing Padme's next question.

"It appears he is in the Medical Bay, in ward three." The girl answered.

"Are you sure? As of an hour ago he arrived in lunch?" Johanna said, moving behind the desk to look at the report.

"As of about forty-five minutes ago, he was checked into the medical bay, Ma'am." Siana confirmed and Johanna nodded, seeing the information herself.

"Alright, thank you Siana. Madam Senator, if you would follow me please?" Johanna stepped through the weapons detector, and Padme followed once she was waved through. After emerging the other side, of the clones manning the machine proclaimed her to be weaponless, and they proceeded, heading towards on elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Ward three?" Padme started. "What does that mean?"

"Ward three is level three intensity, there are five wards." The woman beside her answered, as they entered the elevator. "I'm sure he will be fine. He must likely just faced a little trouble being the new guy."

But that did nothing to calm the increasing panic that was growing inside Padme.

"Is that a common occurrence here?" She asked.

"As much as it is in any prison." Johanna replied as the elevator began to move upwards. The elevator stopped, and the doors slide open to reveal a sign that read _Medical Bay_. Two clones were waiting at the elevator entrance, and Johanna said, "These men will be your protection for the remainder of your stay here. I unfortunately have to run, as I have another meeting, but the man at the front desk will be more than happy to help you. Bye!" With that she stepped back into the elevator, and the doors slide closed, leaving Padme with the two clones.

"Sir, it is an honor to serve you today." One of them said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you, but it is me who is lucky to have you." She smiled, "What are your names?"

"I'm Trip, Sir, and this here is Ringer." The clone answered, and Padme nodded.

"Great, now my client is in ward three here and I need to see him. Which way…?"

"Right this way, Sir." Trip led the way and Padme followed him, Ringer taking the back.

"'Ey Mick, which room is Skywalker in?" Trip called to the front desk as they entered the bay.

"Room nine, ward three." Mick called back as he bustled around. "I'll let 'em know you're on your way."

"Thanks." With that, they began to move again, going down a floor, and entering a door marked as _Ward Three_.

"You here for Skywalker?" A clone at the front desk asked, brushing his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

"Yep, got his lawyer here to see him." Trip answered, gesturing to Padme who forced a smile.

"Room nine, Fixer is in with him now."

"Thanks Coup."

"No problem Trip."

With that they moved down again, passing a few more rooms in till they approached another windowed room. Padme saw Anakin instantly. He was dressed in a prison uniform and lying a white bed in the center of the room. He looked simply horrible. Numerous bruises covered the skin she could see, and his lip was cut. But there was something more than that. He looked weak, and thinner than usual. She speed up when she saw him and was stopped at the glass doors by a group of two clones, and she saw two more around the corner.

"I'm sorry ma'am; we need you to wait in till we have clearance to allow you-"

"She can come in." Fixer walked up from behind Padme, pulling off a pair of medical gloves. "I'm Fixer, head doctor of the medical bay. It's an honor." He said with a short bow of his head.

"Padme Amidala of Naboo." She replied, "And It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Thank you, now if you would like to follow me?" She nodded and the two entered the glass room. Padme walked swiftly to Anakin's bedside, placing a hand on his cheek.

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly, staring worriedly at his sleeping form.

"He was brought here after a fight with another inmate, but that wasn't the problem I noticed when he arrived. He is extremely fatigued due to lack of sleep and nourishment and dehydrated. He also seems to have been drugged recently and has a broken rib." Fixer explained, walking to Anakin's other side.

Padme listened in shock to his words as she watched Anakin. She had had no idea that things were that bad for him, and she had been sure that they were at least feeding him.

"Why is asleep now?" She asked.

"Almost as soon as he was taken in here he fell asleep. When I got a here I gave him some basic anesthetic to help him stay asleep for a few hours so I could do some tests and so he could regain some strength. He should be up in a few hours, if you would rather return then."

"No, I'd like to stay if that's alright." She said quickly, looking up at him.

"Of course. I'll have a chair brought over for you. We will be in and out, and I'll talk you through the test results when I get them back."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Mr. Skywalker? I need you to wake up now."

Anakin groaned as he heard the words vaguely. He was so tired, what he wouldn't give just go back to sleep…

"Anakin?"

He froze. He knew that voice but a part of him denied it. Padme couldn't possibly be here.

"Anakin, please open your eyes."

He felt a warm hand caress his face, and he slowly opened his eyes to see a fuzzy image of

Padme sitting next to him.

"Hi." He murmured, a sleepy smile spreading over his face. "Padme, how did you get here?"

"Mr. Skywalker, you were put under to so we could perform a few tests and because you needed rest. You will feel drowsy for the next few hours because of it and you might remember everything that has happened to you right before then."

Anakin turned his head at the sound of the voice. He felt like he heard to before today, but he was still a little fuzzy.

"Anakin, I arrived a few hours ago and you where in the medical bay when I got here. Do you remember that?" Padme asked gently, and Anakin turned his head back to her.

"Yeah, I remember leaving the main area to go to the third ward and I remember being cuffed to the bed." It was just then that he noticed his hands and feet were free. "What happened to the cuffs?" He asked confusedly as he tried to sit up. As soon as he moved, his voiced went fuzzy, and he stumbled. Two sets of hand grabbed his arm and held him steady.

"Whoa there, go slow for a little bit, alright." Fixer advised, as he helped Anakin sit up more slowly.

"You're Fixer, right?" Anakin yawned, eyeing the clone curiously.

"Yes, and I removed the restraints as I did not believe they were necessary. I hope you don't intend to prove me wrong."

"No Sir I do not." Anakin grinned, and he could have sworn he say a smile flash across Fixer's face as well. Then something dawned on him. "Padme, you haven't been waiting here this whole time had you."

"Well, yes." She said, with a shrug as if it were no big deal.

"But you have so much other more important stuff than-"

"Anakin hush." Padme cut him off with an exasperated smile. "Maybe I just needed a break too."

"Yeah, well you do need a break, that's for sure." Anakin conceded, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"Mr. Skywalker, we are going to keep you here tonight to monitor your health and then release you in the morning if you are at a state that we feel good about." Fixer informed him. "I talked Senator Amidala through the results of your tests and I'll talk you through it later as well. The short version is that you are malnourished, fatigued and dehydrated and have a broken rib. I'll have someone bring a meal to you in a little bit, but for the mean time I'll leave you too to talk."

Padme thanked him and as he left he hit a button next to the door that brought down coverings over the windows and the doors, leaving only a small window on the front doors.

"Anakin I was so worried about you." Padme said as soon as they were alone.

"I'm fine now, don't worry Angel. Focus on you and the babies, not me. I'll be fine, I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile, but she did not return it.

"Don't promise me something like that Anakin." She said gently with a troubled expression. "I can't help but worry about you, I love you."

"I know, and I'm sorry I worry you. I'll try to stay out of trouble around here, okay?"

"Well, you're not off to a great start." Padme said, gesturing to his bruised face.

"Oh most of that was from before, and today was just an initiation kind of thing, they won't be messing with me again. I can promise you that." He said, and she could hear a hint of smugness in his voice.

They talked for the next two. Anakin described the Jedi trial, and how he had been brought here afterword. Padme told him about her meeting with Master Secura, and though she was a little embarrassed, her meltdown. During that time, a meal was brought to Anakin, and Padme was surprised that they brought her one as well.

"Okay, now that we've gotten all the important stuff talked about."Anakin started and Padme looked suspiciously at him, wondering what he was going to say next. "We need to talk about the most important thing ever."

"And what would that be?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby names." Anakin said, and Padme couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, laughing like she hadn't in quite a while.

"Baby names?" She choked out, still laughing. "That's the most important thing to talk about right now?"

"Of course." Anakin said, giving a look. "What else could possibly be more important right now?"

Deciding to humor him, Padme nodded, still laughing.

"Alright, so what are we thinking for girls?" Anakin asked."I like Leia, as I have mentioned before."

"You might have mentioned it." Padme smiled, remembering when Anakin had first come home proclaiming that if they had a girl she would be named Leia. He had heard the name when stationed on Alderaan, and had fallen in love with it. "I like that, but what if we have two girls? Should we have a second name?" Padme suggested, and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Anakin's expression.

"I hadn't even thought of that." He admitted, looking completely overwhelmed. Could he raise two daughters?

"Of relax Anakin. How about Naomi? I kind of like that name." Padme said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I like that two." Anakin agreed, his smile returning. "So Leia is first and Naomi second?"

"Yeah, and what about a boy?" Padme put out, and Anakin nodded.

"Zolan?"

"No possible way. How about Kato?" Padme countered.

"I will never allow my son to be named that." Anakin said with an offended expression.

"What about Luke?" Padme suggested, and Anakin smiled.

"That is perfect, Little Luke and Leia." He grinned, and Padme gave him a swift kiss.

"I love it." She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "I've got to go. I have to be at Gehlert's in a half an hour and then I have dinner reservations with Bail."

"Alright, good luck." Anakin said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, and stay out of trouble." Padme warned as she approached the door.

"I will." Anakin promised. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled before opening the door and disappearing from view.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Sorry about the wait, I had a horrible bout of writer's block, and wrote this whole thing the past two days when I suddenly got the inspiration to write. Next chapter will have a few interesting interactions and some characters we haven't heard that much from yet…**_

 ** _IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _I am working a side story for this. it is going a series of one-shots about Padme and Anakin's lives during the clone wars and before this story. That story is really gonna focus on character development and building relationships between different characters. It will sometimes be cute fluffy chapters and sometimes will be more serious. I started writing a bit ago as I just needed a break from this story, which can be kinda heavy to be writing all the time. I have some ideas for different chapters, but WOULD LOVE SOME PROMPT IDEAS! If you have anything you wanna see in that story, just let me know! It will be posted sometime soon and I will but up an alert on this story unless I post it the same time as the next chapter._**

 _ **Also, for some reason last chapter the website wouldn't let me reply to reviews, so sorry to anyone who replied and got no reply! I like replying to reviews and I usually try to. With that being said,**_ _ **Please Review!**_ _ **If a quarter of the people who follow this story review, that would be incredible! I like to get feedback, and hear what my readers think of what is going on.**_

 _ **And by the way, who saw the new Rebel's trailer? Cannot wait for that to start up again!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	8. Silence

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 ** _Silence_**

 _ **Words- 6,322**_

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Everything seems to be perfectly in order, Madam Senator." The medical droid said, turning away from the sonogram on a screen to the right of Padme's medical bed.

"Thank you so much." Padme smiled as she sat up, gathering her things. "I'll schedule my next appointment at the front desk on my way out." She was now standing up and was headed towards the door in till the droid's next words stopped her.

"Would you like to know the genders of your children?" The droid asked, still looking at the image.

"The… the genders?" Padme repeated, not quite wrapping her head around what the medical had just asked her.

"Yes, the genders of your twins. During your past appointments we were unable to get a clear image of what genders they are, but tonight they were both turned while enough for us to determine." The droid explained, gesturing to the screen.

"I… yes please." Padme stumbled in her words, dazed. She had been so focused on everything else, including the twins' health she had never asked about the gender.

"If you would come over here, I can show you."

Padme started to move over, but then stopped, an idea coming to her.

"Would it be possible for you to just write it down on the picture instead, so I can open it later?" She asked hopefully, trying to avoid looking at the screen nw. "I was hoping to get pictures anyway to show someone."

"Oh of course Miss Amidala. That is a request we get here quite often. I will send it up in an envelope to the front desk and you can pick it up on your way out." The droid replied.

"Thank you so much." Padme said again before exiting the room with a wave.

Leaving the office five minutes later, Padme pushed all thoughts of the envelope out of her mind as she mentally prepared herself for the rest of the day. She had a meeting with the Jedi council in an hour, lunch with a group of Senators she needed to back her anti-slavery bill, and then more and more meetings.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I know Hondo alright. I've had the luck to run into him quite a few times over the years." Anakin answered, leaning back against a wall. "What's he up to these days?"

"Well last I heard, he's building another base, this time on Lothal." Kaalon told Anakin, leaning against the wall as well. "This time he's hoping no Jedi blow it up." Kaalon laughed as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"That was in no way my fault." Anakin said indignantly. "That was his doing."

"And I guess you aren't a Jedi anymore either, huh?" The Frenk chuckled, but he was watching Anakin curiously.

After a pause, Anakin shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess so." He didn't feel comfortable about discussing his Jedi status right now. He was still trying to deal with it himself, even a week later. In the past week since he had arrived here, the media had had a field day with the news of Anakin being expelled by from the Jedi order. It certainly wasn't helping his case as the no one outside the council and Padme knew the real reason he had been expelled.

"It bothers you, don't it?"

"What?" Anakin said, narrowing his eyes and continuing to gaze forward, refusing to meet Kaalon's gaze.

"That they kicked you out." Kaalon explained with a bit of a sneer. Many prisoners had been badgering Anakin about his case and his status within the Jedi. Everyone, inmate or not, wanted to know about his case, all with their own ideas about what had happened and what should happen now.

"I-"

"Skywalker, you have a visitor!" Anakin was cut off by a shout from the entrance of the D-wing cafeteria. He looked up to see an escort of four guards heading towards him.

"Guess we'll continue this later." Smiled Kaalon, slipping away as the clones approached Anakin.

"Or not." Anakin muttered as he moved off the wall. "You said I have a visitor? Who? I'm not scheduled for anymore today." He asked as the group stopped in front of him.

"Get moving inmate." The head clone ordered and two clones grabbed his arms, the head clone taking the lead and the other trailing behind.

Anakin wondered who he was about to see. He had already met with and legal earlier, and he wasn't scheduled to meet with the anyone else today that he knew off. It was already eight now and he had just been pulled out of his hour of free time before bed. Had something happened? Was there an emergency? Padme had told him that she didn't know the next time she would be able to see him, but maybe something in her schedule had changed.

But he soon realized they were not taking him to the rooms where he normally meets with legal or with Padme. The rooms he normally meets in were very nice comparatively to others he had been in, but they were not on the same level as the rooms Anakin was walking past right now. He was on a new level, literally. Here the rooms seemed more private, more secure; almost as if they were reserved for those higher up.

And that he appeared to be right about.

"Senator Organa?" Anakin muttered to himself as they reached the glass windowed room he had been taken to. Through the glass Anakin could clearly make the form of Bail Organa, who was sitting patiently at a table inside. He was quickly brought into the room and he was placed into a chair across from the Senator, his hands cuffed to the table.

"Thank you." Bail Organa said the clones as they left the room, nodding to them. He then turned his attention back to Anakin. "Master Skywalker, thank you for joining me today." He said with a smile, nodding to Anakin.

"With all due respect, I don't have the rank of master. And I'm not even a Jedi now so…" Anakin trailed off, pursing his lips and looking down at his hands.

"My apologies, force of habit I suppose? Do you mind if I call you Anakin?" Bail said after a bit of an awkward pause.

"Please." Anakin said with a nod. A tense silence fell over the two, both it seemed waiting for the other to speak.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here." Bail said finally, leaning forward in his chair

"Well, I certainly wasn't excepting this." Anakin admitted, peering curiously at the man across from him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, truthfully I am here to offer my help" Bail informed him, clasping his hands together as waited for Anakin's reaction.

"Help?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I plan to back you in your upcoming case. I am going to align myself with you." He expanded, speaking simply as if this were the kind of thing he discussed all the time.

"Can you explain further?" Anakin asked cautiously. From his experience politicians rarely offered help without wanting something in return. He sat and listened as Bail started spewing off all sorts of information about press and stats and nothing Anakin was remotely interested in or asking for.

"I still don't understand." Anakin said when Bail had finally finished his monologue about how his political support would help Anakin immensely.

"What about my plan is confusing you?" Bail asked confused, his head tilting as he watched the prisoner in front of him.

"It's not your plan that I don't understand. I just don't get why you are helping me." Anakin pointed out, staring questioningly at the senator across from him. Silence fell over them, and it was a minute before Bail answered.

"I believe that you are a worthy cause to fight for, Anakin. Also, Padme is a great friend of mine, and I don't wish her to have to raise her children alone." Bail replied, but Anakin still felt he was leaving something out.

"So you're just a great person? You seek to gain nothing from this but the reward of knowing you've done a good deed?" Anakin challenged, his face stern and tone disbelieving. It wasn't that he believed that Bail Organa was a bad person, but he had been around politics too often not to know there was almost always an ulterior motive with these politicians. He had been screwed by those motives before and didn't want to be burned again.

"Well, I won't deny that it certainly would help my campaign if you win with my support." Bail admitted with a shrug, shaking off the comment as if it was meaningless

There it is.

"But if you don't win, there goes my chance at being Chancellor." He added, seeing the look on Anakin's face. "It's a dangerous move for me, you have to understand that."

"Yeah the fate of my life must be so hard for you to bet on, I'm really sorry to put you in this position, Senator." Anakin sneered, his eyes cold as he stared stone-faced at the man across from him.

"Anakin, that's not what I-"

"Of course it isn't Senator." Anakin scoffed, shaking his head. "You're just trying to do the right thing, aren't you? Everyone likes to think there the good guy, don't they? But guess what? No one is."

Silence feel over the room as the two men stared at each other. Bail was concealing a look of shock as he observed the fuming man before him. He hadn't expected such a negative reaction, as he believed he was doing Anakin a great service. The bitter man sitting before him not the Anakin Skywalker he remembered, but then again, did he even know this man?

"That may be true, but better to try to be the good guy than to give into the villain." Bail said conversationally, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. "That's something I would think you'd understand very well." He added casually, watching Anakin closely.

Anakin, who had been looking down at his hands, slowly raised his head to look at the cool face of the Senator.

"Is there something you are trying to imply, Senator?" He asked quietly, his face emotionless as he waited for a response.

"Anakin, Padme told me what happened that night." He said, though he was now looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Did she?" Anakin said curiously, leaning back in his chair. "And what did she say happened that would make you say something like that?"

"Mr. Skywalker, I only meant to say that I do not believe you are a bad person." He backtracked, clearly uncomfortable. "And I wish to support you case as I believe you do not deserve to be punished for saving the galaxy from evil influences. As a politician and as a being, I cannot stand by and watch injustice occur." He finished passionately, his expression sincere.

"Alright." Anakin said after a minute, sitting up and raising his hand as high as he could with the shackles. "Do what you want. I'm not going to turn away another resource. Just don't expect me to thanking you on my hands and knees." He said evenly, nodding to Bail, his eyes still narrowed.

Bail Organa stared at the prisoner before him, not knowing what to make of the situation. Truthfully, he had expected Anakin to be full of gratitude for him.

"Well, I'm-erm- glad you've come around." He said with an uneasy smile, his brow slightly furled . "I'll be working with Padme and prepare a statement for the press." He stood up and after a nod to Anakin, left the room.

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **(Three days later)**_

"My client has agreed to answer your questions, but is not required to answer anything he doesn't wish too. I will be staying with Mr. Skywalker thorough the duration of this interrogation." Jinka stated from where she stood just to the left of were Anakin sat. it had three days since his meeting with Bail Organa. Today was his first official meeting with the prosecution and standing across from Jinka and Anakin was the head prosecutor in of the case. He was a all thin man with slicked back graying brown hair. His face was lined and but his eyes had a twinkle in them Anakin couldn't seem to place.

"Thank you Ms. Gehlert, I understand and accept your terms." He said with a nod, both lawyers then taking their seats on opposite sides of the table.

"Mr. Skywalker, my name is Reginald Fornium, the head persecutor against you. Now I presume you are comfortable if I record this session?" He asked smoothly, holding up a small recording device as he looked questioningly.

"Yes, of course." Anakin responded, wondering what this man was playing at. The prosecutor had every right to record this session, with or without Anakin's permission. He eyed the man curiously as Fornium placed the device on the table after turning it on.

"Now Mr. Skywalker, will you please recount your version of the events from the night the former Chancellor Palpatine was murdered?" He asked, watching Anakin very closely.

Anakin immediately recited the events in the manner Jinka and Helgo had taught him, making sure to fully explain the circumstances in which Palpatine's death had occurred. He talked for what felt like ages, giving line after line of tale he knew so well. The legal team had decided that Anakin shouldn't talk about his internal struggle between the light and dark as much, but was more focused on Palpatine being Darth Sidious, as that was much more beneficial.

Mr. Fornium listened quietly throughout Anakin's monologue, taking notes as he listened intently. His face remained blank as he listened, and Anakin couldn't get a good read on him.

"Mr. Skywalker, you have made a pretty large accusation here. You stand by the accusation that Chancellor Palpatine was a… _Sith Lord_? I just don't believe how that could be possible. What proof do you have of this?"

"Not only did he admit it too me, but to four other Jedi masters." Anakin started, but was cut off by Fornium.

"And three of these witnesses and dead, and the other in critical conditions. Pretty convenient, isn't it? To me it almost seems as if it is you who is the Sith lord, Mr. Skywalker, and this was a just another step in your attempted rise to power."

"That's insane!"Anakin cut in, anger showing on his face as he stared the man down. "I am no sith lord. I am- was a Jedi, and I am still loyal to the light side of the force. Just because I'm no longer a Jedi, doesn't mean I believe in the ways of the Sith." He expanded, his voice firm.

"They why were you expelled from the Jedi order, Mr. Skywalker?" Fornium shot back, raising his eyebrows. "If you are innocent of murder of these people, why were you expelled?"

"Well," Anakin stared, shooting a quick look at Jinka, who nodded to him. "I was truthfully expelled from the order for unrelated reasons." He said with a shrug.

"You expect me to believe that the council expelled you for reasons unrelated to the murders you partook in?"

"First of all, I did not _partake_ in any murders. Palpatine killed the three Jedi masters and injured Master Windu. I will not deny that I was involved in Palpatine's death, but it was in means murder. He engaged me in a duel and I won. His death was justified in his actions, and I do not regret the decision I made to protect myself when he attacked me and in extension the republic." Anakin said forcefully, leaning forward over the table and frustration evident on his face. "And what I'm saying about the circumstances of my expulsion is true. Many member of the council will confirm it."

"Then why were you expelled?"

"I fail to see what my expulsion has to do with this case."

"Well, I can't share that opinion as I don't know all the information. Why so sensitive about this topic? What are you hiding?" Fornium pushed, his head tilted as he stared at Anakin.

"I am hiding nothing, I have nothing to hide." Anakin insisted, returning Fornium's stare. "I just simply don't wish to share the personal reasons I was expelled from the order."

"Why? Are you scared of what we may find out?"

A silence fell over the room as Fornium waited for a response. Anakin shared a look with Jinka. Sensing Anakin's discomfort over the topic, Jinka broke the silence.

"Mr. Skywalker is in his own rights. Jedi business isn't the same as the legal process we partake in. My client has no obligations to disclose the circumstances of his expulsion to you." She said, glancing at Anakin who was now very subdued, head in his hands and a blank look on his face. "Now I believe that is enough for today. Have your offices contact mine if you wish to set up another meeting." She said, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Of course." Fornium said, standing up as well and shaking Jinka's hand. He nodded to them both and was at the door before he stopped. Turning around, his gaze found Anakin once more. "Mr. Skywalker, I wish you well, but I hope you don't forget what a high stakes case this is. You are accused of murdering the leader of the galaxy. Your life is no longer your own. Any secrets you may try to conceal my people will find. Good luck." With that he left, the door swinging shut behind him.

"I fucked that up." Anakin said at once, his head in his hands once again. "I fucked that up so badly."

"No you didn't." Jinka dismissed with a wave of her hand "He's just trying to get in your head, don't let him."

"But he's right, you know? I can't keep anything secret from them." He argued, thinking of Padme and his unborn children.

"Well, that may be true." Jinka admitted, taking a seat next the Anakin again. "But what do you have to hide?' She said with a shrug, not knowing the inner conflict that was raging inside Anakin's head.

"Yeah…" Anakin murmured, trailing off, still unsure of what to say. Truthfully, he didn't know what Padme had revealed about their relationship or even the trial. He really needed to talk to her and get their story straight.

"Anyway, I thought you did a nice job today, but I still want to work on your tone. You get to defensive and you become a lot more suspicious." Jinka informed him, glancing down at her comm. "Now I'm meeting with another member of the prosecution in two hours, and Bail Organa's press conference is at six tonight. I believe Padme said she might have to stop by, but she wasn't sure yet."

Anakin looked up her curiously. "Stop by today? Isn't she going to the press conference?"

"She is, but she said she might have time somewhere to squeeze in a visit." Jinka explained, fiddling with her comm. "Now I really must go, I have to discuss with Helgo before my meeting. Bye!' She said cheerily, giving him a wave he half-heartedly returned as she left.

A minute later four clones entered the room and unchained Anakin from the table.

"How's it going, Shaker? Jammed? Keeper? Other Sir I do not yet know?" He asked as his hands were retied behind his back.

"Skywalker, always the wise guy." Keeper chuckled as he finished rechaining Anakin's hands.

"Never!" Anakin exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "I am sincerely interested in the well being of my friends."

"Ha!" Jammed smirked, shaking his head as Shaker rolled his eyes. "You truly are something Skywalker."

"Why thank, I think you're pretty great too." Anakin said cheekily as they exited the interrogation room.

"Who said that was a compliment?" Jammed laughed, the rest joining in. Honestly, interactions like this were the best part of Anakin's day often, unless Padme was visiting of course. He missed the 501 more than he ever thought he would. He had made nice with quite a few of the guards here, but he missed his men. It just wasn't the same.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked as he was led past the normal route back to the prisoner's quarters.

"Infirmary." Shaker informed him as they entered the elevator.

"And why would that be?"

"You ask way too many questions." Shaker replied, giving Anakin a meaningful look.

Anakin nodded, understanding that something beyond him was going on. They walked in silence for the rest of the way. After a few minutes, they reached the medical bay doors. Leading him into the doors, the group came to a stop at the front desk. Anakin watched a shaker leaned in close to the clone working the front desk and whispered something to him. The clone behind the desk wore his hair up in a top knot, reminding Anakin of Tup, and by extension Fives. What had happened to Fives was one of his biggest regrets along with Ahsoka's leaving and abandoning her mother on Tattooine. It was his job to protect his men and he had failed Fives.

"Thank you." Anakin heard Shaker say to the clone working the desk. Shaker jerked his head to the left, and started that way, indicating that they should follow him. Anakin and the remaining three clones walked behind him through bay one and down a hall Anakin had not been down before. At the end of the hall, the stopped, and Shaker pulled Anakin forward, so they were both standing in front of a blue door with a plaque that read _Head Doctor_. Shaker knocked on the door and after a few seconds it was opened by Fixer.

"Ah, thanks Shaker. I'll take it from here. If you want to wait in the main hall, I'll bring him back there when were done." Fixer told him, his tone one of a commander. "Oh and could you remove his cuffs?" He added as an afterthought.

"You sure?" Jammed asked from behind Anakin.

"Oh yes, I don't believe Mr. Skywalker here will be a threat to me today." Fixer said with a firm smile.

"Alright then…" Jammed muttered and Anakin rubbed his sore wrists as soon as they were freed.

"Now, Mr. Skywalker, if you would follow me." Fixer said, leading Anakin into what Anakin took to be Fixer's office. "Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks." Anakin mumbled, still confused.

Fixer sat down behind the desk, his elbows on the surface as he leaned forward.

"Now, I need to know everything you can tell me about the inhibitor chips." Fixer said bluntly, staring intently at Anakin.

"The… inhibitor chips?" Anakin repeated, his brow furled as stared back at Fixer. "You mean-"

"The ones that are every clone's brain. Yeah, that inhibitor chip." Fixer said with a nod, raising one eyebrow as he waited.

Anakin recounted what he knew of what happened last year. Tup's actions and what had he had been told about both Tup and Fives' stays on Kamino after that. Finally he explained what Fives had tried to tell him and Rex before he was shot.

"After that, Rex left the 501 but we kept in touch. He believed that something wrong was happening on Kamino and that it had to do with the chips. Last I heard from him a few months ago, he was on Kamino and snooping around. I believe he intended to have his removed to be able to study the chip. But I haven't heard from him since then." Anakin finished, still rubbing his red wrists as he spoke.

"Here." Fixer said, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a tube of ointment and handing it to Anakin. "It should help with the burn from the cuffs." He explained, and Anakin nodded.

"Thank you." Anakin said softly as he rubbed to ointment on his aching wrists.

"Well thank you for telling me this. I've heard rumors about it but nothing concrete in till now." Fixer admitted, accepting the tube back from Anakin and returning it to the drawer.

"What do you think it actually is?" Anakin asked curiously, leaning forward.

"I believe that it is a device meant to take away a clone's free will, an overriding feature." Fixer replied, leaning back in his chair, his hands folded beneath his chin.

"I think your right." Anakin said, a frown on his face. "I know Tup, and he never would have shot a Jedi for no reason. Tup was a good man, he didn't deserve what happened to him, and neither did Fives." Anakin's face was downcast, his tone mournful. He had lost one too many men recently.

"How far up do you think this conspiracy goes?" fixer mused, a troubled look on his face.

"Fives said it went all the way to the top, and…" Anakin broke off as it dawned on him. "I think I understand what he meant now." He murmured, a look of fury filling his face.

"What do you mean?" Fixer urged him, watching him cautiously.

"Palpatine." Anakin answered in one word. "This all goes back to him, I see it now!"

"The late Chancellor you are here for killing?" Fixer asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, he isn't who everyone thinks he is." Anakin growled before launching into an explanation of Palpatine's true identity and motives.

"This a lot to take in." Fixer muttered after Anakin finished. "You believe this was part of his plan all along?"

"Of course! It makes so much sense." Anakin affirmed, leaning forward. "He would need an obedient army, one that would dispose of the Jedi for him, allowing him to take over. Most clones would never follow those orders, but if they didn't have a choice.." He trailed off and a silence fell over the two.

"Well," Fixer said after a minute, standing up and walking towards Anakin. "This certainly is a lot of information to work with. Thank you Mr. Skywalker for sharing this with me." He held out his hand and Anakin grasped it after standing up.

"Thank you for looking into this. I fear this problem goes far beyond us." Anakin responded, nodding the man in front of him and wondering what would come next.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Anakin sat awake on his bunk, staring transfixed at the orange ray shield covering the cement door four feet in front of him. Padme hadn't showed up today, understandable of course. She was incredibly overworked as it was, and Anakin hated that he was a burden on her, as must as she insisted he wasn't. Still, it had been nice to able to see her standing beside Bail Organa during the live stream of his press conference that had played on the HoloNet in one of the recreation rooms. To see her safe helped to quell some of his anxieties, but it had three days since he had last seen her now and it was starting to wear on him.

Tonight, like most nights he had experienced recently, Anakin couldn't sleep. The anxiety of his circumstances kept him awake. He needed to be on guard all the time, ready for whatever could happen. He could never not be ready again. He would not be fooled again.

He had been betrayed three times already, once each by the Chancellor, the Jedi, and Obi Wan. And he couldn't trust the Republic, though that wasn't something new. He had never had faith in government. It weren't effective in doing the one thing they should be doing: protecting its people. All the leaders in the Republic act only in their own interest, not in the interests of their people.

The Republic never did anything good for him and his mother on Tattooine, that was for sure. No one ever tried to break up the corrupt system there, a system too broken for anyone to benefit from by fixing. A system Anakin had lived in the first nine years of his life, the one his mother had lived in her whole life.

"Born a slave, die a slave." Anakin murmured to himself with a sad smile, thinking back on her early childhood as he sat awake.

For the first four years of his life, he and his mother had been enslaved to a wealthy crime lord who was based on Tattooine, an associate of the Hutt's. Anakin didn't remember much from his time there as he had been too young to retain much, but he would never forget Rhjoka. She was an older Twi'lek who was also enslaved there. Most the other slaves were young women and though she was probably only in her fifties, compared to the others she had seemed old to Anakin. Rhjoka worked in the kitchens sometimes, but didn't have a set purpose. The others wondered sometimes why the Master kept her and Rhjoka had once told Anakin that she had been enslaved to the Master since she was a young girl, that she was his first slave. Perhaps the Master had been sentimental; perhaps he kept her to care for Anakin. That estate had certainly not been family friendly and Anakin still wondered why the Master had kept his mother once she had Anakin.

Rhjoka had ended up caring for Anakin most of the time as Shmi couldn't. She kept him out of trouble and taught him how he was supposed to act. She often shared her wisdom with him, pulling him close at night and talking to him as if he was her equal. She told it as it was, never sheltering Anakin from the world around him. The twi'lek thought it important he be prepared for the life he had ahead of him.

"Being a slave is not easy." She would tell him, rocking him in her arms as they tuned the loud noises coming from the hall above them. "It takes a lot of strength. Your mom, she has strength. You learn from her child, you will have the strength too, one day."

Anakin remembered one day when all the slaves of the household had been called out to the yard by the master. Rhjoka had been with Anakin and she told him he must not make a sound. He was to stand silently behind beside her and not move. In the yard they were told to line up, and he saw his mother at the opposite end. He remembered the scared look on her face clearly as he could picture the emotionless face of Rhjoka.

The Master had dragged a young Tortuga from the line. She had only been there a week and apparently had tried to run away. She was a newly captured slave and thought she could escape. She was on her knees, her hands in the air and praying in a language Anakin didn't know as tears streamed down her face. The Master shot her in the side of the head with a blaster he drew from his holster. There had been no warning and today the image still burned in Anakin's mind.

After, he had then ordered everyone back to work, warning them that disobedience would not be tolerated. As Anakin and Rhjoka had turned to return the kitchen, he had stopped them. They were to dispose of the body. The two slaves had dragged the body off of the estate and dug a shallow grave where they buried the body.

"She didn't have the strength." Rhjoka had told Anakin as they stood over the shallow grave. He hadn't spoken for a week after that.

Rhjoka had often told Anakin that she was born a slave and would die a slave. She was never resentful, but was simply stating a fact.

"Born a slave, die a slave. That's the way it goes child, that's our role." She would say to him. Her tone wasn't sad but resigned. The fight in her had gone long before Anakin had been born.

When the Master had been killed by the Hutts, his slaves had been separated and sold. Anakin and his mother had nearly been separated and were extremely fortunate to stay together. Anakin never saw Rhjoka again after that and he still wondered what had become of her.

He felt a pain of longing for the old woman as he sat awake. What wouldn't he give to see her once more? He had so many questions no one could answer. His mother was dead, Rhjoka was gone, no one from his former life remained. His old family was gone, but now he had a new family to take care off. And what good was he doing for them in here?

Anakin sat up on his cot, wishing more than anything that he wasn't trapped in this prison. He should be out buying baby things with Padme, or helping her prepare for her next Senate meeting. He should be fighting alongside the 501, laughing with Ahsoka and Rex on some far away Planet. He should be working a mission with Obi Wan, working towards ending the war. There was so much he should be doing right now, and none of them were sitting in a prison cell. He wished for his life back, one free of murder and trials. A life where he was a Jedi and a father, able to be with the ones he loved and protect them.

Instead, he thought as he stared the ray shield glowing brightly in front of him, he was sitting in here, waiting for things he couldn't control and hating every minute of it.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Miles away from Anakin's cell, Padme sat curled up on a couch in her apartment, staring out at the bright city. She was having trouble sleeping yet again, a combination of stress and her pregnancy. She knew she was pushing her limits with her workload, but she couldn't stop now. The first hearings for the trial were fast approaching and they had to come off strong. If she let up now, all this work would wasted and Anakin would be condemned.

If only she could get more than a few hours sleep. If only she could make more time in the day. Padme needed more time, time to meet with Senators, time to meet with the prosecution, time to meet with the Jedi. She needed time to meet with Anakin more than anything.

It had been three days now she hadn't seen him, not since the day he had meet with Bail and she had had her doctors appointment. And even so, she had only stayed for twenty minutes, enough time to brief him on the next few days and what Bail's support meant for their case. Anakin had been very skeptical of Bail, and though Padme would never tell Anakin, she had to wonder if this was rooted in Anakin's jealous nature. It was most likely that and his distrust of politician, not to mention his overall trust issues that he never dealt with.

"Oh Anakin." Padme mumbled, yawning and wrapping a blanket around her large frame as she tried to quiet her racing mind.

"Mistress Padme! Is there anything else I can do to help you?" Threepio tittered as he walked into the room.

"No, thank you Threepio." She said, stifling a yawn with her hand. "Just double check that the security system is up before you shut down, okay?"

"Oh of course. I will check right away!" He exclaimed, tottering away towards the main hall.

Padme gazed around the room, thinking she should head to bed when something caught her eye. Her bag was hanging up across the room and an envelope was sticking out the top.

"What's this?" Padme murmured, slowly heaving herself off the couch and wobbling over the hook. She pulled the envelope out and read what has written on the front. _Padme Amidala, twins' genders,_ it read and Padme felt her heart leap. She had completely forgotten about the envelope. The past few days had just been so busy, it had slipped her mind.

Should she open it?

Padme bit her lip as she stared down at the crisp white envelope in her hands. Did she even want to know? It didn't really matter to her either way and she due in just a little over a month. She wouldn't open it, she didn't need to. With a sigh, Padme drooped the envelope on a table to her left. Deciding she really should try and sleep, she walked to the balcony entrance to close the opening. As she stood in the doorway, cool night air blowing on her face, her gaze once again shifted back to the city. It always looked so beautiful at night.

Back on Theed when Padme had been Queen, she often watch the city at night, admiring the beauty of the Capitol. Coruscant had a different charm, a more urban appeal. Honestly if the circumstances had been different, she would have been in Theed now, preparing a house on the upper-east side, visiting with her family and working on her anti-slavery bill in peace. It would have been perfect, just her and Anakin and their soon-to-be children.

Padme yawned as she pushed away the fantasy, closing the entrance and applying the lock and security system. What's done was done and there was no use wishing for something she couldn't have.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello fellow Star Wars nerds! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but inspiration comes and goes, what can I say. I wanted to show the case progressing a bit in this chapter, and opening up a few more plotlines and possibilities with some of the new interactions. I also like portraying Bail Organa as slightly clueless sometimes in an "I'm really great" kind of way, but I respect his character a lot too. We also meet the head prosecutor and I hope he doesn't come off as evil because he isn't. He's just a man doing his job, not an evil person.**_

 _ **Next chapter we are going to check in on our favorite ex-captain on his search for our favorite ex-padawan and a very heated conversation between-**_

 _ **Whoops sorry my hand slipped there, anyways you all know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW YO! Reviews are really inspiring and help me fight off writer's block. So take up this most noble deed and tell me what you thought! Write one word, write two hundred, just write something. I mean, I did write all this sooooo… ;)**_

 _ **You can even answer this awesomely fun question!**_

 _ **If you could hang out with any character from the Star Wars universe, who would it be?**_

 _ **Personally I would be hanging out with Ahsoka 24/7 so there's my answer. She's just the coolest and probably my favorite character aside from Anakin (I can never choose!).**_

 _ **Now I gotta go watch the new episode of Star Wars Rebels (which everyone should watch)!**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	9. Dawn of the Night Part I

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Dawn of the Night Part I**_

 _ **AN: (Just to get some stuff straight about the time line, this chapter starts three months after Ahsoka has left the Jedi order, so about a year before the start of this story. Also in this story, by the time the we pick back up with the trial on Coruscant, a month has passed since Anakin's arrest.)**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Three months.

Three months since she turned her back on the Jedi order, since she left behind the only life she'd ever known. Three months since she left everyone she cared about, everyone she's ever known. The Order was corrupted, the Jedi having lost sight of their goals and ideals. It was a broken system, a system she no longer wanted to be part of.

But had she been right to walk away? Was life any better now that she wasn't a part of the order? Was she a better person, or was she still trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing?

Ahsoka sighed as she stared up at the clear night sky above her. Night skies on Lothal were breathtaking, much better than anything she had ever seen on Coruscant. There was almost no light pollution out here, and she could see every star, every planet. The galaxy stretched out before her. It looked so peaceful from down here.

Ahsoka looked back down at the ground, the dusty landscape before her stretching into the darkness. She had been on Lothal now for four days. Before that she had been on Garel, and before that moving around in the Corellian system after she had finally left Coruscant. She wasn't running, but no where she went felt quite right. A part of her wanted to go back to Onderon, to see what was happening there now, but she couldn't. She didn't belong there anymore than she did back on Coruscant.

She hadn't belonged back on Shili. After leaving the order, she stayed on Coruscant for a month, but eventually was forced to leave, unable to life with the constant reminders of her past. Not knowing where else to go, Ahsoka caught a cruiser back to Shili, hoping to find a home with her people. If only it had been that easy. Shili was still recovering from the Separatist invasion, working on rebuilding its cities and government. It was a world Ahsoka was not a part of as much as she tried to be. She had a different mindset, then the rest of the citizens not having been raised in the culture, a _louder_ way of doing things that did not help her find a place there. After a month or so, she left, unable to find a place in the rebuilding society.

Would she ever find a place she belonged again? She didn't belong with the Jedi on Coruscant, she didn't belong on Shili with her people. What if there wasn't a final location for her? Would she always be wondering around aimlessly, no purpose in life? Was this really the life she was destined to?

"Hello there little one."

Ahsoka strung to her feet at once, igniting her lightsabers in a defensive stance, cursing herself for getting so wrapped up in her thoughts and not paying attention to her surroundings. In her defense though, she was in a large open field with not a city around for miles. Standing before her was Hondo Ohnaka, a grin on his face, hands raised in a silent surrender.

"No need for that, we are friends, are we not?" Hondo chuckled, walking around Ahsoka and stopping with his back to her as he gazed at the open field before him. Ahsoka lowered her lightsabers, but did not turn them off, eyeing Hondo suspiciously. This was not a man to be trusted and Ahsoka wasn't going to be lured into another trap.

"What are you doing here Hondo?" Ahsoka asked accusingly, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at his shadowed form on the dark field.

"Well little Jedi, I could ask you the same, could I not?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her with a smirk. "Especially since you're on _my_ land, hmm?" He motioned with his hand for her to join her as he turned his head back to face to empty land.

After a moment's hesitation, Ahsoka reluctantly switched off her sabers and moved to stand next to the pirate. "What do you mean, _your land_?"

"This land, the very one you are standing on, I bought no more than three days ago. I intend to build a new base here. I am here to check up on it before construction begins." Hondo answered jovially, rocking back on forth on his feet as he observed the land. "Now I have told you why I am here, but the real question is why you are here, my Jedi friend? Are there more Jedi I need to be concerned about?"

"Not I'm the only one here." Ahsoka said, neglecting to mention she was no longer a Jedi.

"Then why are you out so far all by yourself?" Hondo asked, turning his head to stare curiously at her with a glint in his eye.

"Well," Ahsoka hesitated, not quite knowing how much or little to say. "Well, I… I don't really know." Her voice trailed off as she looked down, staring into the ground.

"Oh my little friend, this is so sad. To see one so young with such a problem. I know the life of a Jedi must be hard, but to resort to heavy drinking at such a young, not even remembering how you got here…" Hondo cried, shaking his head at the young woman.

"What? No! I do not have a drinking problem!" Ahsoka explained, narrowing her eyes at the man beside her. "I know exactly how I arrived on Lothal, I took a public-transport cruiser from Garel."

"Ah, so then what seems to be the problem?" Hondo asked, curious as ever. "Did the Jedi not tell you what to do, they are always so tricky."

"They Jedi didn't send me here, no one did." Ahsoka said, looking away. "I am no longer a part of the Jedi, or of anything else for that matter."

"No longer a Jedi?" Hondo gasped, raising his brow at the young girl, his face wearing an expression of curiosity, and unless Ahsoka was mistaken, a hint of respect. "What did you do?" Hondo asked, turning his whole body to face them.

"I didn't do anything." Ahsoka mumbled, slightly angrily. Why would she share such information to this man whom she did not trust.

"Well, you must have done _something_." Hondo urged, drawing out the last word. "The Jedi don't kick you out for nothing-"

"I didn't get kicked out." Ahsoka interrupted defensively, throwing him a look of contempt. Why was it bothering her so much to talk about this? She had made her decision, and in the past three months she had made her peace, hadn't she?

"My dear, I do believe you are going to have to elaborate." Hondo said with the same smug grin he always had. "Unlike you, I cannot read minds." He chuckled, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I don't _read minds_." Ahsoka said in an annoyed tone. "I can influence the weak minded, but no one can just _read minds_ , it's impossible."

"My friend, surely you did not think me serious?" Hondo laughed, his hand on his stomach as he through his head back, his laughter echoing in the empty air. "My my, do Jedi not teach what a humor is these days? I know we are in war time, but still."

"I…" Ahsoka spluttered, heat rising in her cheeks as Hondo chuckled. "I- Do you want to know why I left or not?" She said angrily, trying to regain her composure.

"You must forgive me, it's been a while since I've had the pleasure of consorting with a Jedi. I have forgotten just how amusing it can be. You lot take every _so_ seriously." He grinned, and Ahsoka caught sight of a gold tooth or two. "Now please, tell me why you left that cult? I must admit I've never spoken to a rouge Jedi before. A Sith or two yes, but never an ex-Jedi."

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Ahsoka backpedaled, now regretting deciding to tell him.

Hondo plopped down on the ground and looked up at her with laughter in his eyes. "Good thing I sat down then. Now go one, I've got nowhere to be and I don't believe you do either." Hondo said, crossing his arms against his chest and looking up at her.

Ahsoka didn't say anything and Hondo spoke again, raising his brow.

"Come now, you've gotten me hooked. I _must_ hear the story." Hondo added, patting the ground next to him, indicting Ahsoka to sit down next to him.

"Fine." Ahsoka grumbled, throwing herself down on the ground and the two sat shoulder to shoulder, gazing out at the open field.

"I left the Jedi order about three months ago." Ahsoka started, only to be interrupted by a question from Hondo.

"So you left, right?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I left." She confirmed, but threw him a look. "Now don't interrupt again or I won't tell you."

"My apologies." The pirate said with a smile, gesturing with his hand for her to continue.

"Yeah, I left, but I guess technically I was also expelled."

"You lied!" Hondo exclaimed, turning to face her, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You lied to me-"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Ahsoka said exasperatedly, raising her eyebrow at the older man who sat back, watching her with narrowed eyes. "Good, now I suppose I should explain."

"You think?" Hondo muttered, but falling silent after receiving another look from Ahsoka.

Before she knew it, Ahsoka was telling the pirate everything that had happened to her that week three months ago, the week that had change her life forever. She told him about Ventress, about th attack on the Jedi temple and how she had believed Ventress had framed her for it. She told him about her arrest and how the Council had expelled her.

Then she told him about Barriss, the pain in her voice as she explained that it had been Barriss who had set off the bomb in the temple and framed her. That betrayal still hurt. Barriss had been her friend, and even though she hadn't realized it before then, she had harbored feeing for the Jedi healer. But those feeling were gone now and was a bittersweet tone her voice took when she spoke of Barriss.

"I never found out what happened to her." Ahsoka admitted, her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she stared up at the sky, her chin rested on her knees. "After I was cleared, I just couldn't… I couldn't face it. I couldn't face any of it." She whispered her eyes dark.

"The Jedi offered me my place back in the order, but I couldn't accept. Something changed for me, and I saw what Barriss did. I saw an army of the republic, not a group of peace keepers. I saw young padawans being killed in battle and a focus on battle training, not the training of the mind. Jedi aren't supposed to be fighter machines, you know?"

"And, they had no faith in me. They expelled me so quickly, leaving me to the mercy of the Republic Justice System with no help, no nothing. Anakin was the only one who kept faith in me, the one who managed to save me. But I couldn't stay for him, I just couldn't. I left the order, I left Anakin, I left everything." She looked down, resting her head on her knees as she continued to talk into the ground.

"I like to think that made the right decision, but every day I become less and less sure of myself." Ahsoka admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper as she spoke, almost more to herself than Hondo. "I don't have any one outside of the Jedi, I don't have any family. I don't even fit in with my own people let alone anywhere else. I don't know what to do anyone, I have no purpose."

She turned to Hondo a sad smile on her face, her eyes slightly wet. "So I guess to answer your question, I'm here because I have nowhere else to go." She said with a watery-chuckle, shrugging her shoulders.

Hondo had been quiet throughout her whole story, letting the young women speak and listening thoughtfully. He had realized that the Ahsoka had definitely needed to talk to someone and thought it best to just let her get everything off her chest.

"Well my friend, you certainly did have quite a story." He said, joining in her own quiet laughter. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Yeah well, I guess talking a familiar face doesn't hurt, even if that face does belong to a double-crossing pirate." Ahsoka joked, cracking a smile as Hondo gasped in mock offense.

"Oh you wound me!" Hondo gasped, clutching his heart and falling backwards on the soft grass. "Will I ever recover from this cruel mischaracterization, I do not know."

Ahsoka snorted, rolling her eyes at the pirate's theatrics. "I think you're ego will heal." Ahsoka said mockingly, shaking her head at the man laying down beside her.

"Such a cheeky one you are, I like that!" He grinned, sitting up with his legs sprawled out before her, Ahsoka still hugging her knees.

"I'll tell you what, I'm looking for some back-up, someone who won't run away from danger. I like you Tano, what do you say?" Hondo offered, raising an eyebrow and looking at her questioningly, a sly smile on his face.

"Are you offering me a job?" Ahsoka asked, narrowing her eyes at the pirate. Could she really trust this man. Well, no she couldn't, but maybe this was just what she needed.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, sure." Hondo shrugged. "I'd be a fool to pass up having a Jedi on my side, even if she is no longer a Jedi." He amended, nodding to Ahsoka. "And trust me, I am no fool."

"To each his own." Ahsoka muttered, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at Hondo's raised eyebrows.

"Also you are trespassing on my property and I could just kill you know." Hondo said with a shrug, leaning back on his elbows and giving her a questioning look.

"I'd like to see you try." Ahsoka retorted teasingly. God she missed this, the kind of playful banter that had existed between her and Anakin and within the 501. Most days she found herself missing her Rex just as much as she did Anakin.

"So is that a yes than?" Hondo prodded, pulling Ahsoka back out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, okay." Ahsoka said nodding. She needed to try new things, to find a place for herself. Was the life of a pirate for her? Well, only time would tell her supposed. "Fuck it, why not? Let's do this." She extended her hand to the pirate, who took it with a wide grin.

"I'll make a pirate out off you yet, Tano."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _"I understand, more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the order." His voice was quiet, filled with a resigned sense of sadness that Ahsoka understood._

 _"I know."_

 _Ahsoka gave him a small smile before turning her back on the man who was her brother in everything but blood. One foot after the other, she walked down the temple steps, forcing herself to keep moving as tears welled up in her downcast eyes. The urge to look back was overwhelming, but she couldn't let herself. She couldn't turn back now, she had to go forward._

Ahsoka woke with a start as the ship landed with a jolt. In the process of sitting up, she slammed her head on the bottom on the ceiling right above her and swore loudly. Gently rubbing the sore spot on her head, she slowly got out of her bunk, trying not to think about the what she had just relived in her sleep yet again.

"Pull yourself together." She muttered to herself before splashing some cold water on her face from a small basin next to her bunk. She had her own little room on Hondo's main ship, a five by five little black that she could barley move around it. But it was hers and hers alone and that she was thankful for.

It had been three months since she had come to work for Hondo, and she was just starting to adjust to the life of a pirate. The hardest thing wasn't the violence, but the selfishness of the profession. It was all about benefiting only yourself and not caring what happened to others in the process. It went against everything she had ever been taught and it was for that reason she knew she couldn't do this forever. But she did what she could, helping those when the situation arose and sometimes flat out refusing to participate in some cases.

A hammering on the door brought her focus back as she dried her face off with a rag she kept next to the make-shift sink.

"Yeah?" She called, setting the rag back down and pulling off her t-shirt as she rummaged around in her bag for something better.

"Hondo wants you on top deck." A gruff voice called through the door.

"Be there in two." Ahsoka called back pulling out a black tank top and pulling it over her head before clipping her sabers on her belt and walking to the door. Pushing a red button on the door frame, the metal door retraced upwards and she walked in to the hall and began down the south hallway.

It took her only a minute to navigate her way up to the main deck, passing by a few others as she snaked her way through the ship. Most were still asleep as it was so early in the morning and Ahsoka found it very easy to move uninterrupted through the ship. She got on well enough with most of Hondo's main crowd, keeping mostly to herself but not backing down from confrontation when she meet it. It certainly hadn't been easy in the beginning. She had to prove her place, to gain the respect of the rest of the crew. She was an outsider, both in race and lifestyle and not everyone took to her so well. She still had to watch her back and make sure not to completely let her guard down, especially around certain people.

"Ah how nice of you to join us!" Hondo cried as Ahsoka walked into the main deck. Hondo was standing with Olav and Frogon, two of his most trusted. "We were just discussing today's delivery to Groblan, a local crime lord here on Tattooine. Big shipment of higlin seed with a big payoff." Hondo grinned, sharing a look with Olav as Frogon chuckled.

"What am I missing?" Ahsoka asked, raising her eyebrow and giving Hondo an exasperated look, then it dawned on her. "That's the seed you lifted from Aargau, isn't it?"

"You catch on fast, Tano." Hondo smirked, waving her closer. "Now, Olav, Tano and I will make the deal, so Frogon keep the ship ready."

"Quick run?" Frogon asked with a mischievous smile, rubbing his hands together.

"Hopefully not but you never know Groblan. Such a temperamental man that one is." Hondo said, shaking his head disapprovingly well Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Now we landed outside Mos Espa and Groblan in based about 15 miles out. We broker at nightfall, so be here by sundown so we can leave, got it?"

"Yeah." Frogon responded while the other two nodded. Hondo nodded back to them and the three turned to leave clearly dismissed.

"Tano, stay a moment." Hondo's call halted Ahsoka, who exchanged a look with the other two men who shrugged, continuing on their way.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka asked, walking back over to the table where Hondo was now sitting, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table and his crossed behind his head.

"So, what are plans for the day?" He asked cheekily, shooting her his famous smile.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his antics, sitting down in the chair across from him and pushing his feet off the table.

"Please join me." He added sarcastically as she began to help herself to the food that had been laid out there for breakfast.

"Thanks I will," Ahsoka said, digging into the food she had taken from him. "And well it's none of your business, I'll probably just hang around the ship, make a few repairs." She shrugged,

"Well, contrary to your beliefs, you are a member of my crew and it is my business what you do." Hondo countered giving her a pointed look well he started to load up his own plate.

"You don't ask Olav or Frogon what they are doing with their day." Ahsoka pointed out.

Hondo laughed at her words. "Because I know exactly what they are doing."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"What they always do, child! Drink, gamble, and women. What else would they do?" He laughed, spooning eggs into his mouth and shaking his head at her. "I know my crew, I'm not worried about them."

"Oh so you're worried about me?" Ahsoka asked aggressively.

"Well, in a way yes." Hondo said matter-of-factly.

"Why? I don't need your concern, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! I am a strong-"

"Yes yes I know. You don't need anyone's protection." Hondo said dismissively with a wave of his hand, continuing to eat as if this was completely normal to him. "I am perfectly aware that you could kill me at any moment, blah blah blah. That's not what I meant."

Oh." Ahsoka's anger dissipated and she relaxed in her chair. "Well, what did you mean?" She asked slowly, looking questioning at the man eating across from her.

"You never leave." He said, setting down his fork and looking at her for the first time.

"What?"

"We stop all over the galaxy. Everyone else jumps at the chance to explore new areas, but you never leave the ship unless you have to." Hondo said, looking at her with a hint of concern.

"Why do you care where I go?" Ahsoka asked, not angry, but genuinely curious. Why did he care?

'"You are lost, my friend. But you cannot keep hiding."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" Hondo said forcibly, giving her a look that she did not challenge. "I don't know why and doubt that even you do. But no more of it. Your life as a Jedi is over, you made that decision. No more mopping around, you've had four months to do that. I order you to get off my ship for the day." Hondo said, his smile back in place as he stood up.

Ahsoka stood as well, but did not make any move to leave as he stood next to her.

"What if I don't want to go?" She said, trying sound confident, but faltering. She wasn't hiding, was she?

"Then I will forcibly drag you off my ship."

"But am I supposed to do? Drink, gamble, and women?" She joked, but still not moving.

"Well Tano, if that is what you want, who am I to judge?" Hondo grinned, laughing as her cheeks turned red as she realized what he was implying. "Now, come on let's go." He said, still laughing as he grabbed her arm and lead her down through the ship, ignoring her protests.

By the time they reached the exit, Ahsoka had lost her blush but was still hesitant.

"But I was going to install new lights on the third deck and upgrade the filtration system, isn't that more important than wandering around Mos Espa?" She said, almost pleading as the boarding ramp started to open, extending towards the sandy ground as light shown through the opening it created.

"It will be here tomorrow. Daor," Hondo called, looking to a man who controlled the ramp and guarded the ship's entrance. "You don't let her back in till sundown, got it?"

"I think I can handle that." Daor said with a smirk, nodding.

"Wonderful! Now go, explore, drink, find the company of many women!" Hondo exclaimed, nudging Ahsoka down the ramp with a booming laugh. "And do not come back without a good story, you hear?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she walked down the ramp. Stepping off, she could see the entrance to Mos Espa about half a mile away and she set off, glancing behind her as she saw the ramp retract and the ship close up once again.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Ahsoka muttered to herself as she approached the city entrance. She wasn't hiding from anything, she just didn't want wander aimlessly around cities, that was all. She tried to think what she could possibly do all day and resigned herself to finding a library or somewhere similar where she could be alone and make the best of this mess.

Ahsoka soon figured out it wasn't going to be that easy

After looking herself and asking quite a few different people she encountered, she determined that Mos Espa most certainly did not have a library.

"Piss off." A Rodian sneered at her as he shoved her to the side, laughing as if Mos Espa having a library was the most ridicules thing he had ever heard.

"What is wrong with people?" Ahsoka muttered as she turned her back on the laughing Rodian, and continuing down the street. She really wished she'd had time to grab her cloak, and even debated wondering if Hondo would let her back on to grab it. In the end she decided against it knowing he'd just laugh and send her away.

She was walking down a main road, keeping her head down and trying to stay in the shadows of buildings. The buildings here weren't tall or well kept, it was nothing like most other major cities she visited, but then again this was a city is the center of crime in the outer rim on a poor desert planet with no real political system, so what should she expect?

Most of what she knew about Tattooine she had read or heard about from Anakin. It had taken him a long time to even acknowledge that he was from Tattooine to her let alone tell her what his life here had been like. Only once had he ever told her about it, about two months before she left the order, but she remembered every word he had said.

"Master, what was it like?"

"I think you're going to have to be a little more specific." Anakin said, smiling to himself as he gazed up at the stars above him. They were on Felucia again, checking in a possible lead on the whereabouts of a Sith that had turned out to be nothing. Anakin and Ahsoka had come down by themselves to investigate and found the lead to be false. They had been dropped off by Aayla Secura, who had picked them up from their last mission, and they would be picked up the next day when she was finished with her mission on a neighboring planet. They had quickly figured out the false lead, and where now camping out for the night. Laying side by side on a blanket Ahsoka had thought to bring after laying one too many hard grounds, they stared up at the dark sky

"On Tattooine." She said softly, hoping this time he wouldn't push the subject away again.

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes and lacing his hands under his head. "Ahsoka, you know I don't like talking about that."

"I know you say that, but if we don't talk about things, they only become worse. Communication builds trust, trust builds relationships, relationships build a life. Communication is key." She said in an all knowing tone, failing to hold back a laugh as Anakin nudged her in the side lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't quote Padme at me." He said, shaking his head at his laughing Padawan.

"Well, she is kinda right though." Ahsoka said when her laughter had died out.

"Yeah, isn't she always?" Anakin sighed, looking up and wondering what Padme was doing right now.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are you gonna answer my question finally?"

"You might regret asking that?"

"I don't think so." Ahsoka said, turning her head to look at Anakin. "Haven't I earned your trust?"

"It isn't about trust, Snips." Anakin said, turning his head to meet her gaze. "I just don't really like to think about it. It's behind me, it doesn't hold any relevance in my life anymore."

"That's not true." Ahsoka said as Anakin turned his gaze back to the sky. "Our lives don't reset ever, as much as we might want them too."

"You ever want to reset, just start over somewhere where no one knows your name.? Start a new life, free of responsibly, free of worry?" Anakin asked, genuinely curious as to what his padawan would say.

"Of course." Ahsoka said simply. "Who doesn't think about that? But it's our choices that make us who we are, not our thoughts or wishes, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Anakin said. "Our choices…" He trailed off, thinking of what Padme would say to him right now. "I was four when I lost someone for the first time."

"Master?" Ahsoka asked confusedly, not quite realizing what was happening.

"Her name was Rhjoka. She practically raised me from birth to when I was about four. I learned there what my place was and I saw what happened to those who didn't know theirs. Rhjoka taught me how act, how to be strong. We stayed there, as a lower degree of house slaves in till the master was killed. After that we were all split up and sold. My mother was almost split from me, but somehow she managed to hold onto me. I never saw Rhjoka again after that."

"You don't know what happened to her?" Ahsoka asked quietly, transfixed by Anakin's words.

"No, I don't." Anakin said shortly, the pain in his voice dulled but audible. "Slavers don't really like young kids, and we didn't stick well most places. They always said that I damaged the value of my mom. A beautiful young women shackled with a kid, what a waste. After that we went from place to place, never staying anywhere too long. "

"When I was about six, was when were at the worst place we were ever enslaved. I rarely ever saw my mom. I was kept in a room with other kids, ranging probably from around my age to early teens. They made us did holes in the sand, long trenches all day. My mother stayed in a separate area with other women, and though I didn't understand what was happening at the time, I do now."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she realized what Anakin meant.

"She went through so much in her life, nothing but suffering. She was in so much pain, but she never let me see it. She always stayed positive, as though it was only temporary, not a life we were born into. Sometimes I wonder why she stayed with me, her life would have been so much easier if she hadn't had a kid. What she sacrificed for me I can't even begin to contemplate."

"When I was seven, we where a pretty nice place, closer to the caliber of the place where I was born. This a major step up from where we had been, we were house servants now, a much more pleasant life. But I messed it all up. One night the master got mad at my mother for serving the wrong bread or something, and slapped her. I yelled at him to stop, and before I knew it, he started on me, kicking and punching in till I blacked out. It was stupid of me, I shouldn't have dared speak out against him. But it was my mom and something snapped. I remember her screaming at him to stop, but that's all. When I woke up it was a week later and we were on the back of a speeder being taking to a farm where we had been bought to work the fields. She had bruises on her face but she smiled when I asked if she was okay. She told me that as long as she was with me, she would always be okay." Anakin finished, a melancholic smile on his face that Ahsoka couldn't see in the darkness as they both continued to gaze upward. A silence fell over the two for a moment as they both lay thinking about what had just transpired between them.

"Do you miss her?" Ahsoka asked softly after a bit. "Your mother?"

"Every day." Anakin said, his eyes watery as he stared up, unblinkingly. "I think about her death a lot, what would of happened if I hadn't left her on Tattooine or if I'd gone back sooner."

"It wasn't you fault, Anakin." She said but he didn't reply.

The silence stretched on through the night and into the morning. Neither quite knew what to say. Ahsoka hadn't expected his accounts to be so bad, truthfully. She had had no idea what he had actually gone through, and a small part of her wished she hadn't asked.

It had been two hours now of walking around the city, exploring the different sections and a few shops. Ahsoka had decided that Mos Espa certainly was a… unpleasant city, and she really wished she could just go back to the ship. She had passed by more bars than she could count and even a few brothels. The city was teaming with crime, and she had figured out quickly which sections to stay out of.

It was around ten when Ahsoka decided she might as well try to find a few parts she needed to work on a few upgrades she was working on for the ship. After about a half an hour of searching, she found a parts shop called Watto's. It was as shady as any place around here, but it looked like it would have what she needed.

"Hello?" She called, walking into the shop and looking around for someone. No answered, and she decided just to start looking. She started in a bin full of different power converters and eventually moved on the smaller parts she needed.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice shouted from behind here, and Ahsoka spun around drawing her sabers as she found a blaster pointed in her face.

"Put the gun down." She said slowly, watching the toydarian very carefully.

"Whoa now," The toydarian said, lower is blaster and raising his hands in surrender. "I don't want any trouble here."

"Should of thought of that before you pointed a gun at my head." Ahsoka hissed, but lowered his sabers and turned her focus back to the bolt filament she was examining. "I'm just looking for some parts to upgrade my ship."

"Ah yes of course." Watto said, flying over to wear Ahsoka stood and looking at what she had so far. "So, what's a Jedi doing all the way out here?" He said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm not a Jedi." She said, looking down at the device in her hand.

"Do not lie to me, you carry the weapon of a Jedi and you act like one too."He snorted, flying over to another bin and starting to dig through it. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know little Ani, would you? Jedi from around here? Hear he's some big hot shot war-hero these days."

"Don't know him." Ahsoka said, turning her face away from the toydarian and trying to suppress the rush of pain that welled up inside her.

"This will do you good." Watto said, flying back over with a metal device in his hand. "New Bolt converter that will run three times faster than any other, I guarantee it."

Ten minutes later Ahsoka was back on the street with the new parts she needed in her bag.

"What to do now?" She muttered to herself, walking back down the road she had come from. She reckoned she about six more hours in till she could return to the ship and it felt like a life time from now.

For the next six hours or so, Ahsoka continued to roam the streets, grabbing a bite to eat at a diner and grabbing a few more spare parts and a book or two. Finally, the sun started to set and she decided she could return to the ship now, at that it would at least be close to sundown when she got there.

She was walking past a pub when she heard it.

"Help!"

The high-pitched scream stopped Ahsoka in her paces. Before she knew what she was doing, she suddenly found herself charging forward, determined to help who ever had just cried out. She started down through a series of allies, following the muffled cries and her gut. Then, turning the last corner she saw it a from three blocks away. A very tall man had a twi'lek girl pinned up against a wall and Ahsoka did not like where this was going.

"Hey, leave her alone!" She shouted, running forward.

"Ah, a friend of yours come to join the fun?" The man shouted mockingly, turning his gaze to Ahsoka as she approached at full speed, still a yards away. "I don't usually like your kind, but I guess I can make an exception." He sneered, leering at both women, the twi'lek still struggling and trying to get away.

"Let her go!" Ahsoka yelled, almost at the man, still running full speed.

"And if I don't-" His next word where cut off as Ahsoka punched him in the jaw, causing him to stumble and let go of the girl. Ahsoka quickly turned to the crying girl who seemed to be about her age.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked, knelling down beside the girl, she reached out to touch her, but the girl flinched away from her hand.

"I'm sorry, I-" But Ahsoka didn't finish her words as the man launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground. She felt his fist connect to her face and heard the woman scream.

"Go!" She yelled to the woman, struggling to throw the man off her. The woman staggered to her feet and started to run away, slowly at first, stopping once and looking back at the fighting pair before running off out of sight.

"Oh, look what you've done girlie?" The man breathed in her ear as she fought against his hold. "You made my friend run away, guess you'll have to be my new friend now."

Ahsoka face twisted in disgust as he laughed, the smell of his putrid breath filling her nose. She was starting to panic, this man was considerably larger than her and she couldn't move her hands or feet.

"Let go of me." She screamed, spitting in his face and she tried to pull her hands free. He slapped her across the face twice, and she felt blood on her cheek.

"It'll be easier if you stop struggling, they all stop in the end-"

 _Whack!_ The sound of metal connecting to skull echoed throughout the alley, and the man fell sideways off of Ahsoka, swearing loudly and clutching the side of his head as he writhed of the ground in pain. Ahsoka looked up in shock to see the twi'lek she had just rescued from the man holding a metal pipe, her eyes wide. Not wanting to make the same mistake of letting her guard down again, Ahsoka did not hesitant to jump up and pin the man down, igniting her sabers and pressing the blades against his neck.

"Listen here." She said, her voice deathly silent as she held her sabers the man's throat and looked him dead in the eye. "Never touch her or anyone else again, do you understand me?"

The man laughed and spit in her face. "I do what I want, there's a hundred more of you whores that I can have."

"Take that back." Ahsoka hissed, pressing her blades further towards his neck.

"You won't kill me." He laughed in her face "You're a Jedi, you don't have the guts to finish the job."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she looked won, away from the man's laughing face. Finally she looked back up to him, her eyes dark and full of hate.

"I'm no Jedi."

She moved fast, slicing his throat open in one motion. She saw the shocked look on his face as the life ebbed from his eyes. She jumped off of him as fast as she could, not wanting to be anywhere near what she had just done. Ahsoka stood, looking down at the ground and breathing heavily. What she had just done? She'd never killed someone in cold blood before.

"Are you all right?" The quite voice had a Ryloth accent and the sound of it pulled Ahsoka out of her trance. She looked around confusedly for the source of it and her eyes meet the women's scared ones.

"I… yeah. I just… I've never killed somewhat like that before." Ahsoka murmured, her eyes transfixed on the terrified, shaking woman before her. Her skin was a shade of coral pink and she had a swirling white pattern on her lekku. She was extremely thin, in a malnourished way, and she was clutching a thin black coat to her shivering body. Her eyes were a white-blue and they seemed to shine in the dark alley.

"I've never attacked a man before." The woman whispered back, still holding the pipe tightly in her hand. She looked at Ahsoka, then back at the pipe, quickly dropping it and kicking it away.

"Are you hurt?" Ahsoka asked, taking a hesitant step toward the women, not wanting to alarm her. "Won't hurt you, I promise." She added, wanting to reassure her.

"I- I'm fine." The twi'lek said, her voice hoarse. "Yo-you're bleeding."

"Oh, it's nothing." Ahsoka brushed off, wiping the blood off her cheek and giving a small smile, trying not to wince as pain from where she was hit flared up. "I, umm… I guess I'm just really surprised you came back. I figured you were gonna run as far away as fast away."

"You saved me." The girl murmured, looking down at the ground as Ahsoka drew closer.

" I did what anyone would of done," Ahsoka said, brushing off the comment, looking away with a hint of a blush in her cheeks. "It's nothing really."

"No one ever has before." The girl whispered, her eyes clouded as she continued to look down. Ahsoka stopped a few feet away from her, not wanting to scare her by coming to close, and turned her head back to look at the girl. There was something about this girl, something she couldn't place. Her eyes held a sorrow Ahsoka would never know, but she'd seen those eyes before. Her eyes held the same look Anakin's had when he had told her about Tattooine, and she could see the pain in them.

"I couldn't ignore it, I could just let him…" Ahsoka trailed off, not wanting to think about what could have happened if she hadn't intervened, or if the girl hadn't come back.

"You are very brave." The girl said sincerely, and Ahsoka blushed again.

"I- well thank you." She mumbled. "And so are you, not many people would have come back."

The girl nodded, not saying anything.

"Well, umm, thank you." Ahsoka said, not knowing why she felt so awkward around this girl. "I'm Ahsoka." She added with a smile, trying to find her confidence.

"Liolee." The pink twi'lek replied in a voice barely more than a whisper, her head still bent but her eyes fixed cautiously on Ahsoka. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ahsoka said before she could stop herself. Honestly, she sounded like Anakin. What was going on with her?

"Well, I-I have to go, I'm late enough as it is. He will not be pleased." Liolee said, looking down again , and Ahsoka saw the scared look on her face . "I… Goodbye Ahsoka." Her eyes lingered on Ahsoka for a second before she turned and started to walk away quickly before Ahsoka could even process what was going on.

"Wait!" She called, starting after her. "I'll walk you home, I'll explain what happened!"

"No." Liolee stopped and turned to face the ex-Jedi. "Please, just go." Her voice shook and Ahsoka wanted nothing more to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright when she saw that scared look in Liolee's eye once again.

"I… alright. If that's what you want…" Ahsoka trailed off, finding it hard to look at Lila anymore.

Liolee nodded to her, then turned and scampered away. Ahsoka watched in till Liolee had turned a corner and was out of sight. What had just happened? She couldn't even begin to comprehend what she was feeling, so many things had just happened. Turning away from the direction Liolee had gone, she saw the dead man lying on the ground a few feet in front of her.

"What am I gonna do about this?" She muttered, looking down at the corpse with an unpleasant expression on her face. The answer came to her. Leave it. There were no laws here, no police to come after her. She started walk away, never wanting to look at what she had just done again. She moved swiftly through the back alleys, finding her way back t the main road, walking in silence as the suns set in front of her, illuminating her in red.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Sorry this update took so long, I was trying to fit Ahsoka's whole story into one chapter but it was taking forever to write and I realized it was going to be way too long. Expect the next chapter, which is the second half of this soon, a week or two from now max, as I've already written a lot of that and know where I want to go. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Ahsoka's story and her joining Hondo's crew. I personally love Hondo and this is not the only part he will play in this story. Also, Ahsoka is one of my top three favorite character s of all time, so I hope I wrote her well. Again, I'm writing her as I believe she would act after leaving the Jedi order, so a bit of a different character then we see in the clone wars in terms of where she is emotionally and morally.**_

 _ **Also, who saw the Rebel's season Finale? It was so good! I absolutely loved it and I am dying for next season!**_

 _ **So as always, please review and tell me what you think! Also, you can answer this question, what is your favorite fanfiction to read outside Star Wars? Mine is definitely Harry Potter as I almost exclusively read it. I love Dark Harry stories especially, so let me know if you got any good recs!**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	10. Dawn of the Night Part II

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Dawn of the Night Part II**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

By the time she had made it back to the ship, the sky was black and the only light came from the ship itself.

"Tano, my girl, where have you been?" Hondo called out as he walked up to the lowered ramp where he was standing with Olav and Frogon. "We were about to leave without you."

"Sorry, ahh… something held me up." She muttered, not making eye contact with him as she positioned herself on his right, nodding to the other guys. "Ready to go?" She said, trying to change the subject. She did not have the energy to deal with this right now, especially with Hondo.

"Alright alright, you heard her boys, let's move." Hondo said, turning away and walking to the set of speeders that had been laid out. "Stay close to me." He ordered as they mounted the bikes. "Now, let's go do what we do best; scam idiots!" He commanded, starting off at full speed, the others laughing and on his heels. The crates of seed where being pulled along on Frogon and Olav's speeders and Ahsoka couldn't stop her thoughts from circling back to Liolee as she rode.

Fifteen minutes later, a building came into sight in the distance, and the group slowed as they approached it.

"Remember, Groblan is not only an idiot but extremely temperamental so don't talk unless… no just don't talk, understand?" Hondo explained after they parked the bikes about a hundred feet from the building and gathered together with the crates.

"Got it." Olav said and Ahsoka and Frogon nodded.

"Wonderful, now let's get moving." Hondo beamed, clapping his hands together as they set off, the other three each pushing along a crate. The darkness enveloped the four as they made their way up to the front doors.

"Hondo Ohnaka." Hondo said into the intercom, still wearing his trademark smile. After a few seconds the doors clicked open and they walked inside to be greeted by woman.

"Please, follow me." She said, her voice faint as she bowed to them before moving to lead them farther into the building.

"Bet she's a slave." Olav muttered to Ahsoka, who nodded in agreement as she watched the slave that was leading them. Even way she carried herself felt subordinate and Ahsoka couldn't help but think that was the way Liolee had held herself too.

"Right this way, Sirs." The slave said, pulling open a door and holding it with her head bowed as they walked inside the room.

It was a long room with artifacts and painting lining the walls and a large golden fountain in the center of the room. The room held a prestige that Ahsoka would not have thought belonged so close to the poor city of Mos Espa. At the opposite end of the room there was raised and upon it a throne like chair that was perched underneath a golden canopy.

"The master will be with you in a moment, he is finishing up some… business." The slave said vaguely and the fear in her voice made Ahsoka wonder just what that "business" was.

"Of course." Hondo said graciously, smiling at the women, who bowed her head to them again before exiting through the door, not quite closing the doors fully.

"Geez I hate this guy already, what a snob." Frogon muttered, looking around the decorated room. "Who needs this many statues?" He said, gesturing to the walls as he moved around looking at the different pieces.

"Rich slaver, now there's an _original_ story." Olav said sarcastically, frowning at the door where the slave had left. "What a sense of entitlement."

"Yes yes, he is horrible, I thought we had established this." Hondo said with a wave of his hand and a grin. "Who cares? He has money and as soon as we have swindled some of it, we'll never look at his ugly mug again- Groblan, my old friend, what a pleasure." Hondo switched gears immediately as Groblan walked in, his smile back in place.

"Hondo Ohnaka." Groblan said, nodding to them as he took a seat on the throne-chair, his lip curled up and a disgruntled look on his face. Ahsoka noticed his red knuckles but made no comment as she stood beside the crates, leaning against one and facing one wall, her head downcast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, and she turned her head ever so slightly so she could see out the crack left open of the doors, tuning out Hondo and Groblan's conversation.

Outside she caught sight of the slave that had meet earlier, and she appeared to be talking to another woman who also appeared to be a slave. Ahsoka couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked nervous as they talked. The new women gestured to something behind her that Ahsoka couldn't see and they exchanged a scared look before moving off out of sight in the direction the woman had gestured.

Ahsoka frowned, casting a quick glance back to Groblan and Hondo, before pushing off of the crates and sidling up to Olav.

"I… I need some air." She muttered in his ear so only he could hear, her back turned to Hondo and Groblan. "I'm going out to the speeders, okay?"

Olav gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong with you?" He muttered back, his eyes narrowed. "You've been acting weird since you got back."

"Not here." Ahsoka whispered back, casting another glance towards the front of the room to make sure they hadn't been noticed. "I'll explain back at the ship."

They made eye contact again for a second before Olav nodded, whispering "Alright, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." Ahsoka nodded back to him before slowly making her way back to the door, careful not to draw attention to herself. Groblan didn't notice, but she saw Hondo shot a look at her. Ignoring it for now, she exited through the door, softly shutting it behind her. Turning to face the room, she was faced with three different halls. Remembering which way the women had gone, Ahsoka moved down the right hall, moving silently and listening for the sounds of voices.

The hall grew thinner and curved downward as she moved through it, still listening. Eventually to ended in two doors, the first lead to the kitchens, and second a dark staircase. But at the base of the stair case she could see a dim light, and hear the whisper of voices. She quickly started down the stairs, her feet barley touching the ground. When she got the bottom, she looked up to the see rows of cots on the floor and in one corner a group of women slaves were grouped around a bed.

"Hello?" Ahsoka said cautiously, alerting them to her presence. They all turned to look at her, fear in their eyes as a few stood up, looking as if they were going to bolt.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She said quickly, raising her hands in surrender as she took a step closer. "I just thought there was maybe something I could help with."

A few the women exchanged a looks, before turning their heads the women who had lead them into the manner earlier, who appeared to be their leader.

"Girls, leave us. There is nothing you can do now." The women said, her head bowed as she started down sadly at the cot they were all crowded around. "I will handle this, go back to your duties."

The women collectively stood and started to move away from the cot, and what they had been looking at now came into view.

"Liolee." Ahsoka breathed as see recognized the coral skin of the woman she had met earlier that day. She moved forward and knelled next to the cot, staring horrified at the broken form of the twi'lek. "What happened to her?" She asked in shock.

"The master was not happy when she arrived home late." The women said sadly. "He wasn't in a good mood already, and it set him off. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The women stared down at the limp form of Liolee as well, grief on her face.

"But she'll recover won't she?" Ahsoka asked, looking at up at the women.

"I do not know, it is out of our hands. This is beyond my abilities."

"But surely you are going to take her to a hospital."

The women shook her head at Ahsoka with a bemused look. "You forget where we are, who we are. This is not the first time something like this has happened, nor will it be the last."

"That's not right." Ahsoka said, staring back at Liolee's bruised and bloodied face.

"It's life." The women said simply, a sad smile on her face. "There is nothing we can do to change that."

Ahsoka watched the small movements in Liolee's face, the twitches of pain, the small flexes of her mouth. "If she stays here she might die." Ahsoka whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes." The woman replied simply. "If that is what is destined to happen, it will. This is her destiny, the destiny of a slave."

Ahsoka was silent for a minute, her mind whirling as she stared at Liolee.

"I don't believe in destiny." She said softly, her mind made up. Standing up and looking around the barren room, she spotted a pile of raggedy blankets in one corner and quickly rushed over and grabbed one. Returning to Liolee's cot, she gently wrapped her in the pale brown sheet carefully.

"What are you doing?" The women asked with a frown as Ahsoka swaddled the injured girl.

"What I have to." Ahsoka replied. Very carefully, she slide her arms under Liolee's shoulders and knees, and slowly picked her up bridal style, holding the unconscious girl close to her chest as she stood up. "Don't try to stop me." She warned the women, her eyes narrowed as she started to walk towards the stairs.

No one said a word as Ahsoka walked to the stairs, and slowly began to move up them, careful to keep Liolee as still as possible against her chest. Her mind was auto control as she moved silently back through the hall, looking around every corner for someone who might try to stop her. She didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't stop to think. Before she knew it she was walking out the front doors.

The night outside was darker than ever when she stepped out into it. The cool air pierced her skin as she nudged close the door slowly with her foot, making sure to hold Liolee still. Turning away from the doors, she couldn't see farther than the few yards illuminated by the manor in front of her. Vaguely remembering which direction they had left the speeder is she started forward, summoning her on e of her sabers into her hand and igniting it to illuminate her way. After a few minutes of walking, saw the outline of someone appear.

"Tano?" One of the voice called, and she recognized it to Olav.

"Yeah." She called back softly, deactivating her saber, and walking faster towards the figure.

"Where have you been?" Olav called back as she approached. "You left the room before any of us."

"I got sidetracked." Ahsoka said as she came into Olav's view.

"What do you- who's that?" He asked as soon as he saw what Ahsoka had in her arms.

"Her name is Liolee and she needs medical attention now." Ahsoka said quickly, not paying attention to Olav as she turned on her speeder. "Will you hold her while I get on, then I can take her again."

"What is going on?" Olav hissed as he took the injured woman from Ahsoka, looking around anxiously for onlookers.

"I'll explain later, come on!" She replied as she climbed on the speeder, and then motioned for Olav to hand Liolee to her. After securing the injured Twi'lek in her arms, she nodded her head, silently telling Olav to come on, before turning on the speeder and zooming away from the manor, Olav following her closely. After about fifteen minutes, the ship came into sight and Ahsoka saw Hondo standing on the ramp with another pirate, and they appeared to be waiting for what she expected was her.

"Tano!" Hondo exclaimed as she pulled up next the ship with Olav, her attention focused on Liolee. "Where were you?" He asked, casually walking over to where they had stopped. It was then that he caught sight of the girl in Ahsoka's arms, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "My girl, what is-"

"She needs a doctor." Ahsoka cut him off, as Olav helped her off the speeder, trying to keep Liolee as still as possible.

"Who-" Hondo started to ask, but Ahsoka cut him off again.

"I'll tell you later, but she needs a medic and we need to get out of here now." Ahsoka told him, walking around him and starting up onto the ship. "Hurry, please."

The desperation in her voice was clear, and Hondo nodded, following her back on the ship uncharacteristically.

"I'll have Olav bring the medical kit to your room, and we'll take it from there, but first I need to know who this girl is and why we need to get out of here." Hondo said as he followed behind her.

"She was a slave at Groblan's, and I don't think he will be happy once he realizes we took her, so I think we should get out of here." Ahsoka said very quickly as she made it to her room, quickly opening the door, and moving inside.

"You did _what_?" Hondo exclaimed, cocking his head as he leaned against the door frame.

"I rescued her."

"You might believe that, but I doubt Groblan will. This was stupid, child."

But Ahsoka wasn't listening anymore. She was solely focused on Liolee's slow breathing and the cut on her side that had opening up again for all the movement.

"Lecture me later, but she really needs a medic _now_." Ahsoka said, looking at Hondo with desperation in her eyes. "There's an outpost not too far from here that will treat her, but you have to take us, _please._ "

"I don't know, maybe we should just return her to her master." Hondo suggested. "Why do you care?"

"I just do okay, I owe her." Ahsoka said, as Olav entered with the med-kit. "Hondo _please._ I'll do anything, just please help me save her."

Hondo was silent for a minute as he watched Olav and Ahsoka struggle to help the girl, this task way beyond either of their abilities.

"Fine, I don't know why you care, but I'll do you this favor, Tano." He sighed, shaking his head and exhaling deeply. He looked at the scene before him one more time before sauntering away, calling her the crew to get them to the nearest medical outpost as Ahsoka desperately tried to quell the bleeding.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Please, she needs medical attention now! She's bleeding baldly and unconscious." Ahsoka yelled as she ran into medical outpost's emergency wing, applying pressure to Liolee's wound as Olav held her. "Please, she's dying, please!" A nurse was at her side almost at once, and then medical droids and a stretcher. "Please save her." Ahsoka said weakly as she watched them whisk the dying girl away, a pained expression on her face and a strange feeling that she might never see the girl she barely knew again.

"Come on." Olav said quietly, leading her over to a bench and sitting them down.

"Thank you." Ahsoka murmured, staring at the ground as Olav put an arm around her.

He said nothing, but smiled sadly as they sat. Ahsoka was grateful for the company and rested her head on the man's shoulder. For the past few months she had been here, Olav had treated her like a part of the crew from day one. Most of the others hadn't accepted here at first, and there were still those who didn't. They didn't believe she was one of them, and in a sense she wasn't, but she just as capable, if not more, than they were. But Olav had accepted her from the beginning, believing that if Hondo had invited her to join the crew, she was every bit as deserving as anyone else. They had grown close, Ahsoka not even realizing how lonely she had been until she started to let people in again.

After about ten minutes, a droid came to Ahsoka with forms to fill out. Only able to fill out a few basic questions, she returned the forms, apologizing for not knowing more before returning to the bench. Minutes trickled past as she sat staring at the ground, tuning out the hustle and bustle of the practice and hoping beyond hope that Liolee was going to be alright.

After an hour of silence, Olav spoke.

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

She didn't reply.

"I mean, how did you find her? And why did you bring her with us?" He asked, prompting her.

"I-" Ahsoka stared, before taking a deep breath and talking in a quiet voice very quickly. "I meet her in town earlier. I was walking in the street and I heard a scream. I followed it and found her about to be assaulted. Before I knew what I was doing I attacked the guy and she escaped. But I got distracted and he got the better of me. I was losing the fight, but she came back and hit him in the head, and I killed him." She spoke in a monotone, her eyes fixed on the ground. "She saved me, if she hadn't come back…" Ahsoka trailed off, shaking her head, not wanting think about what would have happened. "After I killed him, I introduced myself, and offered to tale her home, to protect her. She refused, and left, but I knew I shouldn't have let her go. She was weak, she couldn't protect herself. And now look what happened." Ahsoka's voice broke and she put her hand in her hands, blinking back the tears that started to fill her eyes. "It's my fault really, I shouldn't have let her go alone." She choked out, barley keeping herself from crying.

"It's not your fault." Olav said quiet, putting his arm around her and giving her arm a squeeze. "This was out of your control. You saved her from the man you killed, and she was a slave, you couldn't have known that her master would do that, nor was it your duty to know."

"But if-"

"No. The only fault here belongs to Groblan, not you, not her." He insisted.

Ahsoka nodded, but still felt guilt in the pit of her stomach as she looked up towards the doors where Liolee had vanished into.

Another hour passed in silence, Ahsoka staring at the doors and waiting for someone to come tell her what was happening. A bit after the second hour, Hondo strolled into the building.

"What is taking so long?" He asked, lazily as he walked in, ignoring the nurse who hushed him and walking over to the pair on the bench. "Tano, we have places to be-" He stopped at a look from Olav, who shook his head at his boss, nodding to Ahsoka, who was till staring transfixed at the door with glassy eyes.

"I'll be right back." Olav said quietly to Ahsoka, who did make any inclination that she had heard him, before he carefully got up and lead Hondo around the corner away from Ahsoka.

"Why does she care?" Ahsoka could hear Hondo ask between Olav's hushed words. Why did she care? It was something she didn't even really know herself, but she felt a strange connection to Liolee she couldn't explain. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Liolee.

"How could she think that-" Ahsoka heard another one of Hondo's sentences again, but didn't register anything he was saying, once again transfixed on those doors. After another minute of hushed conversation, the two men walked back over the young woman, and sat down on either side of her.

"So, you're gonna stick it out, huh?" Hondo asked, looking sideways at Ahsoka who nodded, saying nothing.

"Alright, I don't know why you care but I'll respect it. Probably that damn Jedi conscious, eh?." Hondo cracked a smile, but Ahsoka remained expressionless. "Alright kid, we'll this is what I'm gonna do. Olav is gonna say here with you and I'm gonna take the crew back to base. Well be back tomorrow to check in with you, alright?" He said, and Ahsoka nodded again not saying anything.

"Alright then, guess we'll be going." Hondo clapped his hands together and stood up. He nodded to Olav and said, "Watch out for her, you hear?", a slight note of concern in his voice. Olav nodded to him in reassurance as Hondo started to walk away.

Hondo was just about at the door when he heard her voice.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice weak as she looked up at him for the first time.

He cracked a smile and winked, feeling pity for the girl as she tried to smile back.

"Think nothing of it! You are one of us, and we provide for each other, do we not?" He grinned, tipping his hat them, before turning and walking out, the smile falling from his face when they could no longer see his face.

For another two hours Ahsoka and Olav sat, Olav making the occasional small talk, but neither of them able to keep up a conversation. Ahsoka still stared transfixed at the door, her hands supporting her chin as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Why do you think it's taking so long?" She asked after a total of five hours had passed, and Olav could hear the fear in her voice. "If she was okay, wouldn't we know by now?"

"Well, no." Olav responded gently. "These sorts of thing can take a while, you don't want to rush it."

"Right." Ahsoka nodded, her lips pressed tight together.

After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Will you about her?" She said quietly, turning her head for the first time to look at Olav.

"Who?" He asked, looking curiously at her.

"About Mertha?" She asked, and she walked the pain the flashed across his face at the name. she knew from what she had heard that Olav had had a woman he had once loved and that she had died ten years ago. Ever since, he had matured a lot and become a lot more subdued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said at once, looking away ashamed.

"No, it's alright, Child." He said after a moment, and Ahsoka turned her head back to face him. "It's been many years she's been gone."

"But it still hurts?" She asked, and he nodded.

"When you truly love someone, they become a part of you. To lose that… well the pain may fade, but there is always a part of you missing." He explained, a weight in his voice Ahsoka didn't often hear.

"I think I understand." She said, thinking about all the people she had left behind, all the people she had lost.

Olav started at tell her about Mertha, she become lost in his words. His love was clear, and she could hear the sadness in his voice, but it was mirrored with a joy as he recalled all their journeys together. As he told her stories of their past, she found herself distracted and another hour or two slipped by. Eventually, he started to ask her about her own past, and after quite a bit of prompting, and most likely due to her exhaustion, she began to open up about her past. She told him about Rex and the 501. She told him about Anakin and Padme, realizing she had never been able to before.

By the time the suns began to rise, the fellow pirates had finally fallen silent as Olav had dozed off. But Ahsoka couldn't sleep, no matter how much her body begged her too. Well the reminiscing had been comforting and a nice distraction, Ahsoka couldn't get Liolee of her mind.

"Miss Tano?" Ahsoka's head snapped up as the nurse at the front desk called her name. "The doctor will see you know."

Ahsoka stood up at once, and walked to the front desk.

"G8PT3 will take you there." She said, motioning to a medical droid that had entered the room. Ahsoka nodded and followed the droid through the doors Liolee had gone through some many hours ago.

"This way." The droid said, making a left-hand turn and leading down a hall labeled _critical care._ A minute later she was taken into a sub-ward, and to a room where she was told to wait for the doctor to come talk to her. She sat for another ten minutes, nervously bouncing her knees as she waited. Finally, a women entered the room in scrubs, looking down at a clip board and then up at Ahsoka. "Miss Tano?" she asked, and Ahsoka nodded, jumping to her feet.

"I see okay?" Ahsoka asked at once, looking desperately at the women.

"Will you please follow me?" She asked with a smile.

Ahsoka nodded, frowning as she was lead into an office.

"Please, sit." The women said, as she took her seat behind the desk and motioned to the seat in front of her. "Now as you know, Miss Liolee suffered from severe injuries. We were able to stabilize her for now, but we are not sure exactly what the extent of her injuries are yet."

Ahsoka let out a cry of relief and felt a smile break out over her face, so happy that Liolee was alive. "But she's alive?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, she is." The doctor confirmed with a smile. "As far as we know, she has broken leg, dislocated shoulder, and a few broken ribs. She has a large wound on her side that she lost a lot of blood from before we were able to sew it up. There was also a large amount f internal bleeding, but we have managed to control that for now."

Ahsoka nodded, her elation dying as she listened to the doctor explain the extent of Liolee's condition.

"So she's asleep?" Ahsoka asked, her head tilted.

"Due to the blunt force trauma to her head, she is not conscious, but she is in a coma-like state. We believe this to be her body's nature reaction to the incident, and that she will wake up in her own time." The doctor explained, looking down at her clipboard as she spoke.

"And how long will that be?"

"it is impossible for us to know, but I estimate it will be at least a few weeks of her going in and out of consciousness before she able to understand where she is or what is going around her." The doctor answered, her eyes narrowing as she read something on the file below her. "Miss Tano, were you aware that this patient is owned by Mr. Carlen Groblan?"

Ahsoka did not answer as the doctor looked up at her suspiciously.

"We found a identification chip in her right shoulder that alerted us to this, as part of standard protocol, we are required to notify her master so he may retrieve her."

"What?" Ahsoka asked in shock, her eyes widening. "But he's the one who did this to her!"

"That is none of my concern, Miss Tano. I have a legal obligation to uphold, and I will be notifying Mr. Groblan of his Slave's whereabouts after we are done here." The doctor stood up, straightening her shirt and looking down at Ahsoka. "I suggest you say your goodbyes before he arrives. Miss Liolee is in room 804B." With that, she gave Ahsoka a curt nod before leaving the room, no doubt to notify Groblan.

Ahsoka was frozen. She couldn't let Groblan find Liolee, he would kill her. What was she supposed to do? Ahsoka stood up, her mind racing as she exited the room and hurried back to the waiting room.

"Ahsoka! There you are-" Olav exclaimed when he saw her, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Come with me, quickly." She murmured, leading him back into the ward as she scanned to wall for Liolee's room.

"How is she, what's going on?" Olav murmured as he followed close behind her.

"She's alive, but unconscious with a few broken bones and who knows what other kind of internal damage." Ahsoka answered quietly, glancing around as she turned left. "But the doctor is calling Groblan."

"What, how do they-"

"She has a tracking chip in her right shoulder." Ahsoka said, as they entered the B-wing. "We need to get her out of here before he shows up, or he'll kill her and finish what he started."

"How are we supposed to-"

"Just call Hondo and tell him to send a ship for us at the morgue entrance, but we need to hurry." Ahsoka explained quickly, reading the door labels as she zoomed past each one.

"What are you-"

"Just trust me, okay? Please just do it." She pleaded, stopping as she read the next door on her left, _804B._ She turned to look at Olav, desperation in her eyes. "Please, Olav. I can't let her die."

"Alright, I'll go meet them at the morgue." He nodded, looking skeptically at the young women, but pulling out his comm to call the crew. "I send for you when they are here, alright."

"Got it." She nodded quickly, before turning to face the door as Olav left. Taking a deep breath, she double checked the number once more before opening the door. The room held four beds. The two closest to her where empty and she walked quickly past them, searching. The third bed had an old man of some race she didn't recognize and she moved past it. In the four bed all the way against the opposite wall was Liolee. Her face and exposed parts of her skin where bruised and both her right shoulder and leg where in casts. Her eyes were closed and she had a pained look on her face as Ahsoka watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Taking a few steps closer, she kneeled beside the bed, unable to look away from the injured face. She looked so small, so young and innocent, and Ahsoka assumed she couldn't have been must older than herself.

"I'm gonna help you." She whispered, taking Liolee's hand in her own and bowing her hand. "I swear, I'll protect you this time." Feeling a small buzz on her arm, she looked to see her comm lit up with a message from Olav.

 _'Morgue 5 minutes.'_ It read and she quickly responded with a confirmation and stood up, looking around the room for what she had to work with. A stretcher hovered beside one of the abandoned beds and she pulled it over to Liolee's bedside.

"I'm sorry." She muttered to the unconscious girl, as she very carefully lifted her onto the bed, trying not to look at the pain that flashed across her face as she was moved. Ahsoka pulled the white sheet off the bed and covered Liolee in it, hoping that no one would look to closely. She carefully pushed the platform to the door, and outside, glancing around the bustling halls as she slipped out of the room. Four minutes later, she was at the south exit by the morgue, looking for Olav and the ship.

"Tano!" She turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and smile spread across her face as she saw Hondo waving her over.

"Is she?" Hondo asked as Ahsoka approached with the covered body.

"She's alive, I just had to sneak her out without anyone noticing." Ahsoka said quickly as she pushed the stretcher up the ramp and onto the ship, focused on the slight rise and fall she could see through the sheet.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(Two weeks later)**_

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Hondo insisted, leaning against the door frame of Ahsoka's room as he stared down at her. "You've been here for too long, take a break!"

"You're idea of fun is a heist on Garel?" Ahsoka scoffed, turning her head to look up sardonically at Hondo from the floor, her eye brows raised.

"And it isn't yours?" Hondo jested, laughing at her disapproving yet slightly amused expression and folding his arms as he lounged against the door frame. "You'd be perfect for this! Come on, we'd be back in a few hours."

"I don't know." Ahsoka sighed, looking back at Liolee's sleeping form. "What if she wakes up?"

"She won't, don't worry so much. I'll even leave someone to watch her if that will put your mind to rest."

Ahsoka continued to look at the sleeping form, weighing her options in her head. She hadn't been out of the base in four months and she couldn't deny it was getting a little stuffy being in this room all the time. The bags under her eyes were evident, and she looked exhausted. Sleeping on the floor wasn't the problem, but so found herself unable to rest most nights. Every time she thought about leaving for a bit, her mind would go back to the thought of, what is something happened to Liolee? What is she woke up and freaked out because she was alone in a strange place?

"Tano, don't make me order you." Hondo sighed, raising his brow at her. "I need you with me."

"You promise we won't be gone more than a few hours?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she looked from her boss to the sleeping woman on the bed?

"Yes, now come on! Get yourself ready, we leave in ten." With that, he tipped his hat to her and swaggered away.

Ahsoka jumped to her feet at once, pulling on a hooded over-shirt and hurrying down the hall to Olav's room, casting a long look at Liolee before leaving.

"Olav!" She called, knocking on the door. "Olav, I need a favor!"

"And what would that be?" Olav said from behind her, making her jump as she spun around.

"Are you going to Garel?" She asked, looking hopefully at him.

"No, I am not. I take it Hondo convinced you to?"

"Well… yeah, I guess so." Ahsoka said, trying to sound as if it wasn't a big deal, but the nervous look in her eyes gave her away.

"And you want me to watch Liolee, don't you?" Olav smiled, looking knowing down at the young woman.

"I… yeah." Ahsoka nodded, biting her lip. "It'll only be for a couple of hours, I promise. I just don't want her to be alone."

"I understand." Olav nodded, understanding exactly how Ahsoka was feeling. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, a smile spreading over her face.

"I'm just happy you're getting out of here. Enjoy it, find yourself something nice." He winked, cracking a smile. "I'll go see Liolee, and you get up to deck."

"Thank you again!" She called, as she scurried down the hall, trying to keep her worries at bay.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(2 days later)**_

"Alright, this should be a quick in and out." Ahsoka explained to the group of five men around her as they crouched in an alley, ignoring the rain drenching them. " Jon will detonated these at the north entrance," She said, pulling out three detonators and handing them to Jon, who nodded. "Frojen and Klen will take out the remaining guards at the south entrance after and we'll go in that way. Hal and Scorch will clear the west corridor and check the holding down there for Jax and Yoller well Frito and Klen take the east. I'll go down to the maximum holding and get Hondo out. Jon, you will come back around and guard the south entrance. As soon as you have Jax and Yoller, get out and we'll rendezvous back at the ship, got it?"

They all nodded or grunted there agreement, looking around at each other.

"How long do we wait for you at the ship?" Len asked with a shrug, others nodding.

"If I'm not back at the ship within five minutes of you, leave." Ahsoka said confidently. "If I'm that much behind you, then something went wrong and you need to regroup with the rest of the crew before another rescue attempt. Don't risk losing the ship and getting caught, because they will be following you after you leave. But," She looked up at them, with a smirk on her face. "I bet 1000 credits I beat all of you back to the ship."

An instant uproar went up at her words, as many of them protesting her claim and shaking their heads at her.

"No way some girl beats me." Jon scoffed, winking at Ahsoka as he laughed. "You're on!"

"Deal." Ahsoka laughed, shaking his hand and standing up. "Now let's go save their asses!"

Ten minutes later, they were inside the holding jail on Garel, and Ahsoka was speeding down the north hall. She ran with a saber in each hand, bowling through anyone who came in her path and slipping down halls and staircases swiftly and silently. They'd been on Garel for two days now, and she was desperate to get back to base. The heist had seemed to go exactly as planned, they got in with no problem, and where on their way out when they were completely ambushed by local authorities. Three of the men, including Hondo, had been arrested and where being held here until they could be transferred to a maximum facility to await conviction. For the past day, the rest of the crew that had got away had found each other and planned the rescue mission under the leadership of Ahsoka. Now all she had to do was ingle-handedly break Hondo out of a high-security jail and get back the ship without being left behind.

Simple.

Ahsoka moved deeper into the building, finding many guard positions abandoned as many had gone out front to the explosion. Once she reached the high security level though, she did encounter more guards. Ducking her head around the corner, she saw four fully armed guards sanding in front of a door that she was sure lead to the max cells. She pulled her head back, and took a deep breath, thinking of how she'd be back with Liolee in just a few short hours, before jumping out and engaging the guards. She deflected the gun fire the flew at her, taking down one guard with a reflected short, and knocking out another with a strong kick to the head as she danced around the gun fire. She took down another with a slash to his right leg and turned to face the last man standing.

"Stand down!" He yelled, pointing his gun in her face. "Lay your weapons on the ground and put your hands behind your head."

Ahsoka stared back, the corner of her mouth curling up. As if it was possible for this man to stop her from going home.

Two minutes later she was supporting an injured Hondo as they staggered out the doors of the jail, blocking shots with her lightsaber and moving as quickly as she could to where the ship should be waiting.

"Whoa, come on Tano, that almost hit me!" Hondo yelled as Ahsoka barley deflected a shot that would have hit him in right in the jaw.

"You're welcome." She said, rolling her eyes and they ducked around a fallen bench.

"Clones on your left!" Someone yelled, and they both turned to see a squad of clones running towards the situation.

"We need to move." Hondo said, and the two mad a run for it, ignoring the battle going on around them.

"This way!" Ahsoka heard Klen yell as they ran and followed the sound of his voice. Shots flew all around them as the fight between the police and pirates continued as they fought to get back to the ship.

"Come on old man, I've got a bet to win." Ahsoka said, pulling Hondo along with her as they ran to the ship that was now in view. "If Klen bets me because you're too slow, those credits are coming right out of your bank."

"Who you calling old?" Hondo barked with a grin, clutching his injured ribs as he ran.

They ran aboard the ship seconds before the rest of the crew, and quickly took off as more clones started to show up. Within a few hours, they were back at base and after dropping Hondo in the medical bay, Ahsoka hurried back down to her room and Liolee, meeting Olav in the hall outside.

"She woke up briefly last night very confused and scared. I explained to her that she had been taken out of Groblan's and that she was her to recover and that she was safe. She fell back asleep soon after and has been sleeping for six hours now. I would expect her to awake again soon, though I have no idea if she will remember what I told her last night or night. She seemed pretty out of it." Olav explained as they walked down the ship corridor. Ahsoka nodded as she wrapped a bandage around a gash on her upper left arm she had gotten when they had escaped.

"Thank you so much again, I'm sorry that the trip took way longer than it should have. If Klen hadn't miscalculated the number of guards-"

"It was nothing, now go on, I'll make sure someone brings you both some food." He said as the approached the door to Ahsoka's room. He nodded to her before leaving her at the door. Taking a deep breath Ahsoka opened the door and walked inside her small room.

Liolee still lay on the bed, a blanket covering her frail body. But she seemed more conscious now, different than from before. Her chest moved up and down slowly as she breathed, and she wore a slightly pained look on her face.

Ahsoka started to move quietly into the room, careful not to bump into anything or make and loud noises that would make Liolee up. When she reached the chair next to her bedside, Ahsoka quietly spun it around she could sit with her hand resting on the back on the chair. Folding her arms on the back and her head on her arms, she silently watched and waited, falling into a tired daze thinking about what she would say to this girl when she finally awoke.

About an hour later, a loud banging on the door made her jump, startling her out of the daze. Glancing quickly at the still sleeping twi'lek, she swiftly got up and answered the door.

"What?" Ahsoka murmured the member of Hondo's crew that stood in the door way.

He didn't reply, but merely held up a tray with two sandwiches on it and a bottle of water.

She took the tray from his outstretched hand and nodded to him. "Tell Olav I say thanks." She added before closing the door again. She turned back around quickly, but in her hast and forgetting how small the room was, ran right into her chair and promptly dropped the tray with a loud crash, as her right knee slammed into the hard chair.

"Shit." She swore, grabbing her knee and looking down at the ruined food and water all over the floor, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in her knee.

The sound of movement made her look up, and to her displeasure she see Liolee staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Hi." Ahsoka said awkwardly, still clutching her knee and looking back at Liolee. Liolee didn't respond, but was still looking sacredly at Ahsoka.

"I'm Ahsoka, we meet once before on Mos Espa. Do you remember at all?" She said, forgetting about the pain in her knee of the mess on the floor.

Liolee didn't respond, but continued to look at Ahsoka, her eyes narrowing as if she was thinking.

"You saved me from… well anyway, after that I went to where you lived for some business and I found you in the basement. You… you weren't doing too well and, um, well I took you with me and brought you to a hospital. You stayed there for a bit, but then we had to leave and you've been here ever since. That was about four weeks ago."

Liolee once again stayed silent, looking up at Ahsoka with an expression that Ahsoka didn't quite understand.

"So, you've kind of been… asleep for the past four weeks, and we weren't really sure when you were gonna ever wake up, so I've been hanging out in here for that time." She added, not really sure why she was still talking. She fell silent and looked down at the ground, unable to think of something else to say.

"You where here?" Liolee's voice broke the silence and Ahsoka looked back up, surprised to hear the heavily-accented voice.

"Well, yeah." She said awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to be here when you woke up, I didn't want you to be alone." Ahsoka felt very awkward as Liolee squinted at her, still not understanding.

"You did not need to do that." Liolee murmured, her voice barely audible as she looked away.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, looking back at the women in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't matter to you." She said, still not looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was thoroughly confused now. This was not at all how she had pictured this conversation going. She stared at Liolee, her brow furled in thought. "I'm sorry, but I don't really understand what you mean." The former Jedi said, watching Liolee closely as she studied her movements.

"You have no reason to care for me. I have no value to you nor anyone else." She said quickly, staring down into her lap, as she twisted her hands together over and over again. She sounded so resigned, as if this message had been drilled into her head over and over again.

"Well, just because I'm don't, umm, _profit_ from making sure you're okay, doesn't mean that I shouldn't."

Liolee frowned and turned to look up at Ahsoka, her turn to be the confused one.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why waste your time?"

Her words struck Ahsoka, and it took her a minute to gather her answer. Why did she do this?

"Honestly," She started, looking into the white eyes that stared back at her. "I don't really have a reason. I just… when I saw you after what Groblan had done to you, I couldn't walk away. I'm not that kind of person. I don't walk away from situations like that." She shrugged, the words coming so easily to her now as she spoke. "And you aren't a waste of time, okay? You are a person and you don't belong to anyone, at least not anymore. You're a free person, Liolee. From now on, no one controls you. You're never going back to Groblan's, or anywhere else that would enslave you, I promise you that." A silence meet this statement as both women sat looking at each other with varying emotions that neither of them quite understood.

After a moments of silence, Ahsoka stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to clean up this mess, and then I'll get you something to eat and drink. Be right back." She turned, and it want until she was at the door that she heard it.

"Thank you."

The words where barley more than a whisper, and Ahsoka almost thought she imagined them at first. She turned her head, to see Liolee gazing up at her still, an expression she couldn't read on the twi'lek's face.

"Anytime." Ahsoka replied, mentally kicking herself for saying something so stupid as she turned around again and left the room.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! So it's been a while and I apologize for the long wait. I had just started a new job right before I posted the last chapter, and I didn't realize how much of time that would take up in combination with school. But now summer is here and so is time for writing!**_

 _ **This chapter was originally supposed to cover the rest of Ahsoka's story, but once again, the words just kept coming and an end didn't. I was at about 12,000 words and still not done when I decided to split it again. But next chapter will be the last of this, I promise. Then we finally see the reconnection between old war buddies.**_

 _ **So what did you think? Like where this is going, or not so much? Let me know in a review!**_

 _ **The next chapter will be up in a few weeks tops, for real this time.**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	11. Dawn of the Night Part III

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Dawn of the Night Part III**_

 _ **Words- 8,362**_

 _ **AN: (By the way, adjusted the timeline slightly in the last two chapters so now at the beginning of this Chapter, it has been almost 6 months since Ahsoka left the order, and around 8 months until we catch up with the present timeline. Thanks and enjoy!)**_

 _ **(A few days later)**_

"Do you want another egg?" Ahsoka asked, before taking the last bite of her own. "I think I do."

Liolee furled her brow, looking down at Ahsoka, who was sitting on the floor on a pile of blankets leaning against the wall, her head tilted to the side.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, bemused, still eating.

"More?"

Ahsoka looked back at Liolee, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, as in more food." The Tortuga stated, not sure why she wasn't understanding.

"I am fine, thank you." Liolee said quietly, looking down at her plate.

"Are you sure, there's plenty left. I'm going to have more."

Liolee nodded, still looking down.

"You know, that if you wanted more food, you could have it, right?" Ahsoka said tentatively, not quite sure how to breach this matter. Liolee was used to a very different kind of life, a life that Ahsoka didn't know much about. "Here everyone participates in the community, and part of that is making sure everyone gets enough to eat. There are no rules on how much you are allowed to eat. Okay?"

Liolee looked up, with an expression Ahsoka couldn't read, but nodded. "I understand."

"Alright then." Ahsoka said with a shrug, getting to her feet and moving beside the bed where Liolee sat, a blanket around her shoulders. She noticed Liolee flinch when she stood up, but didn't address it. She supposed it was an old habit, one she was scared to ask about. "I'll be right back then. Do you want a biscuit or something, you barley ate."

"I-yes, thank you."Liolee said tentatively, looking up at Ahsoka, who beamed back.

"Coming right up!"

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(one month later)**_

"Do you want to come outside with me today?" Ahsoka asked casually as she flipped through a book, looking up at Liolee, who was sitting up in a meditative position, her eyes closed. Over the past month, they had developed a kind of relationship that Ahsoka couldn't really explain. They were something like friends, but not quite. Conversations weren't usually very long or deep and there was much they didn't know about one another. But they spent a considerable amount of their time together and Ahsoka noticed that Liolee had started to relax around in her presence, something that she did not do when she was around anyone else.

"Outside?" She asked, opening her eyes, and gazing warily back at Ahsoka. "What's outside?"

"Umm, some grass? Maybe a few trees or hills?" Ahsoka joked, smiling as she looked up at Liolee, who clearly did not get the joke. "It's just a nice day and I was going to go outside, maybe train or meditate or something. I just thought you might like to get out outside, get some fresh air."

"Okay."

"Okay as in, I want to go outside?"

"Yes." Liolee nodded, uncrossing her legs.

Ahsoka slowly got to her feet and walked over to the bed. "Do you think you can walk that far or…?"

Liolee seemed to consider this for a minute before answering. " I can walk."

"Here, let me help you up." Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Liolee's now healed shoulder, and slowly helped her stand up. Her leg that had been broken had mostly healed, but was still rather weak and in recovery.

"Okay," Ahsoka said, supporting Liolee's tiny frame. "We're going to head to the main doors, do you remember where those are?"

"By the cantina." Liolee responded and Ahsoka nodded. She had been slowly showing Liolee around the base, but Liolee mostly preferred to stay in the room. Ahsoka could tell she wasn't very comfortable around most of the crew, which she understood. They could be an imitating lot, especially for someone like Liolee, who had not had good experiences with men she had meet.

They began to walk, but after not having moved much that day, Liolee tripped at the door. This caused a loss of balance for both women, and a very quick catch on Ahsoka's part as Liolee started to fall.

"I'm so sorry." Liolee said at once, embarrassed, as she stared down at the ground, refusing to meet Ahsoka's gaze.

"It's okay!" Ahsoka said reassuringly. "This time, let's go a bit slower, okay?" Ahsoka laughed, as Liolee blushed. Very carefully, she helped the petite women regain her balance. Slowly but surely, they began to walk. Liolee leaned heavily on Ahsoka, who made sure they moved at a very slow pace, knowing how much of an exertion this was for her.

"Where are we?" Liolee asked as she looked around.

"We're on Hondo's new base, remember?"

"Yes, but where is that?" Liolee asked.

"Oh!" Ahsoka exclaimed, realizing what she meant. "We're on a planet called Lothal."

"Lothal?"

"Yeah, Lothal."

"What's it like?"

"Well, there are a lot of grasslands and hills. A lot of loth-cats and a few cities, but it's mostly small towns. It's an outer-rim planet."

"Is there any… water?"

"You mean like lakes or oceans?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, sure. Almost all planet have some form of naturally occurring water."

"Tattooine didn't."

A silence fell back over them as the continued down a series of halls that lead to the front doors. Truth be told, that had been one of their longer conversations. Liolee wasn't a big talker and Ahsoka didn't push her to talk that much, wanting the girl to feel comfortable around her.

Five minutes later, they walked out the front doors and into the sunlight. A gentle breeze blew across the endless grass fields in front of them, which seemed to stretch on forever. Ahsoka turned her head to Liolee.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked cheerfully, regarding her questioningly as Liolee returned her gaze with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going outside?" She said, again not understanding what Ahsoka meant.

"I know, but there are a lot of places to go outside. I thought maybe there would be something you might want to see or something like that." Ahsoka chuckled, the smile finding its way back on her lips and she gazed at the woman resting against her shoulder.

"Oh." Liolee looked down for a minute, her face screwed up in thought. After a minute she looked back up, and answered, "Can we see water?"

"Sure! Water it is." Ahsoka said, pointing towards the ship bay. "We got to borrow a landspeeder, because I don't think we could walk all the way to the nearest lake." She said, leading Liolee towards the bay.

"Hey Jihn, can we borrow a landspeeder?" Ahsoka called out lazily as they entered the room of vehicles while Liolee looked around curiously.

"Yeah, whatever." Came the bored response from somewhere in within the hanger.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka called back with a laugh, shaking her head at Jihn's disinterest in where the ships where going or who was taking them. She lead Liolee over to the speeders. "Which one do you like?"

Liolee shrugged and Ahsoka nodded, a smile slipping back on her lips.

"How about this one?" She suggesting, pointing to a pale green two-seater that looked like an older model.

Liolee nodded, regarding the speeder. They slowly walked over to it, and Ahsoka gently helped her into the passenger's seat before climbing into driver's seat.

"Hold on, alright?"

Ahsoka fired up the engine and slowly backed out of spot the speeder was parked in before driving out of the garage, back onto the vast fields. "You okay?" She asked Liolee, wanting to make sure this wasn't too much for her. "Liolee?" She repeated when the girl didn't answer.

"I'm okay." Liolee answered quietly, turning her head slowly towards Ahsoka, with an expression the girl couldn't quite read.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Liolee gave her a small smile. Ahsoka nodded, trying to stop the smile that was widening on her face. That was the first time she had seen Liolee smile, however small it may had been. Maybe she wasn't doing such a bad job after all.

She started to drive west, knowing there was a rather large lake about fifteen minutes out. The wind whipped around them, the cool summer air just the perfect temperate. They rode in a comfortable silence as they zoomed over the grass lands. After a bit, the lake came into view on the horizon, and Ahsoka watched out of th corner of her eye as Liolee sat forward in her seat, staring mystified at the vast lake before them. Ahsoka pulled over under a large shady tree, and jumped out of the speeder.

"It's so big." Liolee murmured as she continued to gaze out at the shimmering water.

"You should see the Veldt Ocean on the southern half on Lothal, it's a thousand times the size of this." Ahsoka said, as she started to help Liolee out of her seat.

"Maybe we'll go see it someday." Liolee said absentmindedly as she leaned on the speeder, regaining her balance. Ahsoka smiled, watching Liolee and wondering if Liolee was feeling what she was right now.

"It's a date." Ahsoka joked, her smile widening as Liolee cracked a smile as well. "Come on, let's down to the shore." Ahsoka took a step forward and turned towards Liolee, holding out her hand. The sun blazed behind the young woman and she glowed in the backlight as she stood, holding out her hand to the other woman. She felt as drawn to the Liolee as Liolee felt to her, even though neither quite understood the feeling.

Liolee took a step forward and placed her hand into the hand outstretched to her, a smile still on her face as she returned Ahsoka's gaze with the same emotion that neither girl could quite place. Slowly, they walked down the to the beach, the sun reflecting above the water as the waves lazily rolled in and out.

"I like the sand here." Liolee murmured as she looked down at her feet buried in the warm sand. "It's softer, not so rough."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, knowing what Liolee was referring too. Anakin had always hated sand too. She simply gave the former slave's hand a squeeze as they walked towards the water. As the approached the shore line, Liolee drew closer to her, their arms touching. The sand became wet beneath their feet as they moved onto the shore and the next wave that rolled in soaked their feet. Liolee gasped as the cool water hit them and Ahsoka giggled at her response.

"You'd think you'd never been on a shore." Ahsoka joked, realizing to late she had made a mistake.

"I haven't since I lived on Ryloth." Liolee murmured, a far way look in her eyes as she stared down at the water that washed over their feet once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." Liolee said quietly, giving Ahsoka small nod to reassure her. "Can we sit down here?" She asked genuinely and Ahsoka told her of course. They slowly sat down on the warm sand, their feet still within the water's reaches.

"I haven't been many places." Liolee said. "I was born on Ryloth and lived in a city there with my mother and brothers until I was six. I was taken from Ryloth in a roundup by bounty hunters, but my mother and brothers weren't home when it happened. I haven't seen them since. Liolee fell silent after that, staring out over the water.

"You miss them?" Ahsoka asked, watching Liolee curiously.

"Every day since I left."She answered simply. "I wonder about them, whether they still live in our old house, what they look like now. How couldn't i?"

"I understand." Ahsoka said as images of Anakin, Plo Koon, Padme, and everyone else she left behind flashed through her mind.

"Did you leave your family too?' Liolee asked.

"When I was very young, I lived on a planet called Shili. I don't remember my family, but I have memories of faces. The Jedi came and took me to the temple when I was two and I lived there from then on." Ahsoka explained. "As Jedi, we were taught not to form attachments, but it's hard not to. I lived with people my whole life and I grew close to some. When I left the Jedi, I left them too."

"Why did you leave?" Liolee asked, turning her head to look at Ahsoka

"It… it's a bit of a long story." Ahsoka sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Liolee said, with a small smile, and Ahsoka looked up at her.

"No, it's not that I don't want you to know, it's just… it's hard to talk about."

"I understand, you don't-"

"No I want to, I do." Ahsoka said, turning and looking at Liolee, a fierce look in her eyes. "I want to tell you, because I want you to know about me, to know how I ended up here. Okay?"

"Okay." Liolee said, with a small smile.

Ahsoka returned the smile. "So, I guess I'll start at the beginning then."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **( 1 month later)**_

"How was your date?" Hondo asked playfully as he threw himself into the seat across from Ahsoka in one of the common rooms, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes and leaning over the table to punch him in the arm. "It wasn't a date."

"Yeah, and neither were the million other times you two have disappeared together." Hondo snorted, rubbing his arm as he smirked at her. "Just admit it, Tano! You're all over that girl and you know it."

"No I'm not." Ahsoka muttered a little too quickly.

"Whatever you tell yourself Tano, but I'm just saying, if you need some advice, I do have a certain charm with the ladies and I'd be more than happy to share my wisdom." He said with a wink, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands behind his head.

"I think I'm good Hondo, thanks." Ahsoka said with a laugh, looking back down at the book in her lap and shaking her head.

"Alright, your loss." Hondo shrugged, still grinning. "The Jedi really did a number on you. Anyway, we're leaving in two hours, you, me, Frogon, and a few others. Deal for a shipment of a new electro-field explosive prototype on Beris. We leave in ten minutes." Hondo explained shortly.

Ahsoka snorted as she got to her feet, tucking her book under her arm. "Well thanks for the heads up." She said sarcastically as she started to walk away. "I'll be in the bay in ten." She called over her shoulder.

"Going to go say good bye to your girlfriend?" Hondo called after her as she left the room.

"Not my girlfriend." Ahsoka muttered under her breath as she walked back to her room, knowing she would find Liolee there. Over the past two months, Ahsoka would like to believe that they had become friends. Liolee shared more about her past, especially about her family, and Ahsoka did as well. She could tell that Liolee was still slightly guarded around her, but what else would she expect after the way she had lived her whole life. But she thought that Liolee trusted her and that was something.

Ahsoka opened the door to her room to see Liolee sitting on the bed, her legs crossed as she looked down at the magazine in her lap.

"These stories are unbelievable." Liolee said, looking up as Ahsoka entered. "Is this really what the world is like on core planets?"

"Not where I was at least." Ahsoka supposed, walking over and standing next to Liolee. She looked down at the magazine and with a jolt saw a picture of Padme, with the caption _Senator Amidala Pregnant?_

"She's pregnant?" Ahsoka asked, pointing to the picture of Padme.

"It seems like a lot of guessing, but that's what the article said." Liolee shrugged, looking back at Ahsoka. "Why, do you know her?"

"Yeah, remember how I told you about Padme, the Senator?" She said, still gazing at the picture. "The one who was with Anakin?"

"Is that her?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka confirmed, a nauseous feeling growing in her stomach as she looked at the headline. "Anakin's going to be a father." Ahsoka murmured, still looking down. "What are they going to do?"

"They might not even be right, a lot of it seems like made up stories." Liolee said, looking curiously at Ahsoka. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know? They were my family." Ahsoka said, her voice getting heavy. " Anakin and Padme, they were my family. It's just hard not being able to talk to them or see them."

"But why don't you?" Liolee said, turning to face Ahsoka. "Why don't you go visit them? What's stopping you?"

"I left." Ahsoka said simply, standing up and placing her hands behind her head. "I made the choice to leave, I can't go back now."

"Why not?" Liolee said, moving to the front of the bed and swinging her legs off the edge. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"I just can't go back, okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ahsoka said with a sense of finality.

"Alright." Liolee said , turning back to the magazine.

"Where did you even get that?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the magazine.

"I got it when we went into that town today. Someone left it on a table in that café." She shrugged, looking down at the article she was reading.

"Ah, so you're a thief?" Ahsoka joked, sitting back down beside her.

"It was going to be thrown away." Liolee defended.

"Whatever you tell yourself." Ahsoka teased, smiling. "I'm actually about to leave." Ahsoka added after a minute.

"Where are you going?" Liolee asked curiously, turning to look at Ahsoka

"We're picking up a small shipment of weapons on a mid-rim planet, we should be back in a couple days." Ahsoka explained, sitting down on the bed next to Liolee. "Hondo just told me."

"A few days?" She repeated, something in her voice that Ahsoka couldn't quite read.

"Yeah, we have to pick up some cargo and then go drop it off on some mystery planet that Hondo won't tell me." Ahsoka explained.

Liolee said nothing for a minute, deep in thought.

"Well, I should probably get going." Ahsoka said, standing up. "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Liolee said softly, a smile on her face as she stood up as well.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few days." Ahsoka said, nodding to Liolee. Liolee pulled her into a hug unexpectedly just as she was about to leave. Ahsoka was shocked, but returned the hug nether the less.

"Ahsoka, thank you." Liolee said as they separated, emotion glittering in her white eyes.

"Think nothing of it." Ahsoka smiled.

"No, really, thank you." Liolee said again, still staring. "I owe you so much." Leaning forward, her lips brushed Ahsoka's cheek. "Goodbye." She murmured, pulling back and giving Ahsoka a small smile.

"Bye." Ahsoka repeated, somewhat in shock as she slowly backed away and out the door, not quite sure what had just happened. She walked back through the base and outside into the cool night air pulling on her hooded dark-grey cloak as she moved, still trying to understand what this meant. As she walked towards the hanger, she could see lights on inside and hear voices.

"Hey Jihn." Ahsoka called out as she walked in, her voice somewhat hoarse. She had come to know the garage quite well over the past few months, putting to use all the mechanic skills she had learned over the years.

"Orange One." Jihn's accented voice called back in greeting from somewhere in the bay, referring to her as he always did. "Hondo's by the Shade."

"Thanks." She called back, walking to the left half of the hanger where the ship they called Shade resided. "Hondo?" She called out, approaching the ship.

"Tano, perfect! I was about to send for you." Hondo said, walking around the other side of the small stealth cruiser. "Come on, Frogon's inside starting her up."

Twelve hours later, the three stood in a large warehouse, waiting for the Bounty hunters they were brokering with to show up.

"They're already ten minutes late." Ahsoka pointed out, her hands on her hips as she taped her foot impatiently. "What are they playing at?"

"Patience, it's all part of the game." Hondo said, his eyes darting around the room, a relaxed look on his face. "See, that's them." He added as the sound of approaching footsteps became audible. "My friends, so good to see you again!" Hondo exclaimed as six Bounty Hunters came into sight, one leading the bunch and two at the back guarding a small crate.

"Hondo Ohnaka." The leader said, the corner of his lip curling up as he stared down his nose at the pirates. "It's been a while."

"Too long Kaalin." Hondo said, grinning back at the Frenk. "I see you brought the whole crew, expecting trouble?"

"Can never be too careful." Kaalin said loosely, a hard glint in his eyes as he looked at Ahsoka and Frogon. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

"Always business with you." Hondo tutted, shaking his head at the man.

"I do have a schedule to keep even if you do not." Kaalin said lazily, his eyes narrowed. "Do you have the money or not?"

"Of course I do! What kind of a crook do you take me for?" Hondo said, grinning as he meandered over to Ahsoka and took the book full of credits from her. He walked to Kaalin and quickly popped the top of the case open to show him the contents. Kaalin nodded swiftly and motioned to the men with crate, who pulled it over to where the Hondo and Kaalin stood. Hondo pulled up the lid and peered inside. Closing it, he nodded to Kaalin, satisfied.

"Alright, then." Hondo said cheerfully, placing the box of credits on the ground and dramatically kicking it so it slid across the floor to Kaalin's feet as he grabbed the crate. "Till we meet again!"

"Always a pleasure, Hondo." Kaalin called out as his crew walked away from the three pirates.

"Come on, let's go." Hondo said, turning around and starting to walk back toward the other door of the warehouse. "Before they realize half of those credits are fake." He muttered, flashing a grin at Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes.

Once off the planet, Ahsoka kicked back in her chair, looking lazily out of the front wind-shield. She sat in the cockpit with Frogon and Hondo, the other three men hanging in the back of the ship.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" She said, raising her eyebrows at Hondo, who was imputing the coordinates into the ship.

"Why would I do that?" He said with a wave of his hand, leaning back in his seat and kicking his feet up on the dash. "Takes all the fun out of a mystery location if I tell you what it is."

"I can just look at the coordinates. Come on, tell me!" She insisted.

"Fine, fine! Take all the fun out, why don't you." He mumbled without looking at her. "Next stop, Coruscant." He announced, shaking his head.

"I'm don't want to go to Coruscant." Ahsoka said at once

"Well, unless you want to jump out of the ship and suffocate in space, you're going to have to." Hondo shrugged, making a face at her as Frogon chuckled.

"Who are we even selling these too?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Some crime lord or something, I don't really know." Hondo said inconsequentially.

"So were selling dangerous bombs to a crime organization on Coruscant? Where the Republic's government is located?"

"Yes, _very different_ from what we usually do." Hondo said sarcastically, giving Ahsoka a look. "What about this do you not understand?"

"I understand I just… oh never mind!" Ahsoka huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at Hondo and Frogon's bemused expressions.

"What do you have against Coruscant?" Frogon asked.

"I have nothing against the planet, I just don't to run into anyone I used to know." Ahsoka said, looking down at the floor as she spoke.

"Got a lot of enemies or something?"

"Something like that." Ahsoka muttered, crossing her arms.

Frogon looked curiously at Hondo, who shook his head, casting a sideways glance at Ahsoka's brooding form.

"Trouble with your Lady?" Hondo said, grinning maliciously as Ahsoka gave him a look

"No." She said simply staring out the front window.

Hondo decided not to push the issue any further.

The next day they were almost at Coruscant, two days since they had left with a few stops here and there.

"So what's the plan?" Frogon asked as they exited hyperspace, Coruscant now looming right ahead of them.

"We're meeting them by some cantina- Scorpio's or something- on the 22nd level in the slum district. We'll hand off half the shipment there for a what should be full price and bring the rest back with us. Now, I'm going to be directly involved as.. well because I don't have too. So Frogon take the lead and Ahsoka be the muscle, the others will be around in case the deal goes south."

"Why do I have to be the muscle?" Ahsoka groaned, hanging upside down off her chair, a frown still on her face.

"Because you're acting like a brat." Hondo said, shaking his head at her antics. "Go divide up the explosives before we land."

Ahsoka said nothing but somersaulted backwards off the chair, landing on her feet and heading to the back of the ship muttering under her breath. By the time she finished dividing the explosives, she felt the soft _thud_ of the ship and landing and headed back to the cockpit.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Hondo laughed as they walked off the ship into the garage, ignoring the protests that instantly went up around him.

"That's because you were safe on the ship!" Ahsoka said, others nodding in agreement. "You didn't almost get burned alive."

"The key word here is almost." Hondo said with a grin as Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know they were gonna fight with flamethrowers?"

"Next time, you're the muscle." Ahsoka said, poking Hondo in the chest. "I'm not getting burned to a crisp for some small deal with some hotshot new gang well you sit on your ass. And that was not a pun!" She called over her shoulder to the laughing group as she walked out of the garage.

She couldn't wait to see Liolee. The way they had left things, well she wasn't quite sure how they had left things, but she really wanted to find out. She quickened her pace as she approached the front entrance, l unable to resist. She had only been gone about three days, but the excitement drove her forward.

The ex-Jedi bounded into the building, the anticipation making her want to run as fast as she could. But she controlled the urge and kept to a brisk walk, waving hello to those who called out in greeting as she passed though the base. She had a nervous flutter in her stomach, but tried to ignore it. She had no reason to be nervous about seeing Liolee again, they'd been basically living together for the past two and a half months, longer if you count when she was unconscious. But still, this felt different, she couldn't shake it.

She reached the corridor where her room was and stopped. Leaning against a wall, she rested her hands on her knees and took a breath, willing her nerves to calm down. When she was a Jedi, she never really had situations like this and it was all still so new. As aggravating as this was, she needed to learn to deal with it

"Calm down." She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to clear it. "You can do this, your fine."

Nodding to herself, she stood back up and again began walking towards the door looming in front of her. Upon reaching the metal door, she took a breath before slowly reaching her hand up and knocking softly.

No reply came.

Frowning, Ahsoka knocked again, this time a little louder. Maybe Liolee hadn't heard her the first time. When still no reply came, Ahsoka decided just to go in. Pressing a button on the control panel next to the door, the door slide open to reveal an empty room. Ahsoka stood in the doorway, frowning at the dark room.

"Hello?" She said, taking a step into the room and turning on the lights. The room was clean, the both the top and bottom bunks made in, with the blankets tucked in neatly under the mattress. The chest that held all of the clothes had been cleaned off and all of Ahsoka's clothes that had been left out were put away. The small table against the wall next to the beds had been cleaned off as well and looked clear at first glance. The glass of water that Liolee always kept there was gone as was the small box that she placed her necklace in every night. Her mother had given her that so many years ago, and as was tradition for her, she removed it every night and laid it into the small red box, saying a short prayer in her native tongue.

But when Ahsoka walked further into the room, she noticed there was something laying on the night table. Slowly, she walked over the table and found a folded piece of paper sitting on it, her name scrawled on the front. Ahsoka picked up the paper and carefully unfolded it to read what had been written upon it.

 _Ahsoka,_

 _I'm sorry for telling you like this, but I didn't have the courage to do it in person. By the time you're reading this, I will be on my way to Ryloth. I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, but It's time for me to go out and find my own way. Hopefully I will find my family as well. I need to find out what happened to them and where I can go from here._

 _The time we spent together was some of the happiest of my life, and I will never forget the kindness you shared with me. Never did I expect to be cared for by someone the way you cared for me, or feel the way I felt about you. Please know that my leaving had nothing to do with you and I will always be forever grateful to you._

 _Goodbye._

 _Liolee_

"Ahsoka!"

She didn't even register Olav's distant call as she stared down at the letter, unable to believe what she had just read. Liolee was gone?

"Ahsoka." Olav stood in the doorway, watching Ahsoka's staring blankly at the letter. "I just found out you were back. I wanted to find you before…" He trailed off, taking another step inside the room. "Ahsoka?" He asked again, taking another step closer to her.

Ahsoka finally looked up at him, hurt in her blue eyes.

"When did she leave?" She asked in a quiet voice, looking back down at the letter.

"The morning after you left. I came to check on her after she missed breakfast, and I found the letter. I checked with some of the others and someone said they saw her leaving early in the morning." He said sympathetically, walking over her and resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded, not knowing how to respond to any of this. She didn't know what to do, how to feel. She sat down on the bed, finally setting the letter down gently on the table.

"I just-everything was going so well." Ahsoka murmured, staring down blankly. "I thought she was happy."

"She was." Olav said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Then why did she leave?" Ahsoka said, the hurt in her voice painfully audible.

"She needed to find her family, to try and have a life now that she is free." Olav said simply. "Her leaving had nothing to do with you. She just needed to find her own way."

"And I was holding her back?"

"No, she just needed to be alone to start again. It wasn't you." Olav added gently, squeezing her shoulder.

Ahsoka nodded but said nothing, still looking down.

"Why don't we go grab something to drink, okay?" Olav suggested, standing up when she nodded once again, and pulling her to her feet as well. They walked silently out of the room and into the dark halls. As they approached the cantina, they heard loud voices and Hondo popped his head out the door as they approached.

"Come join us! Where's your girlfriend, Tano?" He slurred, laughing with the others.

Ahsoka said nothing, continuing to walk numbly into the room past Hondo and straight to corner of the bar. She took a seat at the counter and waited well Olav quietly explained to Hondo what had happened. The smile fell from Hondo's face and was replaced by a frown. He walked over to where Ahsoka sat and pulled up a stool next to her.

"Four shots, Klen." Hondo told Klen, who was working the bar. Quickly the drinks appeared before the two and Hondo pushed two towards Ahsoka, keeping two for himself. "Come on kid, down the hatch." He downed his two and pointedly looked at Ahsoka. "Don't make me dump them down your throat, Tano."

Relenting, Ahsoka swallowed the drinks, coughing as the warm liquid burned her throat. "What was that?" She asked.

"Something to help." Hondo shrugged with a grin, gesturing for more drinks. "Now tell your old friend Hondo all about it."

A few hours later, a drunk Hondo and an even drunker Ahsoka stumbled into the nearest town.

"Now let me tell you," Hondo slurred as they leaned on each other. "The trick to get over a woman, to get under another woman!"

Ahsoka laughed shaking her head. "You're advice suuuucks." She giggled, stumbling as they walked down the small cobbled road. "The solution is always sex."

"And it hasn't failed me once!" He proclaimed, winking at an old lady in a shop they passed.

"Eww." Ahsoka said, shaking her head in disgust.

"This way, my heartbroken friend." He said dramatically, leading her into a bar. The rest of the night was a blur.

The next morning Ahsoka awoke to a massive headache as she lay an unfarmiliar bed. Much softer than hers. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to block out the light as she squinted around. She was in a brightly light room that she did not recognize, laying in a bed that she had never seen before. She sat up quickly, feeling disoriented. She stood up, wondering where she was and trying to remember what had happened last night.

Picking up her cloak from a chair next to the bed, she drew it tight around herself, suddenly feeling very small. Ahsoka quickly exited the room in found herself in a small living area. On a table by the front door lay a small note that Ahsoka picked up as she moved to leave.

 _Had a great time last night. Lock the door when you leave._

 _Keiri_

Ahsoka set the note back down and walked out the door, hearing the click of the lock behind her. Her face was downcast and hood drawn as she walked through the apartment complex down the stairs and outside into the crisp morning air. She walked, no destination in mind, but with only the goal to get as far away from everything as she could.

The narrow streets were full of twists and turns and Ahsoka moved through them in silence, ignoring the thoughts that kept popping into her head. She vaguely remembered talking with a girl at the bar last night but even by then she had drank so much that even that was a little fuzzy. Regardless, she knew what had happened and what she had done last night.

Whatever her drunken self had been trying to achieve by sleeping with someone else, it hadn't worked. Liolee still filled her mind as she walked down the quiet streets, wishing she could think of anything else.

After about an hour of walking aimlessly, she found herself on the edge of the small city, nothing before her but long grass fields. Casting one last look over her shoulder, she started walking into the field.

Three days later, she was found right outside a lake-side town 80 miles from base, reeking of booze among other things and laying in the water's edge. She said nothing about where she had been or what she had done, but merely climbed into the ship silently and sat downcast as they returned home.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Over the next three months, Ahsoka became a completely different person. She seemed to finally adopt the pirate lifestyle that she had dismissed for so long, drinking heavily, engaging in a long string of one-night stands and thinking more about herself for the first time.

Hondo couldn't have been prouder.

"Hondo, something is wrong, this isn't her." Olav insisted one night as they sat in a bar, watching Ahsoka down a another shot before walking over to talk to a girl she had been eyeing all night.

"Let the girl be happy! She's finally rid herself of her Jedi values and is enjoying the finer things in life. This is not a bad thing." Hondo insisted, grinning at the girl on his other side. "And look at her go!"

Olav didn't say anything as Ahsoka whispered something to the girl at the bar and the two started towards the exit, Ahsoka throwing her arm around the girl and shooting a grin in their direction. Hondo gave her a thumbs up before turning back to Olav.

"See? She's happy, let her be happy." He stood up, pulling the woman on his left closer to him. "Now if, you'll excuse me." He grinned and made his exit as well.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"You want to do it?" Hondo asked, raising an eyebrow at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded, with a shrug, her face emotionless. Although Hondo wouldn't admit it, he had started to see what Olav had meant. Well she laughed and seemed fine most of the time, there were moments when she thought no one was looking, that the façade fell. Hondo had seen her in those moments, her blank expression, the distant look in her eyes. He saw what Olav had been seeing all along. But he choose to ignore it.

"You want to go spend over a month alone undercover so that we can pull of this heist?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Hondo narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded. He didn't understand her eagerness to get away, but decided not leave it. "Alright then, I was going to have Klen do it, but if you want to, I won't stop you."

"When do I leave?"

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(2 months later, present time with rest of story)**_

"Come on!" Hondo insisted, pulling on Ahsoka's arm as she refused to get up "Up you go now."

"It's been almost two months since we last saw you, come on!" Olav added, laughing as Ahsoka groaned, trying to wrench her arm out of Hondo's grip

"Exactly, I've been gone for two months working harder than any of you. I'm tired." Ahsoka whined, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the booth. "We have enough stuff here, do we have to go somewhere?" She said, gesturing to the cantina they were sitting in.

"You're young, you'll live." Hondo said, shaking his head and laughing. "When I was your age I never missed a chance to party."

"I can't imagine how unbearable you would have been." Ahsoka muttered, causing the rest of the group to laugh. "Fine! One hour." She conceded, allowing Hondo to pull her to her feet and through his arm around her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Lirgio's?" Jihn suggested and everyone nodded their approval. They headed out outside and grabbed some speeders before setting off towards the diner located in a nearby city, Lothal's largest.

"I'll get a table, you guys go grab drinks." Ahsoka told the rest of the group, forcing a smile when they arrived. When they walked into the building they were met with shouts of greeting and the group, minus Ahsoka, went off the bar. As soon as her back was turned, the smile fell from her face as she stood in queue of people waiting for tables.

Three hours later Ahsoka had forgotten about her wish to only go out for an hour and was having more fun than she had had in a long time. Not only were they celebrating her return, but also the massive heist they had been able to pull off thanks to her undercover job infiltrating a Corellian mob. Ahsoka had become quite used to this lifestyle after Liolee had left, and she sat with her arm around some girl as she laughed loudly and downed another shot.

"Another round!" Hondo called out and everyone cheered at his words, Ahsoka kissing the girl briefly before continuing her discussion with Frogon and Gini, Frogon's Bounty Hunter girlfriend that Ahsoka loved talking to.

"No you didn't!" Ahsoka insisted as Gini laughed.

"I did too!" Frogon stated, finishing off his drink.

"You did not single handedly take out a group of ten Night Sisters, shut up." Ahsoka refuted, raising her brow at him.

"Well, maybe it wasn't a whole group…"

They all laughed as Frogon poured them another round.

"I'll be right back." Ahsoka said, detaching her arm from around the girl and standing up. "Bathroom." She left the loud table and started heading to the back of the cantina, passing a few other tables but not taking notice of them.

"Ahsoka."

She froze, recognizing that voice. Slowly, she turned around to face the voice and saw Rex standing a few feet behind her.

"Rex." She breathed, a smile stretching over her face. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him and the embraced tightly.

"It's been a while." Rex said as they let go of each other, a smile on his tired face.

"Yeah, it sure has." Ahsoka smiled back, feeling a pang of sadness as she stood facing one of the people that she had left behind. "What are you doing here Rex? Is the rest of the 501 here to?"

"No, just me." Rex said. "Most of the 501 has been moved from battle and disbanded actually."

"What, why?" Ahsoka asked, her brow furled.

"Ahsoka, we have a lot to talk about, do you mind if we step outside?"

"Of course." Ahsoka said at once, following Rex out of a side door and into an alley next to the diner. "Rex, what's going on?"

"I'm currently on a mission to find you, a mission that was given to me by Senator Amidala." Rx started.

"Padme sent you to find me?"

"Yes she did. Do you know anything that has been happening on Coruscant?"

"No, we don't really get a lot of news out here, especially at base. Is there something I should know?" She asked, looking curiously at him.

Over the next hour, Rex explained everything that was going. He told her about Anakin's arrest and that when he had left, Anakin was awaiting a Jedi trail. He told her about the clone inhibitor chip and what happened to Fives and Tup, showing her the scar from where he had had his removed. He told her how she had been spotted on Garel and how he had spent the last month looking for her.

"I can't believe it." Ahsoka murmured tears in her eyes after Rex had just finished telling her about Tup and Fives. "So they were both killed to cover this up?"

"Yes, they were." Rex confirmed, bowing his head. "And it's been nearly impossible to do any research on it at all, let alone get the message out to other clones."

"And Anakin is in prison for saving the galaxy from control of the Sith." Ahsoka said, shaking her head in disbelief. "How can everything have gone so wrong?"

"I wish I knew." Rex said squeezing her shoulder sympathetically.

"But why did Padme sent you to find me?" Ahsoka said after a minute of silence, looking confusedly at Rex.

"We need you back on Coruscant." Rex started.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, her brow furled.

"Senator Amidala needs you to testify in General Skywalker's trial." Rex explained. "And I think they just need you as well, though she would never admit it. Senator Amidala and you were always close and you and General Skywalker were practically inseparable half the time. They need you Ahsoka, they can't do this alone."

"Rex, I'm not… I'm not the kind of person that they need right now." Ahsoka murmured, looking down the ground. "I would only make things worse."

"What are you talking about?" Rex said, looking at her questioningly. "You're exactly who they need."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore. I'm not the same person as when I left." Ahsoka stared, looking up at him sadly. "I'm joined Hondo's crew, Rex. I am a criminal. I steal from people, I've hurt people. I've killed people." Her voice was steady but quiet as she said this. "If they knew that…"

There was silence for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say.

"So you're just gonna step back and watch them fall apart?" Rex said quietly, looking harshly at Ahsoka. "You think you aren't good enough so you're just gonna stay away and let your family die?"

"No-"

"Yes, that is what you are doing. You want to know how many of my brothers I've watched fall at my side, how many have been cut down right in front of me. There wasn't anything I could do for them, but keep fighting. You think I haven't done things that make me sick? That there haven't been times I wanted to walk away from it all and never look back?"

"Rex, I-"

"You walked away, Ahsoka. I don't blame you for it, I understand. But if you really think that you should stay away right now, you are a different person. The Ahsoka I knew wouldn't stand by as her friends, her family, were torn apart and attacked. The Ahsoka I know was a soldier who toughed it out and thought beyond herself. She fought for those who she cared about, and those who couldn't fight for themselves."

"What if I am different?" Ahsoka finally interjected, her voice raised. "What if I'm tired of fighting and putting myself last? What if I'm tired of trying and losing?"

"Then you are like everyone else. The difference is whether you decide to keep trying or not." Rex said simply. Silence yet again fell over them as they stood in the dark alley, staring at each other.

"Is Padme really pregnant?" Ahsoka asked after a moment of silence, her voice softer than before.

"Yes, she is." Rex said solemnly, sharing a sad smile with Ahsoka. "And still handling Anakin's case along with her other senate duties and campaigning for Bail Organa."

"She needs help." Ahsoka said quietly looking down at her feet, shame washing over her. "They both do."

After another moment of hesitation, she looked up at Rex and nodded.

"I'll come back with you." She said, her voice full of emotion as Rex threw an arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you Ahsoka, they need you."

"Yeah, or maybe you just missed me." She teased, sticking her tongue out at the older man.

"Yeah, maybe." Rex chuckled. "So you've been with Ohnaka's crew?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka said casually, smiling at the look on the captain's face. "Really, he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I'll take your word for it." Rex said, shaking his head in amusement. "And I expect a lot more detail than that in the future." He added.

"Of course, A… a lot has happened since I left. I'll tell you all about it on the way back to Coruscant." She said with a small smile. "But I should get back, I've Got to talk to some people before I leave.

"Of course." Rex nodded. "When is the soonest you'll be ready to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Ahsoka threw out and Rex nodded. "I'll meet you at the south entrance to the city, alright?"

"Alright." Rex said with a nod. Ahsoka held out her hand, and he took it. After the handshake, Ahsoka returned to the cantina, her head reeling. "Everyone will be glad to see you, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ahsoka admitted, with a sad smile. "See you tomorrow, Rex."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Well, there it is! The conclusion to the Ahsoka story. This took so long as I completely rewrote this chapter from scratch TWICE after finishing because I couldn't decide what to do with Liolee. I ultimately picked her leaving and have finally finished yet again with this chapter. Also, Ahsoka might seem a little OOC in some parts, but that's just how I decided she would react given her environment and full rejection of her Jedi past after Liolee left. But for those who are worried, being on Coruscant will definitely be another turning point for her, in a few ways.**_

 _ **So, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought, as that is really one of my favorite parts of writing. Next chapter we get back to Coruscant and I am very excited to write some happy reunions for once. Also, I missed Padme and Anakin;)**_

 _ **Till next chapter,**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	12. Just in Case

_**We Pretend it's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **Just in Case**_

 _ **Words- 2,246**_

 _ **We Pretend it's Alright**_

"Padme, there's one more thing." Anakin said hesitantly just as Padme was preparing to leave. It had been a week since Bail had told Anakin his plan and today was finally the day he was throwing his support behind Anakin. They had been discussing Bail's press conference for the past hour, among other things, but there was something else Anakin had to do before she left.

"What is it?" She asked absentmindedly as she tucked a set of files back in her back, the press conference she was about to go to on her mind. "Anakin?" She repeated when he didn't answer, still looking through her bag to make sure everything was in order.

"Here."

Padme looked up to see Anakin's hand outstretched towards her. In his grasp was a folded piece of paper. She looked curiously at the paper and then at Anakin

"What is this?" She asked, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Go on, take it." Anakin urged, a small smile on his tired face. "It's nothing to worry about, just something I want you to have for… for the future." He said vaguely, nodding to her and once again extending the paper to her.

"Anakin, what is that?" Padme repeated, his eyebrows scrunched as she looked worriedly at him.

"It's.. well it's a letter. A letter for them." Anakin said, finally just placing down the folded letter down on the table between them.

"Them?" Padme questioned, not sure what Anakin meant, till she noticed where he was looking. Padme looked down at her stomach and then back up at Anakin. "Do you mean… do you mean the babies?"

"Yes." He confirmed, nodding.

"Why would you write a letter to… wait. Anakin Skywalker this better not-" She started, her voice rising before Anakin quickly cut her off.

"It's just in case." He said quickly, trying to calm her.

"In case you-you never…" Padme stuttered, her eyes growing watery as she got choked up.

"Don't cry, no! It's okay, it's just in case, alright?" Anakin said, taking her hands in his and grasping her tightly. "Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it, but if we lose… well I want them to have something from me. I want them to know that I loved them, that I didn't leave by choice."

"Anakin, you think I wouldn't tell them that?" Padme said in disbelief, her eyes still watery.

"I know you would tell them, but I want them to have this too. A testament to how much I loved them, even though they never knew it." Anakin explained, thinking back on his own experiences as a child. "I just, I want them to have this. Okay?"

"Okay." Padme said after a moment of silence, looking up at Anakin with a conflicted expression. Glancing up at the clock, Padme saw that she had only thirty minutes till the press conference. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the last set of files in her bag.

"I've got to run." She said, her voice still a little shaky. Slowly, she heaving herself to her swollen feet and walking around the table to Anakin's side. Gently cupping his face, she drew his head up to hers and kissed him deeply. After a moment they broke apart, their faces still inches apart.

"I love you, Padme Amidala." Anakin breathed, wishing for nothing more than to be able to hold her in his arms.

"I love you too, Anakin Skywalker." Padme murmured back, pressing one last kiss on his lips. She pulled away and swiftly walked to the door and knocked on, her signal that she was ready to leave. She wanted nothing more than to stay here with Anakin all day, but if she wanted to spend the rest of her time with Anakin, she needed to work on getting him out of here.

The door was opened and she was escorted out, shooting one last look at Anakin over her shoulder and clutching his letter in her hand.

Thirty minutes later, Padme hurried into a large room, full of flashing cameras and reporters shouting questions at her. She tried to ignore the commotion as she made her way to the front of the room, clones escorting her through the crowd. At the front of the room, she took her seat next to Riyo, shooting an apologetic look at Bail, who was sitting behind the podium for her last minute arrival.

"Did I miss anything?" Padme whispered to Riyo as she tucked her bag underneath her chair.

"Not yet, he's about the start." Riyo answered nodding to Bail, who had just stood up. A hush fell over the crowd as he walked forward to the podium

"My fellow citizens of the republic, we have been through a difficult time. With the persisting war and the death of Chancellor Palpatine, things have not been easy. Yet, we must look forward to the future of the republic. We look forward to the end of the war and to new leadership. To progress we must join together and unite against sources that threaten us. We must insure that we can provide families with a safe, prosperous way of life. That we rise above petty differences and work together to end conflicts and stand as a united front against those who wish to tear us apart."

"As we look forward, we must insure that we set history straight and that no one is left behind in this progression. Before we can move on, we have to face what truly was going on within our republic and make sure that we are not blaming individuals who are not to blame. We must work with your justice system to truthfully find out what has happened and how we can move forward from that."

"As you know, there have been rumors flying around about the very public death of the late Chancellor. Well these rumors have neither been officially confirmed or denied, it is important that we listen to evidence and keep a level head during this time of questioning. It is not expectable for us to condemn anyone before we know what has happened. Remember my friends, innocent until proven guilty. That is how our justice system works and that is how we must proceed forward with this issue."

"I have known Anakin Skywalker for many years, probably closer than most knew him. I was just as shocked to hear of his arrest as anyone else. I cannot say what is true and what is not, but listen closely to the upcoming trial. The public has a right to the truth and through this event we will find out, whatever that truth may be. I ask you all to listen, to think, as more and more information begins to surface. Together we can make sure justice is served, that the ideals of our republic are upheld. The ideals I hope to continue as your new Chancellor. Thank you." Bail Organa nodded to crowd and waved, a perfectly practiced smile on his face. "I will now take a few questions before we wrap up."

Instantly reporters were jumping up, yelling out questions until he pointed to a man in the middle of the crowd and everyone fell silent.

"Senator, are you implying that Anakin Skywalker is innocent?"

"I am simply imploring everyone is make sure every fact and detail is explored so that we can insure Mr. Skywalker is a given a fair trial." Bail said simply before selecting another reporter.

"Senator, what do you make of the rumors about your relationship with Senator Amidala?"

"I maintain that those rumors are just that; rumors." Bail said, and Padme frowned slightly. Why hadn't he dismissed that more clearly?

"Senator that isn't answering my ques-"

"Next question." Bail cut in, selecting another reporter.

"Why was Skywalker expelled from the Jedi if he isn't guilty of the crimes he is charged of?"

"From what I understand, and what has been confirmed to me by members of the Jedi council who were present to the event, Mr. Skywalker's expulsion was due to unrelated circumstances than the crimes he was arrested for."

"What are those circumstances then?"

"That is a personal matter between Mr. Skywalker and the Jedi Council. If he wishes to reveal that, that is his business." Bail answered, nodding to another reporter.

After about ten more minutes of this, the press conference ended and Padme left with Riyo back to her office to discuss another aspect of the trail and the conference.

"So he didn't directly through his support behind Anakin, but he just as well did." Riyo said, pacing back in forth in front of Padme's desk that she was seated in.

"It's smart politically, and for the time being, it will definitely do us good. Once the trial begins in a week and all the information comes out, he plans to reveal his full support for us." _As long as everything is going well_ , Padme thought to herself, trying not think about the alternative.

They talked for another hour or so before deciding to quit for the night. Night had fell upon Coruscant by the time Padme walked out the senate building another hour later, having finished finalizing her speech for the senate meeting the next day on the anti-slavery bill she was working on. She drew her coat tighter around herself as she exited a cab at her apartment building and quickly hurried inside.

Not before long she was curled up in her favorite Arm chair in sleeping clothes, holding Anakin's letter out in front of her. Should she read it? Did she want? The folded white paper seemed to be begging her to read it, but something was still holding her back. This letter was meant for if Anakin didn't survive to see their children grow up, if he wasn't there to raise and guide them through their young lives. No one may ever need to read this, why should she know? But just as she started to decide that she wouldn't, she couldn't help but wonder what he had written. What he wanted to say to their children?

Padme flipped open the paper and began to read the words Anakin had words that had taken him weeks to write, all though she didn't know it.

 _To my Dearest Children,_

 _How do I even begin to write this? I suppose I should start by saying that I am sorry. I never wanted anything more than to be your father, to watch you grow up into the amazing people that you are. The fact that I was not able to do that is by far my biggest regret and loss. Although I never choose to leave you, I wasn't there for you. I know I can never be forgiven nor do I ask it. I only wish that you know how much I love you, how much I wish that I could be with you._

 _I know that your mother will take amazing care of you and that is some small consolation to me. She is the kindest, most caring person I have ever met and will be the most amazing mother to you. I know she will be the best parent any kid could ever ask for. Your mother is incredibly strong, stronger than me or anyone one else. But kids, go easy on her. She deserves that._

 _I just need you to know that I love you, so much. Finding out that I was going to be a father was one of the happiest days of my life and from the moment I found about you, to the first sonogram and onward, I have loved you. And I'll never stop either._

 _If I could offer you one piece of advice, even though I'm probably not the best person to do it, it would be this. Stay close to the people that matter to you. Don't let them walk away when there is something you can do to help. And if you fell you can't do anything, keep trying. Losing people you care about are some of the worst experiences of your life. Make an effort to reach out, and you know what, form attachments, please._

 _I never wished to write this, but I wanted you to have something from me. If you are reading this, know that I love you and that I am so proud of you._

 _With love always,_

 _Your father_

Padme cried. She clutched the letter to her chest and cried. Seeing what Anakin had said… it was too much. She hoped that no one else would ever need to read this, that the version of her life where this became relevant never came to existence.

"Mistress Padme, there is somewhere here to- is something wrong?" Threepio tittered as he hurried into the room.

"Everything is wrong, but I hardly see how crying about it will make it better." She reasoned, smiling to herself and drying her eyes. "Thank you, Threepio. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes, there is, well there is someone here to see you." Threepio said, before stepping to the side and revealing a very tired looking pair of people, one of which Padme had not truly thought she would ever see again.

"Ahsoka?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I know I just updated yesterday, but this was a little part of the story that I wanted to post separately from the next chapter so here it is. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Till next chapter,**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	13. A Shift in the Right Direction

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **A Shift in the Right Direction**_

 _ **Words- 5,764**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Padme." Ahsoka's voice was weak as overwhelming emotions raced through her. A flood of guilt filled her as she saw her former friend and family. Padme looked exhausted, sitting around stacks of papers and files, surrounded by her work. On top of that was the fact that this poor woman looked as if she was about to give birth any minute based on the size of her pregnant belly. This was a woman that had taken on so much responsibility in such a time a stressful time, with no one to help her.

Padme stood up when she saw Ahsoka and Rex standing in the doorway. Ignoring Ahsoka's dumbstruck expression, she calmly walked forward and wrapped the young woman in a tight hug.

"I missed you." She breathed as Ahsoka got over her shock and returned the hug.

"I missed you too." Ahsoka said, not even realizing how much she had until she said the words out loud. The past year had been so lonely, especially when Liolee left. Nothing Ahsoka had done had been able to fill that loneliness, because nothing could. But now, wrapped in the embrace of someone she truly cared about, a small piece of what was missing seemed to return to her. "I really missed you." Ahsoka added, deepening the hug.

Eventually the two separated, Padme wiping away a few tears from beneath her eyes as she stood side by side with Ahsoka, facing Rex.

"Rex, I don't know how you managed to do this but I can never repay you for your actions." Padme started, only no to be cut off by the captain.

"Senator Amidala, the pleasure is all mine. I thank you for sending me on this mission, for letting me bring my brother back home." Rex grinned, giving Ahsoka an affectionate nudge.

Ahsoka grinned back, understanding the honor and meaning behind the title Rex had just bestowed upon her. "I'm glad to be back." She said.

"If it's alright, I'll let Ahsoka fill you on what happened. I have a few people I need to meet with and it is quite urgent, no disrespect to you senator." Rex added.

"Of course, and thank you again." Padme nodded.

"See you soon." Rex told Ahsoka before nodding to both of them and walking back out of the door.

"Well, would you like a cup of tea?" Padme asked after a minute.

"Tea sounds great right now." Ahsoka responded with a smile, walking with Padme through the apartment and into the kitchen.

"Here let me do it." Ahsoka insisted when they reached the room. "You sit down."

"No, I can-"

Padme, please, let me make you a cup of tea okay?" Ahsoka chuckled, helping a resigned Padme sit down in the small breakfast nook where she and Anakin had sat so long ago. Padme missed those mornings so much. The peace and simplicity of then, the time they had been able to spend together. A time when everything felt normal.

What she would give that now.

"Tea is in the-"

"Left most cabinet on the second shelf. Yeah, I remember." Ahsoka quipped.

"I'm surprised you remembered that." Padme admitted.

"How I could I forget? Afternoon tea was one of my favorite things." Ahsoka smiled, looking away, embarrassed, when she saw Padme's watery eyes.

"Mine too." Padme said, her voice emotional as she once again wiped her eyes. "Sorry about all the crying. It's this damn pregnancy, I swear." She insisted with a watery smile.

"Well, in that case I guess I'll have to get used to it." Ahsoka joked, opening the cabinet full of glasses and looking at the mug section. She saw the mug she had painted for Anakin all those years ago and she felt a lump rise in her throat. She pushed down the feelings that threatened to overrun her and quickly grabbed to blue mugs, shutting the cabinet door and looking away. Why was a silly mug making her feel this way?

"You alright?" Padme asked her as Ahsoka sat down across from her, pushing a steaming mug towards the senator while cradling her own in her cold hands.

"I just… I still can't believe everything that has happened." Ahsoka admitted. "When I ever thought about returning, it wasn't like this." She shook her head, taking a long sip from her mug.

"I know what you mean." Padme said, looking down at her protruding stomach and the empty seat next to her. "I never imagined any of this."

A silence hung over the two women for a minute. Padme snapped out of the trance first, looking back up at Ahsoka with a kind smile. "So, tell me all about it."

"All about what?" Ahsoka asked, raising an her brow.

"Umm how about where you have been the last year and exactly what you did. Come on, I want to I know!" Padme insisted, nodding to her. When Ahsoka hesitated, she added, "Come on, I want to know everything."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Ahsoka realized that Padme desperately needed a distraction from her own life, and telling her friend about her year apart was the least she could do to help.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ahsoka teased before launching into just what had happened to her after she walked away from the order, from everything. She told Padme about the months she spend wandering from place to place. She told her about arriving on Lothal, she told her about meeting Hondo.

"Hondo Ohnaka the pirate?" Padme asked, concern in her voice.

"The very same." Ahsoka grinned, "But let me tell you."

She explained how Hondo had taken her in, how she had been adopted by the crew and had found some form of a family again. Then she told her about Tattooine. She hesitated when she began to talk about the circumstances of her first meeting with Liolee, not wanting to scare her. She veered clear of some of the more upsetting parts of the story, and then shifted on to when she had meet her again later that day, when she found her half dead in the basement of the crime lord's house. She told Padme how she took her away, how she watched over her for a month. She told her about how she had finally woken up, and how they steadily became closer.

During Ahsoka's story of Liolee, Padme could not help but smile softly. She recognized the tone in Ahsoka's voice when she spoke of Liolee, and though she was glad Ahsoka seemed to have found something that made her happy, she couldn't help but wonder where Liolee was now.

"A month or two later, we were getting along really well. Like, really well. I was about to go out on a few day job, and I went to go say good bye to her." Ahsoka explained, but Padme started her a shift in her tone as she contained. She told Padme about the exchange they had shared, knowing Padme understood what that had meant to her. Then she had left the mission with Hondo and Frogon. She told her about returning.

She told her about the note.

"Ahsoka." Padme said softly, reaching her hand across the table and squeezing the others sympathetically. Even months later now, when Ahsoka spoke of what had happened, it still felt like an old wound being reopened yet again. "I'm so sorry."

Ahsoka nodded, not knowing what else to say. A silence fell over the two once more as they sat, Padme's comforting hand still on Ahsoka's. Finally, Padme asked, "So if that was half a standard year ago, how have you been since?"

Ahsoka didn't know how to answer. She honestly felt ashamed. "I- well, I guess you could say I adopted more of a, well, a pirate's way of life."

Padme narrowed her eyes in concern, wondering just what Ahsoka meant by that.

"I started going out with the crew a lot, picking up a lot of their habits. I've been losing some of the values I upheld as Jedi. I'm a different person then I was." She admitted, looking up somewhat nervously at Padme. "I almost didn't come back, Padme. When Rex asked me…"

"It's okay, Ahsoka." Padme assured her, sincerity in her voice. "It's… it's hard to go backwards. To come back to all this, after all that has happened, I understand." Her voice was soft, and Ahsoka looked up to see a sad smile on Padme's tired face.

"A lot has happened." Ahsoka agreed, her voice just as quiet. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Padme. I should have been."

"Don't, please." Padme stopped her. "You did what you needed to, I understand and so did Anakin. As much as it hurt to watch you go, we all understood why you did. Don't apologies for that."

"Thank you." Ahsoka murmured, squeezing her hand back. "How are you handling all of this, honestly? I can't even imagine how much you are dealing with right now."

"It's not easy." Padme sighed, with a frown. "Between the pregnancy, preparing for Anakin's trial, and the senate, I'm struggling to keep afloat."

"Why don't you take your maternity leave from the senate? I'm sure there is someone lined up to fill in for you. You must be due any day now."

"You sound just like Anakin. I'm still about three weeks from my due date, thank you very much." Padme corrected with a small smile. "And I can't abandon my responsibilities like that when I am still capable of performing them."

"You have too much on your plate. Your baby is about to come and with the trial is about to start, you really do need some time to relax, to take care of yourself." Ahsoka insisted well Padme frowned. "Sometime you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of everyone else. It took me a long time to learn that, but I think it's time you tried it."

"There is someone who will be taking over my seat well I am away. I've been training her for a few months as my protégé and she's ready to step in when ever." Padme admitted, pursing her lips.

"Promise you'll think about it, okay?" Ahsoka asked her hopefully, truly worried about her friend.

"I'll think about it." Padme said. A mischievous smile slipped onto the brunette's face and she added, "And it's the babies actually."

Ahsoka scrunched her brow in confusion well Padme laughed. "I swear you are as thick as Anakin. He reacted the same way when I told him."

Then it dawned on Ahsoka just what Padme had meant.

"You're having twins!"

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

The next morning dawned too early for Padme. At seven, she was awoken, only a mere four hours since she had fallen asleep. Groaning, she slowly sat up and got out of bed, barley able to place one aching foot after another. One twenty minute shower later she pulled on her robe and slowly made her way to the kitchen, seeing the two mugs still on the table from the night before. It still didn't feel real having Ahsoka back, and she had stop herself from going to the guest room where the younger girl was sleeping to make sure she was really there. Opening the cabinet, she pulled out cereal and a bowl. After grabbing a spoon, she took her breakfast and walked back through the apartment into the sitting room.

She pulled the curtains open, and walked out onto the large balcony. Sitting down on a soft blue chair, Padme stared out at city laid out before her. It was so quiet in the mornings, so peaceful. The sun was still coming up, and the cast brilliant beams of light between the tall towers. The quiet hum of the city coming to life vibrated through the air as she sat back, placing her feet up on the balcony edge and breathing in the crisp morning air.

She ate her breakfast leisurely, enjoying the peace. In a half an hour, she needed to leave for the senate building. A full senate meeting on the status of the war was being held that morning, at which she had decided to make the transition into maternity leave and introduce her protégée and new senator of Naboo. Then after that in the early afternoon, they were meeting with a judge and the prosecution, and a starting date for the trial would be set. They were hoping to buy another week or so, but it was extremely doubtful they would be able to get anything more than a few days. There was long difficult day ahead of her, one that definitely had her a bit nervous.

A few minutes after Padme had sat down, to her surprise, she saw Ahsoka walk out onto the balcony, staring ahead of her, completely unaware of Padme. Padme watched the young women walk to the edge of the balcony, and rest her elbows on the wall, supporting her hand with her hands as she stared out at the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Padme said, getting to her feet. Ahsoka looked over, a small flash of surprise flit across her face as she noticed Padme.

"Quite the view." She said, watching Padme as the senator moved to stand next to her, gazing out at the city stretched out before them. "It doesn't look this pretty down on the fourteenth level, that's for sure."

"The wonders of privilege." Padme smiled while shaking her head. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Ahsoka shrugged, looking away from Padme's prying eyes. "What about you, you really could use some more sleep."

"I have a senate meeting in an hour, got to get ready." Padme grimaced. "I have to introduce the new Senator of Naboo."

Ahsoka could sense the slight bitterness in her voice. "It's only temporary. You're doing the right thing for your family and your planet too. Both need someone who can focus all their attention on their own situations."

"I know, doesn't mean it's any harder to say goodbye, even if it's only temporary." Padme admitted, sighing. "But, we all have to make sacrifices, don't we?"

 _Us more than most_ , Ahsoka couldn't help but think.

"Want to come with me?" Padme asked, shifting her gaze back to Ahsoka.

"To the Senate meeting?"

"Sure." Padme shrugged, not mentioning the trial date meeting for now.

"Yeah, why not?" Ahsoka shrugged, smiling. "It'll be just like old times."

"I've missed by best assistant." Padme giggled, throwing her arm around Ahsoka and walking with her back into the house.

Padme, insisting Ahsoka couldn't wear the scraps she had shown up in, had taken the opportunity to go through her vast wardrobe and had forced Ahsoka into one her own outfits. "It's not like I can fit into it." Padme shrugged, gesturing to her large stomach. "And it looks great on you!"

"Thanks." Ahsoka said politely. She was wearing a high-low, light blue skirt and a tight, white shirt with half sleeves. It was not what she would usually wear, but if it made Padme happy, she'd deal with it.

"You'll want a coat too, it's been a cold lately." Padme added, handing her a warm golden shawl. Padme, who was already dressed in a flowing, pale pink dress looked positively radiant. Her long hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, the front braided back. She had put on some light makeup and was wrapping a white shawl around herself as well.

"I guess we better get going." Padme said, clasping her hands together. "I just need to grab my bag from the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Ahsoka said at once, not wanting Padme to do anymore than she had to.

Ten minutes later, the two walked into the senate building, Padme ignoring the two reporters who yelled questions at her as they passed. Once inside, Ahsoka asked with a frown, "Do they do that often? That rarely ever used to happen here."

"Every day." Padme said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she smiled and waved to a fellow senator. "Ever since the arrest and they found out about my pregnancy."

"Unbelievable." Ahsoka said. Like Anakin, she had a dislike for the press, especially now she knew how much they were hounding Padme.

"We'd better head up to the meeting."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"The Separatists have not launched any new attacks since the assassination of the late Chancellor." A senator from a core planet pointed out. "They are weak, their leadership has fallen."

"We continue to fight, finish them off once and for all." A Representative from the Banking Clan declared to a cheers and boos.

"We must negotiate!" Riyo countered, her platform zooming into the center of the room. "My fellow Senators, I agree the time to end the war is now. But why waste more lives and resources, when we could offer a cleaner solution."

"We cannot negotiate with terrorists." A Techno Clan representative yelled out.

"Listen to yourselves." Padme demanded, unable to listen to this any longer. She zoomed out into the middle. "The Confederacy of Independent systems is not a terrorist organization. They do not want to fight this war anymore than we do. If we extend an olive branch to them, they will except it."

"And how do you know this?" The Banking Clan Representative challenged, zooming into the middle as well. "Are you conspiring with the Separatists?"

"Of course not, but war has ripped through the galaxy for long enough. Less than two years ago they were ready to negotiate, and things have only gotten worse since them. We both lack leadership and have exhausted our military efforts in this endless war. We must try another approach.

"Senator Amidala, with all respect, in your _condition_ , can we really trust you to think clearly?" The Representative said snidely, mock concern on his face.

"If you are insinuating that my pregnancy is obscuring my judgment, I would advise you to rethink your actions." Padme said, affronted. "My judgment is as clear as it has always been, clearer than yours I might add. The Banking and Techno clans have moved to prolong this war since the beginning. You have both profited from this affair, have you not? How we can trust your judgment on this matter, when you benefit from this war?"

"These accusations are outrageous!" The Representative declared.

"I move for a vote on opening negotiations to end this war!" Padme stated, cheers erupting at her words.

"Silence!" Mas Amedda yelled over the noise. "The Senate floor is now closed. We will vote on this motion when we reconvene in one hour."

"Padme, that was amazing!" Ahsoka exclaimed when she had rejoined her at the entrance to the Naboo's platform. "You shut down that Banking Clan Representative brilliantly."

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Padme smiled "Hopefully, my fellow senators will see past the schemes of the Banking and Techno clans and vote for this chance at peace."

"Ahsoka?" The two turned around at the sound of the Senator from Pantora's voice.

"Riyo." Ahsoka said, her voice soft.

"I… I didn't know you were here." Riyo said, walking up them.

"I just arrived last night." Ahsoka explained. "It's good to see you, Riyo, it's been a while."

"That it has." Riyo agreed, tearing her eyes away from Ahsoka to look back at Padme. "Padme you were magnificent, the vote simply must go through."

"Hopefully." Padme agreed. "Riyo, would you mind if Ahsoka hung out with you for an hour or so? I have the trial meeting to go to now, but I should be back soon."

"Oh, of course." Riyo said. "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Of course." Padme nodded, waving to them as she hurried off to catch the meeting.

"What meeting?" Ahsoka asked, a little peeved that Padme had essentially made Riyo her babysitter.

"They are holding a meeting with a judge and the prosecution to set a starting date for the trial." Riyo explained as they started walking down the hallway. "We've past the standard allowance time now, and the prosecution is really pushing to begin. They don't want to give us anymore time."

"Oh, I wonder why Padme didn't tell me about it." Ahsoka said a with a frown.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"The prosecution moves to begin the trial immediately." Reginald Fornium, head of the prosecution stated, staring intently at the Judge in front of them. "The Defense has had more than enough time to prepare their case, and due to the nature of this trial, we find it in the Republic's best interest to begin as soon as possible so that we may but this tragedy behind us."

"Does the defense have anything to add?" The judge asked, shifting his gaze to where Padme, Jinka, and Helgo were standing.

"We simply ask, your Honor, that this trial is not rushed just because if the nature of it. This is a very large case, and it should be fully examined, not brushed over." Helgo stated, returning the Judge's gaze. "Thank you, your Honor."

"It is my determination that both sides have had enough time to prepare, and the trail will begin tomorrow at 10 am in courtroom D. The accused will be moved to this facility tonight. This case will be fully looked into and given adequate time to fully determine a verdict. Meeting adjourned." The judge announced, standing up and then proceeding to exit the room.

"Tomorrow?" Padme said once they had left the room and were walking back up the Senate. "It feels so sudden."

"I know, but we're ready." Jinka assured her. "I understand that there is a senate meeting going on right now, correct?"

"Yes, A vote to open negotiations to the Separatists is happening in about twenty minutes." Padme confirmed. "As soon as that ends, I'll head over the prison to tell Anakin."

"I'll come with you." Jinka said. "I must confirm that his move tonight will be done correctly, unlike the last one."

"The vote should be done by noon. I'll meet you in the lobby then?"

Jinka nodded.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you." Padme remembered. "Ahsoka Tano arrived here last night with captain Rex. She has agreed to help with the case in whatever way she can."

"That's great." Helgo said. "I should really vet her then, as she will probably be one of the first character witnesses."

"She's here with me know, how about I bring her down when I meet with Jinka, and you two can go back to the offices to get her informed?"

"That will work well." Helgo said.

"Also, please don't mention her when we see Anakin." Padme added. "I want to tell him myself, but I'm not quite sure how is going to react."

"Of course, see you then."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Tomorrow?" Anakin asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows at Padme and Jinka. "I thought we had had more time?"

"The prosecution convinced the judge to begin, hoping to shake us. This is a classic move for the opposition to pull, don't worry." Jinka said with a wave of her hand. "They're trying to intimidate us, to catch us off guard. But they won't, we have what we need to kick off this case strong. Especially now with…" But she broke off after glancing at Padme, who had subtly shook her head. "What I mean is, we're ready." She concluded, not letting her almost mistake show.

"All you will have to do is declare yourself not guilty," Padme added, looking meaningfully at Anakin. "It'll be easy."

"Right, and how again am I responding not guilty even though technically I did kill Sidious?" asked Anakin, wanting to make sure he had his story straight.

"Well, you did not murder him technically," Jinka explained, looking up from the folder in front of him. "You fought him in self defense and he died in the duel. Since he engaged the fight and you had no choice but to fight back. His death does not fit the charges you are faced with."

Anakin nodded, his face screwed up in thought as he contemplated the upcoming hearing. Tomorrow he would declare himself not guilty and this nightmare of a trial would actually begin. It had been twenty-nine days now since he had been arrested, almost a month. Regardless, it still felt too sudden. He didn't feel ready in the slightest.

"Well I have to go finalize the details of your transfer tonight, so, I'll see you both in the morning." Jinka announced, standing up and nodding goodbye to the both of them as she left.

"Are you okay, Ani?" Padme asked quietly after Jinka left.

"No, but it doesn't matter. It's happening tomorrow, so I'll just have to be ready." He shrugged, brow furled. Shaking himself slightly, he looked back up at Padme, concern in his eyes. "How are you dealing with all of this?" His gaze fell to her heavily pregnant stomach. Padme was due in less than a month and he didn't understand how she was possibly able to work at this point in her pregnancy.

"I'm a little nervous, but I feel confident, really." She smiled reassuringly, squeezing his hand.

"We'll be okay, I promise." Anakin smiled, returning the squeeze.

"I know." Padme said, sighing. "I have some good news too. This morning in the senate, we voted on negotiating with the separatist to end the war, and the motion passed. This could finally mean an end to the war.

"Padme, that's amazing!' Anakin exclaimed.

"It is no guarantee, as something is bound to go wrong, but nether-the-less, it's a step in the right direction."

"How are you handling of all that with the trial?"

"Anakin Skywalker don't start with that again."

"I worry about you, Padme." Anakin said earnestly, squeezing her hand. "You work so hard to take care of everyone else, I just want to make sure that you are doing the same for yourself."

"I promise I won't over do it." Padme assured him, giving him a small smile. "I can't leave now, just as negotiations are finally beginning, but as soon as the babies are here or as soon as the negations are laid out, I'm going on maternity leave. I've already been delegating some of my duties to the person who I have been training to take my place."

A smile broke across Anakin's face. "That's good. What made you decide that?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh hold on, the babies are kicking!" She said quickly, effectively avoiding the question momentarily. She still hadn't told Anakin about Ahsoka, and it had been her who had finally convince her to take it little easier. She hadn't told him, not wanting to shake him this soon to the trial. She scooted her chair closer to Anakin's, angling her stomach in a way that he could feel the small kicks even with the handcuffs that they always made him wear in his visitation.

"I'll never get over how amazing that is." Anakin said, Padme's distraction having worked. Padme giggled, leaning over and kissing him gently. "Or how amazing that is." Anakin added cheekily as they broke apart, earning another laugh.

"I miss you so much." Padme said, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. "I miss normal. Well," She amended with a smile, "As normal as we ever had."

"I miss it too." Anakin agreed, closing his eyes. "At least the trial starting so soon means it will be over quicker."

"Hopefully."

A brief moment of peace fell over the young couple. But something had been troubling Anakin for a long time finally came up, unable to resist any longer.

"Have you heard from Obi Wan lately." He said, trying to sound casual. Padme saw through the façade at once, but played along.

"I spoke to him about a week ago briefly. I ran into him at Gehlert's as he was leaving from a briefing." She said carefully.

"What was he doing there?"

"He's a character witness, one of the key ones." Padme reminded him. "He has been very helpful, as well as the rest of the Jedi council."

"Great." Anakin said stiffly, resentment in his voice.

"He asked about you."

"Why?"

Padme sat back, looking disapprovingly at Anakin. "Anakin, he cares about you! He wants to help you."

"Right, and where was that mentality a month ago when I really could have used it?" Anakin snorted, anger in his eyes.

"Don't be like that." Padme said, shaking her head. "That's not what happened, and you know it. You need to let go of your anger towards him. It's not doing anything but hurting both of you and your case."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one stuck in here, waiting to be pretty much executed, because you saved the whole galaxy but were betrayed by someone who you thought you could trust!" Anakin shouted

"Yes, Anakin, I've had it made well you are just stuck here rotting away." She said, anger now resonating in her voice. "In case you hadn't noticed, being eight months pregnant with twins and an absent father, in charge of a whole planet's affairs in the republic, campaigning in an election, dealing with a war, and fighting one of the hardest cases ever to keep you safe isn't as easy as I make it seem!" She cried, standing up and grabbing her bag. She started walking towards the door, angry tears brimming in her eyes.

"Padme, wait!" Anakin called out as she walked away, realizing what he had done. He desperately tired to pull his hands free from his restraints with no success. "Come back, please!"

Padme hesitated at the door. Should she really leave things like this? Who knew when the next time she would be able to have another moment with Anakin could be. But on the other hand, he was just so infuriating sometimes.

"I'm sorry Padme, I didn't mean that." Anakin called desperately. "Please, please come back."

Something in his voice struck her. Against her better judgment, Padme turned back around and walked back over to Anakin. She sat down across from him this time, her gaze steely.

"I know how much you are sacrificing for me, it's too much." Anakin started, staring intently at her. "It kills me to see you working so hard to clean up this mess well I can't do a single thing. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I… I've been trying to work on controlling my anger but when you mentioned Obi Wan… I don't know."

"You asked about him." Padme pointed out, softening but still guarded.

"I thought I could handle it, but clearly I was wrong." Anakin admitted, looking down ashamed. "I'm trying to get past what happened, but I'm having a hard time with it."

"Clearly." Padme said, frowning. "Anakin, I don't understand this, this sense of betrayal."

"He set me up. He was my brother, he knew I trusted him. But her clearly didn't have the same trust in me. He didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt, didn't even talk to me first." Anakin said, hurt in his voice.

"I know he hurt you, but look at this from his point of view. Anakin, you were in a very similar circumstance with Ahsoka only a year ago. You did the same thong Obi Wan did." Padme pointed out.

"I tried to help her, I did everything I could to protect her, even though she ended up leaving, I did my best. Obi Wan just exploited my trust in him to set a trap for me to fall into." Anakin countered, careful to keep his tone level this time

"He is helping, you just don't understand." Padme argued. "He is directly working with the Jedi to help prove your innocence. He's the one that was able to get the exact time of death for the four Jedi masters, proving you didn't kill them. He was the first to volunteer to act as character witness to vouch for you. He cares about you Anakin, he's trying to help you. That's why he turned you in."

"He really did all of that?" Anakin asked quietly after a minutes hesitation, looking back up at Padme.

"Yeah, he did." A silence fell back over the room. "Anakin, I know how frustrating this is for you, knowing what really happened and not being able to do anything about it. But we are working hard to tell what really happened. _All_ of us." She stressed. "I love you, alright, but sometimes you are a bit of an idiot, and right now is one of those times." She crackled and smile, and Anakin returned it, feeling ashamed of his outburst.

"Patience was never my strong suit." He admitted.

"No it isn't." Padme said, shaking her head. She got back up and sat down beside him. "Just hang in there a bit longer, okay? Soon all of this will be over, and it will be just you me and the babies. A new life, just our family." She kissed him softly, wishing they could just skip ahead to that.

"I love you." Anakin said after they separated.

"The feeling is mutual." Padme said with a grin. She gave him one last kiss goodbye, before standing up and walking out the door, the silence hanging over them heavily as both tried not to think about the next time they would be seeing each other.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Back to a more normal-ish chapter length here. This was just a few lose ends to tie up before the trial begins, but I hope you like it. Speaking of the trial, guess what's happening next chapter? Finally, we arrive at the long awaited trial. Hopefully I can figure out how to right this somewhat realistically, but I guess we'll just find out.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	14. The Beginning

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **The Beginning**_

 _ **Words- 5,465**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Carrie Fisher. She lived her life to the fullest, challenging the way we look at issues like mental health and ageism in Hollywood. She was an inspiration on screen and off, and will be missed immensely.**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"It's time."

Anakin looked up at the sound of Jinka's voice. She was standing in the open doorway of the small room were Anakin was currently sitting, his hands and ankles cuffed and six clones guarding him. For the past three hours he had sat here, waiting. Three of the longest hour he had ever faced. With nothing to distract him, Anakin had found himself thinking about everything that could go wrong, everything that _would_ go wrong.

Two clones grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up to his feet, shoving him forward to get him moving.

"Now be prepared, there are a lot of people here. Senators, reporters, witnesses, leaders. I want you to ignore them all, just like we discussed before. Focus solely on us and the judge, alright?" Jinka said to him in a hushed tone as they began walking up from the depths of the senate building.

Anakin nodded, no words coming to him. He walked with head held up, looking directly in front of him and ignoring anything going around him as they moved back up through the building. It seemed like ages before they finally reached a large black door where they stopped.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The doors opened and Anakin was immediately overwhelmed by the noise and flashed that meat his arrival. He began to walk into the enormous room, ignoring the few thousand or so people all screaming and yelling. Jinka lead him down the long aisle towards a platform in the center of the room. Helgo and Padme stood on a platform to his left, both watching him approach. Padme caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile.

He tried to return the smile, but found himself unable to make his face go through the motions. Helgo then caught his eye and gave him a searching look. Anakin nodded to him, trying to indicate that he was alright. Anakin was then lead forward further onto the small platform at the edge of the floor. He stood rigidly upon it as the platform zoomed into the center the room, black abyss below.

Above him, Mas Amedda, the acting Chancellor and orchestrator of the trial stood up, walking to the front of his perch. He cleared his throat as the room quieted.

"Anakin Skywalker, you stand accused of the murders of Jedi Master Kit Fisto, Jedi Master Agen Kolar, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, and Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. You are also charged with assault and attempted murder of Jedi Master Mace Windu. How does the defendant plead?"

The room, full of thousands, was completely silent. All held their breath as they awaited the man they had already decided guilty to respond.

Anakin around him, at the delegation of Senators that would decide his fate, at the repowers waiting for his words, at Padme, who looked back at him and nodded encouragingly. He looked back up at the Chancellor, his face set.

"Not guilty."

The hall erupted into noise.

Mas Amedda called for order once again and eventually the crowd's murmuring died down, though cameras still flashed from the section where reporters sat.

"Let the record show that the defendant, Anakin Skywalker, has pleaded not guilty." Mas Amedda stated, still looking down at Anakin. "Due to the nature of this trial, in an attempt to speed things along, we shall hear both sides opening statements today. The trial will resume in 30 minutes with the prosecution's opening statement. Court dismissed."

Anakin felt the platform move and he was taken back to the floor. Being lead off the platform, he was taken over to the defense's standings, where Padme and Helgo quickly lead him out of the chamber through a side door, still escorted by clones. Once he was cuffed into a seat in the discussion room, the clones left to wait outside. Padme instantly hugged Anakin, whispering in his ear, "That was great Ani, you did amazing."

"I didn't do much." He said, returning her smile.

"Indeed, now comes the hard part." Helgo agreed, looking up the notes he had briefly been reviewing. "The most important thing you to remember is not to get emotional. They will say things trying to get you to react, that's what they want. Don't let them get to you."

"I know." Anakin said, looking up at Padme with a solemn expression on his face.

The next half hour seemed to drag for the longest time. Padme sat beside Anakin with her hand on his shoulder as both waited, eyes downcast. Finally the time came, and the clones reentered the room to escort Anakin and the rest back to the main chamber. As they reentered the room, they were once again meet with shouts, both cheering and booing them. Anakin kept his head looking forward and once again ignored it all. When they reached the moment where he would split from Padme and the rest of the defense, they stopped for a second, just long enough for them to share a reassuring look and for her to give his arm a little squeeze.

"See you soon." She murmured, before he was lead back to the platform that brought him to the center of the floor.

Anakin watched the prosecution file in, all of them avoiding his gaze except for Reginald Fornium, who stared right back, a smile on his cool face.

"Order!" Mas Amedda commanded a minute or so later, and the court room settled down, eager for the trial to get underway. "We will now hear the prosecution's opening remarks."

As eyes turned to Fornium as he get to his feet, nodding to Mas Amedda. Walking out to the platform in front of him, he zoomed out into the floor, his face appearing on large screens behind him and his voice booming throughout the room.

"My fellow citizens of the Republic, today we bear witness to one of the most treacherous acts that has ever been committed in the history of this great Republic. Our very own Chancellor was murdered right in front of us, in his very own office. A beloved leader and man, Chancellor Palpatine was not only one of, if not the best, leader this Republic has ever seen. This man was a hero, a symbol of hope for the galaxy. But that symbol was destroyed, and more so, this man was destroyed by the treasonous actions of one man, a man who the late Chancellor considered to be almost a son to him as many who were close to him know. A man who was lied and deceived the entire galaxy, who swore to bring peace and safety to the republic."

"This man that I am referring to is of course, Ex-Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, who stands before us today claiming that he is not indeed responsible for these acts that we know he has committed. He denies killing the Chancellor, he denies killing the three Jedi masters that were tragically murdered at the same time. He denies attempting the murder Jedi Master Mace Windu, who still lays on the brink of death at this very moment. He denies all of this, all these crimes we have evidence of him committing. He believe the public to stupid to see the truth. He believes that his efforts in the war will convince us he isn't a bad person, that he didn't do this. He believes that we won't see past every lie he tries to pass off as true."

"Unlike Mr. Skywalker, I have faith in the good people of the Republic. I know that we will not let these heinous crimes go unpunished and ignored. We are a vigilant and strong people who know that these actions will have grave consequences. The republic will avenge the death of its fallen leader, and show the galaxy that we are still strong. We will show them that this is not acceptable, and that those who believe they are above the law find are not. Anakin Skywalker murdered Chancellor Palpatine and many others, and for that he will pay."

Cheers erupted throughout the room as people jumped to their feet, clapping and screaming in support of Fornium's words. Mas Amedda yelled for order, fruitlessly for a minute or so before the crowd finally settled back down.

"Chancellor, I move for the court to rest for the day, due to the high emotions of the crowd." Fornium said, his voice drowning out the crowd.

"Objection!" Helgo said, standing up. "This request is nonsensical and most unusual."

"Overruled." Mas Amedda said as the last few cries of "For the Republic" and "Murderer" died out. "This case is most unusual, Mr. Gehlert. The court will rest for today and will resume at nine o'clock tomorrow morning with the Defense's opening remarks. Court dismissed."

Anakin looked around to see Helgo and Jinka exchange uneasy looks as his platform began to move back to the edge of the floor.

Guards surrounded Anakin yet again, and they began the deafening journey back out of the court room. Anakin kept his head forward, ignoring the yells and jeers. It wasn't till he was almost at the door that something caught his attention.

"Ahsoka!" He called out, staring up into the stands up at her in disbelief.

He hadn't seen her in over a year, and he almost didn't believe his eyes in over a year. He stared at her as he was shoved forward. He watched as she gave a small wave, looking down at him with a sad smile.

He opened his mouth to call out again, but before he was able to, the guard behind him shoved him roughly out of the room, the huge doors slamming automatically behind him.

"I need to get back in there." He said, turning to face the doors and they continued to push him forward. "Take me back in there!"

The guard behind him struck him with the butt of his blaster and shoved him forward again.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"What's wrong?" Padme asked quietly as they gathered up their belongings.

"Now, all everyone will walk away with is the prosecutors message. Headlines for the next day will be full of what a horrible person Anakin is and it will resonate with the people. It will make convincing them of the opposite that much harder." Jinka responded in a low voice, placing a folder in her bag. "It was a gift to the prosecution."

Padme looked down, a heightened sense of unease about her. She needed to go see Anakin. Maybe that would ease her nerves.

 _ **oOo**_

"Anakin." Padme said softly as she entered the bare room Anakin was in, forcing a smile on her face. He was sitting at the table in the center of the room, his eyes closed and his hands folded on the table.

As soon as he heard her voice, he opened his eyes but he did not look over to her, but continued to stare straight ahead.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?" He said quietly.

Padme didn't respond right away. She took her time, walking over and moving her chair to be next to him. She sat down, and placed her hand on his.

"I meant to. But it never seemed the right time. I was worried about, well, how you might react." Padme admitted, watching Anakin carefully. "We decided it was best to wait."

"We?" He asked, finally looking at her, his brow furled.

"Ahsoka and I." Padme admitted.

Anakin looked away, now looking down at his hands, Padme's still resting there. "She didn't want to see me?"

"It wasn't that Ani, trust me. She didn't want to add anything else to the list of things you are dealing with."

Anakin was silent again for a minute. "How long has she been here?" He finally asked.

"About a week." Padme answered. "She, well, she's been through a lot since she left." Padme said carefully.

"How is she alright?" Anakin asked stiffly. He didn't know what to say. He was certainly hurt that she hadn't wanted him to know she was back, but still, it was her who had called out to him today.

"Like I said, she didn't exactly have an easy time this past year. She's had to do a lot of growing up." Padme squeezed his hand. "But still, she came back, for you and for me. Ahsoka has been a great help, and it's certainly nice to have someone around."

Anakin turned his head to look at her, his eyes full of remorse. "I'm so sorry, Padme. I should be there for you, to take care of you. I know how hard you are working, how exhausted you must be."

"Anakin Skywalker, if you apologies to me one more time-"

"I know, I know." Anakin smiled sadly, looking down at their entwined hands. "Why did she come back?" He asked quietly.

"Rex reached out to her. I don't know what he said, but whatever it was, it certainly worked."

Anakin nodded. "Can, can I see her?"

"I can try Ani, but I don't know if I'll be able to." Padme said uncertainly. "Maybe it would be better to wait until after-"

"Padme." Anakin interrupted, looking up at her." I might not have an after."

"Don't talk that way." Padme said with a frown, her brow furled. "I know you have no faith in the republic, but I do!"

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Anakin said, looking down again. "I am merely trying to think realistically. "

After a moment of silence, Padme said quietly, "I'll try to get her in Anakin. I'll try."

"Thank you." Anakin said, his eyes still downcast.

"I'd better go meet with Helgo and Jinka, I'll be back tonight." Padme stood and Anakin nodded, reluctantly letting go of her hand. He watched as she walked out of the room, wishing more than anything that he could go with her.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked behind her to see Obi Wan walking towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Master Obi Wan." Ahsoka greeted him as he approached. "It's so good to see you."

"And I you," Obi Wan agreed. "Unfortunate that it has to be under these circumstances, but I am happy to see you regardless." He smiled at her and the two began to walk out of the Senate building together.

"I must say, I hardly expected to see you here." Obi Wan said as they walked out the front doors. "I was under the impression that we wouldn't see you back on Coruscant."

"As was I." Ahsoka said with a half-smile. "When I heard what was happening, I couldn't help but return, if only for Anakin and Padme."

"You seem to be quite close with Senator Amidala."

"She has been a great friend to me over the past few years." Ahsoka replied. "She helped me when I needed it most and intend to do the same for her now."

Obi Wan nodded, remembering Padme's help in Ahsoka's trial. "She has such strength to be able to do what she is."

"I couldn't imagine her doing anything else." Ahsoka smiled.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Neither could I. I must ask, have you seen Anakin?'

"I- I haven't." Ahsoka admitted. "But from what Padme's told me, he isn't faring too well in his confinement. If he didn't have Padme to keep him together…"

"She does have that affect on him, doesn't she?" Obi Wan added with a small smile. "Anakin has been, well, rather resistant to speak to me. I believe he blames me for the situation he is in."

"Why do you think that?" Ahsoka asked, shocked. Padme hadn't mentioned anything about Anakin and Obi Wan that would her to think this.

"He has told me as much." Obi Wan answered. "And to an extent, he is not wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, stopping in her paces and looking up at the older man's face.

Obi Wan stopped as well, looking back down at her, a sadness in his blue eyes. "When Anakin returned to the temple after what happened at the Senate Building, none knew what had happened. It seemed that Anakin had turned to the dark side, killed Jedi masters and the Chancellor and was returning to the temple to continue this war path. He contacted me just after Master Secura had called me to tell me what was going on. We set a trap from him, with me as the bait. I betrayed his trust, something he does not forgive easily."

"So that's he was captured." Ahsoka said slowly, looking at the ground as she mulled this over. "The Jedi set him up."

"You have to understand the situation we were in, we couldn't have known-"

"Yes you could have." Ahsoka interrupted, looking back up with a quiet anger in her voice. "You could have talked to him, held him in the temple until you knew more. You could have helped him."

Obi Wan said nothing, unable to respond to this.

"You did the same thing to Anakin that you did to me." Ahsoka added. "You didn't help him at all, you expelled him from the order and left his fate to a corrupt republic. You make him look guilty by refusing to explain why he was expelled. Anakin saved the Republic, he saved the Jedi Order! And you expelled him."

"We were wrong." Obi Wan said, "The council made a mistake in expelling Anakin, just as they did with you. Hopefully they will soon realize that."

"You can't keep doing this." Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. "These mistakes are ruining people's lives, and reversing your decisions doesn't fix it."

"I know." Obi Wan said sadly.

The stood in silence for another moment, neither knowing how to proceed. Ahsoka understood the situation Obi Wan was in, but she couldn't help but notice how the Jedi continued to repeat their mistakes. The order seemed even more corrupt now then when she had left a year ago.

"You should visit Master Plo." Obi Wan said finally. "He would love to see you."

"I will." Ahsoka promised with a nod. Just then she noticed Riyo coming out of the Senate doors. "Excuse me, Master." She said, and stared to make her way over.

Obi Wan gave a small wave of goodbye, the sense of unease growing within him. He watched Ahsoka greet the young senator for a minute, before turning, pulling up the hood of his cloak, and beginning his long walk back to the temple.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Padme sat on the balcony outside her sitting room, staring out at the lively city. That afternoon she had had lunch with Bail Organa and his wife Breha, who had recently become pregnant herself. After a few years and trying and finally resigning themselves to the fact that they would be unable to have a child, Breha had been surprised to discover that she had become pregnant, something the doctors had all but said would never happen. They kept the conversation light, expressing their excitement for their future children, Padme constantly suppressing her worries and focusing on a good outlook. Bail had returned to work after, But Padme had decided to take the afternoon off, leaving her substitute in training to take over for the afternoon. She and Breha instead went shopping, buying baby clothes and furniture, something Padme had all but forgotten to do. She and Breha had been friends for longer even than her and Bail, having met back when Padme was queen and Breha still a princess under her mother's rule. As two young women in very similar situations, they took to each other at once. Sure Bail had already told her, Padme confided in her friend about Anakin, and found great relief in being about o talk about it with someone who was concerned for her family's sake, not having any person interests to guide them.

She had returned to her Apartment that night feeling some small sense of relief and began setting up the nursery. She wished to move back to Naboo for the twins early years, but right now she needed to be here until everything was… worked out.

Now she sat in the cool night air. She wondered where Ahsoka was, having not seen her after the trial. She knew Ahsoka could take care of herself, but was slightly worried about the choices she may be making. More than once Ahsoka had come home the next morning smelling of booze amongst other things, and she had realized Ahsoka wasn't coping as well as Padme had originally thought.

Padme finally retired, figuring that she would see Ahsoka at the trial the next morning.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Ever been here before?" Ahsoka asked and she returned to the table Riyo sat waiting at, two drinks in her hand. She handed one to Riyo and quickly downed her own, missing the shocked look on Riyo's face.

"Can't say I've been out to many cantinas like this." Riyo answered, looking around and taking a sip of her own drink as Ahsoka signaled for another. It was a rather nice place, dimly light with chandeliers and a circle bar in the middle of the establishment, but It was rare Riyo would go out to a bar. They sat in a corner, away from prying eyes. "My job doesn't permit me much time off."

"Being a senator sure is time consuming. " Ahsoka agreed, expecting another drink from a passing bartender with a nod of thanks. "Spending Time with Padme has sure taught me that." _And Anakin,_ she thought, taking a sip of third drink. She had grabbed one before Riyo had arrived, but wasn't concerned about it getting to her too quickly. A few months of drinking with Hondo's crew had helped with that.

"So, where have you been for the past year? Riyo had to ask, her own curiosity getting the best of her. "After you left, I was convinced I would never see you again."

"I joined Hondo Ohnaka's crew." Ahsoka said causally, taking another sip of her drink. "Travelled around, did some jobs, made some friends." _Lost more than a friend._

"Really?" Riyo asked surprised. "I never expected the life of a pirate would attract you."

"Well it didn't at first, but it was a chance for me to experience a world I never had before." Ahsoka explained. "I like to think I had a bit of a positive effect on them to. And of course there were something I refused to do but, they aren't as bad as everyone thinks."

"Hmm." Riyo took another sip of her drink.

They talked casually for the next two hours. Riyo noticed Ahsoka's subtle flirting and found herself playing along, but was a bit taken aback at how much Ahsoka had changed in the year since she had last seen her. Still, the woman she knew was still there and she found herself having a bit too much fun and perhaps a few too many drinks.

"I'll walk you home." Ahsoka said, grinning as she outstretched her arm to Riyo, who giggled, taking the torgruta's arm. Ahsoka paid their tab and the two left the cantina.

They arrived at Riyo's apartment laughing, recalling one of their first meetings.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Riyo said, smiling at Ahsoka's grinning face.

"It doesn't have to be over." Ahsoka said suggestively, still smiling.

Riyo paused, the smile falling from her face. " 'Soka, I'm.. is that what you think this is?"

The smile fell from Ahsoka's face too, a look of confusion replacing it. "Well I just assumed-"

"You assumed wrong." Riyo said rather sharply and Ahsoka took a step back, her brow narrowing.

"I'm sorry." She said roughly, turning and walking away.

"Ahsoka!" Riyo called after her, but the ex-Jedi didn't didn't stop walking.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"My fellow citizens of the Republic, I stand before you today to share the story of a hero. Since the age of eight, Anakin Skywalker has been a noble servant of the Republic, a member of the Jedi Order sworn to do all in his power to uphold the principals of the Republic and to protect it. Anakin choose to dedicate his life to the Republic and he has proven his conviction to its cause. For the past three years, he has been one of the Republic's top generals, leading us to countless victories against the separatists. He has defended the senate building from attack numerous times, saving many senator's and civilian's lives. He had liberated planets, helped bring down one of the largest slave enterprises, but more important than any of this is a story that has not yet been shared. The story of how Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, saved the Republic."

"Most here are under the impression the Anakin Skywalker murdered the Chancellor of the Republic five weeks ago. But what you do not know is that the man Anakin killed was the leader of the Sith, an organization that sought to destroy the Republic from the inside. Sheev Palpatine was a Sith Master who used his power and influence to gain control of Republic. He planned to destroy to Jedi order and take absolute control of the galaxy. The only thing that stood in his way was the one man who he had believed would be his number one supporter."

"The Chancellor had taken a specific interest in Anakin Skywalker since he first arrived on Coruscant. Over the year, he grew to be a mentor to a young Anakin, attempting to influence his views of the world. When he revealed his true identity to Anakin the night of his death, he believed that Anakin would join him. However, that isn't what happened. Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple to inform them of what he had learned, continuing in his duty to protect the Republic. Four Jedi masters set out to arrest the Chancellor. Fearing that they might underestimate his power, Anakin followed after to help. His fears appeared to have come true when he entered the chancellors office to find all but Jedi Master Mace Windu had been murdered by Palpatine himself. Palpatine through Windu out the window, and engaged Anakin in a duel that he lost."

"Anakin Skywalker's actions where entirely in self defense for not only himself but also in defense of the Republic. He sacrificed his safety and potentially his life to protect every citizen in the galaxy from an evil they would never see coming. Without his heroic actions, the galaxy as we know it would have been destroyed. It is my sincerest belief that the people of this Republic will reward this heroism, not punish it."

Helgo bowed his head in thanks and returned to table at which Padme and Jinka sat. the room was silent, no one quite sure what to make of this information. Finally Mas Amedda spoke.

"Is It true that you are accusing the late Chancellor of being a part of a… conspiracy to overthrow the Republic?" He asked, his voice booming throughout the silent hall.

"Yes, we are. We have gathered sufficient evidence to prove this. The truth will be known." Jinka replied calmly. "We ask to be allowed to sow preliminary evidence at this time."

"Permission granted." Mas Amedda said after a moment's hesitation, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Jinka stood and swiftly walked onto the defense's platform, a small remote in her hand.

"Citizens of the Republic, for the past month we have been searching through thousands of channels and comms to find video graphic proof of Sheev Palpatine's secret identity and his plans. The images you are about to see where found in Count Dooku's former home. The late leader of the separatists, captured by Anakin Skywalker, was a known Sith lord and apprentice of a "Darth Sidious", an identity we have determined to be the Sheev Palpatine."

She pressed a bottom on the small remote and the lights all around the court dimmed as a large hologram rose in the center of the floor.

"Lord Tyrannous," The voice, deep and sinister, echoed throughout the room. "Inform General Grievous that the plans have been finalized." The short transmission ended there, but the hologram remained frozen, cloaked in a long black hood with its head bowed.

"This transmission was received by Dooku 12 standard hours before the Chancellor was captured two months ago by Count Dooku and General Grievous." Jinka announced.

At once, a murmur started up again throughout the crowd, people unable to contain themselves.

"Order!" Mas Amedda bellowed, slamming his fist, and that hall fell silent again. "Ms. Gehlert, are you suggesting that the Chancellor planned his own kidnapping?"

"Yes."

An uproar went up again at her words.

"Order, Order!" Mas Amedda yelled yet again. All around the room, people began to quiet again, looking at each other in surprise or glaring down at the defense.

Padme watched Anakin curiously from her seat at the defense table. He was standing stock-straight and facing forward, unmoving. He had made no reactions to anything said, a strategy they were trying out. He was dressed in a gray jump suit, standard prison uniform. His hair was now shoulder length and his robotic hand ungloved. His hands were folded behind his back and the metallic one glistened in the harsh lighting every time he flexed his fingers, which he did quite often. It was a tick for him, something he resorted to in stressful situations.

Padme had first noticed it several times when during the time they had spent together three years ago when he first assigned to protect her. When he had spoken of his dreams about his mother, on Tattooine, and on Geonosis. On their wedding day, before the service, she had found him on a dock outside the house, staring out into the waters in mediation and flexing his fingers. She asked him about it that night, lying in his arms under the stars. He had confessed that it was a bit of a coping mechanism, something to help him focus and take his mind off of bad thoughts.

Padme thought of that conversation now as she watched him, flexing his fingers and watching the debate unfolding, his life swinging in the balance. The position they had taken, by taking on Palpatine, was very risky and could be disastrous for them all should they fail.

For the next hour or so, Jinka continued to present evidence they had found. She showed the finger print match from the red lightsaber found in the office to Palpatine, another less clear holo recovered from Dooku's base (both had been recovered by Ventress for a bounty), and finally requested that the court grant them access to the Palpatine's records, office, and private quarters.

After a fifteen minute recess, Mas Amedda announced that an investigative team would look into these claims and their finding shared in one week, but did not grant the defense unrestricted access to Palpatine's office.

"How can we insure that this investigation is truthful and that there will be no interference?" Jinka questioned. "I request that both the defense and prosecution are allowed to place one person on this task force to insure its honestly."

"Request approved, select a member of your teams to report to the Chancellor's office at nine tomorrow morning." He said, with a small nod. He really had no choice but to approve that, as it would raise criticism if he didn't, something Jinka knew. "Discussion on this issue will recommence in one week after this investigation. The court will rest for the day and reconvene tomorrow at noon with the prosecution's first witness."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! School and work took up just about all of my time, but now that the semester is over, I was finally able to find some inspiration and time to finish this chapter. Hope you like how the trial is going so far. I have never written anything like this before, so I'm just going off of what other things I have read and watched.**_

 _ **Also, in this Mas Amedda wasn't as close to Palpatine as he was in canon and didn't know about him being a Sith lord or about his plans.**_

 _ **Alright, so who was your favorite character in Rogue One? I absolutely loved it and have seen it five times and counting so far! Chirrut is my favorite, but I loved them all (except Saw). Bail Organa was also a favorite of mine in this along with Darth Vader of course.**_

 _ **Thanks again for waiting and everyone enjoy Rebels tonight! Maybe it will redeem Saw for me…**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	15. Since Alderaan

_**We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Since Alderaan**_

 _ **Words- 6,632**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Ahsoka hurried into the Senate building, running late for the trial. Quickly making her way to the courtroom, she told security her name and showed her identification right as they were about to close the doors, one minute till the trial was to resume.

The clone standing at the door, looking down at his list and her identification a few times before allowing her to pass, shutting the doors as soon as she walked through them.

Ahsoka's head was pounding as strode into the crowded court room. She wore a hooded tunic drawn low on her face, the same clothes she had left in the night before. She saw Padme straightening a few files, sitting at the defense's table. She wondered if the woman had noticed that she hadn't come home last night, or if she was so wrapped up in her own world that she hadn't. Padme had so much going on between her political life, Anakin, and her pregnancy that Ahsoka didn't know how she had time for anything else.

She looked up at the seats in front her as she began to walk up into the stands. She spied Master Plo sitting alone at the end of a row, an empty seat next on his right. After remembering Obi Wan's words, she approached her old mentor, a small smile on her tired face.

"May I sit here?" She asked, gaining his attention.

Plo Koon turned his head and his brow raised in surprise. "Ahsoka." He said, standing up, a softness in his voice. "What a pleasant surprise."

Before she could stop herself Ahsoka wrapped her old master in a hug. The Jedi master, though a little taken it back at this action, returned the hug. After they broke apart and sat down, Plo Koon asked, "How are you, young one? Though I suppose you aren't so young anymore. It has been so long since I last saw you."

"I've been getting that quite a lot." Ahsoka smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't disappear on everyone." Plo teased lightly, laughter in his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think your right." Ahsoka agreed, grinning.

"All rise for the Chancellor." A magnified voice rang through the hall and everyone stood, quieting down, as Mas Amedda entered the room. He sat down, everyone else following suit.

"Bring in prisoner 95746."

The hall watched as the doors opened once more. In walked Anakin, surrounded by an escort of eight clones. They lead him forward to the edge of the floor. He was pushed onto the platform, where he stood as it zoomed forward, stranding him above the black, empty space below.

"The prosecution may now call forward their first witness."

Fornium stood up, walking out onto his platform. "The Prosecution calls Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi to the stand."

Ahsoka and Plo Koon exchanged a look as chatter broke out among the crowd at this statement. As far as Ahsoka new, Obi Wan was meant to be a character witness for the defense. Why was the prosecution calling him up?

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Obi Wan had not planned on being called to testify when he walked into the courtroom that morning. Seated in the stands by the defense, he had watched the room fill up and Anakin be brought in. Suddenly to his surprise, his name had been called and two clones walked over to him to escort him to the raised platform upon where he was to sit.

Sitting down in the high backed chair, Obi Wan looked out over the room. Anakin stood directly in his line of vision and they made direct eye contact.

Anakin gave a small nod of his head before titling his head slightly down and closing his eyes, almost in meditation. A brief look of surprise flashed over Obi Wan's face at this small act, but no one else noticed the exchange.

After swearing an oath not to lie, Obi Wan waited patiently as Fornium slowly approached him.

"Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker was your former apprentice, or padawan, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I trained Anakin from the time he was eight until eighteen."

"Would you say that you have a close relationship to the defendant?"

"I trust him with my life." Obi Wan answered, looking at Anakin as he spoke.

"But yet you aided in a plot to arrest him?" Fornium asked, coming to stand between Obi Wan and Anakin.

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes. He was not about to let this man twist his actions.

"I aided because I had faith in the justice system to reveal the true nature of what happened. I assisted because I believed Anakin would receive a fair trial."

"Your involvement had nothing to do with his actions?"

"My actions were taken to insure justice prevailed. At the time of the arrest I knew nothing of the situation beyond Anakin's potential involvement. I believed by allowing the justice system to work, it would better resolve this matter."

"Master Jedi, do you believe that Mr. Skywalker is reasonable for the deaths of three Jedi masters and the Chancellor?"

"Anakin did not murder Masters Fisto, Kolar, or Tiin. The only person Anakin fought that night was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the Chancellor."

"So he is at least responsible for murdering the Chancellor?"

"The Chancellor was a Sith lord planning to take over the galaxy. He challenged Anakin, who had no choice but to defend himself."

"Master Jedi, we have heard an awful lot about this "Sith" business. But it seems to be no more than an outdated myth that most people are unfamiliar with?"

"The Sith are an ancient order of dark force users, as old as the Jedi. They are a power seeking evil that hides in the shadows."

"Have there been any other of these "Sith" that anyone would know of?"

"Most notably was Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannous, as you saw in the holos shown yesterday."

"But what proof do we have beyond the Jedi's word? "

"If the word of the Jedi is not enough, ask any of the many clone troops that have personal fought against him? Ask the Asajj Ventress, his former apprentice. Ask Darth Maul, a former Sith that is currently holding the population of Mandalore hostage. Watch the hours of footage recorded of it. There is undeniable proof of this, starting yet again with the holo we saw yesterday, recovered from Count Dooku's personal residence." Obi Wan explained calmly, narrowing his eyes at Fornium.

"So we've heard." Fornium said. "Back to your relationship with Anakin Skywalker. You stated early that you trust him with your life and that you do not think him responsible for the death of the three Jedi Masters."

Obi Wan nodded, again glancing up at Anakin who still stood with his head bent, but his eyes were now open.

"Can you explain to us then, why the he was expelled from the Jedi Order?"

"Anakin was expelled for unrelated reasons that arose during his trial."

"And what reasons are those?"

"That is not the concern of this court. Those reasons have nothing to do with the charges Anakin is facing today?"

"Rather convenient, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you implying." Obi Wan said stiffly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Convent that he was expelled for reasons unable to be disclosed. If he was truly innocent what does he have to hide? Or is it the Jedi council that has something to hide?"

"We have nothing to hide." Obi Wan stated. "But I will not break the confidentially of the trial."

"Would you say that Mr. Skywalker is an aggressive man?" Fornium said, quickly changing topics.

Obi Wan hesitated, not wanting to fall into this trap. "Anakin can be, but it does not control him. As a Jedi-"

"Former Jedi, expelled for undisclosed reasons." Fornium cut in.

"Do not interrupt me again." Obi Wan said very calmly. "As I was saying, as a Jedi, Anakin spent years learning how to control his actions and emotions and how to think very critically. As a military leader, aggression is natural and proves to be a strong trait in moderation, something Anakin understood. Ask any of his men, they'll tell you the same."

"Does this moderation extend to his coldblooded murder of the previously mentioned Count Dooku?"

"Dooku's death was a necessary action to end the war." Obi Wan said shortly.

"Meaning he didn't deserve a trial? Couldn't we say the same for Mr. Skywalker here, exert the same attitude towards him that he exerted to his enemies he held grudges against."

"The circumstances of these cases of completely different. Dooku was a known Sith Lord with many proven crimes against the galaxy. He was an extremely dangerous man that had evaded capture many times. Attempting to save the Chancellor and maintain control of Dooku was an almost impossible task, especially as I was incapacitated at the time. The Jedi council did not condemn Anakin's actions and neither did the Republic."

"But, Mr. Skywalker seems to have a history of these violent actions, does he not?"

"We are fighting a war. Casualties occur in the quest for victory. This action was a huge step towards victory. Would you rather Count Dooku was still out there fighting against the Republic?"

"Of course I am not, but I am simply showing that there seems to be a pattern here."

Obi Wan said nothing to this.

"No further questions your honor." Fornium stated, turning his back on the Jedi Master and walking back to the rest of the prosecution.

"Does the defense wish to question Master Kenobi?" Mas Amedda asked.

Helgo stood up and walked forward. "We do."

"You may proceed."

Padme stood up for the first time in the trial and walked forward onto the defense's platform. Obi Wan noticed the small look of reassurance she gave Anakin as she walked past where he stood. Obi Wan watched a small smile flash across his face at the look, but it was gone as fast as it had come. Padme turned to look at Obi Wan, a pleasant look on her face.

"Master Kenobi, you have known Anakin for thirteen years?" She started.

"Yes."

"As someone who knows Anakin better than almost anyone else, how would you describe him?"

Obi Wan let a small, almost nostalgic smile grace his lips as he looked down at Padme and Anakin behind her. "Anakin has many qualities I admire. His drive, confidence, and skill made him one of the most powerful Jedi the Republic has seen, and made him the great military leader he was. But above all, Anakin's loyalty what always has stood out the most. Those who he is close to, he would do anything for. Ask his men they will tell you the same. Anakin has saved my life twelve-"

"Thirteen." Anakin coughed quietly, only loud enough for Obi Wan and Padme to hear.

"Excuse me, _thirteen_ times. He never leaves a man behind. When Anakin makes a promise, he sticks by his word." Obi Wan explained, watching Anakin with a fond expression. Anakin was looking back at him, his expression unreadable. "Of course," Obi Wan had to add, "he is stubborn, and a little too cocky, but no one's perfect."

This earned a laugh from some of the crowd. Ahsoka and Plo Koon exchanged an amused look. It wouldn't be Obi Wan and Anakin without a little banter. Obi Wan had definitely warmed the crowd up to Anakin a little. He had humanized him in a way that few others could.

"Master Kenobi, what would you say to those who have already decided they believe Anakin to be guilty of these charges?"

"I would explain to them that they are doing the Republic a disservice. Justice is meant for all, whether that means justice for the Chancellor or for Anakin. Justice means hearing every side of the story every fact and detail that is relevant before a decision is made. Listen carefully to what you hear and see in this court, be wary of those who wish to cover their backs or hide the truth. Understand motivations. Listen." Obi Wan said simply, his statement seeming to be common sense.

"No further questions."

Padme nodded to Obi Wan before turning and walking back towards the rest of the defense sharing another look with Anakin as she passed him.

"A one hour recess will now commence."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I hear you've been living life as a pirate." Plo Koon said to Ahsoka, slightly amused, as they waited for the rest of courtroom to clear out.

"You heard right." Ahsoka confirmed, a bit of a sheepish grin on her face. "I worked with Hondo Ohnaka's crew for a while."

"Something different." Plo Koon mused. "I can see the appeal for you after leaving such a structured life."

Ahsoka nodded. He was the first person to understand her decision, as shed known he would.

"I- I needed to try something new, lead my own life." Ahsoka said, looking down at Anakin leaving the room, escorted by his guard and Padme who walked behind the escort.

"It seems you're not the only Jedi to have that desire." Plo said, looking down at Padme and Anakin as well. "Your old maser seems to be following in your footsteps, or rather the other way around."

"Well you heard what Obi Wan said about Anakin. His loyalty to those he cares about comes first. Now, that's his family."

"I admire his devotion, though I wish it hadn't lead him down this path." Plo said, a hint of sadness in his deep voice. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No." Ahsoka said, a bit ashamed. "I don't think either of us are in the right mind space for that conversation."

"You might be surprised to find that when you do, it won't matter. Mutual support is what you both need, and that's what will come through." Plo said wisely, looking down at the former Padawan. "Don't think about it too much, young one."

"I don't seem to be thinking enough these days." Ahsoka admitted, looking back at the Jedi. "I feel stuck, unable to move forward."

"You are holding onto to a lot of pain, and it wears on you. You must let it go, stop blaming yourself child."

"Easier said than done." Ahsoka snorted, giving him a sad smile. "I can't stop thinking about it and I just keep messing up."

"There will come a point where you have no choice but to make a decision. Accept what has happened and forgive yourself, or continue to live "stuck" as you say." Plo Koon got to his feet resting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "This will be your true test. I believe you will prevail, good luck my child." Plo's hand left her shoulder as he walked back down the aisle and down the stairs.

Ahsoka watched him go, pondering his words.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I am working on getting you limited visitation rights." Padme told Anakin as they settled into a small room to wait for the trial to resume. "I hear back tonight if it will be approved or not."

Anakin nodded. His mind was still on the testimony that had just happened, what Obi Wan had said. Was that really how he felt, still? How did he feel about Obi Wan now?

"If that gets allowed, I'd be able to bring Ahsoka in for a short visit, and if there is anyone else you would want to see…" She trailed off, watching him curiously.

"He sure had a lot to say about me." Anakin said slowly. "Did you tell him to say all of that?"

"No, that was all him." Padme said with a smile. "I told him the questions we were going to be asking and a few other things, but he spoke of his own accord."

Anakin nodded in understanding, frowning as he thought. "You did brilliantly Padme." He added, looking up at her with respect. "I forget how amazing you are at this."

"Well being a senator and former queen certainly might have a little something to do with it." Padme smiled.

"Was Ahsoka here today?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Padme admitted. "She never came home last night, so I-"

"What? She didn't come home? Are you sure she's alright?" Anakin interrupted, concern and a bit of panic in his voice.

"Ahsoka can take care of herself, Anakin." Padme said calmly. "And this isn't the first time this has happened. I'm sure she's fine."

"What do you mean this isn't the first time?"

"Ahsoka… like I said, she's not the same as when she left. She certainly picked up some bad habitats to cope with a lot of what has happened."

"She isn't on-"

"No, nothing like that." Padme stopped him. "But she had become quite the drinker. I don't even think she realizes how much she is drinking."

"This is all my fault." Anakin said, placing his head in his hands. "She needed me to-"

"You can't possibly blame yourself for this." Padme protested, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was supposed to take care of her, to guide her." Anakin said, his voice muffled. "If I hadn't let her leave-"

"Ahsoka needed to leave, you know that. There was nothing you could of done to stop that."

"Then I should have gone with her."

"And a lot of good that would have done." Padme scoffed. "Anakin, she needed to go out by herself to experience a world she didn't know and discover who she was outside of the Order. Could she have used a better environment to do this? Probably, but what's done is done. The important thing is to help her get through it know. To help each other."

Anakin was silent for a moment as he contemplated her words. "If you do get me visitation, I want to see her." Anakin said finally. "That is, if she wants to see me." He added, a bit dejectedly.

"As you wish." Padme said, placing a light kiss in his forehead before slowly standing up, wincing at the pain of the extra weight she was carrying around. "I have to go brief with Helgo and Jinka before we resume. I'll see you in the courtroom."

"Love you." Anakin said quietly as she was leaving.

"The feeling is mutual." Padme said from the open doorway, guards on either side of her. She winked at him with a grin before turning and walking out, the door slamming shut behind him.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Two days later, Ahsoka sat with Padme in a small room deep within the Senate. It hadn't been easy, but Padme had secured clearance to bring Ahsoka in for a short meeting with Anakin under the pretense of doing work for the trial. The past two days of the trial had consisted of the prosecution bringing up security footage among other pieces of evidence, which the defense had refuted. But for every person that seemed to doubt Anakin's guilt, there was another convinced of his guilt.

Ahsoka was nervous. She didn't know what to say to him. What could she say?

Ahsoka looked over at Padme, who winced as one of the twins began kicking again.

"They fighting again." Ahsoka said with a little smile, trying to ease her own nerves.

"Something like that, these kids can't wait to get out of here." Padme joked, secretly hoping they wouldn't be born until this mess was behind them. Her face grew more serious as she looked at Ahsoka, resting her hands on her stomach. "Ahsoka, you know, don't you?"

"About what?" Ahsoka asked, though she had an idea of where Padme was going.

"About me and Anakin." Padme said simply not have the energy for discretion.

"Yeah, I do." Ahsoka replied softly, looking at Padme's stomach subconsciously.

"How long?"

"Since Alderaan."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright (Flashback)**_

"Obi Wan-"

"Anakin, she is your padawan and I simply cannot bring her with me this weekend." Obi Wan said exasperatedly. "I simply don't understand why you don't want to bring her with you."

"Maybe I just need a break from her?" Anakin tried to little affect.

"You think I never grew tired of you?" Obi Wan threw back at him, an amused look on his face as he watched Anakin's indignant expression. "Having a padawan is a learning opportunity for you as much as it is for Ahsoka. Do try and learn something." Obi Wan said dryly, watching with amusement as Anakin stood up a sour expression on his face as he stomped away.

Anakin was very frustrated now. He had approached multiple masters now to see if he could get one of them to take Ahsoka for the weekend, but had been unable to find anyone able to. It was one of the rare occasion that he was home from the war, and had managed to get himself assigned to as a personal protector to _Senator Amidala_ this weekend well she attended a celebration on Alderaan. She had put in a request for Jedi protection due to a recent threat, requesting him in all but name. It was going to be a perfect weekend getaway for them…

Except for the fact that Ahsoka was coming too.

"We're going to Alderaan." Anakin announced shortly, walking into Ahsoka's small quarters in the temple. She was sitting on her cot, cross-legged, reading a book. She looked up curiously at his entrance and quickly jumped to her feet after hearing his words.

"The war's gone to Alderaan?" She asked, shocked.

"No of course not." Anakin scoffed, frowning at his Padawan before turning and walking out of the room, Ahsoka following closely. "I have been assigned to protect senator Amidala this weekend at a festival on Alderaan, and you with be accompanying with us."

Ahsoka noticed that he didn't seem to be too happy about any of this. "Isn't that a good thing? I know Senator Amidala and you are friends"

"Yes, friends." Anakin said. He stopped in his paces, turning around and looking down at Ahsoka, an unpleasant expression still on his disgruntled face. "Report to Senator Amidala's office in two standard hours, I'll will meet you there. You remember where it is?"

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka nodded, she had been to the Senator's office several times.

"Alright then." Anakin nodded to her, watching as she turned and walked back to the room they had just left.

 _ **oOo**_

"Anakin stop being so moody."

"I'm not moody-"

"Don't ruin this before its even begun."

"It's the council that ruined this, refusing to let me leave me padawan-"

"Anakin." Padme pulled his face down to look at hers, a impatience now in her voice. "Nothing is ruined. Ahsoka isn't going to ruin anything. Lose the attitude." She lightly clapped her hands against his cheeks, shaking her head as she returned to her closet. "Now, which dress should I bring for the first night of the festival?"

 _ **oOo**_

"Just play it cool." Anakin said quietly as they waited in Padme's office for Ahsoka to arrive any minute now.

"Yes, thank you very much for that great advice." Padme said, rolling her eyes. "I've obviously never been with you and Ahsoka in the same room before."

"Well this is different, this was supposed to be-"

"Ahsoka! So Good to see you!" Padme interrupted Anakin, pushing him aside as Ahsoka appeared in the doorway, a backpack slung around her shoulders.

"Hi!" Ahsoka said cheerily, walking inside the brightly light room. "When are we leaving?"

"Well," Padme said, a little excited. "Our ship doesn't leave for about three more hours, but I thought it might be fun if we got you two something to wear first." She grinned excitedly as she threw an arm around Ahsoka and looking from her to Anakin, who had a most disgruntled look on face.

"You told me the ship left at noon." Anakin said accusingly.

"Well," Padme said, flashing him a smile, "I might have lied just a little bit. I didn't think you would come shopping otherwise."

"Padme-"

"Oh well! What's done is done." Padme cut in, giving Anakin a look that clearly meant 'don't argue'. "Come on Ahsoka, let's get you something to wear!"

Padme started walking out pulling Ahsoka along with her. The padawan through a bemused look back at Anakin as the two women walked out the door.

"Master Skywalker, my purse." Padme called back. Anakin rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face as he grabbed Padme's purse from her desk and following after his padawan and wife, locking the office behind them.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at one of Padme's favorite stores for fancy occasions, and she had already started picking things out for Ahsoka to try on.

"Padme I don't understand why we can't just wear our Jedi clothes." Anakin complained as she handed him another thing to carry as he trailed behind her, holding an already large pile of clothing.

"Anakin, this is prestigious event, I can't have you to walked around in your everyday outfits." Padme explained with the tone of someone explaining something very simple to someone very stupid.

"But we are there as your _Jedi protectors_ , not regular guests." He countered.

"Anakin," Padme said quietly, stopping in her paces and turning to speak so that only he should hear. "It is important to me that you do this, alright? You are, by extension a representation of me, even as my guard. Dressing correctly is an important part of politics." She gave him a look before giving him a swift peck on the cheek after making sure no one was watching them. "Thank you." She smiled, pilling another three outfits on the very high stack of clothing.

Two hours and a rather vexed pair of Jedi later, the three were finally done shopping, both Anakin and Ahsoka with a whole new wardrobe for the weekend. Both thought Padme had gone quite overboard, but seeing how happy it made her to dress them up, they attempted to stifle their exasperation.

"Now come on," Anakin said, precariously balancing the boxes full of clothes in his arms, using the force to keep it all upright. "We better get to the ship."

Soon they arrived at the docking bay, and loaded onto the cruiser. Anakin added the boxes to the area containing Padme's large amount of luggage, before rejoining the others in the main area of the ship.

"Ahsoka, why don't you go see if the pilot needs a co-pilot. Stay up there till I come get you." Anakin said with a jerk of the head.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said with a bit of an attitude, exchanging a look with Padme as she flounced away.

"What did you just say to her?" Anakin asked, affronted.

"Oh don't worry about it." Padme laughing, beckoning him over. He sat down beside her, allowing her to take his hand as they felt the ship begin to take off.

"How long is the flight?" He asked with a yawn.

"About six hours, I think." Padme answered. "It'll be nightfall when we land. We're staying in one of the guest houses on the royal property, courtesy of Bail And Breha Organa." Padme explained, sliding over to rest her head on Anakin's shoulder as she cuddled up to his side.

"I'll have to thank them." Anakin said, placing his arm around Padme.

They rode comfortably for a few hours, talking lightly and taking a short nap. Little did the couple know that while they were both cuddled up together, asleep, Ahsoka had walked back into the cabin. Not quite sure what to make of what she was seeing, she had returned to the cockpit confused.

About ten minutes before they were set to land, Anakin made his way into the cockpit as Padme was freshening up.

"Nice job Ahsoka." He said with a nod, believing her to have followed his orders. "Padme wants you to go change into something."

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked resentfully as she stood up.

"I committed to dressing for the festival." He said lazily, taking her newly vacated seat, nodding to the pilot in greeting. "Now hurry up before she comes up here to get you."

 _ **oOo**_

Ahsoka stood on a street corner, watching the festivities around her. They had been on Alderaan for about four hours now and were in the midst of the first night of the festival. The festival stretched across the very large center of the city and Anakin had assigned her to stay on this street corner of the festival for some unknown reason before disappearing off somewhere with Padme and a woman she was pretty sure was Breha Organa.

She watched the lantern light block before her, where a large crowd of couples were dancing a native dance she had never seen before. It mesmerizing in a way, the synchronization, the passion of the dancers. The orchestra that was playing suddenly increased in speed and the dancers followed along. Finally, the song ended and everyone laughed and smiled, clapping in applause as the orchestra began another.

"Wonderful, aren't they?"

Ahsoka turned her head to see a young women that couldn't have been much older than she was standing beside to her. The women nodded to the band with a smile, her waist-length black hair rustling in the slight breeze.

"Yes, they are." Ahsoka said a bit stiffly.

"Ever been to the festival before?" The women asked, her dark almond shaped eyes watching Ahsoka curiously.

"No, this actually my first time on Alderaan." Ahsoka replied conversationally. "Have you been before?"

"Every year since I was born," The woman smiled. "It is my parents' favorite time of the year. My whole family comes every year to the festival of stars from a town about two hours south. Are you here with your family?"

"I…" Ahsoka wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "I am here with my master." She said stiffly.

"Your master?" The women asked, her brow furled in confusion.

"My Jedi master, sorry I should have clarified that." Ahsoka said with a slight blush. "I'm a Jedi apprentice. My master, or my teacher, and I are here with Senator Amidala."

"Oh!" The girl said in understanding. "I've never met a Jedi before." The women then extended her hand with a smile. "I'm Keltic."

"Ahsoka." The padawan replied, taking the hand and shaking it. "So you live on Alderaan?"

"All my life. I've never been off-world." Keltic said with a shrug.

"Wow, I can't even imagine that." Ahsoka said truthfully.

"Have you been many places?" Keltic asked.

"Too many to keep track off." Ahsoka said, "But it must be nice to have somewhere to call home."

"Don't you have a home?' Keltic asked, confused.

"Well, all Jedi live in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but it's not much of home." Ahsoka admitted, eyes a bit downcast. "The Jedi aren't big on attachments."

"Do you have friends there?"

"Well sure, but in my life, duty will always come first. It's kind of hard to explain." Ahsoka said, scratching the back of her head. "

"Don't you like it?" Keltic posed the question so simply, but Ahsoka couldn't help but feel the weight of her life choices in that moment.

"Yeah, it's my life." Ahsoka said, wishing they could discuss something else. "So, what's having a family like?" Ahsoka inwardly cringed as she stated the question, wishing she hadn't asked something so stupid.

"Well, I guess it's nice." Keltic said. "They can be a bit annoying sometimes but they're my family, you know." Keltic then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Opps, I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's alright," Ahsoka said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I think I do know what you mean." She said, thinking of Anakin and Obi Wan.

"Keltic!" A voice called from across the street. They both looked to see an older boy looking back at them. He looked similar to Keltic and Ahsoka assumed he must be her brother. "Keltic come on. Mama says it's time to leave." He stood there, waiting for her to join him.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Ahsoka." Keltic said, extending her hand once more.

"The pleasure was mine." Ahsoka said, imitating Anakin as she shook the hand once more. She watched as brother and sister walked away, wondering for a second what her life might have been like it she had never become a Jedi.

 _ **oOo**_

"Padme, I'm so glad you could join us this year!" Breha said enthusiastically, grabbing Padme by the arm and leading her into the festival, Anakin trailing behind somewhat awkwardly. He had just sent Ahsoka off somewhere, but had not anticipated that the Queen of Alderaan would be with them all night. Padme through he a smile over her shoulder and he returned it, trying to let himself relax a bit. Not too much though, he was still here as security, no matter if that had been a cover.

"Breha, thank you so much for inviting me." Padme said. "It is quite an honor to be at Alderaan's most sacred Festival of Stars."

"Oh I'm just so glad you were able to get time away to join us." Breha said with a wave of her hand. "I only wish Bail was here."

"He isn't coming?' Padme asked, a bit shocked.

"He won't arrive until the second night of the festival." Breha amended. "But he will be here for the closing ceremony on the third night, so I guess I can't be too put out."

"So," Breha smiled, turning towards Anakin and giving Padme smile. "When are you going to introduce me to this charming man?"

"This Is Anakin Skywalker, my Jedi protector for the weekend." Padme said. Anakin stepped forward, bowing to the Queen and brushing his lips across her outstretched hand.

"It is a pleasure, your highness." Anakin said with a small smile.

"A Jedi?" Breha asked, her brow raised. "I always picture someone a little older, I must admit. And the pleasure is all mine Master Skywalker. Have you been to Alderaan before?"

"This is my first time, I must admit." Anakin replied. "I was grateful to learn I would be accompanying Senator Amidala. I have heard many wonderful things about your beautiful festival."

"Anakin and I have been friends a long time." Padme added. " I was very glad the council permitted him to join me."

"Well any friend of Padme's is a friend of mine." Breha said with a warm smile. "I am very pleased you were able to join us."

"Thank you, your highness." Anakin said, nodding his head to her.

Three hours later, they had returned to the residence as the festival had begun wrapping up for the night. Ahsoka had been shown to her room where she was eager to change out of the elaborate clothing Padme had put her in.

Padme had retired to her own room, and after activity in the halls had died down, Anakin had joined her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Padme asked. She and Anakin stood on a small balcony going off of Padme's room that overlooked the glowing city.

"It is." Anakin agreed, wrapping his arms and her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Almost as beautiful as a certain Senator I know?"

"Good one." Padme laughed.

"What, I was talking about Senator Mon Mothma, who did you think I was talking about?" Anakin said playfully, laughing as Padme slapped his arm lovingly.

"Oh of course, how I could I be so foolish?" Padme smiled, relaxing into the warm embrace of her lover and wishing she could in this moment forever.

"I love you, Anakin." She said breathlessly.

"The feeling is mutual."

She smacked him again and they both laughed.

"I love you too, Padme." He said, just as sincerely. "I wish ever night could be like this.

"I do too, Ani." Padme whispered. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing him passionately.

Ahsoka, unaware of what was happening two doors down, had been confused when she had entered Anakin's room. She had intended to ask him what time he expected her the next morning, but had found it empty. She had then walked to Padme's room, intending to ask her if she had seen Anakin, when she heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. Against her better judgment, she did not leave. She listened as a voice she recognized as the Senator's say something and then heard Anakin's voice reply. She listened as Padme said something too quiet for her to hear, then there was more laughing. But then she heard something she wished she didn't.

"I love you too, Padme."

Ahsoka took a step back, shock flooding through her body. She quickly walked back to her room and closed the door quietly, leaning against it afterwards. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Maybe she had misheard. But no, she had heard those words as clearly as if she had been standing right next to him.

Anakin and Padme? Together?

Ahsoka didn't know what to do. Should she tell the council? Should she tell Anakin?

After a few sleepless hours, Ahsoka decided she must act as if she knew nothing. Telling the council wouldn't lead to anything good, and telling Anakin what she knew wouldn't help either.

Ahsoka wished she'd never stopped to listen outside that door.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Padme said after Ahsoka had explained how she had overheard them. "It must have been confusing for you."

"It was at first, but it kinda made sense, you know? I guess I mean it explained a lot-"

Ahsoka broke off as the door opened, and two guards walked inside. "We are ready for you." One of them said.

"Do you want me to come with you?' Padme asked as Ahsoka got to her feet.

"If it's alright, I want to do this myself." Ahsoka said, and Padme nodded, understanding.

"Ahsoka, Padme added as Ahsoka was at the door. "Remember, he's scared too."

Ahsoka stood for a second contemplating Padme's words. Finally, she looked up at the anxious woman and nodded, before following the guard out the door.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello! Not too long of a wait this time, but a bit of a cliffhanger, I know. Sorry for those who don't like the flashbacks, but I'm a sucker for a little fluff here and there. Next chapter will have quite a few critical plot points, but I have no idea when it will be posted, sorry! Honestly, the last few hours I just spent finishing this up I should have to be spending on my research paper ;)**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who is favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! Your interest is what inspires me to write, especially reviews, so please keep writing them!**_

 _ **I just finished reading Bloodline by Claudia Gray after reading half of it six months ago and then leaving it on my book shelf until this morning. I highly recommend it! The story really picked up halfway through and I am so glad I read it. There is tons of insight into the Force Awakens and just for Leia as a character. Also it made me really sad that the galaxy never knew about Padme and Anakin's love, so it inspired me to finish this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for continuing to read and review!**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	16. What are the Odds?

We Pretend It's Alright

Chapter 16

What are the Odds?

Words- 6,378

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(The night before)**_

Anakin sat bolt upright on his cot, his whole body trembling as he panted heavily. He was bathed in a hot sweat and his mind was racing as he eyes began to adjust the dank darkness of the cell. He swung his legs off of the cot and rested his head in his hands, trying to understand what he had just seen.

It couldn't be possible. He had resisted Sidious, hadn't he? He hadn't caused Padme that pain, she should be safe.

Shouldn't she?

Anakin replayed the dream in his mind, the same dream he had had so many times in the last three months. Padme, alone and in pain. She was giving birth, but something was wrong. Something is always wrong in this dream. He hadn't had this dream since Palpatine's death. It had gone away and he had believed that he had solved the problem. But what if Padme was still in danger?

And what could he do in here to save her?

Anakin yelled in frustration and the air seemed to vibrating around him. He was so useless in here, unable to do or help anyone, only causing more trouble and stress for everyone, especially Padme. Anakin stood up and began pacing back in forth in the small cell.

Maybe it was time he broke out, maybe this was a sign. Padme was going to need him, and this trial was dragging by. What if the verdict didn't come for another two or three months? By then, it would be too late. And he couldn't wait until he was convicted to escape, there would be too many obstacles then.

What were his odds of making it out alive? He knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he tried to make a run for it. Still, he had the force on his side. He had no doubt that he could open his cell door, but then what? He had no weapon, could he make it up to the ground level and out of the building. Even if he managed to escape the building, then what? He had never discussed this with Padme, what would she do if he showed on her door step? They would have to escape the planet immediately and then live in hiding the rest of their lives.

Anakin frowned as he turned and started to walk back the other direction. That wasn't the life he wanted for his children or for Padme. Selfishly, he wanted to be there with them, but he couldn't stand to force his family to live a life like that, not when they didn't have to.

He could escape himself, fake his death and establish him somewhere in the outer rim. He could see Padme and the twins on occasion, if it were possible.

No, he wouldn't run away from his family. He would rather die than be apart from them like that, living the life of a hermit.

Still maybe, if he was able to recruit a few guards to assist in faking his death, he could slip away to Naboo and meet Padme there. He knew she wanted to raise the twins there, where she had grown up. It was a bit risky, but maybe he had better start putting the plan in place. Then, if the trial took a turn for the worst, he would be ready.

Anakin signed, stopping in his pace turning to lean his head against the cold wall next to him.

If only he had his journals, all the research he had been doing. He had been close to deciphering an ancient text of a dark force user, thousands of years old. It hadn't been easy to get his hands but after a few months of searching he had finally tracked it down from a collector on some outer rim planet called Jakku. In his quest to find how to save Padme, almost everything he had found in both the Temple library and everywhere else he had looked at pointed him towards that text. It was in an ancient form of some foreign alien language and Anakin had still been deciphering it when he was arrested. He briefly wondered if Obi Wan had read what Anakin had given him and kept the journals. Maybe he had given them to Jedi Council or to Padme. Of the two, Anakin certainly hoped it was the latter.

Anakin knew he had to be there with Padme when it happened. In all his dreams, he had been absent and Padme had been alone. He couldn't let her give birth alone, not if their lives depended on it.

And in a way, they did.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Hey Skyguy." Ahsoka said softly as she walked into the small room she had been led to.

Anakin was standing next a table in the center of the room, his back turned to the door when she walked in. He turned his head the sound of her voice. Anakin didn't look good. He had lost weight and his face bore a few bruises. He almost as pale as those who lived on the lowest levels of Coruscant, like he hadn't seen the sun in too long.

"Hey Snips." Anakin said, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face. "It's been a while-" Before he knew what was happening, Ahsoka had engulfed him in a hug. A bit startled, Anakin returned the hug. After a minute or so they broke apart, both of their eyes a little misty. Anakin motioned towards the table and they sat down across from each other, a heavy silence in the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Ahsoka blurted out, breaking the silence. "I should have been here-."

"Don't apologize." Anakin interjected at once, still not quite adjusted to seeing Ahsoka. "It wasn't your fault, none of this was. If anything, it's mine, though I'm still going to leave most of the blame to Sidious."

"Still, I could have helped you. I was so selfish when I left you all behind." Ahsoka insisted. All the things she had felt for the past year, all the regret and guilt, it was all coming out. "I ran away to find myself, but I didn't stop to think about anyone else. You must hate me for leaving."

"Ahsoka," Anakin started, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "I could never hate you. As much as it hurt to watch you leave, I understand why you had to." _More than you know_ , he thought with a pang. "I don't begrudge you that at all, it was what you needed."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka said with a teary smile.

"No more of that master stuff, alright? Neither of us are Jedi anymore. I guess you'll just have to call me sir from now on." Anakin joked, earning a small laugh from the young woman across from him.

"Alright then, Anakin." Ahsoka said. A grimace spread across her face as she said his name. "It feels so unnatural."

"When I first started to call Obi Wan by his name, it felt weird too. You'll get used it eventually, I promise." He smiled proudly at the young woman sitting across from him. Ahsoka had grown up since she had last seen him, that much was clear. From what Padme had briefly told him, she had gone through some rough times. There was a glint in her eyes, one earned after a few too many hardships. But she was physically older too. Her lekku had grown longer and her face had developed a bit more. This wasn't that same kid who had left the Jedi Temple a year and some months ago. This was a woman who had seen the world, the good and bad.

"I'm glad Padme has you around." Anakin said after a moment. "As much as she wouldn't admit it, I know how much of a toll this is taking on her."

"Yeah, it must be so hard being apart from her husband for so long." Ahsoka said casually, cracking up as Anakin's mouth just about fell open.

"You know then, I take it?" Anakin said after recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, you aren't exactly a master of stealth." Ahsoka smiled at her friend. "Honestly, I'm happy for you Anakin, you deserve this. You're going to be a great father."

"If I life that long." Anakin joked darkly, a sense of foreboding hanging in the air. "Thanks though Snips, it means a lot."

"You're gonna win Anakin."Ahsoka said quietly, looking at him with something Anakin couldn't quite read. "Padme needs you to, she might not show it, but she can't do this without you."

"She might have to." Anakin said with a shrug, not letting on how much it hurt him to say that. "She all but refuses to talk about it, but it is a very real possibility we have to deal with."

"You can't give up like that." Ahsoka reprimanded.

"I'm not, but I'm being realistic. The odds aren't in my favor."

"Do you really think you're going to lose." Ahsoka asked, her eyes downcast.

"I just don't know, none of us do." Anakin said with a sigh. "Ahsoka, I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, looking up with her brow furled.

"If I can't be there, I need you to be with Padme when she gives birth. She can't be alone, do you understand?" Anakin said very seriously.

"Of course." Ahsoka said without thought.

"And, if you can, I need to you track down my journal. It has some very important research in it that needs to be completed. I know Obi Wan had it last, and you may want to enlist his help. All I have is there, as well as the text I was translating."

"What's in it?"

"Information you may need if I can't be there for Padme. Read it, you'll understand." Anakin said shortly.

Ahsoka nodded and another silence fell over the room.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Anakin asked after a moment, deciding it was time to breach the subject. "Padme hasn't told me much."

"Well, after a few months going planet to planet, I ended up working with Hondo Ohnaka's crew." Ahsoka said, not quite looking at Anakin. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction to this would be, but she doubted it would be positive.

"Hondo?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why possessed you to do that?"

"He offered me a job and, well, I didn't really have anything else going for me." Ahsoka shrugged. "He really isn't as bad as you think. He cares about his people."

"But a pirate? Snips, I thought I raised you better than that."

Ahsoka had begun to think sharing had been a mistake until she looked up to see Anakin's goofy smile.

"Well, tell me about it." Anakin encouraged. Although he didn't want the life of a pirate for her, lecturing his former padawan was certainly not the right course of action right now. From his talks with Padme, he knew Ahsoka needed a friend right now, not a teacher.

Ahsoka began to tell him all about some of the missions she had been a part of and some of the people she had befriended. Anakin began to think that maybe in some ways a community, even one of pirates, was something Ahsoka had needed. She had grown up with the Jedi, a community larger than most people's. Being alone for the first time can't have been easy.

"I think I'm glad I did it." Ahsoka finished. "I.. I learned a lot about the world outside of the Jedi."

"I understand." Anakin said, and he did. The only life Ahsoka had ever known was that of a Jedi, but it wasn't the only life Anakin had ever known. "Ahsoka, are you alright? Padme told me some things and-"

"I'm fine." Ahsoka cut him off with a soft smile. "Don't worry about me right now, you have enough other things to worry about, you and Padme both."

"Ahsoka, we're family, you can come to us regardless."

"You and Padme have a family now, you don't have to worry about me." Ahsoka insisted. She couldn't bear to burden them right now.

"Whether you like it or not, you're a part of that too, Tano." Anakin said sternly. "I am going to worry about you whether you want me too or not."

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, who was staring intently at her.

"If you need help, just ask." Anakin said, not breaking eye contact.

"I... Alright." Ahsoka said, though she wasn't sure if she meant it.

A large rap on door sounded, meaning they had about a minute left.

"Just, look after Padme, alright?" Anakin said, worry in his eyes. "She needs it more than she will admit."

"I will, that's why I'm here." Ahsoka smiled. "You take care of yourself in here too, got it Skyguy? We're gonna need you around."

"I'll do my best." Anakin said, returning her smile.

With that, the guard reentered the room and escorted Ahsoka out.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Chancellor, today we intend to take a look into the defendant's rather violent past." Fornium announced at the start of the trial that morning. This was the fifth day of the trial and the prosecution had decided to it was time to go on the attack.

"Citizens of the Republic," Fornium began, his platform zooming to the middle of the room. "We have all heard a lot about this honorable War hero and Jedi knight version of Anakin Skywalker, but we have yet to hear about the violent and vicious man that lays beneath that façade."

Padme and Jinka exchanged a look, neither of them quite sure where Fornium was going with this.

"Before Mister Skywalker was a Jedi, he lived on Tattooine, a planet controlled by the Hutts in the far outer rim. This planet is home to the worst kinds of people. Skywalker was born there, a bastard to a common whore."

Anakin was paying attention now. He glared dangers at Fornium as the man aimed a small smirk his direction.

"He grew up with a violent temper and little self control. He commonly fought with other children, severely injuring many. We talked to one man, Gren Hifle on Tattooine, who recounted a chilling story about the time Skywalker beat his younger brother unconscious, all because the boy took a small scrap of wood from him."

Fornium clicked a button in the small remote on his hand and a video of a this man telling his account began. The man made Anakin out to be a vicious monster who had attacked his defenseless brother unprovoked.

But Anakin knew this story too. He had been six years old, scrawny for his age and picked on constantly by the older boys where he was enslaved. The "scrap of wood" Fornium had referred to was a pendant necklace, similar to the one Padme had, that his mother had given him a few months before, the last time he had seen her. Where they were enslaved, women and children were housed separately and did not see each other typically. Anakin had gone months without so much as a glance of his mother and the necklace was all he had to remember her by.

The boy, who had ripped the necklace from his neck well others held him down, and then proceeded to throw it in the fire, was not the victim. Anakin didn't fight back then, for although he was no stranger to fighting, he knew he was no match for the four older boys.

But Anakin was a smart kid. He waited until the boys were all asleep before he attacked. He won the fight with the boy who had destroyed his one reminder of his mother, but not without earning a few bruises himself. Soon after that, he and his mother had been sold again and he never saw the boys again. Until now, he supposed.

The video finished and the lights came back up. "These violent actions were only the beginning of Skywalker's history. Several Jedi we spoke to confirmed Skywalker's viscous temper and tendency towards violence. Beyond his however, we must look at a recent, truly horrific event."

"Four standard years ago, Anakin Skywalker, along with Senator Padme Amidala, returned to Tattooine to look for Skywalker's mother, Shmi Skywalker. We spoke to Cliegg Lars, a moister farmer who was married to Shmi, living on the outskirts of Mos Eisley with his son and son's wife. He was happy to recount the encounter he had with Mister Skywalker when we asked him about his connections to the man."

Fornium started another video and a large image of Cliegg began to speak. Padme watched horrified, knowing what was about to come next.

"He was a strange fellow, Shmi's son. Very angry and not a big talker. He had come to find his mother, he said. Was very upset when I told him that Sand People had captured her about a month ago. He demanded why I hadn't saved her, why I'd let her be taken. I tried to explain to the young man that I had tried go after her, lost my leg doing so, but I couldn't save her." Cliegg's brow furled in sadness as he spoke of the event. "I told the him that his mother was gone, but he wouldn't accept it. He left his lady friend here and took off on one of our speeders, something mighty scary in his eyes. The woman had tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to her and more than me or my son. He didn't return that night, I was sure he had been killed. Those Sand People aren't anything to mess with, I had told him as much. But come dawn, he was back, holding Shmi's body and refusing to put it down. He buried her himself, refusing to let anyone help him and not saying a word. He disappeared off the work shop for a few hours and the lady went after him. We could hear them yelling an awful lot, but didn't know what they were saying. Then, next thing we know, we see their ship flying off, my protocol droid along with 'em. Darn near strangest thing that ever did happen around here."

"Did you ever find out what he had done that night he was gone?" A voice off camera asked.

Cliegg nodded his head, his lips pressed together. "We found out a few days later that someone had wandered open the Sand People's village and saw something mighty violent. Me and my son took a look out there with a few others and found the entire village of 'em all dead. Every single one, man, woman, and child was dead. They'd all been slashed up with a weapon with we didn't recognize from around these parts, but I knew what it must have been. Shmi had told me her boy was a Jedi, whatever that meant. He had some kind of light sword with him and I reckon that's what did it."

"The boy must have been pretty unstable to do something like that. He was upset, we all were, but to murder a whole village is something else."

"Have you seen him since?" The questioner asked.

"No, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him and neither has anyone else around here." Cliegg said matter-of-factly.

The video ended once again and the lights came back on.

"An entire village of people killed by this man." Fornium said. "Yet the defense intends for us to believe Anakin Skywalker is not a violent man."

Anakin was shaking with anger, unable to process what was happening. Fornium dared use his mother against him, his mother who the man had called a common whore!

Padme was watching Anakin, worried what he might do. "We have to call for a recess." She whispered urgently to Jinka, who nodded, still looking a little shocked at what she had just heard.

The twi'lek stood up. "We request a brief recess."

"A fifteen minute recess will be allowed." The Chancellor declared, looking down at

Anakin with a sneer.

"He can't be allowed to do that!" Anakin exclaimed the minute he was brought into the room where Padme was sitting with Jinka and Helgo. "He is taking situations out of context and trying to make me seem like a monster!"

"Is it true then?" Helgo asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did you murder a village a sand people?"

"They murdered my mother." Anakin said, closing his eyes at the painful memory. "Something came over me, pure rage and hatred. I am responsible for what happened. I should have had better control over my anger, but I didn't yet. All I could think was my dead mother in my arms, and that right outside were the beasts responsible for killing her. What would you have done?"

"And the boy?" Jinka asked, exchanging a look with Helgo.

"He and I were both slaves to the same master. Him and the older boys would rough me up. In the incident the man in the video was referring to, the boy destroyed a necklace my mother had made for me. We were separated at the time and it was all I had of her then. Him and some others destroyed it and beat me up. Later that night I returned the favor. I was six." Anakin said monotonously.

Padme subtly put her hand over his under the table, wishing the comfort the grieving man. There was so much Anakin had been through that she didn't know about. Sure they talked about it sometimes, and she certainly knew more than anyone else, even Obi Wan. But it wasn't something Anakin liked to talk about, understandably.

"You were a slave before you joined the Jedi?" Helgo asked, wanting to confirm.

"Yes, my mother and I." Anakin said, his eyes still closed as Padme squeezed his hand.

Jinka and Helgo exchanged a few more looks before seeming to come to an agreement.

"Anakin, we would like to put you on the stand." Jinka said cautiously.

Padme turned to look at the pair of twi'leks, shocked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The public is getting the idea that Anakin is a monster and judging him off others words. We need to put a person to the ideas that they are forming, to humanize him." Helgo explained. "It's our only hope before Fornium gets the whole Republic to turn on him. "

"But what if they ask him about something we don't want to come up?" Padme asked a bit nervously.

"We have nothing to hide." Helgo said simply. "Being honest is our best hope from here on out. We have the truth on our side. You just have to tell your story"

Padme turned to look back at Anakin, who's head was bowed in thought.

"I'll do it." He said after a moment of silence, raising his head as he spoke. There was a fire in his eyes, something Padme had seen before. Anakin was on his game.

And he wasn't planning on losing.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"The defense calls Anakin Skywalker to the stand." Jinka announced as the trial resumed. A ripple of muttering washed across the courtroom as Anakin was escorted to the stand, his head forward and a determined look on his face. The prosecution were exchanging alarmed looks and a grin had spread over Fornium's face that Padme didn't like.

"Mr. Skywalker, can you tell me a bit about your childhood before you joined the Jedi Order?" Helgo asked, after the room had quieted again and Anakin had been sworn in.

"I was born a slave on Tattooine, a world where half the population are enslaved. My mother was a slave, so naturally I was too. We didn't have any control over our lives or situation and my mother…" Anakin paused, gathering his thoughts. The entire room was hanging on his every word. "My mother was strong. She wouldn't have survived what she was put through if she hadn't been. She taught me to be strong, to know when to act and when to stay back. I frequently didn't see her for long periods of time. I was cared for by other slaves, or forced to fend for myself."

"The video you all saw earlier, of the man who said I beat his defenseless brother, left out a few things. That man and his brother were part of a group of boys that enjoyed beating and tormenting some of us younger children at the property we were all enslaved at. I was six and they were all a few years older. That incident that the man referenced to happened a little differently. The group of them had gone after me, but this time it didn't stop with a few physical injuries. As slaves, we had very little. The one thing I had was a small pendant on a string my mother had carved for me before we were separated. The boy ripped it from my neck and threw it in the fire." A darkness had come over Anakin's face as he spoke. "That necklace was all I had of my mother and he destroyed it. That night, I went after him once the others had gone to sleep. He suffered minor injuries and was sold to another property a few weeks later. "

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker." Helgo said after a moment, allowing the crowd to absorb what they just heard. "Would you please tell us about the event Mr. Lars spoke on earlier, you trip to Tattooine?"

"For several weeks, I had been having dreams of my mother suffering. I knew the Jedi would never let me go, so I resigned myself to the fact that I couldn't do anything to help her. Then, I was unexpectedly assigned to guard Senator Amidala, who was threatened by assassination attempts at the time. I confided in her of my worries and we went together to Tattooine to find my mother. We managed to find out that she had been sold to a man named Lars and made our way out to his farm in the desert. We met Cliegg Lars and his son. They told me that Cliegg had set my mother free and they had married. He said that she had been happy."

Anakin frowned at this. "I was never able to ask my mother about it, but I sometimes question the reality of the relationship for her. As a slave, when offered freedom at a cost, how much choice could she have had? But regardless, when I asked where she was, he told me that Sand people had kidnapped her a month ago and they all assumed her dead. He said he tried to go after her, but couldn't save her. He had obviously given up, but hadn't. "

Anakin paused here, looking at Padme who gave him a reassuring nod, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"I set off for their village and arrived at nightfall. After looking around some of the tents, I found her." Anakin looked down, gathering himself. "She was severely injured and barley conscious. She recognized me when I lifted her free of her bindings. I told her to hold on, that I would save her. But I… I couldn't. She died within a minute of my arrival."

A few people gasped pitifully, exchanging shocked looks.

"When I was younger I had promised to always to protect her, and I had failed." Anakin said heart-wrenchingly. "I was angry, angry at myself and at the things that had murdered her. My anger took over, my desire to avenge my mother. I attacked a Tusken and soon the entire village fought against me. I avenged my mother." He said this very coolly but there was pain in his voice, pain the crowds and all those watching at home on their holo projectors heard.

"My mother was dead and her murderers right before me, what would you have done?" Anakin said simply.

"What happened after?" Helgo asked.

"I brought my mother's body back to the Lars' homestead. We buried her that morning. I… well afterwards, the weight of it all hit me. I went off by myself, trying to shut down what I was feeling. As a Jedi, I was not supposed to have attachments. I was not supposed to feel what I was feeling, to do what I did. I… I was having a difficult time." Anakin said quietly. "Senator Amidala came to talk to me and I confessed to her what I had done. We talked for a while, sorting things out. Soon after that we received an emergency transmission from Master Kenobi on Geonosis, and we left straight away to save him." Anakin could almost feel Obi Wan rolling him eyes as he said that.

"The defense rests for now." Helgo said, watching the prosecution as he returned to the table.

"Mr. Skywalker, you have told us an awful lot about you mother, but what of your father?" Fornium asked, stepping to the center of the floor.

"I have no father." Anakin said, a forced clam in his voice he glared at Fornium.

"I imagine that must be common where you come from. Woman not staying with partners?" Fornium pressed.

"You misunderstand." Anakin said. "You probably won't know, as I imagine the posh life you've lived, but slaves aren't afforded those freedoms in life."

"And yet here you are?" Fornium pointed out.

Padme wanted to object. This man was doing nothing but trying to anger Anakin and she worried it was working. But, she watched as Anakin gathered himself and a spark of hope light inside her.

"So I am." Anakin said simply. "I'm sure you can all come to your own conclusions, and I fail to see the relevance of this."

"Very well, Mr. Skywalker." Fornium said, his eyes narrowing. "You claim that you were a slave on Tattooine, but you joined the Jedi order. How did that occur?"

"I won my freedom. A bet between Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin and my former master Watto. I won a pod race, the Boonta Eve Classic, and was permitted to leave with the Jedi."

A whispers had broken out when he mentioned the Boonta Eve Classic, some recognizing it and by extension who he must be.

"So you abandoned your mother on Tattooine?"

"I did not wish to leave her, but she told me I must go without her. She didn't want a life of slavery for me."

"And the next time you saw her was her death?'

"Yes."

"I see. So, you admit to murdering an entire village of Tuskens?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel any remorse for your actions?"

"I wish I hadn't acted out of revenge, but I don't think most people will understand what it is like to be confronted with their parent's murderers." Anakin said simply. His face was clam and he stared straight ahead at Fornium. The force was flowing around him, he could feel it and he used its calming nature to aid him.

"Mr. Skywalker, when did you first meet Senator Amidala?" Fornium asked suddenly.

Anakin's furled his brow, looking quickly up at the table Padme sat and back to Fornium. "I meet Senator Amidala when she was the Queen of Naboo during the separatist invasion of the planet. She was with the previously mentioned Master Qui-Gon. After I joined the order, I did not see her again until I was assigned to her protection around four standard years ago."

"And for the past four years?"

"We have been friends for a long time. Senator Amidala and I see each other as often as our work permits." Anakin said cautiously. He was almost certain that Fornium knew.

"Was this 'friendship' the reason you went to Senator Amidala's apartment directly from the Senate building on the night you murdered Chancellor Palpatine?"

A buzz of excitement was emanating from the crowds. Anakin felt as though he was underneath a huge spotlight, and he was on the verge of getting burned. He wiped his brow and began on the lines he had been told to answer with.

"I wasn't sure who I could else I could trust. Master Kenobi was off-world on a mission to capture General Grievous. The Jedi and I had had a few… disagreements and I wasn't sure the of the reception I would get from them right away. I knew Senator Amidala would hear me out and would know what to do better than I would," Anakin articulated carefully. "You have to understand, I was as blind-sided by Palpatine's true nature as anyone else. I had known him since I had first come to this planet. He was… a mentor, someone I trusted."

"You speak of the late Chancellor as a mentor? Why would the Chancellor take interest in a young Jedi with no political standings?"

"Palpatine told me he believed I would be powerful, one day the most powerful Jedi to ever live. He placed doubt in my head about the Jedi's orders true intentions, trying to sway me to the dark side. He wished me to join him when he reveled himself as the Sith Lord, to become his apprentice. But I refused his offer and went to inform the Jedi of his true nature."

"So, if follow along with this story, Palpatine believed you have the capacity for extreme evil?" Fornium asked innocently, his hazel eyes glistening.

"I… well, whatever he believed, he was wrong." Anakin denied.

"Mr. Skywalker, will you please explain the reasons you were expelled from the Jedi Order?" Fornium cut in, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"As many have told this court, I was expelled for reasons unrelated to the murders I am accused of." Anakin said, a slight frustration in his voice.

"Yes yes, so we have heard. But why then were you expelled? Does it have something to do with this capacity for evil you seem to have?"

"No, it was nothing like that. I had different beliefs than the Order, and it was unavoidable." Anakin explained, trying to keep his voice clam. His face as taunt as he stared down at the tall man below. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and he waited for Fornium to start again.

"These beliefs you mention, did they have to do with the dark side?"

"No." Anakin maintained, wishing the man would drop the subject.

"What beliefs where they then?" Fornium pressed, unrelenting.

"They are irrelevant to this case." Anakin repeated, now glaring down at Fornium.

"I understand you see it as such, but how can you expect the rest of us to?" Fornium persevered, riling up Anakin. "Why so secretive? What do you have to hide, Mr. Skywalker?"

"It's no one's business." Anakin snapped, failing to calm himself.

"Hmm, hit a nerve did I?" Fornium said, raising his brow in mock surprise. "Mr. Skywalker need I remind you are on trial for murder and treason, your life is everyone's business."

Anakin was seething as he watched the man walk back and forth below him. His life was no one's business, his relationships were no one's business, his feelings were no one's business, let alone the entire galaxy's.

"Mr. Skywalker I will ask you one more time. Why were you expelled from the Jedi Order?"

"Because I broke the code!" Anakin shouted, unable to suppress his anger. "Is that what you wanted to know? Well congratulations, there it is!"

The crowd erupted into discussion at this reveal, and Mas Amedda called for order.

"You broke that code? The oath all Jedi are sworn to follow?" Fornium inquired, triumph in his eyes.

"Yes." Anakin said sharply.

"Which measure did you break?"

"Figure it out yourself." Anakin spat, silently challenging the man.

"Oh, I intend to do just that, Mr. Skywalker." Fornium threatened lightly. "The prosecution rests."

Two guards had just began to take Anakin out of the witness stand when the doors of the hall opened. A young woman hurried to the front of the court room, all eyes watching her as she moved.

"Yes?" Mas Amedda asked the young woman as she reached the front of the room.

"Chancellor, I've been instructed to inform the court that Jedi Master Mace Windu is awake."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello again! Back so soon, I know! I lot going on this chapter, so feel free to ask any questions you might have. This chapter has been one of my favorites to write because it sets up so many thing I'm excited to write about in the next few chapters. Let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Believe it or not, with this chapter, We Pretend It's Alright has now grown to over 100,000 words! I never thought I would write something this long, and I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites this story! The support is what drives me to write more and is how I've gotten this far.**_

 _ **So going off of that, please review this chapter! And here's a question for you as well: What new expansion in the Star Wars universe are you most excited about? I was super excited for Star Wars Aftermath: Empire's End, which came out a few days ago. I'm almost done with it, so now spoilers ;). Thrawn comes out in about a month and I am super pumped for that and the renewal of Star Wars Rebels for a fourth season as well! Also, not an expansion in the cannon universe but the EA game Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes, which I have played every single day for over a year, is finally adding Star Wars Rebels characters to the game in April too! So much to be excited about as a Star Wars fan Right now!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_

 _ **P.S. I am considering changing my Pen Name to SuperSkyguy, which is what I use for a lot of other things. I made Diamondgirl3 when I was like 12 or 13 and I'm not really feeling it anymore, haha.**_


	17. Break

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Break**_

 _ **Words- 5,126**_

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

As soon as the floor was opened up after Mace Windu's testimony, confirming Anakin's story, debate instantly broke out.

"Can we really trust the word of a man who just woke up from a month long coma?" The prosecutor exclaimed, desperately trying to regain control of the situation. "How can we be sure he is recalling the events correctly?"

"Master Windu has been examined by no less than six separate doctors, all of which concluding no damage to his brain or his memory." Padme responded confidently from her position on the floor. "What he has told us is the truth, as hard as it might be for some to understand." She strode to the center of the floor, speaking imploringly to the audience.

"My fellow citizens, it is time for us the except the truth, even one as shocking as this, the corruption of the late chancellor cannot be excused or ignored any longer, especially when innocent lives depend on it. This is a chance for us to expose corruption and deceit within the Republic and to start anew. We cannot waste this chance as more and more evidence comes to light incriminating Sheev Palatine."

"Even if we condemn the Chancellor, how can we be so sure that Anakin Skywalker wasn't headed own the same dark, power-hungry path?" The prosecutor shot back, taking the floor. "Moving beyond the questionable motives of the Chancellor, what about the motives of Skywalker? We have heard of his dark inclinations, today from Master Windu about his impatience with his rank within the Jedi. How can we be sure this wasn't his plan all along, and he is fooling the galaxy into believing he is the good guy in this situation. Skywalker himself claimed the Chancellor saw a raw power and danger in him, so why shouldn't we expect this?"

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Three days later**_

"I can't do this anymore." Padme whispered, as the shame of her words washing over her like a storm. "I can't keep pretending everything is alright." Her voice broke on the last word as a tear dripped out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at her stomach, Anakin's worn face flashing through her mind.

The day had been a mess. The prosecution went on the attack again and moved towards the issue of the Sith Lightsaber found at the crime scene. Although Anakin's finger prints weren't on it, the prosecution argued that he could have been holding it in his mechanical hand.

Three days ago, Mace Windu had testified, confirming that Sidious had been a Sith lord and murdered the Jedi, but had not been able to account to Anakin's loyalty. The next day the report on the Chancellor came back, raising some flags when secret communication channels were found. This put the Chancellor into question and Padme had felt sure that this was just the boost they needed to win.

But the prosecution kept up with their new angle. Anakin Skywalker: Dangerous Sith Lord trying to take over the galaxy. They argued that Anakin had set up the whole scene, playing off his knowledge of Palpatine's true identity and Palpatine's faith in Anakin's loyalty. Windu had watched Anakin turn on Palpatine, but nothing more. Palpatine might have been a Sith, but Anakin was the real threat now.

The Court had decided to subject Anakin to a psychological exam that would last two days and take an additional two to review. During the exam, he could have no outside contact and the trial was to be postponed four days to account for the exam.

Padme had barely had time to tell him before Anakin was shunted away from her by guards and closed off to her due to the exam. After a rather depressing strategy meeting, she had returned home to an empty house and curled up on a couch and sat, reading the revised proposals for a bill she was too vote on the next morning. An hour or two later, Breha had stopped by to check in on her. Padme felt so alone and if she couldn't have Anakin, and the appearance of her old friend was going to have to do it.

Breha wrapped her arm around Padme's shoulders as the senator began to cry, unable to stop herself.

"We are going to lose." Padme sobbed, her head in her hands as Breha rubbed her back comfortingly. "I didn't do enough. I'm going to lose him."

"It'll be okay, honey." Breha murmured softly as Padme continued to cry. "You have a strong case and good lawyers. But regardless, you'll make it through this Padme, I promise."

"I can't do this alone, I can't do this without him." Padme cried, holding down tearfully at her pregnant belly.

"You won't be alone." Breha promised, her voice strong as she held the crying woman. "You have people, Padme. You have me and Bail, your sister, your parents, and that's just to list a few."

" I don't want to raise these children without him. I don't ever want to have to open that damn letter." Padme said, crying harder at the thought.

"I know, I know." Breha comforted, thinking about her own unborn child as silence fell over them again.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **Two days later**_

First Qui Gon, then Satine. Now Anakin.

Did bad luck follow Obi Wan Kenobi or was he purposely being punished for something he had done? Well, Maul was to blame for Qui Gon and Satine's deaths, but still. Wasn't there more he could have done? Isn't there something he could be doing now?

Obi wan sat on the floor of his quarters, his legs crossed beneath his knees and his eyes staring at the dark insides of his eyelids. Meditation wasn't helping today. Instead of giving him clarity, it merely brought forth all the things Obi Wan did not wish to think or reflect on, situations that were outside of his control. But what about when they were in his hands?

He opened his eyes. Maybe some fresh air was what he needed.

Obi Wan found himself wandering through the gardens, trying to clear his conscience when he ran across Master Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, Greetings." The wizened Jedi said, his expression as unreadable as ever.

"Master Yoda." Obi Wan greeted, bowing his head to the Jedi. "I hear you were at the max faculty today, not in too much trouble I hope." Obi Wan jested.

Yoda chuckled. "With some clones, I meet, with an interesting story for me."

"Please, continue." Obi Wan said, intrigued as they sat down on a bench.

" An override clip in their brains, they believe there is, a secret control switch." Yoda expanded, looking thoughtful. "A surgery to remove this, one had, to study its properties."

"This sounds like the same issue that arose a year ago with some of Anakin's men." Obi Wan said, stroking his beard in thought.

"With Skywalker, they had spoken." Yoda mentioned, his eyes narrowing. "His story with me, they shared."

After explaining what Anakin had said and what the clone's private research revealed, Obi Wan was thoroughly shocked.

"To Kamino, I must go." Yoda said, the Jedi getting to their feet and beginning to walk back towards the temple stairs. "This mystery, uncover I will."

"Hopefully Kamino will yield you the answers you are looking for, Master." Obi Wan wished him.

"See, we shall." Yoda said, stoic as ever. "But for you, a mission we have, Master Kenobi."

"A mission?" Obi Wan asked hesitantly. "To where?"

"Ready for negations, the Separatists are, yesterday, was announced. Senator Amidala, to lead them, chosen she was. To the meeting, escort Senator Amidala you shall." Yoda answered calmly as they walked up the long steps the temple's entrance.

"Senator Amidala? I must say I'm surprised to hear she is leaving right now." Obi Wan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"For the greater good, the senator works. How grave this situation is, she knows." Yoda mused. The pair stopped at the top of the stone steps, the weight of situations pressing down atop them.

"Give Master Windu my hello." Obi Wan said, breaking the silence. "I should be off to the Senate Building. Senator Amidala must be expecting me."

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Obi Wan nodded his head in farewell to the smaller Jedi and started his way back down the steps, perhaps on his final mission of the Clone Wars.

Yoda stood in contemplation, watching Obi Wan walk back into the midst of the galactic crisis the Jedi had tried so hard to avoid. So much had changed since the War had begun for the Jedi. They had turned from peace keepers to warriors. Peace was always the goal, but will the ends justify the means?

Yoda turned away from the city and retreated into the temple, on his way to visit Master Windu.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Obi Wan." Padme smiled when she opened her office door to see the Jedi standing in her door way. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Obi Wan said, walking into the room and following Padme over to a couch beside one of the wide windows overlooking the city. "How are you?" Obi Wan asked as he offered Padme a hand as she gingerly sat down, her enormous stomach making even such a simple task extremely difficult.

"I'm managing." She said with a small smile that Obi Wan understood all too well. "I'll be a lot better once the trial is resolved."

"Of course." Obi Wan nodded, looking down for a minute. "And how is Anakin? I imagine he must be going stir crazy locked up for so long."

"Well you aren't wrong about that." Padme said, shaking her head lightly. "He tries to act clam and patient around me, but I can see how frustrated he is becoming."

"I hope for his sake and for yours this trial to an end swiftly."

"As do I." Padme agreed, pressing her lips firmly together.

"Master Yoda informed me that you are traveling off world to negotiate an end to this war." Obi Wan said, changing the subject to the task at hand. "I am happy to accompany you, but I must admit I was a little surprised to hear you would be going on this delegation."

"I am very pleased the council headed my request for you to accompany me, and I understand your surprise. I know it isn't the most ideal timing for a trip, but I must go. I have been a part of this war from the beginning, and I intend to see the end of it. I want this resolved swiftly and fairly, and without my presence, I worry that that will not be the outcome."

"I understand." Obi Wan reasoned, nodding his head. "You feel a duty to end this conflict. It is one that I share. With Dooku, Sidious, and Grievous gone, this is our best chance to end the conflict."

"Exactly." Padme said, determination in her eyes. "The galaxy needs stability, and I want to help it find that stability before I back out of politics for a spell. I want my children coming into a stable future, not a world cloaked in danger and suspicion."

"Whatever the outcomes of these negotiations are, you will be remembered for your part in bringing peace to the galaxy once more. " Obi Wan said definitively. "Where are the negations taking place?"

"Corellia." Padme answered, a look of anticipation on her face. "They begin tonight. We should be leaving in an hour or two if you will be ready."

"So soon? I suppose that is for the best." Obi Wan remarked. "What does Anakin think about all this?"

"Well I… I haven't had a chance to tell him yet." Padme said hesitantly, looking away.

Obi Wan raised his brow but said nothing. It seemed Padme didn't seem to think Anakin would be very supportive of this plan. "Well, I leave you to it then." Obi Wan said, with a slightly amused smile as he rose from his chair. "I'll meet you at the docking port in two hours. Good luck." He added, shooting her a knowing smile as she returned a slightly nervous one.

 _ **oOo**_

"Right this way Senator." The clone said, leading Padme down a hallway she had walked through too many times. "General Skywalker is being brought up right now."

"General?" Padme asked, a bit surprised to hear Anakin being addressed as such in this setting.

"My apologies, ma'am, old habits die hard." The clone said, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"You misunderstand me." Padme said warmly. "I was merely surprised to hear Anakin addressed that way here. Did you serve with him in the clone wars?"

"No ma'am, but my brothers did and I've heard what kind of a man General Skywalker is, the respect he shows to us clones. I had the pleasure of getting to know him a bit last time he was here, before he was moved to the max facility. He won my respect." The clone said, pride in his voice and a small smile forming underneath his helmet.

"I'm sure Anakin was lucky to have someone like you to speak to, I know he has certainly been missing his men." Padme thanked, coming to walk beside the clone. "May I ask your name, Solider?"

"Charger ma'am. It's an honor to meet you, General Skywalker had a lot to say about you, about what you've done for us clones." Charger said, removing his helmet and holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Charger." Padme smiled, taking the hand. "I am merely trying to help clones find the rights and respect they deserve in our society."

"I wish more shared you views." Charger said with a regretful smile as they rounded the corner the room Padme held her meetings with Anakin.

"Hopefully they will soon." Padme speculated, the pair coming to a stop outside the tall white door to the room.

Charger nodded the set of clones guarding the door. "Is 95746 in there yet?"

"Yes, he was just placed inside." One responded, stepping aside to let them by.

"Thank you for the escort and conversation, Charger. I hope we see each other again." Padme said, nodding to the clone.

"Good luck ma'am." Charger said, smiling and turning away from the senator, placing his helmet back over the face he shared with so many.

"Are you ready ma'am?" One of the other clones asked and Padme nodded, trying to mentally prepare herself for the negative reaction she was about to receive.

The door opened and Padme walked inside, unable to hide a smile when she saw a grin break across Anakin's face at her appearance. The door closed behind her and she quickly strode over and placed a kiss on his lips. She lingered for a moment, simply breathing in his scent she missed so much.

Anakin gently caressed her heavily pregnant stomach, temple to temple with Padme for a moment more.

"I missed you." Anakin breathed, inhaling the sweet smell of her lightly curled hair. "I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you."

"It's been two days." Padme pointed out, bemused by his antics.

He pulled his head away, still grinning. "Two days too long to be away from you, my angel."

Padme kissed him again, unable to help herself. Anakin was too damn charming sometimes, albeit a little too cheesy.

Withdrawing, she sat in the chair that was placed next to him, grasping his hand as she did so.

"I have some good news." Padme started, and Anakin looked at her, one brow raised in curiosity. "The Separatists and the Republic are about to enter negotiations to end the war."

"That's amazing Padme!" Anakin beamed, squeezing her hand. "All thanks to you, of course."

"Each side is ready to move on, neither can sustain the fight much longer." Padme admitted, looking away from Anakin as she geared herself up for her next words.

"How soon is it?" Anakin asked excitedly. Ending this war was an amazing accomplishment and a stride towards rebuilding the galaxy.

"They start tonight on Corellia." Padme answered, looking back at Anakin. "I was asked to lead them."

Anakin's smile faltered as he began to process what that meant. "I.. well, that's great, but… are you going to hologram into the meeting or something?"

"No, the situation is much too delicate. I leave in two hours for Corellia." Padme said softly as Anakin looked at her with shock.

"You're leaving?" He asked, astonished. "Padme, you can't, it isn't safe."

"I'll be fine Ani." Padme tried to dismiss, looking down as Anakin's expression turned more and more stern.

"Padme, you are three weeks from your due date, you can't travel off-world right now." Anakin said definitively. "I have a bad feeling about this. So much could go wrong and I couldn't live with myself if something happened. This is a dangerous situation, people could be targeting this meeting, hoping to prolong the war. You would be putting yourself at risk like that, our children at risk."

"Anakin, you don't know what you're asking me." Padme said, just as definitive as him. "This is the closest we've ever been to ending the war. I was asked to lead these negotiations because of my ability to work with the Separatists and my reasonability. I have pushing for these negations for months, I can't back out. This is my duty."

"And what about your family?" Anakin said, pulling away from her. "I gave up everything for this family, the Jedi, my friends, and my freedom? What about the children, you would put them in danger for this? What about the trial? These negotiation could last weeks, what if you don't… don't come back in time?" Anakin said, choking on his last words and looking away.

"Anakin, I won't be gone long and the trial won't even resume for another two days. And if anything happened, I would be here in an instant." Padme tried, squeezing his hand. "I will be fine and so will the babies. Obi Wan is coming with me and this will be a highly secured facility."

Anakin said nothing so she continued. "This is bigger than us, than our family. This is about millions of families all around the galaxy, millions upon millions of lives that will be helped by the war ending. We are creating a galaxy in which our children will grow up safe and provided for, where all children will grow up safe and provided for. I can't sacrifice that."

"Why not?"Anakin murmured so quietly Padme almost didn't hear him.

"Anakin, you cannot ask me to sacrifice the future of the galaxy." Padme said quietly, anger starting to fill her. "Even if you almost did."

Anakin finally looked at her, anger flashing in his eyes. "Have a nice trip." He said, pulling his hand out of hers. "Hopefully I'll still be around when you get back."

"Anakin-" Padme tried as he stood up and started walking to the door. He banged on the door twice and it was opened by the guards.

"Done here?" One asked and Anakin nodded as Padme huffed exasperatedly.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She said as he was lead away, to no response. She knew he was worried about her and she supposed she shouldn't have brought up his almost turn to the dark side like that, but still, she hated leaving things like this. Thinking quickly, she pulled out a pencil and paper and spent a minute writing away. She then sealed the note and left the room, looking around as she went for the person she knew could help her. Rounding yet another corner, she spotted him standing walking further down that hall.

"Charger!" She called as she tried to catch up with him, her body protesting.

"Ma'am?" The clone asked, turning and walking towards her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you could give this note to General Skywalker next time you saw him?" Padme asked hopefully, holding out the sealed note.

Charger outstretched his hand and took eh note with a smile. "It would be my pleasure, Madam Senator."

Padme beamed, thanking him once more before hurrying off the finish up a few last minute things before the trip.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

After a day spent helping Padme prepare for the meeting and try to convince her that she should come along to protect her, Ahsoka found herself out walking. Padme had refused to bring her, confident with Obi Wan and needing Ahsoka here for Anakin.

With nothing left to do, Ahsoka has decided to get some fresh air, needing to clear her head and eventually finding herself in downtown Coruscant.

"Hi."

Riyo tried to shut the door as soon as she saw Ahsoka, but the Togruta grabbed the sliding door before the Pantoran could.

"Wait." Ahsoka called out as Riyo turned her back on the woman and began to walk back into her apartment. "I came here to apologize."

Riyo stopped and turned her head to look at Ahsoka, pity in her large eyes. "I'm not interested Ahsoka."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, a bit stunned. She knew she had offended Riyo that night a few weeks ago, but this seemed to her a bit of an overreaction.

"I know this game you're playing." Riyo said, her voice strong. "You came to apologize and before I know it, we are back in the same situation."

"I won't come on to you again, I promise." Ahsoka tried, the doubt inside her growing as she spoke. "I didn't mean to offend you or to assume anything..." She trailed off, not quite sure what else to say.

"It's not that." Riyo responded, brow furled as she looked at Ahsoka, pity still in her eyes. "It's… it's you. It's who you've become. You're different, you've changed."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Riyo. I'm not the same Jedi padawan you meet a few years ago." Ahsoka shot back, feeling a bit defensive. Everyone was trying to tell her everything wrong with her it seemed. Did it occur to any of them that maybe she had just grown up?

"I understand that. We've both changed, matured. But this is different. You're making choices I don't agree with and acting-"

"What don't you agree with?" Ahsoka interrupted, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms. "What about my life would you like me to change?"

"You poison yourself nightly, getting so wasted you don't even remember where you are or what you do. I don't think that is healthy and I don't want to be compliant with it." Riyo stared, her voice rising as well. Ahsoka snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Let's cool it with the "poisoning" stuff, it's not like I'm drinking star fighter fluid." Ahsoka broke in, her voice rising as well.

"You're so damn stubborn you can't even admit you have a problem, can you? Half the time no one knows where you are, you can't be relied on at all. Why did you bother coming back if you just stir up more problems for everyone? You're actions don't reflect someone who's ready to think about other people." Riyo shouted, her voice still rising as her anger grew. "Honestly, who hurt you, Ahsoka? " She added, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ahsoka said, her voice dangerously low as anger coursed through her. After a moment of fierce eye contact, Ahsoka looked away, shame filling her as she stared at the floor. Riyo had no idea what she was talking about, what Ahsoka had been though. But was she right? Was she causing more trouble by being here?

Riyo felt some of her anger dissipate as well as Ahsoka looked away, the fight draining from the fallen Jedi. What had happened to this woman? Why caused Ahsoka to grow up so much?

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Riyo back tracked, her voice quiet now as she watched the defeated woman.

"You're right." Ahsoka croaked, looking up at her with tears brimming in her bright blue eyes. "I'm just making everything worse again."

"No-", Riyo tired, but Ahsoka cut her off.

"I'm being a problem here, adding worry and staring on an already delicate situation. You don't need me here, you're fine if not better without me." She said, resignation in her face as she stared at Riyo. "I'm sorry to bother you." She murmured, turning to walk away.

"Wait." Riyo ran forward and grabbed her arm, stopping Ahsoka in her attempt to leave. "You're wrong. You don't make it all worse, at least not for me." Riyo whispered, her voice filled with something Ahsoka didn't quite understand. "Don't leave, please."

Ahsoka looked back over her shoulder at Riyo, frustration on her tired face. "You said it yourself, don't kid yourself." She said harshly, pressing her lips tight together.

"I was hurt,." Riyo said, her voice growing in strength. "I didn't mean what I said, I wish I hadn't said it."

"You don't have to lie to me because you feel bad for me." Ahsoka said, turning back to face Riyo. "Don't you think I know? I know I've changed, that I'm always distracting myself, that I can't deal with everything that is happening. I'm not that disillusioned."

"What happened to you, what made you like this?" Riyo asked, unable to stop herself.

"When I joined Hondo's crew, I promised myself I wasn't going to become like they were. I didn't know how people got like that, why they would want to live like that, caring about only themselves for the most part." Ahsoka said, not quite knowing why she was doing this. "Then, I fell for someone. But she left, no goodbyes or notice. I never saw it coming. I felt so hallow, so worthless."

Ahsoka couldn't stop now, needing to get this off her chest. "I started going in on the fun, I stopped feeling, it hurt too much. I sound like the most cliché holo-movie but I just shut off, all over some girl." She said, smiling to herself as she shook her head. "Now with everything going on here, it's how I'm coping and I know it isn't healthy but I can't stop." She finished with a shrug, sad smile still on her face as she looked up at Riyo.

Riyo stood in front of her, regarding her not with pity, but with something much deeper. "I don't know how hard this has been for you , Ahsoka, but I want to try." Riyo said sincerely, taking a step forward and grabbing Ahsoka's hands in her own. "It doesn't have to be like this anymore, you don't have to be alone, to feel alone."

"I don't want to make more trouble for you." Ahsoka muttered, looking down.

"You won't, I promise. I think you might make more trouble if I don't step in." Riyo joked, smiling at Ahsoka who slowly looked back up at her, a small smile on her face as well. "Come inside, you can spend the night here." Riyo said, leading Ahsoka towards into her apartment and out of the night.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"Skywalker."

Anakin looked up at the call, seeing a clone standing outside his cell.

"What can I do for you?" Anakin drawled tiredly, leaning back against the cold stone wall.

"More like what I can do for you." The clone said, removing his helmet. Charger nodded at Anakin, holding up Padme's note.

"Whatcha got there?" Anakin asked curiously, standing up and edging towards the door.

"Senator Amidala asked me to give this to you, thought you might be interested." Charger answered. "I'm gonna let down the shield for a moment to give this too you, don't make m regret it."

"I won't." Anakin promised as he held out his arm.

The shield went down and Anakin fought the crazy desire to bolt as he took the note from charger, the shield then going back up.

"Thank you." Anakin said meaningfully.

"Anytime, Sir." Charger smiled with a wink, placing his helmet back over his head and walking away.

Anakin looked down at the sealed paper, not knowing what to expect at he broke the seal and unfolded the letter. To his surprise, a piece of paper fell out as well, a date form a few weeks on the back. Turning over the separate paper, Anakin's heart skipped a beat as he saw a sonogram of his children, their children. So small, so fragile, so beautiful. Anakin felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at his children for the first time. Barely managing to tear his sight from the picture, he began to read the note.

 _My Dearest,_

 _I hope you understand why I am doing this, why I need to do this. I think you do, but your concern blinds you, understandably. But know this, I will always be coming back. You're the one I got to latch onto._

 _Inside is a picture of my last sonogram, I keep forgetting to show you. I now realize this might be the first time you are seeing one. Little Luke and Leia are doing great and just as excited for you to come home as I am._

 _I'll see you soon, I promise._

 _I love you,_

 _Padme._

Anakin let the tears fall as he clutched the letter and picture to his chest, wishing more than anything that he could be with Padme. But he sat alone, holding the small paper and wishing for a life he might never get to have.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I am so sorry! Life took a hold and testing is a bitch! It's been an obscene amount of time, I know, and I will try not to let that happen again.**_

 _ **Besides a new job and school, this chapter marked a place for me where I really had to figure out the rest of the plot, and being very indecisive, it took a long time and many plot charts;).**_

 _ **But hopefully you enjoyed the newest chapter and will leave a review to let me know!**_

 _ **Also, I reread the story a few weeks ago and am going back and doing a few slight edits, mostly grammatical stuff but I switched up the first chapter I bit. Nothing plot wise, but more so character reactions and actions. Feel free to check that out and hopefully I'll get through that soon!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **Diamondgirl3;)**_


	18. We're Worth It

Chapter 18

We're Worth It

Words- 6,124

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(Two days after Padme has left for the negotiations)**_

"The Psychology team has determined that Anakin Skywalker is not psychologically unstable in any terms. He doesn't seem deceptive and passed all truth tests we performed on him. From our examination, it seems that Skywalker is the man he claims to be, and he did not have alter motives in murdering the Chancellor. However, he is very guarded and we have been unable to determine what he is triggering that secretively, though it is only around his personal life. A full copy of the report has been sent to the judges, defense, prosecution, and logged in the case record."

"The prosecution requests a question?" Fornium declared, stepping forward after the head psychologist finished speaking.

"Granted." Grumbled Mas Amedda, looking down curiously.

"Dr. Krolium, if you believe Skywalker had no ulterior motives, such as galaxy domination, why would he remain so secretive?"

"As I previously stated, we are unsure. Skywalker was forthcoming with all details around the Chancellor; his reluctance came with discussing anything to do with his personal life, such as his involvement with the Jedi and his past. But again, our exam concludes no quest for galaxy-domination." The doctor reiterated, his expression quite emotionless as he returned Fornium's gaze.

"Can you really be sure that his secrets have nothing to do with his power-hungry nature?" Fornium pressed, refusing to lose the key point of hi case.

"Of course, we cannot be a hundred percent correct, but our team believes Mr. Skywalker was not plotting to overthrow and seize control of the republic." The Doctor said, a touch of boredom in his voice now as stated his point yet again.

"Is two days truly enough time to determine that?"

"We have thoroughly examined Mr. Skywalker and these are our results." The doctor said, adjusting his glasses in a habitual way. "Mr. Skywalker is mentally sound and not a psychopath bent on domination. Anything else?"

"That will be all," Fornium sneered, evidently frustrated with the result of his questioning. "Though I again implore everyone to remember Skywalker's secretiveness, what has he got to hide?" He let the question hang in the air as he returned to his desk, eager to leave doubt in the minds all over the galaxy.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

 _ **(Three days later)**_

"The defense calls Ahsoka Tano to the stand."

Jinka's voice rang out in the court room as Ahsoka stood us from her seat amongst the crowd, hundreds of eyes turning to watch her as she descended the stairs to the courtroom floor. She gave Anakin a small smile as she passed him, hoping she wouldn't screw this up. Anakin returned the smile encouraging, wishing as he watched Ahsoka climb up to the witness stand that he could go up there with her. It had been five days since Padme had left and after discussion on the exam and examination of evidence, it was time for Ahsoka's key character witness, the court in more of place to like Anakin after the positive exam results and finger print evidence.

"Ms. Tano, please describe your relationship to Mr. Skywalker." Jinka asked, leaving the rest up to Ahsoka. After the positive feedback from the psychological exam, they really needed Ahsoka's testimony to drive home confidence in Anakin's character.

"Anakin was my Jedi Master for almost three years." Ahsoka started, her voice calm and composed. "We spent almost all of that time together, fighting in the Clone Wars for the Republic. Anakin taught me loyalty, courage, and to gage my own skills and overcome problems. He taught me almost everything I know." Ahsoka said, looking down at Anakin as she spoke. He smiled back at her, touched by her words.

"As someone incredibly close to Anakin, did you ever notice any dark tendencies?"

"Anakin has always been rooted in the light side of the force. The dark side has attempted numerous times to gain his alliance, but they never have because Anakin will never turn to the dark side. He isn't power hungry; his goal in life is not world domination."

"What would you say Anakin's motivations are then?"

"Anakin…" Ahsoka paused, not quite sure how to phrase this. "Anakin fights for peace, like all Jedi do. He wants to be a part of galaxy free from suffering, especially for those he cares about. Anakin is driven by his loyalty to the Republic, the Jedi, and… his family."

"Could you define that Family?"

"Well," Ahsoka stated, "Anakin's family is his friends, Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, Captain Rex, the 501." She looked down at Anakin again, feeling a lump in her throat as she gazed encouragingly at him, thinking about what he had said to her six days ago. "And I guess me." She finished, trying to keep her voice clear as she tore her gaze from Anakin, a small smile trying to creep onto her face.

"As someone who has witnessed Anakin in battle more than most, would you describe him as overly aggressive?"

"Anakin knows where to draw the line, he doesn't cross it." Ahsoka said clearly. "He lives by a code, a set of standards he follows and holds himself to. I've seen Anakin face off with enemies that most would not think to keep alive, but he manages to."

"And how would you address events such as the murder of Count Dooku?"

"Count Dooku had escaped the Republic numerous times before, had cut off Anakin's arm, and it would have been incredibly difficult for Anakin to keep him prisoner while saving the chancellor and Obi Wan in a ship that was ripped in half. I don't think many people realize how tricky that situation was, especially with the Chancellor directly ordering Anakin to kill Count Dooku." Ahsoka explained. "Anakin is good, but he's not that good. I don't think he could have kept Dooku prisoner in that situation." Ahsoka said, teasing lightly as she saw Anakin narrow his eyes at her.

"Is there anything else you wish to say about Anakin?"

"Anakin has too much to live for to throw it away by turning to the dark side. He has risked his life for the Republic since he was eight. He has risked everything so that people everywhere don't have to suffer as he has, he would never want to subject more pain as the Galaxy as Palpatine would have." Ahsoka declared, looking again at Anakin as she spoke. "He is one of the bravest and most courageous people I have ever met and I am honored to know him. I wish more could now him the way I do." She finished simply.

"The defense rests." Jinka said confidently, nodding to Ahsoka as she took her seat.

"Does the prosecution wish the question the witness?" Mas Amedda grumbled, looking down at Fornium.

"Yes, we do." The head prosecutor stated, stepping forward. "Ms. Tano, why did you leave the Jedi order a little over a year ago?"

Ahsoka frowned, caught slightly off guard by the question. "I left, well, because the Jedi order wasn't something I wanted to be a part of anymore."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The war has dominated all of the Jedi order's actions and I believe it is clouding everyone's judgments and creating a path that was not ending in peace."

"So the Jedi are perpetuating the war?"

"No, that is not true. The Jedi are doing all they can to end the war, but the war has become the top priority for the Jedi and that is not how it should be ideally. The Order became something I couldn't see myself in for the time being." Ahsoka asserted, hoping everyone would understand her intentions.

"Have the Jedi become power hungry, could they have sought to overthrow the Chancellor and seize control for themselves?"

"No, the Jedi want the war to end so they can remove themselves from the conflict. The Jedi are guardians of peace, not rulers." Ahsoka restated, getting annoyed now.

"You spoke of Anakin's family earlier, who would you say Mr. Skywalker is most loyal to?"

"I wouldn't have an answer to that." Ahsoka said carefully, wondering what Fornium was getting at.

"No?" Fornium said loftily. "Can you explain your relationship Senator Amidala?"

"I met Senator Amidala as Anakin's Padawan. We became friends and she aided my legal defense when I was falsely arrested last year." Ahsoka shot a look at Anakin.

"And you are staying with her now?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker are romantically engaged, that he is the father of her children?" Fornium said suddenly, a satisfied smile on his face as noise erupted all over the room at his reveal.

The court room was out of control, beyond amazed at the man's words. Even Mas Amedda seemed to forget his role in light of the news, taking a minute to regain his composure and call for order.

Ahsoka looked down at Anakin who was looking down, head in his hands. Jinka and Helgo exchanged shocked looks, before Jinka started whispering urgently to Anakin, who made the slightest of nods. Jinka turned back to Helgo, frustration on her face.

"Ms. Tano?"

"The defense requests a short break to confer with our witness." Jinka interrupted, standing up.

"A fifteen minute recess is granted." Mas Amedda allowed.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"How could you not tell us this!" Jinka exclaimed as she paced around the room she stood in with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Helgo.

"We didn't think it would come up." Anakin said in a resigned voice. "We wanted to keep our personal lives personal."

"We would have at least been prepared!" Jinka said, stopping her pacing and turning to face Anakin. "So you are the father of Padme's children?"

"Yes." Anakin confirmed, glancing at Ahsoka. "How did he even find out?"

"It doesn't matter now, if we try to deny it, it'll only blow up in our faces." Helgo rationed, "We have to be forthcoming.

"Ahsoka, confirm it, then put me back on the stand." Anakin said, nodding as he formed his plan. "I'll tell them about Padme, it'll win me sympathy. Play up the romance, right? Plus, now that it's out, I'll explain that's why I was expelled from the order and that removes that suspicion. I didn't want this for Padme, but it's too late now, so let's use it." He finished looking around for confirmation.

"Alright." Jinka said, still a little agitated. "You better hope he doesn't find a way to use this against you."

"I'll be fine, everyone loves babies and a good love story, this will work." Anakin dismissed, hoping that he was right.

"You sure Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, wishing this could go another way for Padme's sake.

"It has to be this way." Anakin said. "Someone call Padme and let her know what's happening."

"I will." Helgo said, "I'll join you in court room by the time Anakin is on the stand. Good luck." He said, walking out of the room to reach a secure comm station.

Jinka exited as well, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone in the room.

"I'm sorry this is happening." Ahsoka said with a frown, placing her hand on Anakin's shoulder . "I know it's not what you wanted."

"Maybe it's for the best." Anakin sighed, meeting her gaze. "Just let me do the talking."

Ahsoka nodded and they headed towards the door where the guards waited to escort Anakin back to the court room. "What you said, Ahsoka." Anakin started as they walked out of the door way. "It meant a lot, to know you think that of me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Skyguy." Ahsoka smirked, flashing him a smile as the guards started to escort them back.

"I learned a lot from you too, you know." Anakin added thoughtfully. "When this is all over, you should stick around, we could both use some teaching I suppose."

Ahsoka grinned back at Anakin as they approached the doors to the court room. "That's a date then." Ahsoka declared, nodding to Anakin who grinned back at her.

"A promise."

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"What?"

"Anakin is going on the stand as we speak, he's going to confirm it all." Helgo's voice sounded distant as it played out of Padme's comm link. How could this be happening? How did they get this information?

"And that's the best course of action? Having Anakin reveal everything?" Padme said incredulously.

"It seems so."

Padme looked up as someone knocked on the door to her temporary office.

"Madam Senator, they are ready for you." A voice came from the other side. Padme sighed looking down at her comm link as she contemplated her course of action. There was nothing she could do now, even if Anakin denied it all no one would believe him, especially if the prosecution had proof, which she bet they did.

"I'll be right out." Padme called, trying to gather her thoughts. "Helgo, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as my meeting is over, alright?"

"Good Luck Padme."

"You too." She answered as the comm clicked off.

Well, there was no point in sitting here worrying, she supposed, she had a war to end. Padme stood up slowly, the immense weight of her stomach making it that much harder.

"Time to save the world." She muttered to herself as she exited the room, following her escort down the hallway.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

Ahsoka walked into the room first, ready to confirm her family's best kept secret.

Anakin watched her go and couldn't help but think about the start of this all, that hour three standard days after the Battle of Geonosis

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **(A few days after the Battle of Geonosis)**_

"Hi."

Anakin looked up at the sound of the voice he had yearned for since he had heard it last. Aside from a brief meeting right after Dooku had escaped, Anakin had not seen Padme for a few days.

"Hi." He said meekly, a timid smile on his face as he sat up on his hospital bed. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Padme responded with a similar smile, walking into the room and over to Anakin's bed. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, neither quite knowing what to say.

"How's your hand?" Padme asked, breaking the silence.

"Definitely not a part of my body." Anakin said, holding up his arm and letting his sleeve roll down, revealing his robotic arm.

"Oh Anakin!" Padme sighed, looking sadly at the metal appendage. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Anakin reassured her, smiling. "I could be , it works pretty well, so no complaints here." He reached out his robotic hand to Padme. "Go on, take it." He urged.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure it's fine, don't worry." He smiled. She gave him a nervous look before slowly reaching out her hand. Tentatively, she laid her hand on the palm of the metal one, flinching at the coldness. Anakin's fingers entwined with hers and their eyes meet.

"I was worried about you." Anakin admitted. "I tried asking around, but no one was eager to tell me anything beyond you were released a few days ago."

"Well, that's about it." Padme said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Anakin scooted over to make a space for her. "They treated the scratches on my back, and I stayed a night for that to heal. The next morning, I was released and I've been working non-stop for the past three days doing damage control. And there certainly is a lot of damage." She trailed off, her eyes deep in thought.

"Is a war truly to come?" Anakin asked off-handedly, watching her curiously.

"I believe it has already begun." She said with a frown, her eyes meeting his.

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later." Anakin rationed. "Better to deal with it now than deny the inevitable."

"War is the only option to find peace?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowing and her eyebrows rising as she posed the question. "Wouldn't expect such a sentiment from a Jedi."

"No, but in this case it's unavoidable. Better to except the fight and defeat them on the battlefield then to hide behind politics." Anakin said with a shrug.

"And what of the innocent lives lost?" Padme argued, her brow furled as she stared at him.

"There are always casualties, one way or another. People know what they are risking. At least this way, they have a choice."

"And what choice is that?"

"A choice to fight, to stand up. I choose every day to fight, so do you. We could end up as casualties, we almost did." Anakin explained, and his hand tightened on hers when he mentioned their brush with death. "But we lived, and now we will choose to fight again, as is our duty."

They were silent for a moment. The weight of Anakin's words hung over them, each thinking about how close they had come to death, to becoming causalities.

"I still don't think war is the solution." Padme murmured, and Anakin could see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, at this point I don't think our opinions matter. What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does." Anakin said, giving Padme a reassuring smile. His smile turned to a frown as she lightly hit his arm laughing.

"Very original Anakin." She snorted, rolling her eyes at the Jedi. " "What's coming will come", Master Obi Wan said the same thing at a meeting this morning."

"How was I supposed to know he told you that too?" He defended himself, Padme still laughing. "It's not my fault he comes up with one good thing to say and then repeats it to everyone!" By now they were both laughing and Padme clutched his arm, feeling truly happy for the first time since Geonosis.

"Anakin, I love you." Padme laughed. They both froze, realizing what she had just inadvertently said. "I'm sorry." She said at once, turning away. "I told you that in a hard situation and I shouldn't-"

"No, don't be sorry." Anakin said at once, leaning towards her. "I… I love you too." He said with a smile. "That hasn't changed for me. Has it… has it for you?" He asked, trying not to sound to desperate for her answer. If she no longer felt the way he did, he didn't want to get his hopes to high.

"Anakin…" She trailed off with a sigh.

Anakin moved back from her, his face expressionless and his mind blank, certain of her answer. "It's fine, I understand." He said quickly, looking down and retracting his hand from hers. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, that's not what I mean." She interrupted, taking his hand again and turning towards him. Her other hand caressed his cheek and he looked back up at her, their faces inches apart.

"I… I meant what I said. I love you." She murmured with a smile, Anakin's face now mirroring hers. "I'm just worried." She said after a pause. "I don't know how we can do this. I'm as senator, and you're a Jedi. I just don't know how we could do it."

"We could though." Anakin said softly. "I mean, if we really cared about each other, and I think we do, we could make it work."

"How-"

"Well, we wouldn't see each other all the time, but I'm on Coruscant often, and so are you. Plus, with the war the Jedi will be working closely with the Senate."

"But it's forbidden for you to have a relationship." Padme pointed out.

"Well," Anakin started with a mischievous expression. "Technically relationships aren't banned. What's banned is forming attachments, and what that means is disputable even."

"Anakin." Padme said, her eyebrows raised. "I don't think the council will go for that."

"Maybe not, but we would keep it a secret. And if it ever did happen to come up, I could claim ignorance."

"Anakin, I am not naive enough to believe that would work, and neither are you. If we do this, we both must accept the risks of what could happen if we were found out." Padme said with a grim expression. "Is it worth it to you?"

"Yes." Anakin said earnestly without hesitation. "You're worth it to me, Padme. Is it worth it for you?"

"I think it is." She admitted after a pause, sounding a bit surprised herself. "I think we're worth it." She said with a laugh, and Anakin grinned back at her.

"I think we are too." He agreed, and his smile grew. "Are we really doing this?" He said after a moment in giddy disbelief. "Are we going to be together?"

"I think we are." Padme laughed in the same happy, disbelieving tone. She leaned in and kissed the Jedi, who kissed her back with equal enthusiasm.

 _ **oOo**_

"We're worth it." Anakin murmured to himself as he took his seat at the defense's table, looking up to watch Ahsoka sit back down in the witness chair and bracing himself for what was about to occur.

"The defense plans to call Anakin Skywalker back to the stand after Ahsoka Tano." Jinka announced and excited whispers ignited throughout the room.

Mas Amedda nodded, "The prosecution may resume."

All whispers in the room stopped immediately, everyone desperate to learn the truth. Ahsoka tried to look calm and confident as Fornium approached, hoping he wouldn't push too much.

"Well, Ms. Tano, my question remains the same. Are you aware of a romantic relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala?"

"Yes, I am." Ahsoka stated, bracing herself as noise erupted throughout the room yet again.

"Order!"

As the noise died down again, Fornium resumed his attack. "When did you first learn for their relationship."

"About two standard years ago."

"How did they reveal this to you?"

"I… I overheard a conversation." Ahsoka said, fighting the uncomfortable feeling dwelling up in her stomach.

"Did Skywalker ever use his status as a Jedi and relationship with Senator Amidala to gain access to Senate information?"

"Anakin is not interested in the Senate, he doesn't like politics." Ahsoka said coldly, her brow furled as she narrowed her eyes at Fornium. What was he on about?

"And yet he secretly married a senator?"

Ahsoka shrugged, wanting to get this over with, she didn't think anything more she would say would help.

"The prosecution rests." Fornium announced, obviously eager to get to Anakin.

"The defense calls Anakin Skywalker to the stand." Jinka announced and Anakin was escorted up as Ahsoka descended. They shared a brief look as the crossed paths, a silent encouragement.

"Mr. Skywalker, can you please explain your relationship to Senator Amidala?" Jinka asked, giving Anakin the perfect platform.

"I first met Padme as a slave, when she came to Tattooine with Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan. After Naboo was freed from the Separatist Blockade, I went to be trained as a Jedi and she continued serving as Queen of Naboo, I thought I'd never see her again." Anakin started, the crowd hanging on his every word.

"About four years ago, when I was still a padawan, she returned to Coruscant, now Senator of Naboo, and I was assigned as her protection whilst there was a plot to assassinate her. Over that time, we… became close. After my mother died, I think we both realized our feelings for each other. At least, that was when I knew this was more than a silly crush. The next day, as we awaited our execution on Geonosis, she told me how she felt and I told her the same, both of us believing ourselves on the verge of death. "

A few "aww"'s were hear in the room as everyone felt for the couple.

"After the Battle of Geonosis, we decided that we would be together, but both maintain our respective duties as Senator and Jedi. We decided keeping it a secret would be best for everyone. We married in secret a few months later."

"So you told no one?" Jinka asked, leading him again.

"No one." Anakin confirmed. "We didn't wish it to interfere with our professional lives. Our duty has always been important to us, especially Padme. Even right now, she is off negotiating the end of the war because it is her duty to the Republic." Anakin said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Did either of you regret your actions?"

"No, at least I haven't, and I believe I can speak for Padme as well. It hasn't been easy, often times we see each other very little, but for the ten minutes I see her after two months apart, I'm reminded that it's worth it." Anakin said, watching as the crowd ate up his every word, falling for the galaxy's newest love story.

"And you are the father of Senator Amidala's child?"

"Yes." Anakin said proudly. "Those are my kids, and I'll be damned if I don't see them grow up." He said fiercely, looking pointedly at Fornium, who was still smirking.

"No further questions."

"The prosecution may begin." Mas said, looking thoughtfully down at Anakin.

"Mr. Skywalker, do you truly believe us to not see what's going on here?" Fornium said, stepping forward with a glint in his eyes.

"Seeing as you're the one who decided to reveal my personal life, I don't know what you are insinuating." Anakin shot back, not eager for what Fornium was going to try to spin this into.

"Coincidence is it, that you visited Senator Amidala right after you the crime?"

"I was shaken, I could trust her-"

"Do you truly believe that we don't see the plot?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes, still not sure where Fornium was going.

"This attack on the Chancellor, regardless of the Chancellor's true motives, was a plot planned by Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala to seize control of the republic." Fornium announced to the room at large. "Skywalker took out the power in place, and now his wife leads the discussion on the fate of the galaxy, they have played us since the start."

"That is ridiculous." Anakin scoffed, rolling his eyes as the room started to buzz. "If Padme was trying to gain control, why wouldn't she be running for Chancellor? Why would she be about to take maternity leave? Why would she be trying to end the turmoil in the galaxy? This is nothing more than slander and has no basis."

"But her close friend Senator Organa is running."

"He has been planning to run for Chancellor for years now, and again, Padme has no plans to run for any high office. As for myself, I am a Jedi or general, I have no position of power and am not going to seek any." Anakin shut him down again.

"Would do you plan to do, assuming you are freed? You except us to believe you will hide away?"

"That's exactly what I was planning on." Anakin said, though he wouldn't have phrased it that way. "Once the war is resolved, Senator Amidala and I planned to go off world and raise your children away from places like this." _Outside of the eyes of the republic_ , Anakin thought to himself.

"And what of your duty you spoke so highly of?"

"I am no longer a Jedi, I was expelled because of my relationship. Padme will continue to serve the Republic I expect, and she's pretty good at it too," Anakin said, pride in his voice again.

"So this is the reason you were expelled from the order? This is the measure of the 'code' you broke?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, I did. This is why I was expelled, unrelated from the crimes I am accused of, as I've been saying the whole time." Anakin said calmly, watching as Fornium struggled to gain back the advantage.

"Anything else?" Anakin asked mockingly, knowing he had gained the favor of the galaxy today.

"The prosecution rests." Fornium said reluctantly. This had not gone as planned.

Anakin smiled down at Jinka, who was looking up at him mildly impressed with how he had handled the situation. Maybe this had helped the case.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"-And Core worlds and Outer-Rim worlds are too have equal standings." Padme confirmed as they went over the deal for the hundredth time. "We want all planets to be heard and have their needs met, not to exploit them like what has happened in the past. And the special counsel for overseeing that the needs of Outer-Rim worlds are addressed will assure that this happens."

"And the ultimate power clause will be repealed."

"Yes." Padme said, feeling a sense of relief as the negotiations final seemed to be wrapped up.

"Senator Kihn, urgent message." An aide to the acting leader of the separatist convoy had walked into the room and quietly stated this to the Senator, a sense of immediacy in his tone. The senator narrowed his eyes curiously as he briefly excused himself, following his aide into the hall.

Padme leaned back in her chair, eager to finalize the treaty and return to Coruscant with it. She had been gone five days now and been working tirelessly day and night to bring a swift end to the negotiations. They had finally found the correct terms that each side agreed on, all she needed was this final signature form the head of the Separatist convoy and she could return to Coruscant with the treaty. The Senate would Ratify it and that would be the end of the War. She couldn't help but smile to herself as the reality of this crossed her mind. This conflict had brought nothing but pain for the galaxy and this end would be a triumph for all.

She was also eager to get out of this meeting to find out what happened with Anakin announcing their relationship. This would hurt her politically, but she didn't believe the people of Naboo would lose their faith in her, even if she lost the trust of some of her colleagues. Half of them already hated her so, what's a few more?

With a cough, Senator Kihn reentered the room, looking troubled.

"Senator Amidala," He started in his thickly accented voice, "Are you married to the man accused of murdering the former supreme chancellor?"

Padme looked up shocked, how could news have reached here so quickly? "Well, yes, I am." She said, no shame in her voice.

The man stared incredulously at her. "How could you not share something of this gravity? This crime is the only reason these negations are taking place, do you truly believe us to expect this was not all your plan?"

Padme raised her brow, staring in disbelief at the Senator. "You can't be serious?" She asked. "That concept is ridiculous. Anakin Skywalker has confronted by the Chancellor, who was playing both sides of the war, and he was forced to fight him as he attempted to murder Anakin. This was no premeditated power play, I gain no status from this, if anything I lose it." She exclaimed. "The Chancellor orchestrated the escalation of this war, eager to throw the galaxy in chaos to gain more power. The problems we are have discussed did start long before him, but could have been resolved without war, as we know see after both sides have gained nothing from the fight. We are negotiating a stronger galaxy, one that works for all systems, not just the Core. I am going on leave as soon as this is done, I am not seeking power."

The Senator considered her for a moment. After a minute, he nodded slowly. "I am sorry to accuse Senator, the situation was rather shocking and you must admit it did seem suspicious. I believe what you have said, I do not wish for this war to continue either."

"Thank you Senator Kihn." Padme smiled, straightening up and pushing the paper towards him. "Shall we put an end to this?" She asked, extending her pen towards him.

"I believe so." The Senator replied, accepting her offer and signing his name with a flourish.

 _ **We Pretend It's Alright**_

"I'll be flying tomorrow to the Separatist Senate to present to them the treaty personally. " Padme told the hologram of Ahsoka that stood in her vanity. "I should be on my way back to Coruscant late tomorrow night and home by morning."

"Anakin will be excited." Ahsoka smiled, also eager for the Senator to return home. "And I'll be excited not to hear about his whining from Jinka anymore." She laughed, earning a smile from Padme as well.

"I can't believe you finally did it."Ahsoka said, impressed. "I can't believe the war will be over."

"The galaxy is turning a new page." Padme replied, a sense of excitement in her voice. "Hopefully the measures we are implementing will work and the Republic will help all systems, as it was meant to."

"With people like you leading it, it will."

"Oh please let Bail Organa win." Padme wished, laughing lightly with Ahsoka. "You did really well, you know." She added, resuming prepping her hair for tomorrow's elaborate style.

Ahsoka looked questioning at her for a minute, not understanding what Padme was referring to.

"Your testimony today." Padme prompted, "I watched the recordings of the trial today, you did really well."

"I just talked about Anakin." Ahsoka shrugged. "I think the prosecutor let me off easy, he just wanted to use me to confirm you guys."

"Don't diminish your actions." Padme chastened lightly, "The crowd loved what you said, you really drove home that he's a person, especially after the exam."

"Anything I can do to help." Ahsoka said. "Speaking of help, Master Yoda plans to speak in Court tomorrow, any idea what that is about?"

"No." Padme said, surprised. "When did he decide that?"

"Just a few hours ago." Ahsoka shrugged.

"You'll have to let me know what that's about." Padme said with a yawn, tying a scarf around her hair to keep it in place as she slept.

"I will." Ahsoka promised. "How's Master Obi Wan?"

"Well, he's almost as eager as me to finish these negotiations." Padme supposed. "He's been a big help. He seems eager to give the order a fresh start, a chance to reevaluate their role and priorities. I'll be curious to see what he and Master Yoda end up doing."

"That's good, the Jedi could use a revelation of their priorities, free from the demand s of the war." Ahsoka agreed. "How are you, the babies not giving you too much trouble."

"No, they've been angels." Padme beamed, placing a hand on her enormous stomach. She was only about a week from her due date at this point and needed assistance sitting down and standing up. Thankfully Obi Wan was ready and willing to help. She supposed being her protection included those tasks. "I'm optimistic that they will go full term."

"That's great." Ahsoka said, hoping Padme returned home before the twins decided it was time to grace the galaxy with their presence. "Well, I should get going, I have to meet Riyo in a little bit."

"Good." Padme beamed, hoping the Pantoran was helping Ahsoka find her way. "I'll see you soon, keep me updated."

"Same here, be careful." Ahsoka said, giving a short wave before the link disconnected and her hologram disappeared from the surface of the vanity. Padme sighed, heaving herself off the stool in front of the vanity and over to her bed that she promptly collapsed in. It had been a long five days and a good night's sleep was just what she needed.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **(Update- Thanks for everyone who realized the error with the flashback, Anakin did see Padme (briefly) right after Dooku escaped. I went back and fixed that. I actually pulled the flashback** **from an old one-shot that I found on my old laptop and I thought it fit pretty well.)**_

 _ **Yikes, it's been a bit, hasn't it? What can I say, school and work has kicked my ass and I really lost my inspiration and direction for this story for a while. But, I have gotten it back and I am determined to finish this story. Hopefully you all liked this chapter, it was some much needed good news for the Skywalkers. Maybe things are finally looking up…**_

 _ **Side note, how amazing were the last few episodes of Star Wars Rebels?! I was blown away, I can't wait for what Dave Filoni does next!**_

 _ **Hopefully I didn't lose all of my readers with the long break I updates, I honestly had to reread the story before writing this chapter. Can't make any promises for when the next chapter will be up, but it won't be another nine months, promise.**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, as many times as I check it, I always miss things.**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Diamondgirl3**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **(I changed back my pen name, it felt too weird to change it)**_


End file.
